


Waiting for The Rain

by Noelle_1230



Series: Waiting for the Rain [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 137,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_1230/pseuds/Noelle_1230
Summary: "It can't possibly be true...I can't have fallen for someone as him...could I?" Byleth whispered to herself. Of all outcomes that could've occurred, she didn't think it was entirely possible that Sylvain had used his notorious charms on her, and for her to fall for it...The story of Byleth Eisner and Sylvain Jose Gautier and their eventual romance told through the Golden Deer Path*Now Completed*
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Waiting for the Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780033
Comments: 210
Kudos: 197





	1. Waiting for the Rain

“I’m waiting for the rain….I’m bracing for the thunder....” 

It should be no secret that Byleth was unaware of the way life was steering off the course that she had grown accustomed to. From a wandering mercenary, following in her father’s footsteps, not yearning for a life outside of this to a professor of an academy that she had no knowledge in herself. She was destined to be a hired sword for the rest of her life avoiding the outside world, but it seemed the hands of time and unfortunate circumstances brought her here. 

The calm breeze flowing into her new bedchambers, stirred her awake as she made a few mutterings of protest, wanting a few more of the quiet morning’s respite to herself, but she stretched her limbs and dangled her feet off of her bed. Once she had felt her grogginess slowly dissipate, she walked over to her wardrobe and carefully placed her armored garb on after stripping out of her nightclothes, which consisted of a well used linen shirt that once belonged to her father and undergarments that were needing to be changed. 

Byleth sighed as she picked up the lessons she prepared for the students of the Golden Deer House and stepped out into the early dawn, barely a trickle of sunlight peering from the clouds on the horizon. Garreg Mach was at peace, only guards and a few monks were out and about giving Byleth a momentary pause of serenity to observe the scenery as she made her way to her classroom. She had to admit, while she was not used to being around so many unfamiliar people, it was a nice change from being around gruff and tough men and women under Jeralt’s command. Learning more about the civilization of Fodlan and the culture surrounding it left her curious; eager for more. 

Perhaps that’s why she believed that the Golden Deer House seemed to be the most intriguing to her. She was quite enamored by the students, more specifically Claude whom she could relate to almost right away. He didn’t seem as though he was deeply enthralled into the idea of nobility like she had seen so many times when she and Jeralt were hired by their kind. So when asked to teach his class she absolutely agreed. She had to admit though, she was quite conflicted, since Dimitri was such a genuinely nice individual and Edelgard was interesting to say the least, but somehow she felt in her heart that she should go with Claude and teach his class. 

She was well distracted by her own thoughts when she turned the corner into the the hall leading to the classrooms and ran straight into another body knocking all of her supplies on the ground. She stumbled, fumbling to the ground with a thud, muttering a curse under her breath. The person near her also had seemed to have shakened a bit, but was still left standing. 

“Yeesh, you gotta be more careful when coming around the corner.” The voice spoke.

Looking above, she saw a young man in an Officer’s academy uniform with blazing red hair tousled up and clutching his head with a distressed and a slightly annoyed expression on his face. This boy...wasn’t he one of the Blue Lions students? Upon looking down, his facial features softened and changed into a mischievous smirk while his hand rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Why professor, I didn’t see you there. You really need to watch where you’re going around this time, unless you’d like to fall for me some more.” The boy winked giving a slight chuckle. 

While Byleth was not the most emotive person, she did feel things from time to time. At this point her brows furrowed and she pursed her lips at the boy making light of her clumsiness. “Sylvain wasn’t it? Isn’t it a bit too early for you to be out and about?” Byleth asked as she scrambled to grab all of her supplies off of the ground. 

Sylvain crouched down still wearing his smug smile as he also tried to help clean up the mess he made, “Well truth be told, I was sneaking out of a girl’s room. I had to make sure his Princliness didn’t find out about it. So, most of the time I just go to a girl’s dorm and stay awhile.”

Byleth turned to him with a confused look, “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it not wise to discuss with your Professor that you’ve been having romantic outings with several young ladies on campus.”

Sylvain chuckled, “Well yeah, but you’re not like the other professors.”

Byleth raised her eyebrow at the comment, “In what way?” 

“C’mon Professor, it’s not common for a Professor to be around our age. Surely you can let a few things slide.” Sylvain handed the materials that he had picked up for Byleth. Byleth swiped them out of his hands, a neutral facade painting her face. “Even more so since, you know, you decided to go to the Golden Deer House.” Sylvain stood up, towering over Byleth. He leaned down to outstretch his hand to her to help her up paired with a charming smile. 

Byleth eyed him suspiciously, she had seen his type before, not even among nobles but also among the other mercs she occasionally passed by that were not of her father’s band. Men who delighted in taking many women every night to warm their bedside, only to be leaving early without regards to the lady involved. Jeralt made sure that Byleth was well aware of the men like this, and made it well known to those in their group that those who tried to approach her were likely to get smacked. Whether that was by Byleth or Jeralt, no one really knew which. 

Sylvain cleared his throat, feeling Byleth’s gaze staring into his soul, “You know, Professor, it would be awfully rude to deny such a kind gesture from a handsome guy such as myself.” 

Byleth scoffed, “Is that so? I wasn’t under the impression that the gesture was genuine”

Sylvain clutched his chest, showing a painfully fake act of hurt, “My dear Professor, what would ever give you that impression?” 

Byleth replied, “Considering the first thing you said to me was flattery and flirtations, I doubt that we would ever share a serious conversation, let alone kindness that wasn’t somehow underhanded.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “Tsk tsk, is this why you didn’t choose the Blue Lions? Trying to avoid me somehow? I have to admit, that’s pretty harsh, however I don’t give up that easily.”

“Evidently,” Byleth droned out a monotone reply, “Regardless that isn’t the reason why, my reasons for my decision are my own.” 

“C’mon Professor,” Sylvain extended his hand again, leaning further down to her eye level, “Don’t you trust me?”

Byleth peered into his brown eyes, analyzing him, before eventually relenting and placing her free hand into his. Sylvain grinned ear to ear, and firmly but gently lifted her up, smiling at her as she crashed into his chest.

He laughed, “See? Not too bad, huh?” 

Byleth rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky you’re not just another merc, that kind of behavior wouldn’t have been tolerated.”

Sylvain grinned, leaning his head down to whisper in her ear, “Oh? What would you have done then, Professor? Make me stay after class for a punishment?”

Byleth, disgusted,shoved Sylvain away from her, “In your dreams, Sylvain, and even then I’d still say no.” 

Sylvain placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the wall nearest him, “I’m just saying, maybe I’d like to join your class someday, it’d be better than dealing with Hanneman. Plus the view’s much better.”

Byleth glared at him, “Don’t you need to return to your room soon? I’ve heard Dimitri gets up extra early to get his training in.” 

Sylvain’s face flashed in horror, “Uh right, well, I’m not done with my conversation with you however. Perhaps we could talk more over tea? My treat?” 

“I’m sure I’ll be too busy,” Byleth deadpanned, desperate to end the conversation.  
Sylvain chuckled while turning to leave, “We’ll see, Professor.” 

Byleth sighed as she watched the young man turn tail to run towards the Noble Dormitories. He really was not the worst she had met, but he was certainly one of the most annoying and infuriating philanderers she’d seen. Finally turning to the Golden Deer’s classroom to find yet another student, this one a more welcome sight than the previous, with his golden cape running down his back and a book in his hand. 

Byleth looked curiously at him before taking her turn to talk, “Good book?” 

Claude jumped in surprise, “Aggh! Don’t startle me like that, Teach.” 

Byleth’s eyes shined humorously, “Didn’t think I could, want to get started?” 

Claude chuckled, “As eager as I am, I think we need to wait for the rest of the students.” 

Byleth blinked in confusion, “Oh...my apologies.”

Claude eyed her with amusement, “They didn’t tell you what’s to be expected?” he sighed loudly, shrugging his shoulders, “guess I’ll have to help you out a little bit.” 

Byleth nodded her head, “I appreciate it, thanks Claude.”

“It’s no problem,” Claude peered at her as she slowly placed her materials on her podium at the front of the room. The room getting unsettling quiet, too much for Claude’s liking when he finally broke the silence, “Soooo, Teach?”

“Yes, Claude?” Byleth replied without looking at him, more focused on how to ready herself for her first day. 

“What was with the tiny little run-in with our resident skirt chaser outside? Didn’t think he was your type?” Claude smirked, climbing on her desk as she finally looked at him with a slight twinge in her eyebrow. 

“It wasn’t that, Claude, we merely stumbled into each other.” Byleth looked away grabbing a piece of chalk to write down her lesson on the board provided. 

Claude crossed his arms, “Yeah, I was actually expecting to see him again at this hour. What with his constant walks of shame back to his dorm, it’s a wonder that the young Prince hasn’t caught onto one of childhood friends lurking around the women at night.” 

Byleth turned to face Claude, “He does this often?”

Claude huffed out a brief laugh, “Ha! He does it so much, I think at least one out of every four girls you see around the monastery have had a go at him.”

“He’s that bad?” Byleth asked.

“Ah well, I wouldn’t say he’s bad per se, I’d say more...confused?” Claude contemplated it for a second, trying to figure it out himself. 

“Confused?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, he’s a bit of a mystery himself. From what I hear, he’s from a well known noble family in Faergus, House Gautier. Their family is from I believe the farthest northern region of it, guarding Faergus from another country nearby. He’s the second son, but he is set to inherit the head of his house.” Claude replied, obviously keeping a lot of tabs on his classmates. 

“What happened to the other son then?” Byleth questioned. 

“I’m not too sure, Teach, could be anything.” Claude shrugged. Byleth had a shaking suspicion that he knew a little bit more, but wasn’t going to tell someone he’d met only a short time ago. 

Byleth turned to the entrance of the classroom, hearing the bell toll for the classes to start and the clambering of students rushing to their respective classrooms. 

Claude smiled at his professor, “Ready to meet the masses?” 

Byleth nodded, “Sure, let’s see how this goes.” She prepped her materials on the podium and adjusted her coat nervously, hopefully it doesn’t go south…


	2. A Twig that Wouldn't Sway

“The answer is no, I’m not admitting you into my classroom Sylvain and that’s final” Byleth spoke as she was exiting the Golden Deer classroom. Sylvain followed closely behind her, his hands characteristically behind his head with a casual smile gracing his face. 

This wasn’t too long after the success of the mock battle between the three houses in Garreg Mach, leaving the Golden Deer House victorious over the other two. Byleth relished a bit in her victory, but she had to admit she didn’t display it well to the others. Composed expression, that’s what Claude said, but it felt more like a criticism rather than a compliment, like she was an emotionless shell of a person. 

Regardless, it wasn’t long before a flood of transfers came her way. Petra and Caspar were among the first of the Black Eagles house as well as Felix and Annette, all of them eager to join a class where the professor seemed more focused and serious about the improvement of her students. Byleth had to admit, teaching was coming to her naturally, she got better with each step. Very similar to how natural it was to learn new weaponry from the mercs in her father’s troop. 

However, with the flood of the recruits coming in, there was one name that never failed to show up on her desk. She had received formal recruitment requests, in the usual forms that would be placed in her mailbox and each day she’d see one from Sylvain wanting to be recruited for one reason or another. Each time, Byleth would toss Sylvain’s request away, knowing he wasn’t fully serious and probably just trying to hit up the girls in the Golden Deer classroom. When she never responded to his requests, he started appearing out of nowhere to request being in her class, pulling out his charms to entice Byleth to let him in. As of now, he had requested a total of eight times, including the forms, and each time it was met with the same answer. 

“Aw c’mon Professor, you got to give me a shot at least.” Sylvain grinned, as he winked at a group of girls passed the pair up, resulting in a few giggles his way. 

Byleth undeterred stopped in front of him and shook her head, “You think I want to take on a guy such as yourself? After that display I saw yesterday?” Her arms were crossed and her face narrowed at the young man. How could she forget the absolutely pitiful display of Sylvain giving excuses for his cheating and philandering? All of that and he decided now was serious enough for her class. 

Sylvain scoffed, “Please, you’re going to reject me over that?” 

“I can and I will, Sylvain” Byleth replied, “If you cannot have integrity with your dates, how can I expect you to have integrity with your classmates.” 

“Hey! I treat my friends and classmates well enough, Professor, you can ask Felix or Annette if you want.” Sylvain argued back. 

“Felix complains that you don’t train as much as he’d wish for you to do, and Annette says you’re far too laid back.” Byleth glared at Sylvain with a sharp disdain she had never expressed in her life. 

Sylvain also shared a peeved look, “And because of that, you don’t trust me to be in your classroom?” 

“Because of those complaints, I can’t trust you in that classroom to contain yourself, or to guard your classmates if they were ever in danger. What kind of teacher would I be if I allowed you to slack off in my class?” 

Sylvain scoffed, “I’ll have you know, Professor, I am more than capable of proving myself.” 

“Really? Is that so?” 

Sylvain winked at her, “I know I can, plus it’d be nice to protect you from danger.”

Byleth uncharacteristically let out a short laugh, “Hah, I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, I learned that pretty quickly.” She turned away on her heel with a saunter, feeling rectified in her decision. That is until a gentle hand gripped her wrist, causing her to subconsciously turn with a jerk, her free hand gripping her dagger on her hip. She could hear the whispers of the onlookers around the courtyard at the scene in front of them. Sylvain’s grip tightened so very slightly and for the first time in her knowing him he stared at her with the most serious light in his eye. 

His brown eyes blazed with determination, Byleth was enamoured by this sudden feeling of Sylvain’s true self, if it was only for a second, “I’d be a good student, that I can promise you.” 

Byleth’s jaw tightened, embarrassed by Sylvain’s forwardness toward her, “You’re overstepping a lot of bounds, Lord Gautier.” She growled. 

Sylvain flinched at Byleth’s formal address to him, “...” was it something I said? 

Byleth sighed, softening her approach, “Sylvain,” she unclenched her jaw walking closer to Sylvain, gradually getting closer, with Sylvain’s hold on Byleth’s wrist loosening, staring at each other eye to eye, “If you’re so sure of it, then I have a proposition for you.” She crossed her arms as Sylvain listened intently, “There’s a mission Lady Rhea has requested the Golden Deer to do as our assignment for this month. If you truly think you’re capable of being in my class, then I ask that you accompany the class to prove me wrong.” 

“The bandits mission?” Sylvain asked, Byleth nodded affirmatively, “Our first assignment is to take out some bandits? Did anyone tell Lady Rhea that people's lives are at stake? I lost my own brother to bandits….” Byleth’s eyebrows rose before Sylvain completed his thought, “Is something someone has said at some point, I'm sure. Okay. Not my finest attempt at humor." Sylvain stuttered a laugh. 

Byleth merely stared at him, “Remember, I need you to impress me, I’m not going to allow nonsense in my class.”

Sylvain smirked and chuckled darkly, “I look forward to it, Professor.” Finally relinquishing her hand, Sylvain walked away as a dozen students looked on with curious eyes. 

“Sylvain is making moves on the Professor? That’s crazy” One student whispered. 

“You know Sylvain, he always ends up getting his way with the ladies around here.” Another spoke. 

“I don’t think so, Professor Byleth wouldn’t give in that easy, she’s totally emotionless. I’ve heard some other mercenaries call her the Ashen Demon, because of her complete disregard for feelings.” Byleth cringed inwardly to herself, rushing out of the courtyard, feeling like a complete fool in front of the majority of her students. She made her way to her father’s office needing a space to cool off. What was Sylvain thinking doing such a public display? It was highly inappropriate for a student to do. She plopped herself on her father’s sofa letting out a breath of exhaustion, waiting for some form of peace to overwhelm her. 

“Well that was a big sigh, the brats giving you trouble?” Jeralt commented as he entered his office. 

Byleth straightened herself out, “Ugh, not all of them I’m afraid.” 

Jeralt smiled uncorking a bottle of alcohol, pouring a glass for him and Byleth, “But one or two?” 

Byleth hummed, “One, a boy of the name Sylvain Gautier-”

Jeralt laughed, “The skirt chaser?! I would’ve thought you’d get used to that sort now.” 

Byleth deadpanned, “It’s one thing when it’s a merc, it’s another when it’s your student, Father.”

Jeralt handed Byleth’s glass to her raising his own slightly, “To the joys of teaching”

Byleth raised her own glass, “Cheers.” 

Jeralt took a seat next to his daughter, “So what is he doing exactly? You didn’t really say why he’s driving you crazy, though I could take a wild guess.”

Byleth snorted, “He’s flirted with me a few times, though I can tell he’s not genuinely into it.”   
Jeralt rose an eyebrow, “A boy making a pass at you? Should I be concerned?” 

Byleth shook her head, “I don’t need your help in that department, I’m sure if he ever tried anything, he would regret it.”

Jeralt rose his glass with a smile, “Well I’m glad I at least taught you to defend yourself when I did, or else I think I’d end up like one of those dads that can’t handle their daughters being near other young men.” 

Byleth poured the amber liquid down her throat, feeling a slight burn “I don’t think I could ever picture that, then again you’ve not been the most conventional father.” 

Jeralt smiled, “Hah! Like I would ever be.” He chugged down his glass giving a loud sound of satisfaction, “So he flirts with you? That’s your only issue with him?” 

Byleth sighed, “No, he’s just so invested in joining my class that it’s getting out of hand. He physically touched me today without any warning in front of other people.” 

Jeralt’s glass shattered as he whipped his head to Byleth, “He’s treading on dangerous territory.”

Byleth stared at her father, “Didn’t you just say you weren’t like other father figures?” 

Jeralt got up, “Yes, but most men and women who approached you like that didn’t try to touch you.”

Byleth spoke, “Most of the time you were around and that was intimidating enough, and besides he only grabbed my wrist, not...anywhere else. I’m more than able to take care of him if he gets eager.”

Jeralt nodded, leaning down to clean up the broken shards of glass,“So he wants to join your class, and he’s eager to do so. So what are you making him do?” Jeralt asked. 

“He’s coming with us on our next mission, the one with the bandits.” Byleth replied, “I’m not sure it will be wise.” 

“Hmm, you don’t think he’s reliable? Or is his skill not appropriate for you?” Jeralt asked. 

Byleth nodded, “I believe he is very distracted by the feminine charms of the ladies and his lack of dedication towards his studying leaves me with little hope for him.”

“Have you seen him fight?” Jeralt questioned.

Byleth had to pause for a moment, did she ever? More often than not, the times where she did see him it was only when he was chasing either her or another unlucky woman. Felix had mentioned before in passing that Sylvain was not a serious training partner, which led to Felix transferring over to Byleth, whom he respected for her sword play. Sylvain’s abilities were either never talked about or were ignored completely. 

“I’ve actually...never? Not once have I seen him practice before.” Byleth spoke. 

“Perhaps he may surprise you, since he seems like he wants to join.” Jeralt smiled, “And maybe, being around you, he might start to behave better. I know that you wouldn’t allow him to carry on like that.” 

“Maybe,” Byleth contemplated, finally standing up to brush herself off “Or maybe he will prove me right. I should probably leave and prepare for the next class. Farewell Father.”

Jeralt waived his daughter goodbye, “Bye kid, and remember, take care of the brats on your next mission. Letting them injure themselves or worse would look bad on any report.” 

Byleth nodded, turning to leave, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The bandit mission was going relatively smoothly as all things were considered. Byleth was used to the blood and the motions of killing her opponents in an almost unnerving way. Her students however...well that just depended on who they were. Leonie was surely ready for her mission, eager to show her skills that she had picked up from Jeralt. Felix was more than eager to test his blade, finally showing what he was made of. The rest of her students’ stomachs were churning at the idea of killing anyone. 

To keep a close eye on her mission assistant, Sylvain, He was placed in a support role near her. From what she was seeing, Sylvain was relatively natural with a lance, a weapon that Byleth had to admit she had the most difficulty with. He would guard Byleth’s back from time to time. Byleth, while appreciative, was more concerned with the other students around the area. She would guide them in their approach and tell them when to strike. 

That is until Marianne got too close to a bandit nearby. Byleth had forgotten to command her to assist from the back and now she was a target to the blade coming nearer and nearer. Byleth, desperate to save her, had no choice but to yell her commands in order to do so. 

“Marianne! Move now!” Byleth shrieked, feeling a sinking feeling in her chest as she watched Marianne’s attacker wielded his sword above his head intending to strike her down. 

“Gonna need you to move!” Sylvain’s voice wrung out as he leaped from his cover and pierced the bandit straight through his heart. The bandit gave a grunt with blood trailing out of his mouth, choking on the crimson liquid escaping his body. Sylvain pulled his lance out of the bandit’s body, “Go on, Marianne, wouldn’t want anything to hurt that pretty face you got there.” Despite his flirtatious behavior, his tone didn’t match his words. Marianne rushed to cover as she made her way in the back of their formation. 

Sylvain looked over at the dead body of the bandit he had slain, “I had to do it...don’t hate me, please…” 

Byleth approached him, a soft look in her eyes, “Your first?”

Sylvain nodded, “...”

Byleth blinked, “It never gets easier, but you must steel yourself. There are others to worry about.” She brushed the residual blood off of her sword and placing a hand on his shoulder, “Come now, you’ve been making quite the impression. Let’s finish this.” 

Sylvain looked at her with a softened visage, “Right, I got your back.” gripping his lance with a new resolve, “Onward?” He looked at Byleth with a glint in his eye. 

Byleth nodded, “Of course, let’s go.” 

Nightfall and Byleth was still finishing up her paperwork for the day. After a successful mission this month, Byleth was quite pleased with the students’ performance, even though it was a gruelling reality for some, it was a great experience for these students. Byleth was content and now she faced a choice of her own...

“Evening Professor, thought I’d stop by,” Byleth peered up from her podium and saw the ever present Sylvain leaning on the Golden Deer’s classroom doors, a smirk dressing up his joyful facade. 

“Sylvain, of course you’d stop by,” Byleth sighed, “What brings you here? Don’t tell me you’re walking back to your dorm with a broken heart after a date went amiss.” 

Sylvain laughed, entering the classroom and strolling over to Byleth, “Haha, no, I just couldn’t sleep. Although if my lovely Professor needed someone to escort her back to her dorm, I would be more than willing, My Lady.” Sylvain gave an over exaggerated bow to Byleth. 

She rolled her eyes, “That won’t be necessary Sylvain, however I do have something for you instead.” Byleth retrieved a parchment of paper laying on her podium away from her work that she needed to grade, placed away so she wouldn’t be searching for it later. She handed it to him with a light in her eyes. 

“Oh, is this a letter? A love letter, Professor? I have to say, I do enjoy your confidence.” Sylvain said with a bemused look on his face. 

Byleth groaned, “Would you just take it?” 

Sylvain grabbed the paper, “Fine fine, but I wouldn’t be unhappy if a love note came my way.” Looking at the item, Sylvain’s eyes grew wide; it was a Class Transfer Request he had sent in. It was wrinkled but there on the bottom of it was Byleth’s signature and stamp of her approval stating the following: Showed competence and reliability on the battlefield, needs improvement on his social skills particularly to female students. 

“Welcome to the Golden Deer, Sylvain Gautier.” Byleth spoke, “I expect great things from you.”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head, “I wouldn’t go that far, but thanks professor. You won’t regret it.” 

Byleth crossed her arms, “Is that so?”

Sylvain nodded, “Yep, I'll be there on time and in the front row and everything. You'll never have a better student.” 

Byleth shook her head, “I realized I may have misjudged you, but not too much. You’re clearly skilled. And besides, if I had to kick out anyone because of their womanizing ways, I’d have to reject you and get rid of Lorenz while I’m at it.” 

Sylvain snorted, “Like he could get an actual date, most girls wouldn’t call him....alluring.”

Byleth let out a breath, almost sounding like laughter, “Well in any case, your transfer is approved. You better make good on what you said earlier.” 

Byleth left the classroom leaving Sylvain to his thoughts as he examined his request, narrowing his eyes on it. She really was an infuriating woman, but perhaps if he got to know her more, his irritation towards her would go away...


	3. Bracing for the Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Angst alert! After all, we all know that Sylvain and Byleth don't get along in the beginning...

It had been a couple of months since Sylvain’s admission into Byleth’s classroom and there had been many changes during that time. Byleth’s popularity among the students spread to the other classes, meaning there was a flood of request forms that had plopped onto her laugh. Among the new students there was Ashe, Mercedes, Ingrid, Lindhardt, Dorothea, and Bernadetta. She had to admit it was amazing and flattering that these students seemed to believe that Byleth was a capable enough leader. However, she felt a bit sad for the rest of the houses, since she was essentially taking on everyone of their most capable students and closest confidants, but Claude assured her that the house leaders would get over it. 

Sylvain had been true to his word though. He was among one of the few students there relatively on time. He sat near the front and attentive well enough. He surprised her by how intelligent he really was. At one point, Byleth eavesdropped on a conversation he and Annette were having in the class during a lunch break, finding out that the boy was a natural when it came to Reason magic. This young man, who was infuriating to watch when he was flirting with every female within reach, was almost the perfect student and he didn’t even have to try, not at all. It left Byleth with a curiosity she had to quench, who the hell was this guy?

It wasn’t as if she wasn’t an anomaly herself, as she observed the Sword of the Creator placed gently in the corner of the room. As a person, pretty much sheltered from the rest of the world’s knowledge, she didn’t know of the gravity and significance of being able to wield such a weapon. When she questioned her father about her crest and the strange sword, he deflected her question away and she never got a real answer. Hanneman was a bit more forward, but only towards her crest. The Crest of Flames. A crest that had not been seen since Nemesis, The King of Liberation, had existed. It left Byleth with more questions than answers. 

Those things did not matter now, as she needed to meet with Lady Rhea to discuss her class’s mission for this month. Making her way up the staircase to the audience chamber, Byleth was feeling confident in her students’ abilities, after all it shouldn’t be that terrible, right? All the craziness of last month should be behind her. 

“Ah Professor, glad you could make it” Rhea’s harmonious voice spoke as Byleth entered the room. 

“What’s my class’s mission this month, My Lady.” Byleth politely bowed to Rhea. 

“I would like for you to take your students into Kingdom territory to eliminate some thieves.” Rhea commanded gently. 

“Should be easy enough, are there any details I need to know.” Byleth nodded. 

“They stole a Hero's Relic from House Gautier of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus–the Lance of Ruin. Their leader's name is Miklan. He is apparently a disowned son of House Gautier.” Seteth informed Byleth as her eyes grew wide.   
Gautier, House Gautier’s other son. Could this have been the brother Sylvain was referencing months ago. Lost to bandits...does he mean…? Byleth’s thoughts ran a million miles a minute, what would Sylvain think? Fighting his own flesh and blood? She already saw how deeply affected Ashe was when he had to fight against his own adoptive father, but Sylvain to fight his brother. She didn’t know what to expect. 

Byleth cleared her throat, “Why was he disowned?”

Seteth replied, “I believe it had something to do with his lack of a Crest. Such happenings are fairly common within the Kingdom.”

Rhea nodded, “The Crestless cannot harness the goddess's power, even if they possess a Relic. Nonetheless, they are still capable of simply wielding those weapons.” 

Byleth looked at the ground, feeling more and more nervous of explaining the situation to Sylvain, “I see, very well then.” she mumbled. 

“The Heroes' Relics are immensely powerful weapons. We must meet this threat with adequate force. Unfortunately, most of the Knights of Seiros are away from the monastery purging the apostates of the Western Church. So we are entrusting you with this mission. After all, you wield the Sword of the Creator, which is more than capable of opposing any Relic.” Seteth continued, ignoring the uneasiness of Byleth’s demeanor. 

Byleth looked up to see Rhea’s serene expression, “he Sword of the Creator is a powerful weapon, well beyond the other Relics. You have nothing to fear. However, to ensure that no harm comes to the students, we will also send the monastery's most skilled individuals to aid you.” 

Byleth bowed her head solemnly, “Of course my lady. I will do all that I can.” Byleth turned to exit with a heavy feeling in her chest. How in the hell was she supposed to bring this up to anyone...let alone Sylvain…

Well, consider it the downsides of living in a monastery, but word travelled so quickly that Byleth didn’t have to be the one to break the news to any of her students, Sylvain included. That may have been perhaps the arrival of Rodrigue Fraldarius carrying the news with him. Despite that fact, Byleth felt it was her duty to tell Sylvain herself. When she asked of his whereabouts and found him in the knights’ quarters along with Lord Fraldarius, making polite conversation. 

“And my father, how is the old man doing?” Sylvain spoke in a low tone. 

“Very well, considering the events going on now. Unfortunately, he is attending to other matters in Gautier territory that need his presence at this time. I’m sorry to bring this news to you Sylvain, I know this cannot be easy for you to hear.” Rodrigue’s voice was soft, obviously hurt by telling Sylvain this information. 

Sylvain nodded, sucking in a breath, staring at the ground, “It’s okay, I get it. I probably wouldn’t want to see him anyways.” Looking up from his feet, he saw his professor’s face and his eyes narrowed on her. 

Rodrigue, following his gaze, saw Byleth waiting for their conversation to end. He smiled at her and bowed to her once she felt it was necessary, “I am Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius. I bear the great honor of serving as a lord in the Kingdom of Faerghus. I have come in Margrave Gautier's stead to retrieve their stolen Relic. However... As I hear it, a group of students is to attend to this matter. I sincerely hope no harm comes to any of them.” 

Byleth curtsied, “Thank you, My Lord, for your words of concern but I am sure that I am more than capable of protecting all of my students. I can assure you of that.” 

“I appreciate your determination, Professor, and thank you for taking on my son in your class. I understand if he is a bit prickly, he is about that age where that is the case.” Rodrigue smiled at the young professor warmly, making Byleth feel more at ease. 

“In any event, I wish to speak with my student, Sylvain here, if you don’t mind?” Byleth asked. 

Rodrigue nodded, “Of course, should you need me, I’ll be nearby professor.” 

As Rodrigue walked away, Byleth turned her attention to Sylvain, “So I guess you’ve already heard.”

Sylvain gave a half smile and a forced frown, “I'm so sorry my older brother is causing you all this hassle, Professor. Don't misunderstand, I always thought he was a piece of garbage, but I never thought he'd steal the Relic.” He looked at her with a fire in his eyes like she had never seen,“I can't wait to see his face when he realizes I'm in the group that was sent to take him down.” 

Byleth shook her head, “You know, as your instructor, you don’t have to play a part in front of me. You can tell me how you’re feeling, it’s quite alright.” 

Sylvain flinched, looking away from Byleth, staring into the fireplace beside him, “I can't believe my own brother is the leader of the bandits. House Gautier is my true home…and his.” Sylvain’s facade fell and he looked at Byleth with a face that was truly in pain, “Please, Professor. He really is one of the worst people I've ever known, but we still… We share the same blood. We're still family.”   
Byleth could feel her heart break, Sylvain had never acted in such a manner before this. Perhaps this could be who he really is; maybe if I poked a little harder, I could get him to be a bit more honest with me, she thought to herself. “I...I understand Sylvain, I-”

Sylvain laughed condescendingly, “You understand? That’s rich, you don’t even have siblings who are resentful of you for something you had no control over. Must be nice to be you…” 

Byleth blinked, that’s new… “Sylvain, I’m only trying to help.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently. 

Sylvain turned his head with a jerk, a subtle but noticeable look of rage washed over his face, “Yeah well don’t, you don’t understand anything.” he ripped her hand off of his shoulder, walking passed her, exiting the room to get fresh air. 

For the life of her, she didn’t understand what went wrong in the conversation, but it left her irritated and frustrated. With no one to talk to or console, Byleth walked away, feeling more empty than she ought to be. This would’ve never bothered her before, so why now? She returned to her room and plopped herself on the bed, thinking about this question over and over as she tried to calm herself down. 

“Maybe it’s because you were a fool to recruit him” A nagging voice in her head wrung out. 

Byleth’s eyes widened, “Sothis, he’s an excellent student and fighter, why wouldn’t I recruit him?” 

“Hah! Is that why? I could think of a handful of other reasons.” Sothis teased. 

Byleth snorted, “Surely you can’t be thinking that” 

“Why ever not? I’m not an idiot for sweet talking boys such as him. But you on the other hand might be distracted by his ‘good marks’ and ‘attentiveness’ blech! What do you see in him?” Sothis exclaimed. 

“You actually are thinking that! Nothing could be further from the truth, he’s my student and I care about his well being, that is all.” Byleth crossed her arms, growing more and more...annoyed? That’s also very new. 

“You think that, but remember we share a body and sometimes your eyes…linger..” Sothis snickered. 

Byleth rolled her eyes, “Yes, me analyzing his stature and movements in battle is me being completely enraptured by him. You’re correct in your assumption.” 

Sothis groaned, “You know it’s quite pathetic how you’re deflecting the fact you actually like someone more than you know. Honestly, it’s boring.” 

“Would you like me to spice up your existence in my head by getting in an ill made match up. No? Then I guess this conversation is over.” Byleth turned over on the bed wrapping a pillow around her head, as if it would block out Sothis’ voice. 

“Very well, but don’t be fooled by his charming smile, it’s hiding something sinister.” Sothis’ voice faded from her consciousness, leaving her with a bad feeling. She always knew Sylvain was hiding something away from her, ever since he had entered her classroom, his behavior was always a bit off. After trying to doze off to sleep for a midday nap, she couldn’t stand it any longer and decided to go walk for an afternoon stroll. 

She wasn’t sure how long she was walking around, but as fate would have it, she ran into Sylvain and a young woman crying in front of him. Byleth was used to this image by now, but Sylvain was seemingly not as into his charade as usual. When the girl walked away, tears in her eyes, Byleth approached cautiously.

“What happened?” Byleth asked him, weary of another mood swing of his. 

Sylvain looked surprised to see Byleth, but that surprise turned into a smile, “Oh, Professor. Heh, I didn't realize you were there. If we keep running into each other like this, people will start to talk.” 

Byleth looked rather unamused, is he seriously sweeping the issue earlier under the rug, she thought to herself. 

Sylvain forced a laugh, “Hey, don't get mad! I was joking.” His laughter stopped short when his professor’s face remained unchanged, and his face dropped once again, “Ah, forget it. what do you need?”

Byleth crossed her arms, “Girl problems, Sylvain?”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Sylvain replied, “I fell for that girl recently, but I just wanted to have some fun and leave it at that. So I told her we should break it off. I guess she was feeling a little more serious than I was. She started crying, and everything got a bit...complicated.” 

Byleth looked to the ground, mumbling out, “You’re complicated.”

Sylvain chuckled, “Come on, Professor. Playing around with girls is the most fun a guy can have. Besides, I don't care what you think of me. I don't intend to change how I live my life. I'm a good-for-nothing, if you haven't noticed, but I'm still a noble with a Crest.” 

Byleth eyes narrowed, “So? What does it matter? I don’t care.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, “Really? That’s hard to believe, it's all anyone cares about. It's best to avoid getting too serious with fools like that. It only leads to trouble. I'm gonna be forced into an arranged marriage with some random noble woman anyway.” 

Byleth eyes blinked in realization, “I see, but that doesn’t mean you should believe that everyone is selfishly going after you.” 

Sylvain remained quiet for a moment, before raising a question for her, “Professor. You didn't know you had a Crest, did you?” 

Byleth hesitated, “...I never thought much about it. I mean, for one, my father never told me I had one. And two, I didn’t think it was all that important, to be honest. Though I kind of suspected something about me was...different.” 

Sylvain clutched his head, his face was unreadable, “I see. I suppose a mercenary wouldn't be concerned with such things.”

Byleth walked closer to him, trying to get him to budge a little bit instead of being so defensive, “If you don’t mind my asking, what was your experience like then? If you’re my student, I need to know more about you to help and guide you.”

Sylvain stared at her, nothing on his face, just blank. He then motioned Byleth to walk alongside him, which she did, “Most children who are born to noble families are tested upon birth to see if they bear one. Even descendants of the 10 Elites, like myself, can't be legitimate heirs without a Crest. That means, as children, we're only accepted if we're born with one. The heads of most noble houses keep having kids until they get one with a Crest. Those children grow up to be heads of their houses, and the vicious cycle continues.” 

Sylvain paused for a moment with Byleth stopping as well. He looked her in the eye with a furrow in his brow, “Do you get it now? To all these commoner girls, I'm just a trophy. Or rather, a studhorse.”

Byleth hummed, “You mean they only want you for your bloodline?” 

Sylvain nodded, “See? I knew you'd get it. These girls don't love me. They love the potential rewards of loving me.” 

Byleth frowned, “It’s still very cynical Sylvain, you can’t possibly believe every woman in Fodlan is like that. Maybe you did find a woman that liked you for who you are, and you broke her heart just like the rest.”

Sylvain looked away from Byleth continuing his walk with her following close behind, “Perhaps, but that doesn’t change the fact that the large majority want me for my Crest and power.” He inhaled a sharp breath, “If I marry a girl and she gives birth to a child with a Crest, that kid might become the next head of House Gautier. But nowadays, with the bloodlines getting weaker, there are a lot of kids like my brother...born with no hope. For ages now, those of us with Crests have been envied and desired but never for who we are.” 

“I see, but isn’t there some kind of responsibility with some nobles and their crests.” Byleth asked.

Sylvain sighed, “I understand the value of my blood. Believe me, I hate how much I understand it. I know better than to dream of being free from this burden, I'm used to it by now. I used to think I didn't have the right to live freely.”

“You don’t think that way anymore?” Byleth probed. 

Sylvain let out a very dark chuckle, sending shivers down Byleth’s spine, she wasn’t liking where Sylvain’s mind was going, “Heh heh, that’s right. You know what? I'm a bit jealous. The whole time you were growing up, you never knew you had a Crest.” 

Byleth eyes narrowed, as she felt like she was being accused of something, “And what is that supposed to mean? I’m not different than you.”

Sylvain's head flew in a flash as he stopped walking. His eyes blazing with rage his jaw slightly clenched, “You were free. Nobody pretended to like you. I kind of hate you for that... You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest. Maybe I'll collect the debt.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened, she could feel that sinking feeling again but along with it was the need to rip this man’s eyes from his sockets. Does he have any idea who he was threatening? It was in this moment that Byleth saw Sylvain for who he really was: a cynical, jealous, and vengeful noble, who didn’t feel nothing for the women he went out with due to his own insecurities. It made her feel ashamed that she could feel respect for a man that she believed was trying his hardest, when really, being in her class, he was just trying to make her feel the pain that he felt, as if it was somehow her fault.

Sylvain, noticing Byleth’s facial expression, quickly changed back to his carefree demeanor, “Ha! Gotcha! Wow, you shoulda seen the look on your face just then. don't mind me, Professor. After all, ladies love a dark and brooding noble.”

Byleth’s face looked downward, her bangs casting a shadow and her eyes were no longer visible. Sylvain watched her for what seemed hours, but was merely moments. He could feel a darkness festering between them and that’s when it happened, so quickly that Sylvain couldn’t block it. Byleth had slammed his body against the nearest building, her dagger unsheathed and pointed dangerously close to Sylvain’s jugular, the sharpened edge pressing into his skin, barely even puncturing it. Sylvain’s breath was going haywire, when Byleth’s face appeared, shockingly with an enraged visage, her teeth clenched and her eyebrow furrowing deeply. Her breathing was close to hyperventilation, like a rabid animal. She wasn’t in control, her emotions, whatever they were, grasped onto her in a vice grip and strangled all reason out of her. 

“Tell me Gautier! What part of my life was anything to be envious?” She yelled, “Was it the time that I was raised with no one of my own age, besides children I would meet in passing with my father? Was it the time I killed a man attacking my father, at the age of ten mind you? Was it the fact that no matter where I go, I am only known as a heartless killer, who strikes fear into her enemies eyes because I can’t express what I’m truly feeling? Or is it the unforgivable nickname, The Ashen Demon, in which I’ve been labeled a monster for the rest of my life, destined to walk the lonely path my father did before me! Tell me, Sylvain! TELL ME! Because in my eyes there’s nothing to be jealous of. I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!” 

Sylvain was in shock, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. He was speechless as to what was happening, and at this point, he was so sure that if he did anything, he would breathe his last. He was so angry with her, but at this point there was nothing to be done, he had let his irritation get the better of him and lost control. Now he was in real trouble. With no one around to assist him, he could only just wait out the entirely improbable predicament he was in. If only…

“Sylvain! I know you’re here somewhere.” Sylvain sighed as Ingrid’s voice was heard nearby. Thank the Goddess for her. Now how to get her here. 

Byleth was unmoved, she hadn’t reacted to Ingrid’s voice, she was still so rage-filled. Her breaths were moving a million miles a minute. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t reason with herself. She couldn’t even hear Sothis yelling in her ears to stop this nonsense. It was as if any and all annoyances, heartaches, and tragedies were hitting her all at once. She was powerless to stop the onslaught of it all. 

Sylvain decided to risk it all and yell for Ingrid, “I’m over here, Ingrid.” he strangled out, as Byleth pressed the blade closer to his throat. 

Ingrid hearing her friend in town, head down a dark alley where she was shaken by the sight of her Professor pinning her friend against the wall. Ingrid looked at Sylvain, as he mouthed the words ‘help me’. Ingrid knew the situation was serious, so she tried her best to gain her professor’s attention. “Professor! What are you doing?” 

Byleth remained unmoved. Ingrid decided to risk it, and rushed over to grab her professor’s arm in an attempt to disarm her. Byleth’s dagger stayed in her hand, but when she finally turned to face Ingrid, her anger dissipated. Sylvain slumped to the ground, clenching his throat and thankful that the situation didn’t go any further. 

“Sylvain, what’s going on?” Ingrid asked him, “What did you do to cause this?”

“What?!” Sylvain exclaimed, “Why do you think I did something wrong? She nearly killed me!” 

“I know you too well, you know you get into a numerous amount of trouble when it comes to the opposite sex.” Ingrid scolded him. She looked over to her professor, who was calming down slowly, shaking ever so slightly. 

Ingrid approached Byleth, “Professor, what’s wrong? What did he do? If he did something unfavorable towards you, allow me to apologize on his behalf. I will have a word with him as well, to correct his behavior.”

Byleth, still calming her breath, spoke in a low voice, “Do not make excuses for him, he knows what he did.” Byleth turned her face to Ingrid, who was unnerved by Byleth’s demeanor, “I will see you in class tomorrow. For now, I am returning to the monastery to...rest.” She chanced a glance at Sylvain, he was still in shock but still as angry as her. There was nothing left for her here….

Byleth rushed into her father’s office shortly after her meeting with Sylvain. Her eyes determined and pointed when she ran into Jeralt. Jeralt was shocked by Byleth’s emotions being displayed; a first for her, when she spoke “Father, I request your assistance.” 

“Uh kid, are you okay?” Jeralt asked tentatively, “Do you need to sit? This isn’t a normal thing for you.”

“I’m adequate,” She replied curtly, “I am requesting your assistance with an assignment.” 

“Uh okay? What exactly do you need?” Jeralt questioned.

“I need a couple of lances, and for you to inform the guards that what I’m about to do, they must ignore.” Byleth spoke.

“By...you’re not going to... kill one of the brats are you?” Jeralt was getting worried, this was her first time being angry, at least as far as he could tell. He didn’t want it to be a bloodbath. 

“No...it’s a sparring session. But one of us has to be under the impression that they are fighting for real.” Byleth spoke. 

“Okay then, I’ll get a couple of training lances-”

“Iron lances.” Byleth interrupted.   
“You’re kidding me, right?” Jeralt scolded his daughter, “You can’t possibly think this is a good idea. It’s going to seem like you’re really going to kill them.”

“That would be the impression,” Byleth shrugged her arms, “However, only one of us will have the sharpened blade. And when they find that out” Byleth looked out the window of her father’s office watching a familiar redhead find his way back to the dorms “...hopefully...Sylvain will not have killed me by that point…”


	4. See My Raging Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff in this installment

Early dawn, and Sylvain was still in a sour but perplexed mood. After a long night fighting with himself to find slumber, Sylvain was utterly exhausted and irritable, not too keen on attending class today, after what happened between him and the professor...he was surprised he hadn’t received an expulsion letter the next day at his door. It wasn’t as if what he did was entirely uncalled for, had she just stopped pestering him about his brother…

Sylvain sighed, Miklan, a troublesome yet painful part of his past. One that he can’t even ignore here. It was true, Sylvain did hold some grudge towards his professor, a girl who had never felt the crushing weight of a Crest Bearer’s expectation in society, and wondering if a person truly liked them for who they are. However, the more and more he thought about it, the more ashamed he became. He didn’t mean for his emotions to let loose, but it didn’t matter at this point. She knew, and that’s what really was bothering him, the fact he let her in of all people. 

He hadn’t been walking long when a large figure stepped in front of his path. Looking up he saw the glare of the famed Captain Jeralt, looking ever as the intimidating knight. 

Sylvain’s eyes grew wide, “Uh h-hey there, Captain, I was just on my way to class-”

“You’re coming with me.” Jeralt’s gravelled voice spoke, as he grabbed a hold of Sylvain’s shirt collar.

“Whoa! Hey! What’s going on?” Sylvain grabbed a hold of the veteran’s wrist as he was being dragged in the direction to the training tower. 

“You’ll see.” Jeralt replied. Sylvain struggled to set himself free, he didn’t understand where and why Jeralt was doing this. Although to be manhandled by a father of a daughter he had interaction with was not an unusual occurrence, after all there was that one time with Lord Gwendal. However, Sylvain had not even gone on a date with his professor, only engaging in light teasing and flirting. He couldn’t conceive of a scenario that would lead to this. He was feeling the pressure once they made it to the top of the tower. His pulse quickened when he was let go by Jeralt. The training tower was completely empty, besides him and Jeralt. Off to the side was a pair of Iron Lances, more than likely dull for training purposes. 

Jeralt grabbed both facing the young man, “As you may know, I ran a mercenary band for twenty years. In that time, I’ve had a lot of men and women come and go, for reasons of their own. And in those times, I’ve often had many members have squabbles amongst themselves. Sometimes they just need to talk things out. Sometimes they need some time alone. And sometimes…” Jeralt gave a look at the two lances, grabbing one and tossing it to Sylvain. Sylvain barely caught it, as it fumbled in his hand a bit. “Sometimes those individuals need to work through those problems by having a bit of a sparring match.” 

Sylvain shook in his place, he was going to spar with Jeralt? It...was unnerving to say the least. 

Jeralt, planting the lance in his hand on the ground blade up, continued, “I think that might do you well here. But I’m going to warn you, you won’t get anything aired out if you’re holding back. So give it your all in this, and maybe you can finally get some peace.” 

Sylvain’s nerves were getting to him, but with his irritation at max capacity, Sylvain got into his stance, readying himself, “Alright then, I-I’m ready. Come at me then!” 

Jeralt hummed, “Very well,” Jeralt looked back at the empty chambers, as a figure approached, “It’s your show now, kiddo” He tossed the lance in the air as Byleth emerged from the shadows grabbing the weapon in her hands and landing effortlessly on her feet, readying her lance. Her face stoic, devoid of emotion. Sylvain was looking directly at the Ashen Demon, in all of her glory.

Sylvain was startled, “W-wait! Captain I thought it was between you and me?” 

Jeralt shook his head and leaned against one of the pillars. “Isn’t your conflict between you and your professor? What good would it be if I fought you? If you think I’m going to fight her battles then I wouldn’t be doing my part as a father to his child. I meant it when I said don’t hold back, because she won’t. The first one to disarm the other opponent wins. Don’t embarrass yourself, brat.” Jeralt left the training grounds leaving Byleth and Sylvain alone. 

Sylvain narrowed his eyes on his professor, “So, is this what’s on the lesson today, professor? You can't let a simple joke go?”

Byleth didn’t say a word, she refused to give in to his words, this was going to be battled out, whether he likes it or not. 

Sylvain drew a sharp breath, “Fine, be that way.” Sylvain shouted out a war cry as he charged forward thrusting his lance at Byleth. Able to read his motions, Byleth stepped aside blocking his oncoming attack. Sylvain, being an expert at lancefaire, countered her and the two were engaging in a close quarter combat. 

Byleth would get into Sylvain’s personal space as she was devising some kind of way for him to let loose. His movements were far too reserved, he was being cautious. Byleth decided to get a bit nasty with her strategy. Once Sylvain had thrusted another attack at her, she dodged it and kicked his feet from under him. Sylvain let out a grunt as he landed on his backside, but was careful to keep his weapon in his hand.

Byleth pointed her lance at Sylvain, “What’s wrong, Gautier? Not in the mood for a light murder spree?”

Sylvain lifted his body off the ground, “This is a spar, not a fight to the death.”

Byleth smirked, “Is that so? You took an immense amount of delight with the thought of killing me. So why don’t you make it so.” She raised her lance to launch another attack. Sylvain blocked every one of her advances, but entrapping himself in a corner, one wrong step and he was going to lose. 

Sylvain gritted his teeth, “If I were to kill you, it wouldn’t be here of all places.” 

Byleth attacked him again and again, “Really? You have me all to yourself!” She hit him again, “A spoiled brat, an unfeeling person! Well, I could say the same for yourself. A spoiled rich boy that doesn’t value any woman in his presence. A disgusting monster!”

“...shut up…” Sylvain muttered, his knuckles turning white. 

Byleth had him right where she wanted him, “and destined to become a Crest breeding tool, not meant to live life as free as me, after all that’s all women see in you! How could they love a man that is fake in his countenance and as unfeeling as I? Your freedom in flirtation is a lie and you shall be alone with no one to care about you!” 

Sylvain growled, “That’s ENOUGH!” Sylvain rose his lance, his crest flaring as he swung the weapon at Byleth. Byleth gasped as the blade struck her shoulder and sent her flying across the grounds. His attack was so powerful that it knocked the wind out of her and her lance far from her reach. Sylvain charged forward, the tip of his lance facing Byleth’s head as she sat helplessly on the ground. He was panting ferociously, rage and sweat painted his face. 

Sylvain rose the blade to her neck, “I believe I have won this match-”

Byleth coughed as she raised her left hand steadily, “I’m afraid not, there was something my father conveniently left out.” Her left arm was coated in blood, dripping onto the stone floor. 

Sylvain gasped, “What the..? How..?” Sylvain looked at his lance in horror as the blade was sharpened, blood spattered on it. Sylvain’s eyes shimmered in shame, what was he thinking?

Byleth grabbed the blade placing it near her jugular, her voice serene and calm, “As you said yesterday, you needed to collect a debt. It is fairly yours, should you accept it.” She looked up to Sylvain’s face, “My life is yours, my lord. Take it if it pleases you.” 

Sylvain’s voice tremored, “Y-you can’t mean that...I...what I said…”

Byleth cooed, “It’s okay, Syl...It is my duty as your professor to ensure you’re happy...if this cures what ails you, so be it.” She closed her eyes, waiting for the answer to her question. 

Sylvain’s blood ran cold. She did this for a reason, he now understood, she was giving him an ultimatum. He knew if he did kill her, it wouldn’t go unnoticed. He could easily kill her now, just as she could’ve killed him the day before. However, something felt wrong. He felt guilty, was he truly in the wrong? He could do it, kill her and be done with it. Never having to see her face again. Her lovely...beautiful...striking face. Never hear her kind praises after excelling an assignment, never feel her presence near him on the field, guiding him...

Sylvain’s grip on the lance was shaking, when he finally let out a roar, “Arrggghhhhhh!” 

Byleth flinched as she heard the blade clinging on the floor. She opened her eyes to see a distressed Sylvain clutching his head and kneeling on the ground. He was panting and sniffling, completely disposed. Byleth slowly crawled to him, favoring her injury and gasping and whimpering when pressure is placed on it. Sylvain turned to her, his eyes glossy but no tears streamed down his face. 

Byleth lifted her gaze to him, “We can’t keep fighting each other, Sylvain...ah...I’m only here to help you...but you have to open up to me...that’s all I ask…” 

Sylvain stared, he didn’t say a word, but his hand touched her shoulder gently, “This...I-I didn’t..”

Byleth lifted her hand to hold his, “I know, it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m a big girl.” 

Sylvain let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, still…” he watched Byleth’s hand, favoring its warmth.

Byleth rubbed his hand softly, “Don’t worry about it, I can patch it up.” Just then her hand lit up as she healed her wound with a healing spell. Her bleeding stopped, and her arm’s pain had dulled into an ache. Sylvain could feel her mend the injury, it felt oddly...intimate...like he had been a part of the healing process. “See? I’m already better.” 

Sylvain nodded, “Just don’t...trick me like that again.” He spoke softly, letting his hand fall from her grasp. 

Byleth replied, “Of course, I don’t look forward to getting killed anytime soon, especially from a noble such as yourself.” She ruffled his hair slightly. He lightly pushed her hand aside with a smirk. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Alright, point made.” 

Byleth sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder, “You have my permission to stay in your dorm today to rest up. However, that’s not an excuse for you to bring a girl in there.”

Sylvain mocked a shocked face, “Why, Professor? What makes you say that?” 

Byleth crossed her arms, her frown glaring at him, “Sylvain…” 

Sylvain raised his hands in surrender, “Heh heh, okay I get it, Professor, want me all to yourself.”

“Annnnd you’re back, glad to see that.” Byleth sighed, “In any event, you’re still not required to come. I’ll have Felix give you your study materials later today.” 

Sylvain smiled and lifted himself off the ground, “Alright then, maybe I’ll see you later then. Perhaps for tea?” 

Byleth averted her eyes from Sylvain, “Maybe another time.”

Sylvain smirked, “Not an outright refusal, that’s different.”

Byleth scoffed, “Please, I’ve had tea with Flayn and Claude. Always in polite and platonic relations.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, alright, I believe you. I’ll see you later, Professor.” 

Sylvain strolled out of the room, leaving Byleth to clean up her mess. Luckily for her though, she was not alone in the training grounds. She looked up to the open air roof and saw a yellow cape flapping in the wind. 

Raising herself from the ground, she called out the person’s name, “Claude? I think you’re good to go.” 

Claude emerged from the shadows with his quiver and bow on his back. He leaped down onto the floor, standing next to his professor, “Well, that could’ve been a bit dicey, Teach.”

“It was a risk, Claude, but one I had to take.” Byleth replied, “Somehow I knew Sylvain wouldn’t have the guts to kill me.”

Claude sighed, “Yeah, but it’s strange that you’ve gone through an evolution as well.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened, “Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve always been real stoic, Teach, it certainly is something seeing you angry.” Claude leaned back on a wall analyzing Byleth. 

“I...can’t explain, I don’t know what came over me today or yesterday.” Byleth wrung her hands in embarrassment. 

“Well, that might mean that you need to control whatever emotions you’ve got.” Claude replied, “But c’mon, class has to be starting soon. And I’m glad we didn’t have to use me as a last resort.”

The rest of the morning went as every morning before. Byleth would greet the students at the door and settle a few stacks of papers on everyone’s desk. She started a lecture and the students were focused and taking their notes. She was feeling better, her newfound emotion of anger subsiding and was now replaced with serenity and a positive feeling of glee. She felt a bit triumphant that her father’s plan worked. 

However, in the middle of her first lecture of the day, the class doors swung open to show an exasperated Sylvain with a couple of books under his arm. 

Byleth stopped speaking and cleared her throat “Sylvain, I was aware that an illness kept you in bed today, why have you arrived so late?”

Sylvain smiled, “Sorry, Professor, but I was starting to feel better and I didn’t want to be left behind.”

A silence fell over the room, eyes on both student and teacher. Byleth nodded at the free seat near the front of the class, “There’s a seat open here, do try to catch up with your fellow classmates.” 

“Sure thing,” Sylvain rushed to the opening and plopped next to Ignatz who was confused at his tardiness. 

As Byleth was turning back to her chalkboard, she caught a glimpse of Sylvain, and smiled softly at him. He returned it back…


	5. See the Crimson Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Showdown of Miklan and Sylvain

Sylvain knew this day would come, the day that he’d finally face his brother. For many years, Miklan was spiteful towards Sylvain. He’d nearly killed him several times over, much to the chagrin of his parents. He was given the blind eye for many years until one murder attempt went way too far, leading to Miklan being disowned. With no inheritance and no chance to live a comfortable life as a part of the noble family that he was born in, he decided to become a common thief. Sylvain always knew that it was his own existence that pushed Miklan over the edge. Miklan was so insanely jealous of Sylvain that he reminded him every second of the day when they were young boys. 

Sylvain’s parents, while somewhat distant and very traditional, tried their best to appease both children. However, with the duty of House Gautier looming over them, Sylvain’s father had no choice but to practically ignore his son Miklan and take it upon himself to teach Sylvain all he knew on Lancefaire, much to Sylvain’s dismay. Sylvain’s mother, a sickly and frail woman who had nearly died giving birth to both of the boys, was too passive to really do anything to stop the rising situation. It broke her heart that Miklan turned into a homicidal bandit, and it nearly destroyed her when Sylvain’s father finally kicked Miklan out, no longer allowing him to bear the name Gautier. That was the last time Miklan was seen, leaving with a scowl and a threat that was common at this point to Sylvain, not that Sylvain blamed him. 

Now here he was, at Conand Tower, along with the rest of the Golden Deer House, recruited students included, Claude, and Byleth to take down Miklan and retrieve the stolen Lance of Ruin. His feet feel heavy against the moistened ground, squishing the mud onto his armored boots. His thoughts were numbing himself to the inevitable moment he and his brother would lock lances. He kept telling himself that this was necessary, that it was just the consequences for his actions, but his heart screamed at him saying that this should’ve never happened. 

Climbing the tower, Sylvain fought like a mindless drone. He followed every command that Byleth told him. Guard this person, attack that thief, tackle the reinforcements. He did it all, he was beyond caring about what people were saying to him. Calming down? Hardly, he was going to give it his all. Besides, if this was his last stand against Miklan, he was going to fight like hell. When he finally made it to the final chamber, at the top of the tower, Byleth and Claude were beside him. 

Byleth took the lead, at least before Sylvain grabbed her arm, shaking his head, “This is my battle, Professor, allow me.”

Claude snorted, “You’re joking, right? He has a Hero’s Relic, regardless if he’s your brother or not, you’d be insane to go one on one.” 

Byleth nodded, “Sylvain, don’t play a hero, it’s going to get us all in danger.”

Sylvain shrugged her off, “I’m sorry, Professor, but I have to do this. Please.”

Byleth stared into his pleading eyes, and finally relented, “You’re not going in without backup, I’m putting the rest of the students to work on the side wings of this floor. If pressed I’m sending them in.” She turned to Claude, “I hope you’ve got some schemes in a pocket or two.”

Claude chuckled, “Of course, what good would a mission be if I didn’t have one or two at the ready.”

Byleth shot an approving glance at Claude, “And I will put myself on point with Sylvain, do you agree?” She looked over at Sylvain who waited a moment before finally agreeing with the plan. 

Twisting his blade in his hands, he took a deep breath before climbing the last few steps with Byleth at his side. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest with each step he took. His breath shook as he inhaled and exhaled. Finally, he saw him. Miklan’s menacing presence shadowing over he and Byleth. Sylvain had not seen him for years, and yet, he could always manage to find Miklan in a crowd. Miklan’s icy glare had not thawed in that time and when Sylvain got closer, it only got fiercer. Byleth was frightened by Miklan’s appearance. He was obviously Sylvain’s brother; they had the same coloration of eyes and hair. However, Miklan’s appearance was far more gruesome, with an ugly scar jaggedly bisecting his face. His hair was a mess, and his lack of personal hygiene made it impossible to believe that he was once an heir to a noble house of high standing. 

“Let me do the talking, Professor,” Sylvain whispered, “I want to try and talk him down.”

Byleth’s eyes widened in fear, “I won’t let you risk your life like this, Syl.”

Sylvain let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah, well he may have that Lance of Ruin, it’s useless without someone like me. Besides, I’ve got my own hero at my side. Who better than you to protect me?” 

Byleth eyes shimmered in gratitude, “I appreciate that, but let’s not forget our task at hand.” 

Slowly they approached Miklan, in defensive stances, as Miklan glared at the pair with an intense hatred. In his right hand, was the Lance of Ruin, ever the intimidating and awe-striking. Byleth took a quick note that the weapon was not alight, like how her Sword would be when she wielded it or when Catherine wielded hers. Instead it was dull, almost grey. Miklan sneered at them, preparing himself for their attack.

“Sylvain,” Miklan growled, clutching the Lance near his side. 

“Miklan,” Sylvain replied, with a soft tremor in his voice. 

“Why have you come, you Crest bearing fool?!” Miklan demanded, his eyes alight with hatred. 

“I’m here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan, hand it over.” Sylvain countered, regaining his confidence somehow, “I don’t want to humiliate you, but I will.”

Miklan gritted his teeth, “Hmph! Hurry up and die already. If not for you... If it hadn't been for you…”

“Shut up!” Sylvain shouted, “I’m so tired of hearing that! You’ve always blamed me for something that isn’t my fault.” Sylvain was losing his will to control himself, and he finally relented, raising his lance and charging forward towards his brother. While Miklan was more powerful than his younger brother, Sylvain was faster, dodging the majority of his blows and blocking the ones that almost struck him. 

Byleth decided to use this time to flank him on one side. In the shadows, she could see Claude doing the same, taking his time looking at Miklan’s movements as he was too distracted by his own brother. He was looking for the perfect shot, while Byleth was finding the right ambush. Once she saw it, she leapt from the shadows striking at Miklan’s feet. Miklan, realizing Byleth’s attack nearby, swung his lance back with Byleth narrowly dodged his attack. 

Miklan smirked, “So you think you can take the lance from me, huh? I'll kill you... I'll kill every last one of you!” 

“Over my dead body!” Sylvain launched himself in front of Byleth blocking his next attack. Looking back, Sylvain motioned Byleth to move. Byleth took his advice and analyzed where to strike Miklan next. As she watched Sylvain gain his brother’s attention, she could see Miklan’s shield being gripped loosely. Taking her opportunity, rather than waiting another second, she unsheathed the Sword of the Creator and let the blade retract and move Miklan’s shield enough to distract him. Miklan was knocked back, and in that moment a couple of arrows struck through the holes of Miklan’s armor. Byleth glanced in the shadows, seeing Claude’s green eyes light up. 

Miklan was subdued by his injuries, as Byleth and Sylvain came back together, facing the older Gautier sibling down. From the rafters, members of his battalion were coming in. Byleth grabbed Sylvain’s wrist and pulled him back. He was panting and clinging to the few injuries he had sustained in his fight between Miklan, moving his hand to grasp Byleth, after of course he had moved her hand from his wrist. His eyes never left his brother, weary of his next move. 

Miklan grunted, pulling an arrow from his side, “Not bad for your kind... A bunch of spoiled rotten children.” 

Byleth narrowed her eyes on him, “It’s over, Miklan, these ‘children’ are now going to take possession of the Lance of Ruin, and you will be taken to Garreg Mach Monastery to face the consequences of your actions towards the innocent people you have harmed.”

Miklan spit on the ground, “Who the hell are you to me? You don’t understand anything that I’ve been through, ever since my mother popped that bastard out of her belly!” Sylvain’s grip tightened, at his brother’s comment, “He stole everything from me, and reaped all of the rewards! It’s about time this spoiled brat got exactly what he deserves. Consider it debt that he needed to repay to me.” 

Byleth snorted, “You’re disgusting, is what you are. A greedy, selfish, arrogant creature who would blame a newborn babe of a crime he never committed.” She was waiting for a signal from Claude, anything, so the time to strike and take the lance was perfect, “And to then willfully and cruelly abuse others below you that had nothing to do with your pain and take pleasure with it? You’re not human, you’re a monster. And although he doesn’t want to hear it, I’m glad Sylvain ended up with the Crest, and not a dastard like you.” Sylvain’s eyes grew wide, as Byleth defended him so feverently. He could’ve never imagined Byleth to be on his side in such a way. Her long beautifully flying hair around her cute face, cobalt blue eyes sparkling in defiance of his brother. Sylvain’s eyes glistened...after all he said to her...she would stick by him...be his friend, his ally...

Miklan’s anger flared, “Why you little brat! You won’t stop me! The Lance’s power is MINE!” 

Byleth's eyes lit up as she could see Claude’s bow in the shadow. Perfect, she thought, one perfectly placed arrow and the mission would be complete. Sylvain could see it too, and while he couldn’t bear to watch Miklan be killed, he knew there may not be any other choice. 

But just as Claude was about to release his arrow, Miklan groaned in pain. The Lance of Ruin caught the attention of everyone in the room. It’s Crest Stone illuminated a bright red light, and from that light came this dark and wretched black liquid that consumed Miklan’s arm. Byleth and the rest of the students were shocked as slowly but surely the black substance engulfing his body whole. Sylvain was shakened to his core, is this what awaits those who don’t have a Crest? He was watching his own brother being destroyed by the very weapon he sought to control. 

When the black cloud of liquid finally covered his body, Miklan’s form began to change. The black blob grew larger and larger until finally, a large, monstrous clawed appendage emerged from it. From there, a tail, and more arms and legs. Finally, his body and head appeared, and whatever was left of Miklan, had vanished. What now remained was a hideous nightmare of a creature that resembled a beast of some kind. The beast’s fangs moved and his strength had increased ten fold. His own battalion had long left, all but one unlucky soul, in which the beast that Miklan had become, devoured the thief and tossed his body across the room, painting the stone red. 

Byleth regained her composure and released herself from Sylvain’s grip, “Claude! Gather everyone else and take cover over by the stairs, Sylvain and I will meet you there!” 

“On it, Teach!” Claude disappeared from the rafters, moving quickly to avoid the beast as it thrashed about. 

Sylvain lips trembled, “What the..? Miklan! Is that you?!” The beast roared hearing Sylvain’s voice, and setting its focus on him. 

Byleth quickly grabbed, Sylvain’s shoulders, “Syl, listen to me! We need to get out of this area and come up with a plan and fast. I don’t know what’s happened to your brother, but I know this spot we are in is dangerous. We need to LEAVE!”

Sylvain hesitated and finally nodded, “Right, okay, Professor.” he mumbled. 

Byleth grabbed his hand, “Come on! This way!” Sylvain followed closely behind. As they made it down the steps, she could see Claude and the rest of the students waiting anxiously for Sylvain and her. Passing out some Vulneraries, Byleth and Claude quickly came together to come up with something... anything. 

“Well obviously, we can’t take that thing head on.” Claude stated, “But we could try to use some other techniques to distract it.”

“Perhaps an arrow volley?” Byleth suggested, “Use it to distract the beast and then have our heaviest hitters surround it. Everyone else, stay back unless it’s necessary.” 

“I think that will work, Teach,” Claude turned to a nerve wracked Sylvain, who had barely spoke a word, “You going to be okay, Sylvain, after he’s-”

“That thing isn’t my brother..I’ll be fine.” Sylvain finally finding his resolve, he retrieved the lance he had sheathed on his back, “At your order, Professor, I’m ready to go.” 

The fight was bloody and horrifying in every sense of the word. The creature that Miklan had formed was equal parts terrifying and immensely strong. Many of the students had been far too injured to continue onwards and Byleth ordered them to pull back. Leonie especially, her arm had almost been torn off from one of the beast’s claws, she had to be pulled out of the battle by Lorenz, his noble duty taking over for him. The archers were mostly okay under Claude’s direction, despite how many close calls had happened. 

Byleth, Felix, and Sylvain were performing the most dutifully. Felix was quite swift in his attacks, bringing down the beast a few times and managing to distract it quite well. Byleth was the main attacker, her Sword piercing through the beast’s armor over and over again. When it wasn’t her attacking, Sylvain would take over. He would slash the remaining armor out of the way leaving an opening for anyone who could attack next.   
The beast was starting to weaken finally, but that made it’s will to fight strengthen and with one ill timed move by Felix. In order to make sure he wasn’t going to be slaughtered, Byleth lept at him and crashed into his body, knocking both of them to the ground. Byleth felt the beast’s breath on her back as she shielded Felix. Looking back, the beast’s saliva dripped on the floor, its fangs moving feverishly about to strike when Sylvain came to throw his lance into the head of the beast. The beast was brought down, thrashing about and letting out one terrible scream and falling onto its side. 

The body of the creature they had just fought started to disappear. The craggly skin, its fearsome eyes and fangs, sharpened claws were all evaporating into thin air. Out of the ashes, was the lifeless body of Miklan, clutching the Lance of Ruin. Sylvain gasped when he came to the realization, he had been the one to bring down his own brother, even though he honestly didn’t have any choice. The rest of the students gathered around, shocked over the outcome of this fight. 

Byleth had pulled Felix up to his feet, as he gave a curt “Thanks.” under his breath. She looked over to Sylvain, staring down at his own brother he had to kill. 

“Syl...I...I don’t know what to say.” She whispered, a hint of emotion spilling out of her words. 

“It’s okay, Professor,” Sylvain replied, “I’ll...be fine.” His eyes were stormy, his usually warm gaze replaced with emptiness. 

Claude reappeared from the darkness, noticing the interaction between the Professor and notorious flirt. It was oddly a lot friendlier than the week before, curious considering Sylvain almost killed her. He had to smirk at the thought of his naive professor possibly falling for Sylvain, but it was more likely that she had just felt pity for him. 

Clearing his throat, Claude spoke “We defeated him, somehow... Let's grab the lance and return to the monastery.” 

Sylvain stepped forward and kneeled on the ground. He glanced at his brother, the man who had tried so hard to kill his own younger brother, was slain by that said brother. It was almost a cruel irony that it was Sylvain who had to bring him down, but it was necessary. Miklan had become a menace and would’ve done more damage as that horrific creature. It was more humane to take Miklan out of that misery. 

Still he felt only pity for the brother who’d hated him so, and with a tug from Sylvain, the Lance of Ruin was finally his to take. He grasped the weapon in his hand, the one that would be destined to be his as it glowed with his touch. 

“Let us depart,” Byleth spoke, interrupting Sylvain’s thoughts.

Standing up, Sylvain took one last look at his Miklan, a lone tear falling from his face, “I’m sorry...Miklan my brother.”

It was evening, and Byleth was making some rounds around the Monastery after her meeting with Rhea. She had returned the lance to the Gautier family as suggested by Rhea, mainly because of the fact that Sylvain just wasn’t quite ready to wield that lance. His emotions were still quite high, after he had to be the one to kill his brother. Byleth couldn’t even imagine what that must’ve felt like. To be the one to strike down your own kin? Byleth couldn’t bear the idea of it. However, she commended Sylvain’s composure, he seemed to be taking it as well as he could. Byleth was still concerned though, after everything in the last two weeks. Perhaps she shouldn’t have sparred with him, it may have made him worse off emotionally. 

Byleth ran her hand through her hair, as she rounded the corner towards her dorm room when she saw a young man at her door leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. If it wasn’t for his blazing red hair, she would never have guessed it was Sylvain. She quietly stepped up to the door watching him silently. His face seemed conflicted somehow, as if he wasn’t sure what to do. 

Byleth looked down at the ground, “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have let you on the mission.” 

Sylvain glanced at her, blank faced, “It’s no big deal, Professor, to be honest I always knew it was going to be this way.” 

Byleth’s eyes looked back at Sylvain, her blue eyes sparkling in the night, “Even so, after everything I’ve done to you these past few weeks, your emotions...I’ve been very inconsiderate of you. I guess I’m not as good at being a teacher as I thought.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Would you stop with the pity party, Professor?” he stood straight walking in front of Byleth and lightly ruffling her head, much to her annoyance, “After all it isn’t that cute to see you all sad. I’d rather see you smile.”

Byleth blushed despite herself, “I-I don’t smile..”

Sylvain chuckled, leaning down to her eye level, playfully noting her slight pink flush dusting her cheeks, “That’s not what I saw in class the other day, it was very adorable to see.”

Byleth crossed her arms and planted her heel into Sylvain’s foot. He yelped, “Owwwww! Professor, I yield! I YIELD! I’m sorry!”

Byleth smirked, “Now, that’s more like it, Gautier. I’d rather have you grovel at my feet.”

Sylvain raised his eyebrows, a flirtatious grin gracing his face, “Oh really? Then maybe I should worship you like a goddess.”

Byleth choked, “I-I’d rather you not, and I was supposed to have a serious conversation with you! Allow me to have that.” 

Sylvain conceded, “Alright fine, but I was just trying to improve the mood since you want to linger in this gloomy state.” 

Byleth sighed, her limply let loose beside her body,“I still feel guilty, maybe it should’ve been me. I should’ve been the one…”

“Byleth,” Sylvain placed his hand on her shoulder. Byleth’s eyes gazed into Sylvain’s, shocked that he’d dare to speak her name, rather than her title. His eyes warmth returned as he gave a beautiful smile to her, “It’s not your fault, okay? Don’t feel bad just because I am.” 

Byleth smiled softly, “That doesn’t make the pain of everything go away. I want to help you. Not just because you’re my student.” Sylvain looked quizzically at her, wondering what she meant. “It’s because I’d like to think of you as a friend. And friends look out for each other.”

Oh...Sylvain thought, that’s what she meant. He gave her a small smile and retracted his hand from her shoulder. 

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “You okay, Syl?”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head, hiding his own blush, “Yeah. You know you’ve been saying that a lot.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Byleth pondered

“‘Syl’, you’re saying that pretty often.” Sylvain replied. 

“Oh...do you not like it? I was just trying to be friendlier, and my father usually does that by creating nicknames.” Byleth answered. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Nah, I don’t mind it. Just didn’t expect it to be a regular thing.”

Byleth smiled, “I’m glad, though I have to say, it isn’t entirely appropriate to call your Professor by her first name.”

Sylvain smirked, “I don’t know, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. How do you feel about it then, Byleth? I mean, what kind of friends would we be if I didn’t get to say your name at least once or twice.”

Byleth rose a hand to scratch her chin, “Hmmmm, maybe. Perhaps only in private.” 

Sylvain eyes lit up, “Of course, I’d like that, Byleth.”

Byleth rolled her eyes, “You’re abusing your own power, Gautier.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “I can’t help it, your name just rolls off the tongue perfectly. Byyyyyleeethhh…” He dragged out her name as Byleth just glared at him menacingly. Noticing her dangerous look, Sylvain immediately stopped, nervously rubbing his neck again and giving a sheepish smile. 

Byleth yawned, as she stretched her arms above her head, “Well, Syl, I’m going to head to bed. I don’t suppose you’d like to take the day off after everything today.”

Sylvain shook his head, “Nah, I still want to attend. I can’t just sulk about it forever. What would the ladies do without me around?” 

“Probably have far more sense, instead of chasing a heartbreaker such as yourself.” Byleth smirked. 

“Ah, you wound me, my lady.” Sylvain grinned, “But alas, I have to agree, I am getting a bit tired myself. If only I could climb up to my balcony from here.” 

“That is too bad,” Byleth smiled, “But seriously, I really do need to get to bed, and so do you, Syl.” 

“Alright then, Byleth, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sylvain trotted his way down the small steps outside her door. Byleth sighed at the sight of Sylvain leaving, although he looked okay, she was sure that this wasn’t the kind of emotional catharsis that he needed. Still it was nice that he was trying to put a brave face for her...


	6. Hide in My Shade (Part 1)

The past month was a mess and it felt like Byleth wouldn’t get a break. From Flayn’s disappearance to encountering the Death Knight once again, Byleth was completely exhausted. That wasn’t the last of it, because as soon as Flayn was rescued and recruited into her classroom, Byleth had to gear up her students to fight in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. She plopped her head on her personal desk in her dorm. She was just so tired, and with more students in her classroom meant more pressure to outperform the other classes in the upcoming assignment. 

She needed to take a breather, get out of this room, perhaps get a bite to eat. Yeah! That might be good. Picking herself up she made her way out of the room and towards the dining hall, passing by several students on the way, giving their greetings. 

“Hey, Teach! Out to get some grub!” Byleth turned to see Claude’s carefree saunter over to her, “I’ve heard there’s delicious Kingdom food on the menu, and I am starving. Care to join me?” 

Byleth smiled, “Of course, why wouldn’t I want to dine with our illustrious House Leader?”

Claude winked, “Ah, you flatter me, Teach. I can’t ever deny the opportunity of eating with you either. There we can go through my list of schemes I’d like to use for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.”

Byleth groaned, “Must we? I’ve had to drag myself out of my room just to escape the mental block I have over this.”

Claude clicked his tongue, wrapping his arm over Byleth’s shoulder, “Awww our poor professor is too popular for her own good, feeling all of that pressure from being Rhea’s perfect little teacher.”

Byleth yanked Claude’s arm from around her, “Very funny, Claude, but seriously, I need a break from all of this nonsense.” 

“Well Teach, the school year isn’t going to end for a while, so you’re gonna have to endure it.” Claude clapped Byleth’s back harshly, knocking the wind out of her. 

“Sheesh, Claude, you could stand to be a little more careful.” Byleth moaned. 

“Sorry Teach, didn’t mean to.” He laughed, grabbing her arm and tugging her into the dining hall, “I’m sure that I’ll be able to eat more than just seconds.”

“Sure, sure.” Byleth smiled, as she entered through the doors. 

Upon entering she heard a loud and drown out sigh coming from the front of the room. Looking in it’s direction, she saw a very annoyed Ingrid staring down a completely oblivious Sylvain leaning against the pillar nearest him. She was tapping her foot with her arms crossed and face ablaze in anger. Claude started snickering, “Oh this had got to be good! Let’s get a good seat, Teach.” Claude grabbed Byleth’s arm pulling her arm down to the nearest seat. 

“Whoa!” Byleth cried out to be hushed by Claude, too enamoured by the scene about to unfold. 

Sylvain, unaware of Byleth’s presence, “That was quite a sigh. What's wrong, Ingrid?”

Ingrid looked at him with disdain, “Tell me, Sylvain. What am I to you?” 

Byleth could feel her heart drop. Isn’t that question usually meant to be in private? What if he said she was important? Like a lover would and...WHY IS THAT IMPORTANT? Byleth shook her head at these intrusive thoughts, lucky that Sothis wasn’t intervening at this point. 

“You're my friend...one of my oldest, in fact.” Sylvain replied plainly, as if it were common knowledge. 

Byleth sighed quietly to herself, but not nearly quietly enough as it caught the eye of Claude, watching her reactions to his side. 

“An old friend, is it? Then why must I clean up the casualties left behind by your...Your skirt chasing!” Ingrid accused him loudly enough for the entire dining hall to perk their ears up whether they liked it or not. 

“Heh, nobody asked you to do that. Heck, I thought you enjoyed it. Besides, you're real good at it. I'm excited to continue working with you.” Sylvain joked, brushing off her comments in an effort to get her to change the subject. 

“Do you mean to imply you have no intention of acting a bit more respectably?!” Ingrid accused.

Sylvain, noticing the eyes on him, was getting increasingly more uncomfortable, “Please don't yell like that. Everybody's staring at us.”

Ingrid wasn’t letting up, much to Claude’s amusement, “When you were eight, you came on to my sweet, sweet granny. My granny!” 

Sylvain scoffed, “Come on. I was eight and she was gorgeo— That was a long time ago.” He blushed as embarrassment was seeping through. 

A female student nearby within earshot of Sylvain commented, “Sylvain hit on Ingrid's grandmother? Wow…”

Rushing to Ingrid, Sylvain pleaded, “People can hear you! Please be quiet.”  
Ingrid continued, not feeling pity for the young man, “When you were ten, we went to that harvest festival and you started making eyes at a scarecrow!”

A student sputtered a laugh, “A scarecrow?!”

Sylvain’s hand rubbed his face, “Wait a second. That was just an accident...a tragic, tragic accident.”

Ingrid was incensed. Claude couldn’t get over the fact that this was really happening right now, “It’s about time someone got through Sylvain, huh Teach?” Looking over to Byleth she looked...strange. She held a hand on her mouth, making small noises that sounded peculiar. “Uh Teach, you okay?” She waved him off with her free hand, clenching her eyes shut.

Ingrid’s tongue lashing didn’t stop, much to Sylvain’s dismay, “When you were fifteen, you sought—relentlessly, might I add—to involve yourself with Lord Gwendal's daughter. Who do you suppose made peace with the furious lord, despite having nothing to do with it? Hm? Me. Always me, always for you. Every time.”

Another female student snorted, “What a jerk…”

Sylvain groaned, “You know what? This conversation is over. I'm done.”

Ingrid didn’t sway, “My point is this has to end. Not later, but now.”

Sylvain sighed, “Fine, I promise to change. Are you happy now?”

Ingrid grumbled, “Hardly, after all you never-”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” A loud and melodic laugh rang through the dining hall, causing all eyes to peel from Sylvain and Ingrid’s display to a rather unusual sight. The Professor, Byleth, was laughing. Genuinely laughing. Wholeheartedly and uncontrollably. She could barely breathe, clutching her sides in an effort to stop this insane display. Claude was shocked, the stony faced Professor was now in a fit of laughter she couldn’t stop. The whole thing, made him snicker and snort at her. 

The rest of the dining hall joined in, erupting in echoes of laughter, at Sylvain’s expense. Ingrid felt guilty, but she had to admit the entire situation was humorous and so she also started giggling to herself. 

Sylvain felt utterly humiliated, flushing bright red to match his own hair. However, despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t help but observe Byleth. Although she was laughing at him, he liked the fact that she was finally letting loose for once. She barely had emotions at the start of the year, but she was smiling, getting angry, and now enjoying a bit of laughter. He chuckled to himself before he left the hall in shame. It’s nice that someone was getting some enjoyment from this. Even at the price of his own dignity. 

Sylvain took a walk outside the hall towards the Entrance Hall, still hearing the chorus of merriment in the room. He gave off a sigh, blushing at the thought of Byleth laughing. It wasn’t the cutest or the most refined, but it was something that he would remember. Just like her smile; soft and beautiful...with these big round eyes and...luscious pout...gorgeous...wait what? Sylvain’s heart stopped, huh this is weird, he thought as he clutched his chest feeling his heart run a million miles a minute. He shook his head, of course he thought the Professor...Byleth, was attractive, who didn’t? She pranced around in her mercenary gear that was barely appropriate for any professor, although Manuela’s was more offensive. She was a walking, talking turn on for many of the boys and a handful of girls at the Academy. However, when Sylvain thought about her, it was the little things she would do. Like how her brows, when she would get angry, they’d get knotted up in the cutest way or the way her smile would grace her face in the gentlest expression. The way she would try to get to know a person through a gaze or a glance. Giving them second chances...despite how awful they were in the beginning…

Sylvain got this bad feeling, a feeling he didn’t quite understand. It felt tight and unyielding, made his heart race with just a thought of Byleth. No, Sylvain thought to himself, this is nothing but just an infatuation with your professor nothing more. He shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to clear his head when he ran into the Gatekeeper rushing up to talk to Sylvain. 

“Greetings, Sylvain, I have something to report!” He saluted cheerfully. 

“Ah, what could it be this time?” Sylvain smirked. 

“It seems to be an official message from Gautier territory, I was told to give it directly to you.” The Gatekeeper handed a red envelope with a black wax seal with the Crest of Gautier on it. 

Sylvain sighed, “Thanks, I’ll look over this.”

The Gatekeeper bowed and left Sylvain to read the contents of the letter. Sylvain immediately opened it up, knowing that this was from his father without having to see his signature. Unfolding the piece of paper, Sylvain looked over the message thoroughly.

_Sylvain,_

_I hope this message gets to you in a timely manner due to the grave situation we are dealing with in the territory. It seems that your late brother has left quite the mess in the wake of his death. His compatriots have been causing a muck recently and, due to other duties I must perform, I request that you come solve the problem yourself, seeing as you are learning combat arts at the Academy. Unfortunately, I ask that you do not have the Knights of Seiros to go alongside you. I cannot risk their interference. As future Margrave Gautier, it is your duty to protect the people in our territory from foreign invaders and bandit scum, such as these. I expect you to perform adequately. May the Goddess guide and protect you._

_~Margrave Sylvestre Victor Gautier_

Sylvain eyes were cross and annoyed. His own father wanted him to fight off bandits by himself? What craziness was that? He couldn’t single handedly do it, that’s impossible. He supposed there was only one thing he could do and that required a certain professor’s assistance. Placing the letter in his pocket he rushed to go and find her. Entering the dining hall he didn’t see her at all, but he did find Claude, who was still eating his second plate. Sylvain stood in front of Claude, who was chewing on his food delightfully. 

Claude rubbed his face with a napkin, “Oh hey, Sylvain, looking for another Grandma to hit up.”

Sylvain crossed his arms, “Haha, very funny, Claude. But no that’s not why I’m here.”

Claude cleared his throat, taking a sip of his drink to wash down his food, “Damn I really wanted to see an encore performance of that display.”

Sylvain groaned, “Claude I’m serious, I’m looking for the Professor.”

Claude smirked, “Ooooooooh I see, want to see if you can score a teacher onto your list of women you’ve conquered.”

Sylvain sighed, “No, I need her for a special assignment. And besides, I flirt with her all the time, how’s that any different than now.”

Claude cut another piece of meat, stuffing it into his mouth. “Well, last I saw she was heading to the training grounds, I believe she was trying to get some air after her little show earlier.” 

Sylvain nodded, patting Claude on the back, “Thanks man,” 

Sylvain ran off to the training grounds, he needed to see the Professor for this. There was no way his father was going to push him to go by himself. Let him be damned, House Gautier would not lose another son through the actions of his father. As he climbed the steps, his breaths got shallower and shallower, he started to pant by the time he got to the doors of the grounds. He could hear a young woman in the room, exerting herself. He could easily tell it was Byleth, her voice etched in his brain. Taking a steady breath and exhaling out, Sylvain snuck in the room. 

Byleth was practicing a variety of techniques, from Bows to Axes to Magic, displaying her immense skill. She was nearly as good at these weapons as to her swordfaire, but it was easy to tell what she favored the most, if her Hero’s Relic was any indication. Once Sylvain thought it was a good time to interrupt he did. Stepping into the practice area and doing his best not to alarm her. 

“Hey, Professor. You're looking lovely as ever” Sylvain winked at her. 

Byleth looked around, rolling her eyes at his false flattery, “Sylvain, to what do I owe the pleasure? Or is this about earlier? If it is I am sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Sylvain smiled warmly, “Aw it’s alright, Professor, anything to make you laugh. And might I say, what a cute laugh you have indeed. Perhaps I should make myself look like a fool more often.”

Byleth giggled, making Sylvain blush slightly and heart skip a beat, “No need, I’d rather not hear about your heartbreaking ways towards women, older women, and scarecrows.”

“Alas,” Sylvain replied, “My charms know no bounds. Anyways, are you working today? You gotta take a day sometime. Get out in the world and have some fun.” 

Byleth frowned, “I could never…and with our next assignment, I can’t really rest.” 

Sylvain came up to her with a bright smile to cheer her up, “Aw, come on, Professor. Let me buy you something to eat. Relax for a couple hours at least.”

Byleth felt as if he were trying to ask for something, so her eyes examined him suspiciously. “What are you after, Sylvain? If you’re trying to ask me out, you’re doing a poor job.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened, “What? I can't invite my professor to dinner without it being a scam? Heh!” Byleth’s arms crossed as she started to stare into his soul, leaving Sylvain quite nervous, “I...ah...OK, fine. You got me. I need to ask a favor, and I wanted a way to work up the courage to ask you.” 

Byleth eyes narrowed, “Is this about a girl?”

Sylvain winced a bit, but hid it well enough for Byleth to not be able to see, “No, for once it’s not about a girl.”

Byleth nodded affirmatively, “Alright then, I’m listening.”

Sylvain continued, “There are thieves in my father's territory. I was wondering if you'd go with me to drive 'em off. You remember the thief leader you fought at Conand Tower, yeah?”

Byleth looked towards the ground, sadness covering her face, “Your brother?”

Sylvain mumbled, “Yes, Miklan. He was the oldest of House Gautier.”

Byleth looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Byl...Professor,” Sylvain stopped himself, knowing he was not completely alone in the daytime, “It’s okay, it’s in the past. As I was saying, what's left of his band of thieves is causing trouble in Gautier territory. My father has asked me to come home and put down those murderous jerks. But he's asked for me to come alone–no knights, no backup of any sort. That's crazy, right?” 

“Why just you? Surely he can’t believe you to take on all of these bandits.” Byleth responded. 

Sylvain exasperated, “Because he thinks he'd lose face asking the church for help. I don't know. He could have asked another trusted house to send troops, but he only asked me. And the way my father is...he probably has some other motive that I'll never know.” 

“Does he do this often? Make you try and prove yourself in impossible situations.” Byleth asked

“Not remotely, after all, in order to make sure his precious heir was happy he made sure I had everything I ever wanted.” Sylvain replied bitterly, “Maybe he just wants me to get some more experience in battle. Crazy way to suggest it though. Anyway, I'm not going alone, no matter what he asks. I'm going to ask some of the others in our class to help too. But none of us have your expertise. If you'd come with us, I'd be grateful.”

“Of course, Sylvain, you need only ask,” Byleth smiled. Her eyes glittering like sapphires. 

“Great! I'll talk to the others and see who's in. Thanks, Professor!” Sylvain replied gleefully. 

The mission went as well as one could imagine. Bandits without a leader, stealing and murdering as much as they pleased, they were completely disorganized. All it took was some organized teenaged group of nobles and commoners led by an experienced mercenary to wipe them all clean. Byleth was pleased that the students were coming into their own, even the most inexperienced were getting used to being on the field and protecting themselves. Ignatz had become one of the best snipers in the party, and Marianne had started to let herself to take initiative when it came to either healing or attacking. 

Byleth was also happy with Sylvain’s constant improvement. He was far more receptive of her criticisms and responded with her commands with gusto. His valiant actions on the battlefield and confidence boosting morale was something that Byleth wished she could emulate. He displayed such a jovial tone even when his life was in danger. Byleth wished it were that easy for her to do, but she always felt as though there was a block on her emotions.

With the last of the bandits taken out, Sylvain and the rest of the students joined with Byleth in the middle of town. All were tired but happy that the fighting was over for now. 

“That's the last of them. Great work, everyone.” Sylvain panted out as he rode his horse nearby Byleth, “Thieves everywhere... I can't believe this is what the world is coming to. At least we've restored the peace here, even if it's only for a little while.”

“You all did well, thanks for your assistance.” Byleth spoke gratefully. However, the sound of hoofbeats on the edge of town caught everyone off guard. The students gripped their weapons looking towards the oncoming soldiers with black and red armor. 

Sylvain's eyes widened in realization, “Wait, don’t attack them!”

Byleth looked at him with a quizzical brow, “You know these people?” 

“They’re my father’s men, see?” Sylvain pointed at a banner that held the Gautier coat of arms which consisted of a black beast wrapped around the Crest of Gautier blazing in red. The Knights of Gautier quickly surrounded the students. Byleth looked towards the front of the battalion to see a heavily decorated man in ebony armor. His blazing crimson hair on his face and head and deep set frown was rather intimidating. She could hear Sylvain gulp next to her as he dismounted his horse and walked towards the man. He looked back once and motioned Byleth to follow. She quickly did, walking with him side by side. She could feel the older gentleman examining her, as he himself dismounted his steed and handed it off to another soldier. 

Sylvain cleared his throat before he spoke to the older man, “Hello father.”

Byleth’s eyes stared at Sylvain, she kind of figured this man was his father due to the signature Gautier red hair but she didn’t want to make any assumptions. 

“Sylvain, it seems you were able to fend off the bandits,” The man spoke in a low gravelly tone. 

“Of course, Father.” Sylvain replied formally, “I enlisted the help of my classmates and my professor here.”

Margrave Gautier looked at Byleth’s blank expression, “I see, you are his Professor then, what is your name?”

Byleth bowed respectfully, “My name is Byleth Eisner, My Lord.”

Margrave bowed his head in return, “ I am Margrave Sylvestre Victor Gautier. And Eisner? Are you somehow related to Jeralt Eisner?” 

“I am his daughter, My Lord.” Byleth replied.   
“Ah, yes, I remembered him having a daughter. I did hire him once or twice when defending my own lands. Though I do recall you were quite young, perhaps even my son’s age at the time.” The Margrave gave a polite smile. “Perhaps your group of students deserve a rest for the night before you head off to the monastery. Consider it part of the reward for dealing with...my late son’s actions.” 

Byleth could see Sylvain twitch behind her, but nevertheless she graciously accepted his invitation, “I would be delighted, My Lord Gautier. I am sure the students would be happy to do so as well.”

“Very well, Miss Eisner, I shall patiently await your presence.” Turning to his son with a serious tone, “And I would like this chance to speak to you, Sylvain, on important matters and your...behavior as of late.” 

Sylvain’s head dropped as he mumbled out, “Yes father.” 

Margrave Gautier turned away, grabbing a hold of the reins of his horse and climbing upon its back and leading the rest of his knights and himself out of the town. 

Sylvain sighed looking at Byleth with worried eyes, “Well, I can’t say I enjoyed that. Guess I can’t avoid his lectures forever, huh, Professor?” 

Byleth gave him a sympathetic smile, “Not even I can avoid a lecture from my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	7. Hide in My Shade Part 2

Sylvain’s home was situated upon a large and steep hillside decorated with tall evergreen trees along the perimeter of the black iron fences of the Chateau. The building itself was immense, at least 3 stories high, made of beautiful stonework and sharp arches on the roof and ironwork were everywhere. A small greenhouse was near the front of the home and Church of Seiros symbolism everywhere on the top of the home. Had this home been placed in a lovely lush green farmland, it would look magnificent, however it was as if it were a cursed mansion set away from the rest of the world. 

Byleth heard Claude’s low whisper as he observed the home in its splendor, “I mean I’ve seen some nice homes in Fodlan, but this is probably the largest one besides mine.” 

“It’s rather opulent, and a bit over the top don’t you think?” Hilda chimed in beside Claude. 

“Sure, but with this kind of pad, I wouldn’t mind leaving. Afterall, you could probably find a new place to sleep every night.” Claude smirked, placing his hands behind his head. 

Byleth was watching Sylvain however, he was growing more tense with each passing step they took towards his family estate. Perhaps he dreaded to hear anything from his father, or maybe his home brought him bad memories. Whatever it was, Sylvain didn’t seem keen on staying too long here. He made sure to place himself in the front of the group of students, should they be asked where they were heading. After all, Sylvain’s father seemed like a cautious military man, it would be like him to guard his territory with vigor. 

As they approached the front gate, a guardsmen asked, “To what business are you travelling here, strangers?” 

Sylvain spoke up, “Augustus? It’s me, Sylvain. These are my classmates and my Professor. My father should’ve sent word that we would arrive.”

“Ah yes of course, Master Sylvain. Allow me to open the gates.” Slowly the gates opened and the students rushed inside. Byleth could see the clouds turning grey above them, thankful for the fact Sylvain’s father was kind enough for them to stay the night. Perhaps he knew the weather was going to turn bad. She knew she’d have to express her gratitude to him when possible. 

“Hey Sylvain, any cute girls you’ve been dating while you’ve been away?” Augustus teased as he was handed the reins of Sylvain’s horse.

Sylvain shook his head and smiled, “Aw come on Augustus, you know the ladies can’t resist me?” 

“Haha, you’re right, sire. Though, I’d love to see you find a girl you can settle down with.” Augustus winked. 

“Nah, man, you know the girls would be heartbroken if I ever was a one woman man.” Sylvain chuckled, not noticing Byleth’s eyes twitch in annoyance. 

“Sylvain, do you mind?” Byleth grumbled next to him. 

Sylvain turned his head and waved at her to go inside, “Oh I’m coming professor, don’t worry I’m just catching up with an old friend.”

Byleth sighed, “Alright then, I guess I’ll just head inside without you.” She stated as she stormed off into the Chateau, unaware of Sylvain’s bewildered glance back. Once she entered the home, she was in awe of the gorgeous yet cold scenery of a grand foyer covered in tan stone and a large black iron spiral staircase. The students that weren’t used to the splendors of nobility were speechless, but those who knew Sylvain in their childhood or were nobility themselves were taking in the sights or not reacting at all. Byleth thought the home looked extravagant, almost as though you weren’t allowed to touch or breath on anything. Coming down the staircase, Byleth saw the older Gautier dressed in a practical but elegant nobleman’s outfit, with muted dark colors and thick fabrics to shield him from the cold Faerghus weather. 

“Professor Eisner, I believe your journey was safe on your way here.” Margrave Gautier spoke formally. 

“It was, My Lord, thank you so much for your hospitality.” Byleth bowed respectfully. 

“The thanks is all mine,” He looked behind her, his eyes narrowing on a boy entering the house with a jovial smile on his face, “Sylvain.” Sylvain flinched, looking up to see his father’s stern face, turning to him with a sheepish smile, “Mind telling me why the first person I greet is your own Professor, and not yourself?”

Sylvain clenched his jaw, “Sorry father.”

“Hmm” Margrave Gautier, “Very well then, Professor Byleth. I am more than willing to accommodate all the students in their own bedrooms. I can even separate the students based on gender or class, if that should please you.” 

“You’re too kind, My Lord Gautier.” Byleth smiled, “I would prefer to separate them based on gender, due to the...ahem...wild escapades of a certain student.” Byleth could hear Sylvain whine out a ‘what? Come on professor’. 

Margrave Gautier cleared his throat, “Ah yes, of course, you know of my son’s excursions. Nevertheless I have enough rooms for everyone, 35 bedrooms to be exact.”

“35! You nobles really sure know how to waste space!” Leonie interjected. 

Lorenz laughed sheepishly, “Haha, do not mind my...lesser minded classmate, My Lord. I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, formally apologize on her behavior.” Leonie grabbed his collar with an enraged look on her face. 

“Why you little-” Margrave Gautier raised a hand to stop the ensuing commotion. 

“Please, Gloucester, I have been called worse by a more favorable company. No offense is taken. In the meantime, I have set the table in the formal dining room for all of the students, I will have the servants provide you with the best that we can supply. Faerghus isn’t well known for its culinary prowess.” Margrave Gautier snapped his fingers and had a team of maids and butlers escort the students to the dining room, leaving only Byleth and Sylvain left in the foyer with Sylvain nervously shuffling his feet. Byleth could tell he was uncomfortable, and his father’s glare meant that he meant business. 

“If you don’t mind, Professor, I’d like for you to attend this meeting as well, I need to confirm some of these rumors. Follow me to my office, you too Sylvain.” 

The two young adults followed the Margrave up the stairs to the second floor. They passed through countless corridors with portraits of every Margrave and Marquess Gautier that had held the court rank since the 10 elites existed. All of them had the defining characteristic of blazing red hair and wielding the Lance of Ruin within their hands. Sylvain leered at each portrait. Byleth could see Sylvain’s contempt towards the role he would eventually take over. When the margrave opened his office it was the size of a large living space with two sofas and a coffee table with a chess board made of black and white marble. At the front of the room was a War Table, carved in the shape of Fodlan complete with the correct topography. As Margrave Gautier turned to face the two, his arms were crossed and his eyes fixated on Sylvain. 

“Now, Professor Eisner, I am under the impression that my son had switched his allegiance from the Blue Lions to the Golden Deer. I assume this had something to do with your skill, considering your relation to the Blade Breaker.” The Margrave spoke. 

“I believe he was...impressed with me in some way.” Byleth answered plainly. 

“Your hesitation towards the word ‘impressed’ is what is truly bothering me, Professor.” 

Byleth’s eyes looked quizzical at the Lord, “I beg your pardon?”

“Forgive me if you take offense, my dear, you are a very beautiful young lady.” The Margrave cleared his throat, “And my son here has never made it any secret to any female that he’s always for a good chase.”

Sylvain scoffed, “So this is what this is about then, Father? You’re accusing me of leaving the Blue Lions because my Professor is attractive?”

“You don’t deny it. And it’s among many other things that I’ve heard.” The Margrave replied. 

“I would be crazy not to say she’s lovely to look at,” Sylvain shouted, his father was annoyed with his response, “But that’s not why I did leave my house. I left because I hated her!” Byleth’s eyes widened at this sudden admission. Did he still hate her? After all they’ve been through. 

“Seems an odd reason.” Margrave Gautier raised his eyebrows, “But that’s not the only thing I have to question you about,” Going to the war table, he retrieved a number of envelopes from different noble houses and slammed them on the ground, causing Sylvain to flinch, “Do you know what the hell these are?”

“I could play dumb and say no.” Sylvain replied sarcastically. 

“Sylvain, I have received a number of complaints from various noble houses. Not only from Faerghus, but from the Empire and the Alliance. Do you understand why this is an embarrassment?” The Margrave was incensed, but Sylvain would not look at him, his eyes turned away from Byleth and his father. 

“...Yes” Sylvain gritted out, his knuckles turning white. 

“You are the next heir to House Gautier, and the last bearer of the Crest of Gautier other than myself. And part of your duties, other than guarding the border from Sreng’s marauders, is to produce heirs yourself. Angering every Noble house from here to Adrestia, will make that more difficult for all of us! If they do get angry at you, you will have no bride! And the family name and the security of the people we protect will die with you!” The Margrave yelled at his son. Byleth winced at the argument happening in front of her. 

Sylvain finally turned to face his father, “Fine, at that point I will have to marry for love then! Instead of some money grubbing commoner, or an opportunistic noblewoman wanting my crest! I’m so tired of this expectation of me! This would’ve never have happened if we’d never disowned Miklan!” 

“Sylvain!” The Margrave punched the wall as his own Crest of Gautier flared up, silencing his own son and alarming Byleth as she gasped, “I will not allow this insubordination, and I will need to have the rest of this conversation alone.” The Margrave looked at Byleth. She could see the hurt in his eyes, ashamed of his son, and if she looked closer, he could see he felt some sort of guilt towards the actions of his eldest son. 

“I’m sorry, Margrave Gautier.” Byleth bowed,

“No, I apologize, Professor Eisner. I didn’t mean for this to escalate, it seems I have a lot to discuss with my son.” The Margrave looked at Sylvain, who was currently cooling off on one of the sofas. “Please join with the rest of your students, I will give you the reward that was promised.” 

“Of course, Margrave, I will.” Byleth started to leave when she heard a small voice behind her.

“I’m sorry, Byleth..” Sylvain mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. She looked back to see a hurt and defeated Sylvain that tugged on her heartstrings. She gave a sympathetic nod, as she opened the door and left Sylvain to whatever fate he would have.

Returning back to the dining room, Byleth was delighted to see that the rest of her students were enjoying themselves. The Golden Deer original students were clamoring near Claude as he was falling ill with a stomach ache from devouring too much food. Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes were giggling to themselves as they watched the humorous sight of Claude being carted away. Felix was hanging by himself, annoyed by the brevity around him. Ashe and Caspar were chatting away and the rest of the students were still eating at the table. Grabbing a plate, Byleth started to eat her meal, despite it being a bit cold. 

She was worried about Sylvain. She knew his father wasn’t being abusive, it was normal that nobles placed a lot of responsibility on their heirs, but Margrave Gautier seemed to be a bit overbearing. Surely he could give his son a bit more freedom. It was clear his behavior stemmed from being strapped with this heavy burden, but there was nothing Byleth could do personally for Sylvain. He was unfortunate enough to be the only heir. 

Byleth felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back to see who interrupted her thoughts. An older woman, probably in her mid forties looked down at her with a gentle smile. Her brunette hair was placed in a neat and tight bun and her very slender figure was covered in a modest lavender gown made of thick fabric. Her eyes were a very warm brown, reminiscent of a boy that Byleth knew. 

“I do apologize if I startled you, my dear.” Her voice rang out, so frail and vulnerable. 

“Not at all, My lady.” Byleth replied. 

“May I take a seat next to you?” The lady asked. 

“You may,” Byleth moved a bit for the older woman to pull back a chair and sit next to the Professor. 

It was silent for a few moments, before the woman spoke again, “I don’t suppose you know who I am, no?” 

“I am afraid not my lady, I have not had the pleasure of being introduced,” Byleth replied. 

“Forgive me, my husband doesn’t always introduce me to his guests.” The woman spoke, “I am Marquess Florianne Giselle Moureau Gautier. I assume you’re my son’s Professor. He speaks highly of you.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, she had never heard Sylvain speak about his mother, “Oh, I didn’t know. I’m sorry, My Lady.” 

“‘Tis quite alright, Professor, I am not one to be so formal among commoners. Especially when said commoner bears a Crest of Flames, I should be so honored to be in the presence of the one who is a descendant of the King of Liberation.” Florianne smiled. 

“I...I hardly think I’m worthy of such praise. I never asked to be born with said crest.” Byleth chuckled nervously. 

The Marquess’ smile stayed put, “None of us ask for it, it is brought upon us by the Goddess as we are considered worthy. Or at least you are.”

Byleth hummed, “So, Sylvain is your son? What was he like when he was younger?” 

The Marquess had a fond expression on her face, “Oh very much like any young boy. He was adventurous, curious, and always looking for trouble. He still would try to flirt with girls his age and older, a habit I wish he would grow out of. After all, he needs to settle down. Perhaps after he has graduated, he will be more serious.” 

Byleth was now feeling what Sylvain was feeling for so many years. No wonder he hated her. This much pressure to be grown up, to defend your land, and breed children to inherit your estate was overwhelming. 

The Marquess interrupted Byleth’s thoughts when she developed a bit of a coughing fit, as she raised a small handkerchief to her mouth, “Ah..forgive me professor. I am a bit prone to illness.” 

Byleth looked concerned, “Will you be alright?”

Florianne placed a hand on her lap, “I will be alright for the time being. I have always been this way. ‘Tis why I usually don’t go to court or meet with visitors. But I felt this time, I believed it was necessary.” 

“Mother? What brings you here?” Said a young man with a light tone. Byleth looking back saw Sylvain’s mask of joy and a fake smile.

“Ah Sylvain, I was just chatting with your lovely professor, she is quite intriguing.” The Marquess spoke. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Oh yes, her blank stares and personality really drew me in, Mother.”

The Marquess laughed, “Sylvain, do not be so rude to your instructor. After all she is a beautiful young lady. Hopefully you haven’t ruined your chances by acting insincere.” Byleth flushed a deep red at his mother’s words. 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Mother, she’s not-”

“I understand,” The Marquess stood up giving her son a kiss on his cheek, “regardless, I am glad to see you home, Sylvain. Goodnight, my dears.” She turned to leave, retiring for the evening to her bedchambers. 

Sylvain faced Byleth with a small grin on his face, “My mother is quite the woman, huh? Always teasing my friends.”

“She was pleasant to talk to,” Byleth replied. 

Sylvain looked to the ground, “Will you walk with me to my chambers, Professor? Don’t worry, it’s not what you think, I just need to talk with you in private?” 

“Sure, I’ll accompany you there.” Byleth stood up and followed Sylvain out of the Dining Room and walked through the corridors upstairs to a large bedroom in the end of the hall. Entering the bed chambers, she observed his room with curiosity. There was nothing ‘Sylvain’ about this room, it was decorated heavily in red and gold with a canopy bed on the wall and a private sitting area and fireplace. It was a false luxury, it was supposed to feel warm, but it felt very cold. 

Sylvain watched her examine his room, “Not what you expected?”

Byleth snorted, “Hardly. None of anything I’ve experienced today is what I expected.”

Sylvain sighed, “Well at least we did well today. We drove off the thieves and got a reward from my father. Job well done, eh?” 

Byleth smiled softly, “I suppose so.” 

Sylvain’s face fell a bit, as he moved to the back of the room and grabbed a long package wrapped in a dark fabric, “Although, I don’t know how I feel about this particular reward.” He unwrapped the package and revealed the Lance of Ruin much to Byleth’s surprise. 

“I guess that's why my father tasked me with this particular mission. He wanted me to prove myself worthy of this Relic.” Sylvain said, looking over the weapon. 

“Is that so? How do you feel about it?” Byleth questioned.

“I’m not too sure,” Sylvain mumbled, “This weapon, the Lance of Ruin... It killed my brother, and now it's mine.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Byleth spoke with concern. 

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “Heh, Not remotely. I bear the Crest of Gautier. The same Crest my brother wished for his whole life but never came to possess.” 

Byleth’s eyes softened, “You're still thinking about your brother, aren't you?” 

“I suppose I am..” Sylvain looked down at the floor before placing the Lance on the wall and sitting on the sofa nearest him. Byleth walked over and sat next to him, watching him play with his hands nervously, “Miklan hated me from the moment he found out I had a Crest and he didn't. He was selfish and egotistical. I know it's not right to say bad things about the dead, but he earned it. Even now, I'm still cleaning up his messes. I have to wonder though... What if it was the other way around? If he had the Crest and I didn't... Would I be the one my father thought was worth forgetting? Or would my fate have been wholly unlike his?” 

Byleth placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back, “Thinking like that, won’t get you anywhere, Sylvain.” Sylvain placed his own hand on hers, rubbing it with his thumb. 

“You're probably right, Byleth. It's not like me, is it? I don't pray much...but I think I'm going to pray for those who lost their lives to the thieves tonight. And for all of us. I'm afraid there are more days like this coming our way.” His hand dropped in his lap. 

Byleth’s brow furrowed, “Why do you say that?”

Sylvain turned to face her, “Faerghus has always been a cold place. Never very well-to-do. Until about 10 years ago, our region was a battlefield for the people of the Sreng Region to the north. And after the late king fell, the whole Kingdom became unstable. So it's no real surprise that more and more people are resorting to thievery just to survive. And there are those rumors of the current regent being too busy chasing the ladies to bother with governing. Don't worry, I get the irony.” Byleth chuckled to herself alongside Sylvain, “The whole damn Kingdom is in decline because of nonsense like that. I'm hoping once we get Dimitri on the throne everything will get better.”

“Do you really believe that? That one person can change years of problems?” Byleth asked. 

“I have to sometimes, hoping things can change, you know Byleth?” He looked at her with honest eyes. 

She smiled, “Of course”

Sylvain sighed, lifting himself out of the seat and handing the Lance to her, “Anyway, I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want to use our reward. Including the Lance of Ruin. I know I can trust you with it until you think I'm ready.” 

“Truly?” Byleth asked, feeling appreciated he was trusting her now. 

“Sure, and Byleth, if I could, I'd still like to buy you a meal sometime.” Sylvain winked. 

Byleth stood up raising her eyebrows, crossing her arms at Sylvain, “You have another favor to ask?”

Sylvain chuckled, “No, I'm just asking a friend to hang out, that's all.” 

Byleth giggled, “Maybe I might take you up on the offer. Don’t get cocky.”

Sylvain snorted, smirking at her, “Me? Never.”

Byleth turned to leave, smiling at him and sauntering over to the door with Sylvain watching her intently, “Byleth,” he spoke, watching her turn around with her bright blue eyes staring at him, “Thank you for everything, I couldn't have done it alone.”

Byleth’s eyes sparkled, “Of course Syl, anything for you.”


	8. It's the Hope In My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the feelings of one are revealed..

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was here, and after their journey from the Gautier Estate, the students were more than ready with their mission just a couple of days away. Sylvain was prepping himself more than usual in the training grounds. He spun and pierced the training dummies with a wooden lance but his movements were getting more and more sloppy. Sylvain was straining under the pressure, his muscles ached and his clothes were getting drenched in sweat. His hands were covered in sore and blisters, and he was panting viciously. Tired of his button down clinging to his skin, he ripped it off voraciously, having the buttons spill on the grounds in a small cacophony of noise. His sweat dripped down slowly through the peaks and valleys of Sylvain’s muscle definition, his skin glistening in the midday sun. His behavior was erratic, and very much out of character for him, so when Byleth was called to check on him she herself was puzzled as to what the issue was. 

She kept watching him in the shadows, a flush decorating her cheeks. She couldn’t help but ogle him, he was exceedingly handsome even if he was mildly infuriating. His body was lean muscle, all of it. It was as if he was crafted from marble, there was little to no flaw to him. His blazing red hair stuck to his forehead and his warm brown eyes were ablaze with a rage that she was curious about. She hadn’t seen him this angry since they battled it out in this very room. Deciding enough was enough, Byleth stepped out of the shadows, her heels clicking on the stone alerting Sylvain to her appearance. He slowly turned around giving Byleth a full view of his naked upper body. She stared intently at his pecs expanding and descending with every breath he took, his abs rippling and the veins in his arms popping out and wrapping around his perfect arms. 

Byleth ripped her eyes away, “Ahem, I was made aware that you were at the Training Grounds, and I was curious as to why.”

Sylvain placed a hand on his hip, “Something wrong with that?” 

“No, but it is quite unusual for you to train with such ferocity. Care to explain why?” Byleth questioned. 

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “Gotta impress the ladies when we win this, Professor. I have more dates to line up.”

Byleth tapped her foot and rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Are you going to keep lying or am I going to have an actual conversation with you Sylvain?” 

Sylvain sighed, dropping his lance on the ground, walking closer to her. Byleth’s eyes widened slightly staring at his abs.

 _"Oooo, now you’re undressing him with your eyes, this is getting interesting and scandalous.”_ Sothis spoke in her head, causing Byleth’s blush to grow redder. 

“Something bothering you, Professor,” Sylvain smirked, his eyes reflecting his mischief and cockiness. 

Byleth looked away, wrapping her arms around herself, “C-Could you please cover yourself? It’s very indecent to show your professor your...your…” 

“Chest?” Sylvain chuckled, leaning down to her eye level causing Byleth to lean back, “Please, I’m pretty sure you saw worse than this as a merc.”

“Can you please, Sylvain? This is highly inappropriate!” Byleth turned away, hiding her face from him. He’s so close...I-I don’t know what to do

Sylvain’s mischievous grin stretched across his face, “C’mon Professor, your blush is just too cute to be unseen. Don’t hide from me!” Sylvain leapt in front of Byleth, gently grasping her wrists. 

Byleth squealed, her hands still on her face, “Sylvain! This is not funny! Put a shirt on!” 

Sylvain tugged on her hands, “Not until I get a look at your adorable face.” 

Byleth looking down from her hands, she smirked, planting one of her feet on Sylvain’s own. 

“Ow! Yeesh I was joking around!” Sylvain whined stepping back and clutching his foot. 

“Serves you right, Gautier, I’m actually trying to converse with you!” Byleth scolded him, her hands on her hips. 

“Okay okay,” Sylvain raised his hands in surrender, “Fine, you can talk to me.”

Byleth huffed, “As if you would take me seriously now.” 

“C’mon, Byleth, don’t you trust me?” Sylvain asked. 

Byleth glared at him, “You’re abusing your power again, Gautier.”

Sylvain groaned, “Excuse me, Professor, I was aware that we were alone” 

“You play around too much, Syl.” She turned away from him with a pout. 

Sylvain grabbed her shoulders, gently squeezing them, “Well if I can’t say your name, what makes you think you can say ‘Syl’” Byleth felt herself being pulled into his embrace and as much as she wanted to say it was wrong to be this close, to feel his warm exposed skin on her, she felt intoxicated. Drawn in by the scent of him, the rumble in his chest as he hummed in appreciation. 

Sylvain felt just as drawn to her. Her smell of fresh flowers was such a contrast to her dark and edgy mercenary gear. She was soft to the touch, so inviting and alluring. She was equal parts a temptress and equal parts an adorable, naive young woman who was not used to the affection she was receiving. Sylvain could feel his reverberating heartbeat as the embrace lasted longer than he intended. What was this? Why did it feel like this being near her? He was tempted by her plump cheeks still dusted with pink to place a kiss on her smooth skin, leaning closer and closer...so close, until he felt Byleth fidget, allowing Sylvain to shake off this feeling.

Byleth slowly pulled away clearing her throat, “Now, will you tell me why you’re training like this?”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m just thinking…”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, trying to keep herself focused and not looking at his body, “About?”

Sylvain sighed, dropping his shoulders, “Everything...when the school year is over and we graduate, I...I’ll have to go back there. And, I don’t. I don’t want to be spending the rest of my life screaming on the inside. Being chained to that life.” He sat on the steps with his head in his hands slumped over. 

Byleth stood in front of him and spoke in a soft voice, “Do you hate your parents? You know all of this?”

Sylvain hesitated, “I...I don’t know...maybe.” Byleth walked to the steps and sat beside him, “I don’t blame my mother much...she was forced to marry my father. She doesn’t have a bad relationship with him, but I’d doubt if it was anything romantic.” Sylvain paused rubbing his head, “My father has always been about duty, family, and our legacy. I wouldn’t say he’s the worst, but he tends to put our personal wants to the side because we’d have to be practical. Like I said, The Lance of Ruin is the only thing protecting the border between Faergus and Sreng.”

Byleth held her breath, “I don’t want to cross lines, but I feel like I should. Stop me if it gets uncomfortable, ok?”

Sylvain looked at her and nodded, “Yeah, ok.” 

“Your mother only bore one child with a crest and one without. Whenever I’ve encountered noble families desperate for the existence of a crest, they have a whole brood of children, not just two. Why is that?” Byleth questioned.

Sylvain thought for a moment, then continued, “My mother, she’s always been weak. My father’s family was told that the Moreau family, a small noble house, that they bore children with crests easily. That there was something in their blood that made more children with crests than others. So my grandfather arranged a marriage with Florianne, my mother, and Sylvestre, my father. He wasn’t aware that my mother was unable to carry children, at least not be able to survive childbirth.” Sylvain’s breath hitched, “She...She couldn’t have anymore, because of me…” 

“Why, if you don’t mind?” Byleth asked. 

“She nearly died giving birth to me. It took several days to make sure she was stable...she apparently lost a lot of blood. It was after my birth when they found out I bore a crest, the doctors and priests said it was best that my mother would have no more pregnancies. They got the crest baby they wanted…” Sylvain looked down on the ground. 

“You think you’re just a pawn in their life, don’t you?” Byleth said. Sylvain just nodded, he didn’t say a word. 

“It’s not like I have a choice.” Sylvain responded in anger, “I’m not their son, to them. I’m a tool, a duty fulfilled and then by the time I got older, I’m expected to do the same! Create a cycle of misery! When all I want is to live my life to the fullest and actually feel the freedom of knowing and loving someone who loves me for me! Instead all I have to look forward to is a power hungry noble getting hitched to me and creating more crest babies! So, yeah I don’t want to go back home. Because all that’s there is the duty I fear.” Sylvain was seething at this point, his eyes shimmering in unshed tears and the stress he had felt in his childhood home was now coming out. 

Sylvain then felt Byleth’s arms encircle him, cradling his body with hers, “Sylvain,” she spoke gently, “I’d like to think that I understand you in a way. I know, underneath your jokes and flirtations, you’re a kind man. A man that understands your role in the world, and I know that one day, when you become Margrave, you can change things for the better. You wouldn’t sit idly by.” She lifted her head staring at Sylvain with glittering sapphire eyes, “And if someone naysays you or speaks ill of you, I would convince them of how wonderful you are.” Byleth dared to place her right hand on Sylvain’s cheek, softly brushing it with her thumb, “I don’t need you to work yourself ragged in despair, I need you, Sylvain. You are my lance at my back, and I shall be the sword at your side. I will guide you through anything and follow you through hell.” 

She...she can’t mean it, Sylvain thought, those words...the words I’ve longed to hear from anyone…

“Even if no one trusts you on the battlefield, I trust you. I trust the man who went out of his way to save his friends.” Sylvain’s eyes widened as his vision of Byleth blurred and all he could see was Byleth radiating with light. He wasn’t sure if this was a dream or if it was something he couldn’t explain, “I trust you to be there for me, Sylvain Gautier.”  
Sylvain rubbed his eyes on his arm, “W-why are you glowing?” 

“Huh? What are you saying, Syl?” Byleth said, letting Sylvain look at her again, she appeared as normal as before, “There’s nothing about me that is glowing.”

“But I saw..” Sylvain responded. 

Byleth giggled, “There’s nothing alight. When will you stop with the false flattery?” She teased him, moving her hand to poke his nose. “I do know that we did get off on the wrong foot, and I know I may never truly understand your situation, but I want to be at your side to help you should you want it. Because you’re my student and my dearest friend. I need you, Syl.” 

Sylvain couldn’t hold back the waterworks any longer, and so the dam broke. He grabbed a hold of Byleth, gripping her in the tightest hug he could give without crushing her. His sobs were like whispers, only for her to hear. Byleth could feel her resolve break, she couldn’t deny him this bit of physical intimacy. She returned his embrace, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, she didn’t care if anyone saw this. For in this moment she felt at peace, and whatever animosity he had left for her was finally dissolving. His trust was solely hers. Slowly she released his hold on him as his sobs calmed down. Looking at his tear stained face, she grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and rubbed it gently on his face, like a mother would. Sylvain just stared at her, no emotion, no reaction. 

He was transfixed, this person, who could’ve used him, chose not to. Instead she welcomed him with open arms and opened her own heart to him, even though he’d been so hateful. She listened to him, understood him, and comforted him. She didn’t do this for any other reason but to be a good teacher and a good person. It was in his head, it started to click. Every strange feeling he felt for her, the tightness in his chest, his comfort being near her, his desire to be close to her. He had feelings for her, and it...it was frightening. 

Byleth looked at him quizzically, “Are you okay?” 

“I...I am, thank you Professor.” Sylvain replied, a slight blush forming. 

Byleth smiled, “No matter what happens, Syl, I will always be there to guide you. Just say the word, and I’m there.” She lifted herself off the ground, the sun radiating down on her head, letting the rays break through her hair as if she was some sort of divine being, “I’ll see you later, Sylvain, and do put on a shirt while you’re at it.” She walked away, the sound of her heels of her shoes getting softer and softer, allowed Sylvain to contemplate and think for a moment. His head was spinning, even as he got up from his seat, he was dizzy, clumsily grabbing his shirt and buttoning up as fast as he could. He leaned against one of the posts to catch his breath and let his mind just go clear for a moment. 

Not a second later, a female student bounded down from the stairs to Sylvain with a gleeful expression on her face, “Hey Sylvain, I heard you were here from the Professor, I’m ready for our date!” 

Sylvain, ever the performer, slipped on his mask, “Of course” he smiled widely, “How could I forget?” He grabbed her arm and they both walked out of the grounds together.


	9. Hear My Yearning

The victory cries and celebration would remain in Byleth’s mind for as long as she could remember. Due to the shrewdness of Byleth and Claude’s schemes, The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was a massive success. The students were all celebrating in the classroom after moving from the Dining Hall. It was a beautiful moment of camaraderie and love amongst the students who had come from so many different places. Especially when concerning the amount of budding relationships or so Byleth believed when she watched the interactions with certain teens. 

Hilda and Caspar had become incredibly close, with their loud and crazy conversations making for a lively form of entertainment. Ashe and Ingrid clammered closer together discussing their favorite tales of knights and chivalry. Linhardt and Lysithea were discussing magic techniques, but Byleth could see Linhardt scooting closer to her on the desk they were on. Petra was laughing with Claude, talking about tree climbing and Petra’s homeland. Claude would hang onto words that she would say with a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Annette was humming a tune that she had composed earlier and in the shadows she could see Felix closing his eyes and very slightly bobbing his head to her upbeat song. Marianne and Ignatz took this time to stargaze, with Ignatz enthusiastically talking about the constellations and Marianne giving a small smile to her friend. Leonie and Lorenz were at each other's throats once again, complaining about anything and everything. Mercedes and Flayn discussed their favorite dishes having a delightful debate and sharing cooking tips (but that was mainly for Flayn to know). Bernadetta was forced into the delightful party by Raphael who felt it was his job to make sure to get out more. 

Byleth was content, finally feeling like her class was coming together. She watched as Dorothea pulled away from a conversation with Annette to come sit beside Byleth with a lovely smile gracing her beautiful face. 

“Why Professor, what are you doing off on your own?” Dorothea asked playfully. 

Byleth smiled, “Oh I’m just enjoying myself after a long month of training and preparing you guys for this victory.”

“And what a victory it was! I daresay, I wonder how Edie and the young Prince are dealing with this sad loss.” Dorothea snickered. “However, I’m more interested in the amount of beautiful romances starting, and just in time too, we are only a couple of months away from the ball!” 

“Ball?” Byleth asked, startled by this revelation. 

“Of course, don’t you know? There’s a ball at the end of The Eternal Moon. It’ll be so amazing, with the amount of beaus and young ladies to dance with, I’m sure that it’s going to be delightful.” Dorothea nudged Byleth’s shoulder, “Wouldn’t you say so, Professor? Dreaming of dancing the night away?” 

“I...wouldn’t...I mean I’ve never learned…” Byleth blushed furiously. 

“My my, there is something that our dear Professor can’t do. How interesting.” Dorothea giggled. “But do tell, you are a gorgeous creature and I know there are many young men and women who would adore to be near you, do you often think of romance?” 

“Hmm,” Byleth contemplated, “Well when I was younger, my father did his best to teach me how to read, and oftentimes he would get a book in a town from a merchant and read them to me. They were usually fairy tales and he would laugh at their unrealistic stories.” 

Dorothea smiled, “Of course, not everyone gets to have a happy ending.”

Byleth nodded, “But there was one thing he did enjoy, and that was the idea of showing unconditional love to one another. To find that one person in your life that makes you want to be a better person.” 

Dorothea hummed, “That sounds nice, who knew that the esteemed Captain Jeralt was a romantic. Did your mother like it when he would read you stories?” 

Byleth went quiet, before answering Dorothea, “I never knew my mother, she died shortly after I was born.”

Dorothea's eyes grew big, “Professor...I didn’t know.”

“No need to feel bad,” Byleth replied, “I know you meant no harm.”

“I know, but I should’ve been more tactful.” Dorothea spoke softly, hearing a person’s footsteps behind her, glancing to see a shock of red hair. 

Acting as if she didn’t see a thing, she turned to the Professor again, “Professor, do you ever think you could fall in love?”

Byleth didn’t answer immediately, she hesitated, “I mean...it’s always a possibility. However..”

Dorothea eyebrows raised, “However?”

Byleth shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m not exactly the princess or lady in those stories…” Byleth rubbed her hand on her arm, “...sometimes I wished I was, to be able to wear those beautiful gowns and look graceful and glowing.”

Dorothea giggled, “Are you kidding? You’re so pretty, Professor! What just because you dress a little...differently than the rest of us?” 

Byleth closed her eyes, “I only wear this because another female merc said it would intimidate my colleagues and enemies.”

Dorothea snorted, “Are you sure? I’m pretty confident she just wanted you to look irresistible to all the other young men in your band of mercs.” 

Byleth glared at Dorothea, “Yes, yes I’m well aware of how ridiculous I must look as your Professor.”

“Hahaha, I’m just joking, Professor. But seriously, you honestly don’t want to fall in love?” Dorothea asked. 

“I never said that,” Byleth shook her head, “I suppose if the opportunity presented itself, I...might give that person a chance. However, I’ve always believed that nothing but the very deepest love could really persuade me to marry someone. I don’t want to play the field or date for the fun of it, I want to play for keeps.” Byleth’s eyes shimmered as she sighed dreamily to herself. 

“Hmmm, I feel the same way, although I kind of have to explore my options to be honest.” Dorothea chuckled, “I never had much to begin with in life, and I worry that one day, I'll be that way again... That's why I keep searching for someone who will love me. Someone unaware of the songstress, who can love a girl that used to be scared and alone on the streets of the capital... I wonder if such a strange person can even exist.” 

Byleth rubbed Dorothea’s back, “I’m pretty sure there’s someone like that for you, Dorothea.”

“And you, Professor?” Dorothea grinned at Byleth. 

Byleth chuckled, “Well, if all of the boys in the world have lost their sense, perhaps I’ll find someone who likes me for me. However, I’ll have to settle being an old maid, and teaching your darling children to swordfaire, and to dance very poorly.” Dorothea and Byleth burst out into laughter, embracing each other in a friendly hug. “I should probably retire for the night Dorothea, I have to prepare us for another mission soon.” 

“Oh, well I hope you have sweet dreams of a thousand suitors knocking on your door, Professor. Just to lift your spirits a little.” Dorothea teased. 

Byleth bowed her head politely with a soft grin and turning away, saying her farewells to everyone before exiting the class. Dorothea crossed her arms, turning all the way around to see the red headed young man still leaning against the post he was hiding behind. 

She smirked as she spoke to him, “You know Sylvain, if you wanted to know the dirty secrets of every female at the monastery, you have to do better with your recon.”

Sylvain slipped from the shadows with the biggest cocky expression, “Well, Dorothea, I just wanted to listen to your heart’s desires in life. Perhaps I could fulfill those things you wanted.”

Dorothea poked him, “You know for a fact that I’m not falling for your tricks, Sylvain, I’m not interested in a guy like yourself.” 

Sylvain slipped next to her, leaning close, “But I want to flirt with the most beautiful woman at the monastery. At least give me that chance.”

“Shouldn’t you be using that line on some other young lady?” Dorothea turned away not concerned with Sylvain’s banter. 

“Why? The one I’m more interested in is you.” Sylvain chuckled. 

“Not the Professor? That’s very interesting.” Dorothea looked back with a lighthearted grin. 

“H-Ha ha...what do you mean Dorothea? I-I wasn’t even talking about By-Professor! I wasn’t talking about the Professor…” Sylvain’s face flushed a deep red. 

Dorothea laughed, “Ah I knew it! There was a reason why you demanded to be her adjutant today in the battle, I had never seen you so out of character before. It was like there was an actual human being underneath all that fake persona you wield like a sword.” 

Sylvain furrowed his eyebrows, “There’s nothing going on between us.”

“Yes, and knowing you, you want there to be something between you two. That’ll be quite difficult, you know. Considering she’s not the kind of girl that you can just toss away. Like the girl you went on a date with the other night. Poor thing, she didn’t see it coming.” Dorothea replied. 

“Yeah, well I’m not going to go for it.” Sylvain muttered. 

“Well now this is a surprise, Sylvain is finally admitting defeat. Did the professor somehow forbid you from speaking sweet-nothings in her ears?” Dorothea mocked, “Or maybe it was her cold glare that drove you away. Mostly I believe it’s intimidating, the way that she just stares into your soul.” She glanced at Sylvain, who was strangely quiet, and was surprised to see a face of utter despair. His hand was brushing through his hair in frustration and his foot was tapping anxiously. He looked disheveled and was a nervous-wreck, and it was with that behavior that Dorothea softened her tone, “you like her don’t you? More so than any other girl here?” 

“...yeah..” Sylvain replied, pain laced in his voice. 

“Then why?” Dorothea asked, “Why flirt from girl to girl? Why are you still dating everyone else? Why not just ask her?” 

Sylvain groaned, “Because, she’d just say no.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” Dorothea stated. 

“I know but it’s different this time...I don’t think I can handle that kind of rejection.” Sylvain replied, playing with his hands in order to calm himself down. 

“So you will just keep fooling around with other girls to what end? Make yourself feel better?” Dorothea scoffed. 

Sylvain grew angrier, “I don’t need you to judge me, Dorothea. You’re not much better.”

Dorothea crossed her arms, “I may date many partners, but at least I let them go before moving on to the next. And I have a purpose, I am looking for someone to share my life with forever. You do it because, as I’ve told you before, you subconsciously hate women, which is why when you’ve finally found a girl you respect and care for, you finally have learned that your moves are too shallow and know that whatever you try, the Professor won’t go for.” 

Sylvain snorted, “So what do you suggest then, hm? Since you know all of the answers.” 

Dorothea looked at him with a tender gaze, “I think you should try to woo her more appropriately. Try to actually spend time with her and talk to her. What are her likes and dislikes? Find them out. And give her gifts from time to time. Make her feel important, rather than filling her head with empty compliments. At least that's what I would want.” 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, getting up from his seat, “I’ll...see what I can do.” 

Dorothea watched as Sylvain walked out of the classroom, curious as to where he was going and what he would do. Claude approached Dorothea with a glint of humor in his eyes. “You honestly think that guy is going to give up his philandering ways.”

Dorothea chuckled, “No, I don’t think so. But if I were to guess, if she really means a lot to him, he will force himself to change. Or else he will be tortured forever.” 

Sylvain’s mind was racing, he felt worse everyday that he knew he harbored feelings for his Professor. What was simply mindless flirting and teasing turned into an infatuation he couldn’t stop. He would think of her when he’d go to bed at night, and when he would awaken each morning. It drove him crazy, it made him yearn for her when she was gone and enthralled by her when she was nearby. It scared him, he’d never felt like this. Not this strongly. He tried to keep his mind off her in the usual way: dating other women. It was easier that way. To convince himself these feelings he had for the Professor was ridiculous. However, it was getting increasingly more difficult since he felt like each date was no longer a bit of fun but mostly a distraction. Sylvain was confused, he didn’t know where to go with this newfound revelation, but he did know he didn’t want things to change. He would still play the good-for-nothing so he could still be Byleth’s friend. 

On his way to the upstairs dorms, he spotted a couple of people talking to one another near Byleth’s door. Squinting his eyes he saw both the Professor and an orange haired boy giving her a piece of paper and him pleading with her. Sneaking into the shadows he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“...you want to leave the Black Eagles? But Ferdinand, I thought you were trying to achieve success over Edelgard? Wouldn’t this look bad for the future Prime Minister of the Empire to switch to the Alliance’s house?” Byleth asked. 

Ferdinand sighed, “I understand your concern, Professor. However, I am of the belief that this may be the shining hope for the Empire. That I can supersede her by being her opponent.” 

Byleth sounded concerned, “Are you sure? This has nothing to do with the last Battle, does it?”

Ferdinand was quiet for a moment, before he continued, “I am not getting through to Edelgard, and I want her to see that I can prove myself. Please allow me this, Professor. I would be eternally grateful.” 

Byleth paused before giving her final answer, “Very well then, report to my class early in the morning. I will also take your transfer request, and I will sign it as soon as I can.” 

Ferdinand bowed, “Thank you, Professor, I look forward to learning under you. You will soon see how superior I am to Edelgard." He bounded off the steps, taking a look back and stopping short when he caught the sight of Sylvain, “Sylvain, are you out having another late night caboodle with a lady?” 

“Huh?” Byleth looked puzzled, turning to see behind her a nervous Sylvain telling Ferdinand to shut up. 

Upon seeing Byleth, Sylvain put the fakest smile he could muster laughing off Ferdinand’s comment, “Haha no, Ferdinand I was just checking on our lovely Professor.”

Ferdinand’s eyes narrowed, “You were not thinking of violating Teacher would you?” 

Sylvain shook his head, “What? No. I wouldn’t do that, I’m not that much a tramp.” 

Byleth crossed her arms, and smirked at Sylvain, “Well then, perhaps you should halt all flirting towards me in general then.”

Sylvain snorted, “Sure, and then where would all of our fun go?”

“You have a peculiar rapport with your students, Professor.” Ferdinand spoke out. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Sylvain winked at Ferdinand, as Ferdinand started to leave. 

It was just them now, the two of them. Byleth looked at Sylvain with a spark in her eyes and Sylvain looked at her with the same playfulness. “Shouldn’t you be with your date? I thought I overheard you at breakfast that you had one after the battle.” 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I kinda bailed on her. I liked being with the rest of you guys more than being with her.”

“Oh? Well then, you still have your date tomorrow with that girl you met in town. You know, the one we passed by before the battle.” Byleth replied. 

“Ah ha, yeah, I sure do.” Sylvain stuttered a laugh, “You’ve been keeping tabs on my Byleth?”

Byleth smiled, “I have to know where my students are at all times. And besides, your paramours don’t make it a secret that you’re going out with them, despite your reputation.” Byleth yawned, stretching her arms above her head, “I should really head to bed. Goodnight Syl.” 

Sylvain’s heartbeat started going haywire as he raced up the steps, “Wait, Byleth!” 

Byleth turned with her eyes widened, “Yes? What do you need?”

“I...have a question. If you don’t mind.” Sylvain wrung his hands nervously. 

“Sure,” Byleth nodded. 

“I….wonder if I’ll ever find a partner who understands that I don’t mean any harm when I flirt with others.” Sylvain looked down on the ground, “Does someone like that really exist? Could they love me even with all my flaws.” 

Byleth blinked once. Twice. Before giving her answer, “You’re bound to meet someone open-minded someday.” 

“Could she exist here?” Sylvain asked, raising his eyes towards her. 

Byleth responded softly, “Perhaps. One doesn’t know until they seek that person out.” Byleth turned away waving him goodnight and closing her dormitory door shut with a soft click. Sylvain, despite her answer, felt more confused now more than ever. And all he could think about was how he could distract himself more from his turmoil. Well there’s always the dates he had reserved...that was easier...safer...but not better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only allowing yourself to love one person was easy...


	10. Like a Ruby Pt. 1

Remire Village...it just had to be Remire Village. After so many years defending it and using Remire Village as a resting spot for her father and herself, Byleth should have known that Remire would be caught up in another conflict. She felt terrible for the residents there, knowing that they’ve been a victim for years to bandits and opportunists. However she was grateful that her father was going to accompany her on this mission. He had been so busy as the Captain of the Knights of Seiros that oftentimes she wouldn’t be able to see him for weeks at a time. It was finally a good opportunity to show him how much she had improved in her combat and her leadership skills.

Though on her walk back with her father by her side, she felt a bit under the weather. She decided to ignore how she was feeling and try to keep up with her father, as they were walking past the first floor dorms. She would wave and smile at several students, including a very familiar redhead flirting with a group of young girls fawning over him. Passing him by, he looked at Byleth and gave a warm smile, far more real than what the other women were seeing as Byleth waved back with a small blush gracing her face. She felt so at ease when he was around, but when he turned back to the girls and announced to go on a date with several of them, she couldn’t help but feel angry. It was something that was puzzling her as of late. Anytime he had done such a thing, she would feel her rage grow but there was no reasoning behind it. It wasn’t like it was a need to scold him as his Professor, but rather something deeply personal. 

She shook off these thoughts, as she struggled to maintain her composure and listen to her father’s words, “I'll be in my office making preparations. What about you? If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go ahead and talk to the knights.” 

“Of course fath-” Byleth felt the rush of blood leave her face, and her dizziness overwhelming her. She could hear her father talking but couldn’t make out a word he was saying. It was all muffled, all she could feel was the slight drone in her head. Her feet were stumbling on themselves and in a last ditch effort to keep her from falling to the ground tried to grab something, anything to keep her steady. It was all in vain as her hand didn’t grip anything and she let out a small whimper as she tumbled to the ground, feeling the stone hit her head harshly. She could hear a multitude of voices as her body was slowly lifted into the lap of someone. 

“...Professor…-hear me?...Don’t do this…-check your heart, ok?…” She could make out a boy’s voice but she couldn’t tell what he was saying. She felt someone’s head rest on her chest, to where her heart resided, and she heard a gasp, “....Hurry!...Doesn’t have a heartbeat!...Help!” She could hear the voice better now. Sylvain? Was that him? She blinked a few times, as her vision returned to its clarity and could see that she was resting in his lap. His face looked so worried as he was panting and his usually jovial tone was replaced with desperation. She could feel his hands grip her body tightly. She slowly raised her hand, as it was shaking slightly, caressing his cheek, softly speaking his name, “Syl”. He immediately turned to face her, shocked to see her come back so quickly. 

“Byleth,” He whispered, “You’re okay. But how?” His eyes looked relieved, but he still lowered his head back to her chest. Too weak to protest, Byleth could only look at him with a glare. His face looked confused, and his eyes widened. It was in that instant, she knew what he was referring to. Her heartbeat, or lack thereof. Byleth was aware of this anomaly but had gone about life normally knowing this. Sylvain on the other hand was bewildered and couldn’t get out a word. 

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Jeralt spoke as he rushed over to his daughter, kneeling on the ground, feeling her face for any trace of sickness. Sighing in relief when there was no fever, he stared down Sylvain whose face was dangerously close to his own daughter. Sylvain backed off a bit, sitting up straight, but never taking Byleth off of him. Too afraid that she would fall unconscious. 

Byleth looked at her father with kind eyes, “I’m ok, I just got a little dizzy.” 

Jeralt sighed, “If anything feels off, return to the infirmary. No need to just grin and bear it. Got it?” He rose from his knees watching the pair intently. He had noticed the strange interactions between the infamous skirt-chaser and his daughter, he would’ve been a fool to not notice it. While his daughter assured him that there was nothing between Sylvain and herself, Jeralt knew that there was something different. 

Sylvain could feel Jeralt’s accusing eyes on him, he was not unfamiliar with it in his past. He had received it from commoner men and noblemen who were suspicious of Sylvain and his womanizing reputation. Sylvain stared back, gripping Byleth close to him, “Her heartbeat, Captain, it is still not there.” 

Jeralt motioned Byleth to raise her hand, which she does, and puts two fingers on her wrist feeling her pulse, “Well kid, I think you’ve returned from the dead, your pulse is just fine.” Releasing her, Byleth gently stirred out of Sylvain’s hold, thanking him softly. Sylvain stood up and lowered a hand to lift Byleth up off the ground. She smiled and took his hand as he lifted her up into his arms, leaving both parties flustered. 

Jeralt cleared his throat, startling both, “Ahem, if you don’t mind, kiddo, go ahead and talk to the Knights. I have some business to attend to with your student here.” Jeralt gestured to Sylvain. 

Byleth eyes widened, “Is there something of note that I should be aware of that caused you to want this meeting?” 

Jeralt chuckled, “No reason, just need to discuss some things with him.” 

Byleth’s eyes narrowed on her father with suspicion, “..All right then, I shall see you in class another time then Sylvain.” She waved farewell to her student, walking away. 

“Of course, Professor, I’ll be there.” He replied with a grin gracing his features. He watched her leave with a worried look on his face, watching to see if there was any sign of her losing her balance and coming under another fainting spell. Sylvain turned his head to see the Blade Breaker peering through him. He remembered the look in his eye several months ago, when he had felt nothing but hatred for Byleth. However, now, Sylvain’s feelings had changed and he was now feeling more vulnerable around Jeralt’s gaze. 

“Is there something you needed from me, Captain?” Sylvain asked.

“Son, I need to discuss something with you.” Jeralt pointed at a secluded part of the monastery, away from prying eyes and ears. Sylvain nodded following the older man standing on one side and Jeralt on the other. It was an uncomfortably long silence, both just looking at the other. No emotion was readable and yet it was such a familiar scenario for Sylvain. Having a standoff with a father. 

Jeralt crossed his arms, “So, what’s your game?”

Sylvain scoffed, “I have no idea what you mean.” 

Jeralt growled, “Don’t act coy, son. I’m just trying to figure you out.”

Sylvain looked down, “Or trying to make me out to be some kind of villain. I don’t know why you think talking down to me would give you the answer you want.” 

Jeralt laughed, “You certainly are a noble that doesn’t keep his mouth shut. Maybe that’s why she finds you and Claude so likable.” 

Sylvain looked at Jeralt, shocked at his comment, “You’re joking. You aren’t going to demand that I not see your daughter? Say that I’m a scoundrel? Chase me out of town?” 

Jeralt smiled, “As if I could, and didn’t I tell you before, I don’t fight my daughter’s battles. It is her decision who she will hang around and who she will chase away.” Jeralt raised his hand and pointed at the young noble. “However, don’t think that just because you can fool around with every girl from here to Almyra, doesn’t mean I won’t be able to make a comment or two. I’m not too excited about you, but she seems to hold you in a good standing so allow me this.” 

Sylvain nodded, “Okay, fine sure, I’ll hear you out.”

Jeralt bowed his head, “Thank you. You are an interesting young man, and more intelligent than you let on, so I need you to know this.” Jeralt approached the young man, placing his hands on his shoulders, “Byleth is my only daughter and child. And I suspect there are others here at the monastery that have plans for her. What those plans are, I’m not too sure. However, if you wish to hurt her in some way, I’d rather you tell me now.”  
Sylvain rose his head high an air of confidence and determination washed over him, “I don’t intend to, sir.” 

Jeralt nodded his head, “Good, now,” Jeralt stepped back with a glint of joy in his eyes, “I’d like for you to come spar with me.” 

Sylvain eyes widened, “This isn’t going to include sharpened lances is it?”

Jeralt gave a hearty chuckle, “No, that was just my daughter being inventive in her methods towards you.” 

Sylvain gave a nervous laugh, “Ah ha, yeah she’s a bit..extreme in that regard.”

Jeralt grinned, “Don’t worry, son,” he slammed his hand on Sylvain’s back, as the younger man gave out a small ‘oof’, “It’s just something she does to show she cares.”

She had been watching them for a while now. Everyday since her fainting spell, Sylvain and her father, Jeralt, did a bi-weekly affair of sparring with one another as they gathered more information on Remire village. It was...strange. Each session, Jeralt and Sylvain would get more close. “Make sure to guard your left, son!” She heard Jeralt tell Sylvain. Sylvain would take his criticisms to heart. Sylvain wouldn’t comment, he would just listen to his instructor, and replicate Jeralt’s movements. 

Byleth was impressed, his lancefaire was always excellent, but it seemed like her father was refining his skills. Why he was doing that, was perplexing to her. After all, they didn’t seem to have much of a relationship before. Most of her students didn’t talk to Jeralt much, besides Leonie of course. However, Jeralt grew to be more fond of the skirt chaser and Byleth felt strangely content with it. 

“Watch it!” Jeralt shouted at Sylvain, dodging his attack and kicking the younger man on his back, “Your movements are too stiff, son. You need to be more fluid.” 

Sylvain panted and coughed, “Yeah, easy for you to say, Old Man.” He grunted stumbling back on his feet.

Jeralt smirked, “Watch your mouth, boy. I have more experience than you do.” 

Sylvain lunged forward, spinning his lance and thrusting it at Jeralt, but he was far more adept at fighting than Sylvain was and he parried and countered Sylvain’s every move. Just as Jeralt was going to knock down the boy, Sylvain effectively blocked Jeralt’s finishing move, just in time. Jeralt raised his eyebrows and gave an approving glance at Sylvain, stepping back to gain a bit of air.

Byleth laughed and gave a small applause, alerting the men of her presence, “Very well done, Sylvain, I’m impressed.”

Sylvain gave an exasperated smile, “Hah, anything to get your pretty face to smile at me.”

Byleth snorted, “Are you so insatiable that you don’t mind flirting with me in front of my own father?”

Sylvain approached her, poking her nose playfully, “Hasn’t stopped me before.”

Byleth looked at her father with a bemused expression, “You aren’t protesting this at all? Isn’t that what fathers do to protect your daughters.”

Jeralt shook his head, “Nope, I raised you better than that. I know you can defend yourself.”

Byleth sighed, raising a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples, “Alas, I am to be troubled by a known flirt and my aloof father for all of eternity.”

Sylvain shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind that.” 

Byleth scoffed, “Well just so you know, another one of your lovers is looking for you Sylvain. You better hurry up and run off to your date.”

Sylvain nervously chuckled feeling two pairs of eyes judging him, “Heh, well I guess I should get going. I’ll see you around, Professor. Captain.” He raced off placing his lance on the rack on his way out. Byleth turned to her father with a skeptical look in her eyes. 

Jeralt placed the lance on his shoulders, sauntering over to her, “You look like you’re about to say something?”

“What’s going on here? I mean you never have taken an interest in any of my students before, at least not anyone other than Leonie.” Byleth said. “So I’m just curious as to what you were up to.”

Jeralt let out a loud sigh, “It seemed to me that you were starting to get close to that boy. So, I decided to investigate him a bit. It’s a wonder I didn’t recognize him sooner. His father and I go way back.” 

“You knew his father?” Byleth asked. 

“Yeah, this was shortly after your mother’s death, maybe three or four years afterwards,” Jeralt replied, “I remembered seeing this young brat roaming around Margrave Gautier’s home, very spirited and headstrong. Kind of did whatever he wanted. But I remembered how talented he was at his ability to use a lance. He couldn’t have been more than five years old.”

“Five? But that’s so young.” Byleth softly replied. 

“It’s not that young actually, you were learning how to wield a weapon at that time as well. And plus, it’s tradition for Faergus nobles to learn how to defend themselves.” Jeralt responded. “Anyways, I remembered him, and I wanted to teach him more, but my services were no longer required and I already had one kid to take care of.” Jeralt gently rubbed Byleth’s head, much to her discomfort. 

Byleth knocked his hand away, “That can’t be the only reason. Not just because of some nostalgic memory. There has to be something else.”

Jeralt crossed his arms, with a grin on his face, “You’ve been spending time with him.”

Byleth looked confused, “What do you mean? I spend time with all of my students.” 

“Yes, well, not nearly as much as him. I don’t even think that von Riegan kid sees you as much as Sylvain does.” Jeralt said, with a bit of a light in his eyes. 

Byleth narrowed her eyes, “What are you implying, father? That I’m perhaps too close to my own student?” 

Jeralt shrugged, “Maybe a little. After all, it wasn’t too long ago you wanted to rip his head off.” 

Byleth let out a short laugh, “And because of that you think I’ve, what? Grown attached to him?” 

“You tell me, kid,” Jeralt replied, “I’m just saying, you’ve been acting differently as of late, especially around him.” 

Byleth crossed her arms, “And if I were? What’s the reasoning for you and him to be ‘bonding’ as of late?” 

Jeralt looked at her with a warm gaze, placing a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. He gave a small smile and said, “Because if it is what I suspect, then I want you to be happy. I want to make sure who you choose to be at your side is compatible. Sylvain is a nice boy, past all of his foolishness, but he does need to grow up a bit.” 

Byleth looked down, “...there’s nothing going on between us…” Her blush betraying her feelings. 

Jeralt patted her shoulder, “Well, whatever you decide, I’m still here for you kid.” Jeralt walked away from Byleth, clearly reassured of his own suspicions but leaving his child with more questions than answers. 

Byleth was in turmoil. Why did her father think there was something more than just friendship between her and Sylvain? Sure they certainly had a...special relationship...that was for sure. There were many nights that she would converse with him after a failed outing with another girl. Or whenever she would have to stay back in the classroom to grade assignments, he would be there to bother her and assist her bring the paperwork to her dorm. She just thought he was using his stupid charms on her to no avail. He drove her crazy, she was so annoyed by his false identity. However, when the facade was gone, and he spoke to her tenderly, she was...charmed by him. It was like looking at her equal, they could go on endless conversation about any topic. However, she felt so odd when he would take another unsuspecting girl on a date, it felt angry and irrational. It also didn’t help that he was ridiculously handsome. She still couldn’t forgive him for being foolish in the training grounds when they arrived back from the Gautier Estate, however...she couldn’t help but think of his muscular body, wrapping around her, embracing her…

Byleth stopped walking, forgetting that she was standing in the Entrance Hall of Garreg Mach. Her mind stopped thinking altogether, when it came to a horrible conclusion. She could feel as though she was hyperventilating so she tried to hide behind one of the pillars nearby. 

"It can't possibly be true...I can't have fallen for someone as him...could I?" Byleth whispered to herself. Of all outcomes that could have occurred, she didn't think it was entirely possible that Sylvain had used his notorious charms on her, and for her to fall for it. 

“Hey Professor,” As if fate was laughing in her face, she heard his voice. She flinched before peering around the pillar, his eyes bright and cheerful, almost forced. “Whatcha doing over here? I thought you had to prepare lessons for next week?” 

“Oh..um, h-hello Sylvain.” Byleth clenched her eyes shut. Really Byleth? Get a grip, you’re his teacher for the Goddess’ sake! “No, I was just going out for a stroll.” 

Sylvain cocked his head to the side, “You okay? You’re not still sick are you? I thought you were over that weeks ago?” He lifted his hand onto Byleth’s forehead. She couldn’t help the raging blush spreading on her cheeks, if Sylvain could see it, he didn’t mention it. He only looked worried.

“You are a bit warm, Professor. You want me to go get Manuela for some herbs.” Sylvain asked. 

Byleth swatted his hand away, “N-no, Sylvain. You don’t have to dote on me like a child.” 

Sylvain smirked, “Aw, but it’s so adorable seeing you throw a fit like that.” He winked, and Byleth could feel her heart melt. Oh these new feelings were so annoying, it wasn’t this hard to talk to him earlier, so why now?

Byleth frowned, “What about you, I was under the impression that you were on a date? Did it not go the way you wanted?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Aw well, when two girls you’re dating at the same time accidentally meet each other while on said date, things get complicated, heh heh.” 

Byleth’s frown deepened, “They seem lucky to have you.” She deadpanned walking away from him, desperate to leave his presence before she said something stupid.

Sylvain caught up with her, “C’mon Professor, it’s just a bit of fun! Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

“Hah! I am quite fun when I can be, Sylvain.” She shouted back at him, smirking at his silly face, enjoying their little spat. 

“Oh yes, Professor, you’re as fun as getting water on my socks.” Sylvain teased. 

Byleth was starting to feel more relaxed, striking back with more spunk, “If I’m not that fun, then why do you hang with me then?” 

Sylvain gave a nervous chuckle, “Maybe ‘cause I want to be around a girl as beautiful as you.”

Byleth blushed a bit but continued with her teasing, “Maybe I’d rather be with a more charming man.”

“Oooooh I see how it is, trying to make me jealous?” Sylvain grabbed onto Byleth’s shoulders.

She giggled, “If only to make you as uncomfortable as me.” She was pushing his face away playfully with Sylvain laughing along. “Release me, Gautier!” She howled with laughter, stripping his hands off her shoulders, and gleefully running away just to be caught from behind with Sylvain’s arms wrapped around her midsection. 

“No, My Lady,” He said melodramatically, “I’m afraid I cannot live or bear the thought of you falling for another! I might love you! I need you to bring me from the darkness, My Dearest!” He let out a burst of genuine laughter. 

If only he meant those words… Byleth thought to herself as she continued to laugh at his antics. She didn’t even notice her father approaching the pair of them as Sylvain spun her around, too distracted by the fun he was having with her. 

“Byleth,” Jeralt said shortly, catching Byleth and Sylvain off guard. Sylvain released Byleth from his grasp brushing himself off. 

“Father, what is it?” Byleth asked. 

“We’ve got to go. Now.” He demanded, his voice laced with concern. 

Byleth asked, “What’s going on?” 

Jeralt rubbed his temples, “The situation in Remire Village has changed drastically. We don't know much more than that. We're hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other. Some say houses are burning. Regardless, we need to move.” 

Byleth nodded, “Of course, Sylvain?” She said turning to face the young noble, who was listening intently, “I need you to gather the rest of the students, this is a dire situation.” 

Sylvain bowed, “Yes, Professor.” He didn’t waste a moment running towards the dining hall, to find some of his classmates. Byleth on the other hand raced to the armory to gather the best weapons she could get her hands on. She gathered all of the Hero’s Relics that she knew she had. Luin, Thyrsus, Freikugel, The Aegis Shield, and finally the Lance of Ruin. She could hear the clamoring of footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw both Claude and Sylvain together, panting in their rush to find her. 

“Jeesh Teach,” Claude spat out, “You could have at least told us where you were going.”

“In a dangerous situation such as this, you should know that I’m going to have to pull all stops.” She gave each weapon with the exception of one to Claude, “Hand these to their respective owners. They will prove their worth today.” 

Claude nodded, “Right, hopefully I can carry all of this.” He struggled to hold each weapon but finally found a way to grip each one of them as best as he could racing out of the armory. The final weapon was the Lance of Ruin. She spun it in her hand testing its weight. It surely was a mighty weapon, and very intimidating with the fragments of it’s material jutting out of it’s blade, almost resembling bones. Turning to Sylvain she handed the weapon to him. 

“I believe this is yours.” Byleth said softly.

“I-I..” Sylvain hesitated, “I told you to give this to me when you thought I was ready.”

“You think you are not?” Byleth asked. 

“I...I don’t know.” Sylvain sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. 

Byleth hummed, “You think you’re not ready, but on the contrary, you’ve already been ready.” Byleth again handed the weapon to him, “It’s always been yours, Sylvain. You just need to take the opportunity.” 

Sylvain slowly reached out and grasped the lance, as it glowed under his touch. This weapon, this Lance of Ruin, this was the responsibility he had been avoiding all off these years, and yet Byleth was right. It was his time to wield this weapon as his own. 

Looking to her with serious eyes he spoke in the most honest tone he could, “Byleth, thank you. You truly are an incredible woman. I will protect you out there, I promise” 

Byleth smiled brightly, placing a hand on his, “And you are an extraordinary man, and I will guide you the rest of the way.” 

Sylvain nodded, climbing up the stairs of the armory to leave the Professor with her thoughts. Her eyes growing somber as she thought fondly of her student. 

_If only you would be true to me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	11. Like a Ruby Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 includes an edited version of the A Support Conversation.

The town was engulfed in flames, with the shouts and cries of the villagers coming out in a symphony of despair. The stench of blood and burning corpses permeated the students’ sense of smell. It was grotesque and horrifying to watch unfold. Byleth was in a state of shock, looking over the town that she had known so well for the last few years and now it was being reduced to ash and chaos. It was completely destroyed in a matter of a few hours. Byleth was enraged, her eyes displayed nothing but blind hatred for those who did this to the villagers that she had cared and loved. 

While the majority of her students were close by her, she was near the front of them, sitting on her father’s horse with him seated behind her. Ferdinand and Sylvain were on their own horses as well, while Claude on his wyvern, and the Pegasus Knights, Petra and Ingrid, were circling about trying to get a better viewpoint of the situation. Byleth peered over to see Sylvain’s reaction, and he was equally just as angry as her, but his it so much better than she would have thought.

“What's going on here…?” Jeralt whispered under his breath. 

Claude, who had been doing his best getting his survey in, took this moment to come together, landing on the ground, “This is unbelievable... There's no way to tell who's lost their mind from who's mad with fear…” 

Hilda interjected from behind Byleth, “If we don't act quickly, things are just going to keep getting worse!” 

Byleth shook her head in disbelief, “It’s horrifying!”

Hilda whimpered, “I really don't want to get involved here...but we can't leave these people on their own, right?” 

Byleth thought carefully, “What should we do?”

Felix drew his sword, “We'll have to take up arms against the villagers who are rampaging. If we strike carefully, it should be possible to spare their lives.” 

“Oh dear,” Mercedes gasped, “Isn't there a more peaceful way to deal with this?” 

Raphael shouted, “How about we hit them hard enough to knock them out, but not hard enough to kill them?” 

Caspar agreed, “Yeah! The villagers are all attacking each other! Let's knock them all out, one by one!” 

Linhardt gave a disapproving sigh, “Always so reckless. You do know that if we mess up, we will either kill or be killed, right?”

Ignatz shook his head, shaking nervously, “That's too reckless! But... I'll admit, I can't think of a better option.” 

Marianne muttered, clinging to Ignatz, “If some must die, just know it was by the will of the goddess…”

Leonie scolded her, “Stop that, Marianne! We have to save all of them. There's no way this madness is by the will of the goddess!” Marianne was shakened, but not entirely scared. 

Ashe grasped his chin, “Those who have gone made may be victims themselves. Is it possible to save them?” 

Annette responded with over enthusiasm, “Well, saving the poor people who aren't crazy is definitely our top priority! Let's get on with it!” She raced forward only to be pulled back by Sylvain. 

“Slow down, Annette. It won't do anyone any good if we panic and get injured ourselves.” Sylvain calmed her down. 

Ferdinand growled, looking towards Byleth, “Still, we cannot just stand here twiddling our thumbs and doing nothing!” 

“I agree with Ferdie,” Dorothea emerged from behind Ferdinand’s horse, giving him a nod of approval, “We have to help them!”

“I'd r-really like to go home now...but there's no time for thoughts like that.” Bernadetta added. 

Lorenz came to Ferdinand’s side, “Nobles are responsible for the safety of commoners. By the honor of House Gloucester, I swear that I will save them all.” 

There were so many voices at once. Byleth was overwhelmed, but years of being a mercenary made it seem as though Byleth was calm as could be. However, she could feel her father’s eyes on her, worried about her, and Sylvain observing her, making her feel more nervous. 

As if on cue, Lysithea interrupted her thoughts, “Claude. There are some strange-looking people here.” 

Byleth looked in the direction of Lysithea’s gaze, and saw whom she was referring to. Hooded figures, dressed in eerie clothing and uniforms that weren’t indicative of their allegiances. If she were to suspect, this might have to do with the Flame Emperor. It was making her more angry the more she thought about it. 

“So you noticed too. Look. There's a suspicious group hiding amongst the villagers. Could they be the culprits? If so…” Claude looked to Byleth for guidance, as well as the rest of the students. 

Byleth looked at the field with much thought, piecing the ways that she could do this as fast as possible. While she did that Sylvain rode next to her and Jeralt with a sympathetic look in his eye. 

Boldly, he grasped her right hand and squeezed it reassuringly, “Byleth, what do you want to do?” 

Byleth’s hand responded by gripping his tightly, “I won’t let them escape.” 

Sylvain smiled releasing his hand and unsheathing the Lance of Ruin, “Then what’s the plan, Professor?” 

Byleth steeled herself, “Ingrid, Claude, and Petra; you will take to the skies and fly over the flames and save the villagers that are trapped. Ferdinand, Felix, Hilda, Caspar, Raphael, and Sylvain you will take point, trying to pierce through their defences in the middle of the field. Annette, Lysithea, and Lorenz you will bring up the rear and attack from a distance. Leonie, Ignatz, Ashe, and Bernadetta where the fliers are, follow them and save as many villagers as you can and kill any archers aiming at our allies. As for our healers they will stay in the rear, healing anyone of our allies and assisting the villagers that aren’t insane.”

Bernadetta squeaked, “B-but what about the other villagers, the ones that are crazy.” 

Byleth lowered her head, “There’s nothing we can do for them now, if they attack you or the other villagers, you must kill them.” 

“I-I see.” Bernadetta said, grasping her bow tightly. 

Jeralt nodded approvingly, “Very good, I will have my own troops work around you guys. They will provide additional support.”

Byleth looked to Claude, “Any other questions?” 

Claude shook his head, “Our objective is clear. Take down that suspicious group and rescue the villagers.” 

Byleth gave a small appreciative smile, “Good, relay the information to Ingrid and Petra.”

Claude acknowledged her, “Of course, Teach. On my way.” Claude steered his wyvern towards the sky to give the orders to the girls. Byleth slowly dismounted her father’s horse, allowing him to command his troops without getting in his way, and walked to the front of the assault unsheathing the Sword of the Creator, the blade glowing with her touch. 

Turning back to see her students, “Your orders are clear, keep each other safe, and don’t play hero if the fighting gets rough. Now go!” She raised her sword high in the air as the students cheered, following the commands Byleth said and raced off to their positions to begin the battle. 

Sylvain rode up near her, a serious look was reflected in his eyes, “You know, it’s probably going to get dicey, Professor. Perhaps you should ride with me.” He spoke lowering his hand to her. 

Byleth smirked, “You don’t think I can defend myself?”

Sylvain snorted, as he rolled his eyes, “Oh I know you can. I just want to make sure you get to the action. Can’t do that on foot only.” 

Byleth chuckled, grasping his hand as he pulled her into the saddle of his horse, her back pressed against his ebony chest plate. “Just so you know, Sylvain, this doesn’t mean you get to grope me from behind.” 

Sylvain’s chuckle reverberated in a low vibration as it shook Byleth to her core. He leaned down and whispered in her ear huskily, “No promises, By.” 

Byleth blushed. Huh, By? I like that, she thought to herself. She cleared her thoughts responding to him, “We have a battle to win, Gautier.” 

Sylvain sat straight in the saddle, grabbing her waist firmly, “Well then, you better hold on tight, Professor. Hyah!” He kicked the horse with his spurs as it galloped at full speed into Remire village. Byleth cautiously observed the battlefield as Sylvain focused on steering his steed, and attacking any opposing forces near Byleth and him. 

It wasn’t long until they encountered any of the enemies. When it came to long range combatants Byleth would take over, retracting her sword’s blade, to strike them down. Sylvain took care of the enemies coming near them and steering his horse with excellent precision making the pair an unstoppable force on the field. They cut through their foes with almost a dance of death. Their blades piercing through smoke, as if they were the flame in the darkness. 

They were getting closer to the commander of the battle when a crazed villager approached Sylvain’s left side with an iron blade. “Sylvain! Look out!” Byleth cried out. Sylvain made a maneuver to dodge the villager as the man was then pierced straight through the heart, blood exploding from his torso and coming up his mouth. The young pair looked to see his assailant was Jeralt himself, grunting as he pulled his own lance out of the unfortunate man. 

“There are some suspicious looking ruffians out there, but our top priority is to rescue the villagers! Got it? I'll rein in the villagers who've turned violent. You focus on rescuing the others.” Jeralt shouted, as Sylvain pulled the reins of his horse forward to rescue more villagers. “Sylvain!” 

“Yes sir?” Sylvain responded turning his head around to face the older man. 

“Keep my daughter safe, don’t let her do anything reckless.” Jeralt ordered.

Sylvain nodded, “I’ll make sure of it, Old Man.” He pulled his horse towards the sounds of the cries for help from the field.

Jeralt snorted out a laugh, muttering out for himself to hear, “Cocky bastard.”

Sylvain and Byleth did their best to save as many villagers as they could, occasionally having to kill a few enemies and insane commoners that were unfortunate to come near the both of them. All seemed to be going well until Claude flew above them to give them an update on what he had seen. Finding a break from the fighting Sylvain and Byleth asked him what he had seen. 

“The one giving orders to the weird ruffians… Isn't that Tomas?” Claude said pointing through the treeline. Byleth’s eyes narrowed to get a closer look as to what Claude was referring to. She could see him, it was definitely Tomas, much to her surprise. It wasn’t like his disappearance hinted at any nefarious plans. Byleth knew that no matter what she believed, she needed more information. 

Byleth turned to Claude, “Claude, I need you to get in as close as possible and probe him with questions. Perhaps he could be under some spell, like the townspeople here.” 

Claude nodded, “I can do that, Teach.” Flying high above, Byleth motioned for Sylvain to follow Claude’s wyvern. He did so dutifully, making sure that they didn’t run into any enemies on the way there. Seeking cover in the bushes, Sylvain and Byleth dismounted their horse, and laid low until Claude appeared.

“Tomas! What in the world are you doing here?” They could hear Claude shouted above them. 

Tomas laughed menacingly, “I'm not Tomas. My name is Solon, the savior of all!” In that instant, a dark energy engulfed him, changing his physical form into a strangely pale and odd looking human. His robes were dark and his eyes were a piercing white and black. He looked like something out of a fantasy book, where he was the eerie villain plotting in the shadows. 

“ What's the matter? So shocked you can't even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise… I was hiding away in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn. With her blood, we'll be one step closer to realizing our goal.” The man named Solon spoke out. 

“What’s Flayn’s blood having to do with all of this?” Sylvain whispered in Byleth’s ear. 

She shook her head, “I don’t know, but I do know that if we don’t stop him now, the village will be lost forever.” 

Just then from the outer edges of the battlefield, a dark figure in skeletal armor on a dark horse appeared. Byleth could feel her breathing stop, they were definitely not prepared for his appearance. 

“That's the Death Knight! He must be an ally of Tomas...or Solon, or whoever he is.” She could hear her father tell his soldiers on his side. 

Byleth jerked her head to Sylvain, “We need to stop this now! If the Death Knight gets anywhere with the rest of the students, he will kill them!” 

Sylvain looked resolved, “I hear you, so how are we going to deal with that thing parading around as Tomas?” 

Byleth thought for a moment, before giving her idea to him, “I will be the bait, I can handle anything that man can throw at me.” 

Sylvain nodded in understanding, “And you need me to flank him?” 

Byleth smiled, “Yes, exactly. How did you know?”

Sylvain chuckled, “I know exactly whatever you want, my lady.” 

She shook her head, “Flatterer, it’s rather risky for you to flirt on the battlefield.”

“Sure it’s a risk,” Sylvain smirked, winking at Byleth, “But it’s worth it to see you all flustered.” 

Byleth feeling bold, patted his shoulder as she marched forward to her position, “You’re cute when you think you’re getting your way.” 

Sylvain stiffened, had she flirted back? That was not normal for her. However, now was not the time to think about this. He drew his lance near him with care, and watched Byleth as she moved towards this Solon character. She was so calm and collected, it was impressive for Sylvain to watch. She was that way without even trying, perhaps due to the experience she had as a mercenary. Sylvain would always envy her; she just seemed to perform everything so effortlessly. It almost made him angry, but now that anger was gone and with it was replaced with a yearning, a desire to be with her. 

She finally approached Solon, a cold stare graced her face, as her grip on the Sword of the Creator tightened. 

Solon glared at her with disgust, “Ah, the cursed Fell Star... This will be a fine opportunity to measure your power.” 

Sylvain whispered to himself, “Fell Star? What does that mean?” 

“Measure it if you must,” Byleth deadpanned, “But I just want you dead after all of the souls that you destroyed today!”

She swung her blade, retracting it and whipping it towards Solon, who dodged her attack by warping across the field. He sneered at her, aiming his dark magic at the Sword, trying to knock it away. She evaded his attack and repeated her actions, whipping the sword at her assailant and then lunging towards him when she could. However, due to her anger, she wasn’t as focused as she usually was, and she was knocked off balance by one of Solon’s spells. 

Sylvain stopped thinking, it was all a reaction. He didn’t think about flanking Solon, he didn’t think about the fact it would ruin Byleth’s plan. All he thought about was protecting Byleth, like he promised. He rushed out in front of Byleth lunging his lance forward, The Crest of Gautier flaring as the Lance of Ruin slashed Solon, knocking him back. However, Solon was already in the middle of aiming at Byleth with another spell and had hit Sylvain’s left side with it instead. 

“Arrgh!” Sylvain cried out in pain dropping his lance on the ground and clutching his left arm, wincing. 

“Syl!” Byleth grabbed him, looking him over at his injury. His armor on his left was completely melted off, and his arm was burned badly. Byleth hurriedly rushed white magic from her hand and healed him as much as she could, despite her inexperience with being a healer. Looking up, she could see Solon slowly getting to his feet. She was scared, she needed to get Sylvain out of here. Just then she could hear the sound of hoofbeats; her father had arrived to back her up. 

“Why have you gone after this village? What are you planning?” Jeralt demanded an answer from Solon as he guarded Sylvain and Byleth. 

“Heh, I could have conducted this experiment on any test subjects. Now that I have what I came for, I must bid you farewell.” Solon responded, warping away before more questions could be asked. 

“Wait! Damn it, he's gone…” Jeralt said. He looked down at his daughter cradling Sylvain in her arms, who was barely responsive to any of her words. “How’s his injury?” Jeralt asked.

“He’ll live,” Byleth stated plainly, lightly examining his left arm, “He needs medical treatment though.”

“Alright, I’ll have some of the monks take care of him.” Jeralt replied, moving his horse downhill. 

Byleth rubbed Sylvain’s temple, he was still whimpering from the excruciating pain, “You fool,” She whispered, “You were supposed to flank him, not attack head on.” 

Sylvain groaned, “Tch...I...couldn’t let that guy get to you.” 

“I would have been fine, Syl.” Byleth’s eyes glistened. 

Sylvain mustered out, “Ah...remember...I’m... the lance at your back...I gotta do it...gotta protect you.” 

Byleth smiled at him, he was still trying to be charming. It was...nice to hear from him. Brushing his hair back, she placed a kiss on her hand and lightly touched his temple with it. His eyes widened, and a blush emerged, but he smiled regardless. Her hand then sought out his injured one and gave a reassuring squeeze which he returned. A quiet moment between them after a horrific day, but it was welcomed and appreciated.

The moment between them was shattered by the scurrying of monks near them and gently pulled him from her grasp. Her hand was the last thing to let go of him, not before he raised her hand weakly to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. She watched them take him to a safer location to dress his wounds, but she couldn’t keep his eyes off him. And he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. 

The mission was largely a success. It was hard to believe that it was due to a large number of casualties, but if it wasn’t for the Golden Deer Classroom’s intervention, things would have gotten worse. With her meeting with Rhea and Claude simultaneously in the last couple of days, she was worried with how everything was progressing. Rhea was all business as usual, however Claude was trying to uncover whatever secrets the Church was hiding from the people and her. She had never once considered looking further into her past, but after so many hints from her own father, she could no longer hide her curiosity. There was something about her that was so far off from everyone around her. She didn’t know the year of her birth, her father’s life before her existence, and her mother. She knew next to nothing. 

Walking to her dorm in the evening she could see a young man walking slowly to the dorms with his left arm in a sling and wrapped with linens and gauze. She smiled as she walked to him placing a hand on his right shoulder. 

“Can’t sleep?” Byleth asked the young man. 

Turning around, the young man was revealed to be Sylvain, giving a small grin, “I could ask you the same thing, Professor.” 

Looking at his arm, she asked with concern, “How’s your injury? Still hurting?” 

Sylvain looked at his arm, “Just a bit, the monks have been working on it day by day. Should be cleared soon though.” 

Byleth looked at him with pity, “You got hurt protecting me...that’s unacceptable on my part.”

Sylvain shook his head, “Nah, don’t think that. Besides, I got this scar fighting for you. It's almost like a medal or something.” 

Byleth scoffed, “Didn’t you want to kill me at one point?” 

Sylvain winced, “I certainly meant it when I said it months ago, but…”

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “But?”

Sylvain sighed, “When I thought you were going to be killed for real, my reflexes kicked in. I reacted without thinking. It doesn't mean I've stopped being jealous of you. But, come on, I can't help looking up to you. If I'd had the guts to run away from home, I wonder if I would have cared as little about my Crest as you do yours…” 

Byleth replied, “You didn't have the courage?” 

Sylvain looked at her with a vulnerable expression on his face, “No... But if I thought I could have escaped, I would have tried. I'd leave behind House Gautier and the life of a nobleman...and anybody who knew I had a Crest. However, you saw my life there, our family has to protect the Kingdom from the Sreng people. Anyway, Sreng has been contested for centuries, and all that time, it has fallen to House Gautier to protect it.” 

“So they need you, it’s not because of high status that a proper heir is wanted then.” Byleth added. 

“Yeah, I guess those very situations are why my family values Crests so much. Since I bear a Crest, my parents made sure I was never left wanting.” His voice grew softer, “My older brother didn't have one, and so when I was born, he was pushed aside. You know he once shoved me in a well? He left me on the mountainside in the middle of winter too.” 

Byleth looked shocked, “That’s horrible.”

Sylvain smiled at her, “Even as a little kid, I understood why he was like that. My mere existence stole everything from him. I have no right to complain when I am surrounded by people who would give anything to bear a Crest but do not. Now women smile at me for the same reason my parents adored me...and my brother wanted me dead. And I have to meet them all with a smile and a wink because I have a Crest.” 

Byleth came to a strange realization looking at the young man before her, “So what you really feel for women is…”

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “The women who just want to use me to become nobility? Hatred's probably the right word. Though, in the end...that's just an easy answer. I don't even know how I truly feel about it all.” 

So he’s just lashing out against women, for the crime of being themselves. She wasn’t sure if she could sympathize or scold him. “I..I see.” 

Sylvain sighed, looking at Byleth in her eyes, “Anyway, it was pretty unreasonable of me to resent you. I'm really sorry about that. And I want to say thank you, Professor. Seriously. Thank you.” 

“Thank me? Whatever for?” Byleth asked. 

“For hearing me out, and being there to support me. I don’t think anyone has tried to understand the real me. So from the bottom of my heart...I'm glad we met.” Sylvain spoke with appreciation reflected in his eyes. 

Byleth smiled, slowly approaching him and embracing him, “Of course, Sylvain. I’ll always be there for you.”

Sylvain’s free arm slowly encircled her, “Always?”

Byleth smiled against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his beating heart, “For as long as you will have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball will bring heartbreak of many kinds, and hopes for the future...


	12. Don't Be Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day before the ball and thoughts are explored and revealed...

Byleth was in her room wondering how she even got to this point. Here she was being fawned over by her students Dorothea, Annette, and Mercedes, as they played around with make up and her hair to prepare her for the ball. She wasn’t sure how she didn’t see this coming, when she had seen Ingrid a couple of days prior and caked in a ridiculous amount of make-up. So when she told the students she was going to attend the ball along with them, of course the girls were more than willing to help her out…

Dorothea pulled her to the side, “You know, Professor, we all are going to get some gowns especially made for us, it’s required for all of the students to get some formal wear.” 

Byleth placed her books on her podium in the classroom, “Oh is that so? Well I hope you and the rest of your classmates have a wonderful time.” 

Hilda, who had been listening in, along with Mercedes and Annette, pounced on this opportunity as it was presented to the girls on a platter, “Professor! You can’t be serious? You honestly think you’re going to attend the ball in your uniform?”

Byleth watched as the girls crowded her, uncomfortably shifting under their gazes, “Well it’s not like I had a ballgown in my equipment bag when I came to the monastery.”

Mercedes shook her head, “Oh this will not do at all, Professor. We want to see you try something a bit different from your usual.” 

Annette hopped up and down, “Yeah! I bet you will look fantastic with the make up set that I just bought!” 

Byleth backed away, “I don’t know...I’m not sure I’ll be seen as acceptable..” 

Dorothea grabbed onto Byleth’s shoulders, “Oh no, you’re not going to avoid this. I’m making it my mission to make your fairy tale dreams come true, Professor, and these ladies are going to help me.”

Byleth sighed, “I suppose I have no choice then…” 

The girls squealed, each pulling Byleth’s arms and dragging them back to her dorm room for the make-over of a lifetime. 

That was a few hours ago, now Mercedes was applying makeup on Byleth while Dorothea played with her hair. Byleth didn’t know why they chose to do this, it wasn’t like the ball was tonight, it was only a day away. However, the girls were adamant on doing a trial run so when the night came, she would be ready. 

Dorothea was busy heating up a metal iron with fire magic, readying it to wrap around Byleth’s hair when she decided to spark up a little bit of a conversation, “So, Professor, have you ever been to a ball before?” 

Byleth laughed, “You ask that question, but I believe you know the answer.” 

Dorothea giggled, “Indulge us?”

Byleth shook her head, until of course Dorothea held her head stiff to apply the hot rod to her hair, “No, I’ve never been to a ball. I’ve always wanted to though.” 

Mercedes gasped and smiled, picking up some powder to delicately place on Byleth’s cheeks, “Oh? Wonderful! You’ll experience a ball for the first time with us!” 

“I’m not sure if it will be ‘wonderful’, I’m not the best dancer,” Byleth told the girls. 

Dorothea lightly slapped Byleth’s shoulder, “Nonsense, Professor. You did well teaching me for the White Heron Cup, and I ended up winning.”

Byleth let out a short laugh, “Thanks to my basic knowledge of dancing. I confess I’m not the best dancer in Fodlan, but I tried my best.”

“I don’t know how you do it, Professor,” Dorothea said, curling another strand of hair. 

“Do what?” Byleth asked. 

“Just excel at everything. Don’t tell me you can sing too, because that would be the end of my career I think.” Dorothea joked, bringing some of Byleth’s hair back and pulling it up in a half up and half down hairdo. 

Byleth contemplated for a moment before answering Dorothea, “Well I did sing a bit to cheer up some of the-”

“Okay, I was kidding but seriously if you can sing well, keep it to yourself.” Dorothea said somewhat seriously, garnering laughter from Byleth. 

“At least when you sing, Dorothea, you don’t end up embarrassing yourself in front of people that shouldn’t be listening in.” Annette grumbled to herself. 

Mercedes chuckled at her dear friend, “Oh come now, Annie, I don’t think Felix intended to have humiliated you.”

Byleth’s eyebrow quirked up, “What’s this about, Annette? Something I need to discuss with Felix?” 

Annette groaned, placing her hands on her flushed face“Ugh, no Professor, it would just make the situation worse.”

“What situation?” Byleth turned her head to Annette, only to be pulled back to facing Mercedes as she was putting the final touches on her makeup.

“Felix apparently snuck up on our precious cinnamon bun, Annette here, singing in the greenhouse.” Dorothea snickered, as Byleth was unaware of the glare Annette gave the opera diva. 

“He heard you sing?” Byleth questioned. 

“Yeah, and he didn’t even take my bribe for him to keep his big fat mouth shut! I swear that Felix is evil!” Annette spoke in an accusatory tone. 

Mercedes looked at her friend, “Annie, what if he enjoyed hearing you sing? Perhaps that could be it.”

“Ha!” Annette pointed at Mercedes, “That’s a ruse, Mercie! He’ll tell someone, someday, out of spite for me!” 

“I don’t know, I think it’s rather romantic,” Mercedes swooned, “A man falling for the voice of a beautiful maiden, it’s so dreamy.”

Dorothea snorted, “Well you should come to opera shows I perform, Mercedes. It’s just a bunch of nobles who are only infatuated with a voice that won’t last forever.” 

“Ladies, not to be rude, but where is Hilda? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Byleth inquired, looking around her dorm. 

“Oh, she said she went to town to find you a dress or two...or three.” Annette replied. 

“Three?!” Byleth exclaimed, clamouring to her feet. 

“Please, Professor, I need you to sit still.” Dorothea pushed Byleth back into her chair, finishing her hair up. 

“It’ll be fine, Professor,” Mercedes tried her best to calm Byleth down, “I’m sure she’s only doing this to give you more options, not that you’re supposed to wear all three.” 

“I..I see.” Byleth mumbled. She didn’t know why they were all pampering her, it wasn’t like she asked for it. However, it wasn’t entirely unwanted either, just a bit much. 

As if on cue, Hilda banged on the door to Byleth’s dorm, with a couple of schoolboys carrying five dresses each. Hilda guided them to place on Byleth’s bed. 

“Aw thanks boys, this was soooo nice of you.” Hilda praised their efforts as they bowed to the young lady. Turning away, both boys chanced a look over at Byleth in which they were standing shell shocked. Byleth was getting flustered under their gazes, did she look that ugly?

“Is there something wrong, gentlemen?” Dorothea commented curtly. 

“Uh n-no,” One of the boys replied, “Is that...Professor?”

“Yes, is there a problem?” Dorothea asked, her temper flaring. 

“No! It’s...she looks different…” The other boy responded.

“Well if you’re finished ogling your teacher, you can return to whatever you two were doing.” Dorothea said with her arms crossed. The boys ran outside, but not before Byleth overheard one of them, ‘By the Goddess, if she looks like that at the ball, I’m asking to dance with her first.”

Dorothea sighed, “Boys are so predictable, you dress up a reasonably attractive girl in all the pretty things, and suddenly they forget everything else about you.” she grabbed the hand mirror on Byleth’s desk and brought it up for her to see. “However, you look absolutely stunning, I knew you had it in you to look this nice.” 

Byleth gasped softly as she grasped the mirror in her hand. Her eyes were highlighted in a smokey winged-out look, and her hair was decorated in tender and beautiful waves framing her face in a feminine way that she had never seen before. She felt so lovely, and for the first time, she saw what she wanted to see and that was a beautiful woman. Her chest felt tight, a sting behind her eyes was felt as well. She wasn’t sure what this emotion was, perhaps it was the feeling of touched but she was sure that she’d be thankful for this until she died. 

“Thank you, girls, I feel so amazing.” Byleth said to them. 

“Aw thanks, Professor, but before you get all appreciative, you still need to pick a dress. I brought a few from my personal collection.” Hilda started picking Byleth up off her chair and leading over to her bed. Byleth, willfully joined her, looking at the garments strewn about. There were so many different colors; red, green, pink, yellow, and so much more that it was sensory overload. 

“Hilda...don’t you this is a bit much?” Byleth asked her student. 

Hilda waved her off, “Oh don’t be silly, this is just a little bit.” 

“I...see” Byleth stared at her with an incredulous look on her face, before turning to the dresses, placing her hands on each of the fabrics on them. “They’re all so beautiful, I don’t know where to start.”

“Well how about this?” Hilda said lifting a crimson and pink dress, littered with floral appliques, “It’s one of my very favorites.” 

“It’s pretty, but I think it’s more you than me.” Byleth smiled, trying not to offend Hilda. 

“Oh! What about this one? It's really cute.” Annette grabbed a bright yellow ball gown, tiered in different layers. 

“Ehh it’s a bit...big?” Byleth replied, picking up the heavy fabric, “It seems a bit too much to walk around in, much less dance in.” 

“How about this one, Professor?” Mercedes gently picked up a beautiful teal gown with a high neck and straight skirt with minimum beadwork and stitching. 

Byleth shook her head, “It seems so plain. Too safe an option.” 

“I think you ladies are picking these dresses as if you’re wearing them,” Dorothea interjected, as she observed the dresses with much scrutiny, “When you should be looking for which dress complements the Professor.” Dorothea looked over the beautiful gowns and finally pulled out one that she deemed fit. 

Byleth gasped as she looked at the dress that Dorothea presented to her. It was so exquisite, she felt her chest about to burst. The gown was of a pale blue lightweight fabric that the slightest breeze could allow the skirts to flow like water in a stream. The material on the bodice also had some sheer fabric encrusted with crystals and pearls, with two slits coming up on the sides of the gown. It was definitely not a dress for a regal princess or noblewoman, but rather a mythical or enchanted creature. Too ethereal for this world. It was so simple yet it was breathtaking and sublime. 

“Judging by her reaction, ladies, I think we’ve found the Professor's outfit for the ball.” Dorothea smirked, watching Byleth grasp the gown and lay it on her chest to imagine her wearing it. Dorothea smiled watching what was a rare moment of seeing the Professor as a young woman with wants and desires so similar to her own. However, there was something gnawing at Dorothea’s subconscious and she needed to hear it from the woman herself. 

“Ahem, ladies? Do you mind if I clean up our Professor? I have some questions I’d like to ask her.” Dorothea cleared her throat. 

“Okay, c’mon girls.” Hilda said to the others as they followed her out of the room. Dorothea turned to the still glowing Byleth, gleefully looking over the gown she had picked. 

“You know, I never thought I’d see you as happy as I see you with that dress in your arms. You look like a small girl about to go to her first soiree.” Dorothea embraced her friend. 

“Thank you, Dorothea, I never thought I’d be able to experience anything like this.” Byleth said. 

“Of course, you did once tell me that you wanted to be treated like a lady rather than a merc. I have to say, you can transition well.” Dorothea chuckled, releasing Byleth with a serious expression on her face, “I do need to ask you something, rather personal actually.”

“Oh? Is it about you?” Byleth questioned. 

Dorothea shook her head, “No, it’s more directed at you.”

Byleth placed the gown on top of the others in her room, “Oh, what about me?”

Dorothea let out a breath, “I remembered us having a conversation about love, that nothing but the truest and deepest love would induce you into matrimony. Is that still true?” 

Byleth looked at Dorothea quizzically, “Of course, what brought this question on?”

“Professor, I don’t want to dance around the issue, so I will just come out with it. Are you interested in a certain crimson haired, sweet talking young man?” Dorothea eyed her suspiciously, as Byleth froze in place. 

“W-where would you get an idea like that, Dorothea? It’s rather inappropriate.” Byleth stammered, looking away from Dorothea rubbing her arm out of nervousness. 

Dorothea didn’t budge, “But you’re not denying it so that is rather curious.” 

“I-I...well..um...I can explain?” Byleth stammered, her blush covering the entirety of her face. 

Dorothea giggled, “My goodness, Professor! Are you blushing?” 

Byleth groaned, “Is it that obvious?”

Dorothea smiled, “Hehe, yes, and might I say you look absolutely adorable! My my, it seems as though Sylvain’s charms know no bounds. Even our dear Professor is enamoured with him.” 

Byleth sighed, “It’s not like I wanted this…”

Dorothea looked at her with sympathetic eyes, “But we can’t help who we fall in love with, Professor.” 

“Love?” Byleth asked.

“Love, Professor.” Dorothea repeated, “You’re in love with Sylvain, you just can’t admit it yet. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he also shares the same feelings for you.” 

“He...does? What if this is just his games, Dorothea?” Byleth looked concerned rather than trying to convince Dorothea of his actions.

“Well, that’s for you to find out,” Dorothea replied, letting out a sigh, “I can’t make that decision for you. If you don’t believe he’s right for you at the moment, it’s your choice to tell him that. However, if you want to feel the thrill of a romance no matter the consequences, I’d say go for it.” 

“What do you think I should do?” Byleth asked. 

Dorothea shook her head, “Don’t look to me for guidance, think with your heart and your mind, because thinking solely with both is foolish in love.” She turned to leave the dorm, leaving Byleth alone with her thoughts. 

I love him...I love him...but… Byleth shook her head and quickly decided to take a bath and wash her make-up off. She needed to clear her mind. 

“The time has come for the annual ball. But first, an eve of merriment! OK, I'll admit it. The Officers Academy isn't as uptight as I thought.” Claude stated, raising a toast in the air 

The Golden Deer Students and the transfers were enjoying an evening of merriment in their classroom after a grand feast. It was lighthearted and cheerful, very reminiscent of the feast they had after the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion a couple of months previous. While Byleth was enjoying herself enough, she couldn’t help but think about what Dorothea and herself discussed in her dorm. Her affections for Sylvain were of course real, but she wasn’t sure about the man himself. If he had any true feelings for her, then Sylvain should’ve been trying to win her heart rather than waste his time on frivolous dates, but then again perhaps she expected too much of the philanderer and just like every girl before her, Byleth thought somehow her love for Sylvain could change him. She felt like a fool just observing him laugh and joke with Ingrid and Felix, wishing he’d do something to convince her that the doubts she was feeling were irrational and that she was well deserving of him. 

She shook her head, she felt so worthless. She had never felt this way towards anyone before and now that she had these feelings, she felt so stupid for falling for a well known skirt chaser that hated most or all women. It was the most infuriating thing she had ever known, but Dorothea was right; there’s no stopping who you end up falling for. She was such a fool. 

“Ooh, I adore such things! Dancing is the only thing I'm really good at anyway.” Hilda exclaimed, squirming in her seat excitedly. Her interjection helped Byleth get out of her thoughts. 

“There's a feast tomorrow, isn't there? Isn't there?! Ah, I can't want a moment longer!” Raphael shouted, disturbing those around him. 

“Dancing, singing... I'm not good at either of those things.” Leonie wrapped her arms around herself uncomfortably. Alas to be an apprentice of a mercenary and not a dancer. 

Hilda scoffed, “So? Dancing is fun! Oh! And remember, you can't dance with the same partner multiple times. It's tradition! That means you have to dance with all of the gentlemen in all of the houses, swapping dance partners as you please…”

“How scandalous!” Lysithea responded, “I, for one, plan to simply behold the pure essence of dance.” 

Felix grumbled, “I'd rather be swinging my blade than wasting my time with some girl at a ball.” 

Byleth watched as Sylvain wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulder, “You must be joking, right? This is our chance to dance with all of the ladies of the academy to our heart's content. You wish to throw away the best day of the whole year for sword practice? Insanity, I tell you!” Byleth squirmed uncomfortably, her chest felt like it was being gripped painfully. 

“I'm pretty excited about the ball, myself. It's not like we get to do things like this very often.” Ashe stated happily. Sylvain, who was still putting on a show of confidence in front of the others, moved to talk to Ashe. 

“Too true, Ashe. In fact, I'm gonna do you a favor and give you a crash course in chatting up girls. By tomorrow, you'll be an expert!” Sylvain snickered patting his friend on the back. Unaware of his professor, who was downing the last bit of her champagne. 

“Actually I'd much prefer if someone could just teach us how to dance…” Ashe stated, shying away from the skirt chaser. 

“Don't worry about the dancing part. I can teach you that, easy!” Annette jumped in.  
“It's time for the ball! That warrants at least a tiny bit of makeup, don't you think, Ingrid? Just a smidge?” Mercedes leaned into Ingrid’s personal space. 

Obviously flustered by her comment, Ingrid had no choice but to agree, “I...hmm. Maybe. I'll think about it.” 

Annette clapped her hands excitedly, “it's settled! Tomorrow morning we'll meet up in the Professor’s room. Ooh, I can't wait!” Sylvain took a glance over at Byleth who was shuffling around nervously and giving a weak smile to the girls. 

“When it comes to elegance on the dance floor, I am superior!” Ferdinand interjected, showing an act of bravado to his friends. 

Dorothea snickered, “You're not a bad dancer, Ferdie. But you do have some moves that are...hard to watch.” 

Ferdinand, unaware of her slight, replied appreciatively, “You honor me with your kind words! I understand that I am sometimes too dazzling to behold directly.” 

“I'm envious of your positive attitude. I also know how to dance...in theory. Maybe I should participate as well.” Linhardt contemplated, eyeing a certain white haired girl from across the room. 

“Not me! You wouldn't catch me dancing at a ball any sooner than you'd catch a fish swimming through the sky!” Bernadetta yelled from under a desk, hiding from the commotion in the room. 

“You do tend to flop around like a fish on the land, after all.” Caspar chuckled, looking down at her. 

“Wh-why would you say that?! Now I feel like a fish on a skillet…” Bernadetta mumbled, feeling a pat on her head from Raphael sitting near her. 

“On a skillet... Hahaha! Ahem, never mind.” Linhardt laughed, a rarity given his subdued compasure. 

“I'll, um.... watch. From a distance.” Marianne mumbled to herself. 

Hilda, not wanting her dearest friend to miss out, grabbed her arm, “You can't just watch, Marianne! If a boy asks you to dance, you simply must accept. It's only polite.” Marianne just dutifully nodded. 

“You can ask...anyone? To dance? Gah, whatever should I do?” Ignatz said, while blushing at Marianne.  
“We get to pick who we dance with? I wonder who I should ask…” Caspar said, his eyes lingering on the pink haired girl towards the front of the room. 

“Hahaha! Lucky you, Ignatz! Tomorrow, if only for a day, you may live out your dearest dreams of an exalted existence! As for me, I am surely to be overwhelmed with the propositions of desperate ladies. I will doubtless have little time for partners of my own choosing.” Lorenz declared. 

Leonie, rolling her eyes, responded to Lorenz’s claims, “Which one of you is dreaming now, Lorenz?” He glared at her as she snickered at him. 

“I will fight with all that I have in me!” Petra yelled from atop the desk Bernie was under. 

Dorothea looked quizzically at her friend, “Fighting? No, that's not really the point…”

Petra, undeterred, continued, “I will not be as a fish upon the flame!” Claude eyed her with a slight blush on his cheeks as he chuckled at her. 

Dorothea looked at her with confusion, “Um...ok…”

Claude cleared his throat climbing on top of Byleth’s desk, “Everyone! Listen up. To no one's surprise, I have a brilliant idea. Teach, you'll want in on this too.” Byleth nodded her head, unaware of Sylvain approaching her. 

“What’s your idea, Claude?” Byleth asked. 

“This may sound impetuous. Perhaps irresponsible. Almost certainly impossible. But we're gonna do it anyway. In exactly five years' time, let's promise to meet again, right here at the monastery. That includes our amazing transfers as well!” Claude raised his glass. 

“A reunion? There's usually food at reunions. Count me in, Claude!” Raphael grinned widely. 

“Five years from now... will be the monastery's millennium festival, celebrating 1,000 years since the founding of Garreg Mach.” Marianne added. 

“I hear the millennium festival will be the largest celebration in the monastery's history.” Ignatz commented. 

Hilda joined in, “Oh, I get it! It'll be easier for us to all get back here with the millennium festival as an excuse.” 

“How true. As the new leader of the Alliance, I will certainly have the occasion to attend and pay my respects to Lady Rhea.” Lorenz spouted arrogantly. Sylvain snickered behind Byleth, alerting her to his presence. She turned around and hushed him quickly. 

“That almost certainly will not transpire.” Lysithea deadpanned, as the rest of the students chuckled. 

“And you, Teach? I guess it's hard to imagine that you'll still be teaching here five years from now... But I'm sure no matter where you end up, you'll come running at the chance to see your adorable little Golden Deer again, right?” Claude asked leaning down and extending his hand towards Byleth. 

Byleth smirked, grabbing a hold of his hand and climbing on the desk with him, “Probably so.” 

“Ahem... That was your cue to promise everyone you'll return. Go on, set a good example, Teach. If you promise, everyone else will, too.” Claude replied cheekily. 

“Fine, I promise.” Byleth smiled. Much to her surprise and shock Claude pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, giving her a wink. She didn’t react much to it, but from the corner where she was Sylvain was fuming. Dorothea on the other hand smirked at the House leader, giving him a wink when he looked her way. 

“Hahaha! I'm already excited! After five years, we'll all be whoever we're going to become!” Lysithea hopped up and down, very innocently. 

Leonie grabbed Byleth’s hand to help her down, “Please, Professor! Invite Captain Jeralt too! I want to show him how well his apprentice turns out.” 

Byleth laughed, “I’m sure my father would like a party or two. Any excuse to get a drink.”

Hilda squealed, wrapping her arms around the girls, “It's settled, then. What do you say, Claude? Is it official?” 

Claude laughed, “The promise is sealed! That means we're all obligated to keep it. Five years from today, all of us will meet again at the monastery. Don't forget it, Teach. You and I will meet here again…” He gave her a lingering smile as Byleth nodded at him. Sylvain was observing the interaction between the pair. Had he moved too slow? Was he not focused enough on her to notice she had other suitors? He had no choice now, he had to pull all the stops at this ball. He wasn’t going to lose her this easily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	13. Could I Be Safe In Yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Outcome of the Goddess Tower

The amount of girls clamoring inside Byleth’s room in the morning was far too much to handle. So many of the ladies from her class, in fact all of them really, were trying to squeeze into her dorm to get ready for the ball. Unfortunately, due to the high volume of ladies in the dorm they decided to take over the Golden Deer Classroom and change in there, blocking the windows with the curtains nearby, so no prying eyes would spy on the girls getting undressed. 

The majority of girls were excited, laughing and enjoying themselves. Other girls, such as Leonie and Ingrid, were not nearly as enthusiastic but they were at least trying to find some happiness in each other. Marianne was at the mercy of Hilda, who was playing with the former’s hair, actually letting it down for once. Lysithea was merely observing everyone around her and lingering near Annette and Mercedes. Petra was coaxing Bernadetta out of her hidey hole underneath a desk. Flayn was just overjoyed with helping anyone and everyone, bouncing around in a large ball gown. Dorothea on the other hand, made it her duty to replicate the look they had achieved yesterday on Byleth. 

Byleth on the other hand couldn’t stop fidgeting in her seat, thinking about her lingering feelings about Sylvain and what he would say if he ever found out about her affections for him. She felt so ashamed yet she couldn’t help it; Sylvain made her feel alive and more intuned with her emotions when she was near him. He was funny, smart, and charming as all hell. It didn’t make anything better when he was also extraordinarily handsome, with his cheeky grin and mischievous eyes. She sighed dreamily, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she giggled to herself. 

“Oh goddess, can you keep your mind out of the clouds, and sit still.” Dorothea chuckled, interrupting Byleth’s thoughts. 

Byleth shied away, “Oh sorry, Dorothea, I was just thinking…”

“About Sylvain?” Dorothea asked teasingly, “You’re too obvious, you need to play with him a little. Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“W-what do you mean?” Byleth stammered, wringing her hands. 

Dorothea hummed, “Hmmmm, perhaps you can give him side glances across the room. Oh! If he ever offers a drink or comes near you, touch him and let it linger for a bit.” 

Byleth held an eyebrow up looking at Dorothea, “How do I do that?” 

Dorothea grinned, “Like this.” She held Byleth’s arm, slowly moving it down her hand making a note to look at Byleth with a sultry glance. When she approached Byleth’s hand, Dorothea let go giving a wink at Byleth’s flustered gaze, “See? Easy. Boys really like that, makes them feel like they’re needed.” 

“I-I don’t know, Dorothea, this is all too insane. I’m his teacher, and he’s a philanderer. He could never love me for who I am.” Byleth cradled her body inward, “I’m not good at this stuff like you and Hilda are. I thought love was supposed to be easy like in those storybooks.” 

Dorothea brushed her curls out, sighing at Byleth’s declaration, “Professor...Byleth,” Byleth turned around at the sound of her name escaping her lips, “If love were that easy, we wouldn’t make those storybooks. And at the end of the day, if you think that love will be a young man singing to you as you stand on a balcony, you’re going to be surprised by how life can be cruel to those who desire love. It’s obvious that’s happened to Sylvain long ago.”

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Byleth asked, as she stood up to strip off her clothing to put on her gown. 

Dorothea helped pull up her gown, fastening it in the back. “You can tell, the man hates women. Why? More than likely it has something to do with his failure to find someone who loves him for himself, I mean how many times has a young lady here actively looked for a man with power to elevate her own station?” 

Byleth snorted, “Doesn’t that sound familiar?” Looking back at Dorothea with a smirk. 

Dorothea narrowed her eyes on the Professor, “I’m looking for a life partner, not a noble that is full of himself or herself.” 

Byleth sighed, “I apologize.” 

“No, it’s okay, I get it.” Dorothea smiled, “Back to Sylvain-” 

“What about Sylvain?” A girl’s voice interjected. Turning towards the voice, Dorothea and Byleth were shocked to see Ingrid listening in. She was dressed in a sea green gown in a heavy Faergus material. Her arms were crossed looking at the pair suspiciously. 

“Oh, hello my dear Ingrid, we were just talking about your lovely childhood friend.” Dorothea chuckled. 

“Oh goodness, is he causing issues again, Professor? I swear I’ve been trying my best with him lately. He’s actually improving a bit.” Ingrid declared, hoping the Professor wouldn’t scold her. 

“Hehe no it’s not that Ingrid.” Dorothea giggled. “It’s something else entirely.” 

Byleth’s eyes grew wide, “Dorothea, please I beg of you-”

“She’s going to find out one way or another, or would you rather Sylvain tell her.” Dorothea smirked. 

Byleth pondered for a moment, shaking and hesitant, Dorothea really put her in a corner here. Ingrid was the closest girl to Sylvain, his friend since they were children. If Dorothea spouted the truth of Byleth’s feelings for Sylvain, she was sure that Ingrid would react in some kind of way. However, Byleth wasn’t sure that it would be negative or positive. 

Byleth wrapped her arms around herself, “I think I’m going to be sick..” 

Dorothea grabbed a chair and pushed Byleth on it, “Oh no, not after all of the hard work I just did on you.” 

Ingrid narrowed her eyes on the two, “What’s going on with the Professor?” 

Dorothea looked at Byleth, without verbally saying it she was asking for her consent. Byleth sighed and nodded at Dorothea, looking at the ground too afraid of the outcome that was doomed to happen. 

“It seems the Professor is in love.” Dorothea started rubbing Byleth’s shoulders to calm her down. 

“In love?” Ingrid said, confused at Dorothea’s statement, “But what does that have to do...with...Sylvain…?” Ingrid’s mind finally caught up to her words, and her eyes widened at the Professor and she gasped, “PROFESSOR!? YOU AND SYLVAIN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” 

Her yelling alerted every girl in the room, much to Byleth’s horror, “Oh goddess, please just strike me down now, I have had enough of this life..” she mumbled to herself. 

“I-I can’t believe this, since when?” Ingrid asked as the other girls in the room gathered around with equally shocked faces. 

“I...I don’t know, it just sort of...happened.” Byleth stammered. She was so visibly uncomfortable, she wanted to run away and never look back. 

“Have you lost it, Professor?” Leonie questioned, “The man is a notorious flirt, he’d never settle down with one girl.” 

“...I know” Byleth mumbled. 

“He is a bit disingenuous, but there’s no way he’d do that to the Professor.” Hilda commented. 

“He needs to mature,” Lysithea popped in, “He’s quite terrible at being honest with himself.”

“I am having feelings of...disbelief? Is not Sylvain a man of disloyalty?” Petra asked. “Why would you be of liking him?” 

The questions were endless, and Byleth felt so constricted. So she quietly left her seat wrapping a robe around her body over her dress and took her time cooling herself outside. She was so overwhelmed with emotions that were too confusing for words. She wrapped her arms around a post, watching the sunset beneath the monastery’s walls. She felt the cool breeze hit her skin, and took a shaky breath. She didn’t even notice Ingrid approaching her, until she spoke of course. 

“Professor? Are you alright?” Ingrid asked softly.

Byleth’s eyes opened as she spun to see her, “Ah, yes, I’m sorry I...I didn’t mean…” Her voice trailed off. 

Ingrid’s emerald eyes looked at her sympathetically, “It’s okay, Professor. I understand.”

Byleth glanced at her, “I never meant to fall for him, all I was trying to do was be his friend, and a good mentor. I guess I’m no better than any of the other girls here, huh?”

Ingrid smiled, “I don’t blame you at all, actually. Sylvain can be strangely charming to everyone, his easygoing and carefree attitude is what draws me and Felix, as well as his Highness, to him. He’s always been like that. Though, I can’t see him as anything but my older brother, trying his best to cheer us all up.” She approached the Professor holding her hands to calm her nerves, “He really doesn’t deserve someone like you.” 

“What makes you say that?” Byleth asked. 

Ingrid gave a short laugh, “You’re kidding, right? He spends his time with girls aplenty. But to be fair if he had to choose one girl, if he ever could, I’d hope it’s someone like you. After all, Sylvain has been improving since he’s joined the class. Albeit, slowly, very slowly.” 

Byleth chuckled, “So, since you know him best, what’s your suggestion? How should I go about this?” 

Ingrid pondered, “Well, you’re going to think I’m crazy, but I don’t think you should tell him anything. And if he confesses to you, be sure that he’s being serious. He’s hard to read, so look for little things, like the way he looks at you or his words. If they’re too flowery, he’s not being genuine. Though to be honest, I think he should try to earn you.”

“Earn me? Like a gift?” Byleth grimaced. 

“No! Not like that!” Ingrid backtracked, “I mean, Sylvain is some heavy baggage. He really should work on his own issues before getting with someone like yourself.” 

“So what you’re saying is that I should tell Sylvain he should only be with me when he’s ready?” Byleth asked. 

“Yeah, I guess I am. I’m not too sure what he feels for you, Professor, but I’d like to think that one day, he realizes that you are an amazing woman and he’d be damned lucky to have you on his side.” Ingrid looked at her with a strong determination. 

Byleth smiled, hugging Ingrid, “Thank you. I appreciate your advice.”

Byleth began to walk back to the classroom, with Ingrid watching her leave. Once she was sure Byleth was out of sight, Ingrid stormed off to the dorms to confront a certain skirt-chaser…

Ingrid stormed up the staircase, trying her best not to trip on any of the skirts of her dress. She turned around the corner of the noble’s dormitory and rushed to go to the far end of the hallway, to Sylvain’s room. She saw many boys on her way up there, most of them catcalling her or questioning why she was there, since the majority of the boys decided to make the second floor of the dorm their changing room. Ingrid did her best to ignore a lot of them, though when she did pass by Ashe, she did stop to talk to him. 

“Ashe, is Sylvain in his room? I need to see him” Ingrid questioned the grey haired boy. 

“Last I checked he was, Felix is there too.” Ashe answered with a nod and a smile. 

“Thank you, Ashe.” Ingrid smiled, focusing on Sylvain’s room, until Ashe spoke out. 

“Um Ingird…?” Ashe said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Yes?” She looked back at the young man. 

He chuckled nervously, “You look...radiant.” 

Ingrid’s eyes widened, before she smiled in return, “Oh...Thank you Ashe.” 

Ashe bowed politely, closing the door to his dorm to finish getting ready for the ball. Ingrid, after she was distracted by Ashe’s kind words, renewed her determination and raced up the small steps. By the time she got to Sylvain’s room, she noticed the door was open and the two young men inside were already finished getting dressed. They were in traditional Faergus formal wear, thick fabrics and fur-trimmed capes. Sylvain was dressed in burnt red and teal accents while Felix wore something similar, except his overcoat was longer and it was nearly head to toe blue. They were reminiscing on some old memories when Ingrid alerted her presence by knocking on the open door. 

Both of the young men looked up to see Ingrid, dressed up for the ball in her gown, “Wow, Ingrid, you look nice.” Sylvain winked. “Almost makes me want to flirt with you a bit...Almost.” Sylvain jokes, as Felix groans and rolls his eyes. Ingird’s eyes narrow as she storms to Sylvain and, without warning, slapped him across the face. “Ow! What the hell was that for, Ingrid?!” Sylvain clutched his face with an angered expression directed towards Ingrid. 

Felix shook his head, “That was completely uncalled for, but it is you Sylvain.” He closed the door to the dorm so the three of them could have a private conversation. 

“I hope you know damn well what you’re doing, Sylvain! And you have some nerve! Flirting with me when there’s another girl you should be concerned about.” Ingrid accused, pointing her finger at Sylvain. 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about, Ingrid! Mind filling me in?!” Sylvain shouted back. 

“YOU AND THE PROFESSOR! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?” Ingrid yelled at him. 

The room went deathly quiet, all three of them stared in shock at one another. Felix more so than the rest, oddly enough, with his eyes so open in disbelief, one could say they would pop out of his skull. Sylvain’s face flushed a deep crimson, his skin almost as red as his hair, and his heart palpitating rapidly against his chest. Ingrid, who had let Sylvain have it, was more or less surprised by Sylvain’s reaction. He wasn’t deflecting her with humor, he wasn’t brushing things off. He was...quiet. That was certainly different than usual. 

“How...how did you know?” Sylvain asked her quietly. 

“Huh?” Ingrid cocked her head to the side. 

“How did you know I had feelings for her?” Sylvain stared at Ingrid seriously. Ingrid was taken aback. Sure he’s said he’s loved girls before, but the way he was acting was weird and out of the ordinary behavior. 

“Oh...um well Dorothea-” Ingrid started. 

Sylvain sighed, brushing his hair with his hand, nervous about being put on the spot, “Of course she did. Should have known she wouldn’t keep her mouth shut…” 

“Sylvain...don’t tell me you messed with the Professor.” Felix grumbled, glaring at his friend. 

“No! Of course not! I wouldn’t do that to her!” Sylvain argued. 

“What makes you so sure of that, Sylvain?” Ingrid questioned him, “You’ve done this time and again, with a multitude of girls. What makes her any different?” 

“Because I love Byleth!” Sylvain exclaimed, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, “I do, Ingrid. I really do. And I’m terrified of making things between us complicated.” 

Ingrid looked at him with sad eyes, he looked so tortured it was so abnormal to the usual Sylvain everyone knew. She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You are such an idiot, Sylvain. How are you going to tell her? I know you won’t be able to hold it in forever.” 

Sylvain sighed, “I don’t know, but I know it has to be tonight.” 

Ingrid smiled at her dear friend, “Well, know that if you ever hurt her. I’ll come back here and finish what I started.”

Sylvain chuckled, “Don’t worry, I don’t intend to.”

The ball had just started and Byleth was overwhelmed by the amount of young men that had approached her to dance. When she entered the ballroom, she could see all eyes on her as they watched their Professor strut in with an outfit none of them could ever imagine. She couldn’t help but look for Sylvain’s eyes in the crowd. As far as she could tell, he was shocked by her appearance, but she didn’t want to make herself too excited. She just waited for him to ask for her to dance, but alas she was only asked by a group of male students, each one asking her right after she was done with one. However, before any other boys asked for a dance, Claude swooped in and grabbed Byleth’s hand and pull her onto the dance floor with a wink. 

“Claude, not even going to ask me politely for a dance?” Byleth asked with a smirk on her face. 

“Nah, Teach, plus if I had to watch anymore desperate young men throw themselves at you, I think I might vomit.” Claude joked. 

“Haha, please don’t. Dorothea would be particularly angry with me, after all of the effort she had put into me.” Byleth laughed, placing her head on his shoulder. 

Claude chuckled, “Be careful now, Teach, some of the boys here might think you and I are an item.” 

Byleth snorted, “Then they’re fools for believing that, you and I are just friends.” 

“Yeah I know that, but everyone else doesn’t, especially Sylvain.” Byleth looked confused at Claude when he gestured behind her. Byleth chanced a glance and saw Sylvain observing the both of them intently. She was confused by the look in Sylvain’s eyes, when Claude whispered in her ear, “You should try to dance with him, might allow you to explore your emotions a little bit.” 

“Claude...did Dorothea tell you something?” Byleth asked with her eyes narrowing on her cheeky student. 

Claude shook his head, “Nope, just something I can tell by reading a room and the people within it.” 

“I see,” Byleth mumbled looking down at the floor, “I guess I’ve been wearing my feelings on my sleeve, huh?”

Claude laughed, “That’s one way of putting it. You should know if you’re looking for a place to get away from it all and have a moment to breathe, go ahead and do so. I’m sure that the legions of men will be waiting for you.” Bowing to Byleth, he kissed her hand and walked back into the crowd of people, engaging in light conversation. Taking his advice, she weaved through the crowds and made her way outside to get some fresh air. 

Sylvain could feel his anger growing more with each passing moment he saw Byleth dance with partner after partner. Everytime he would try to approach her, another young man would ask her to dance. And once she was finished with that particular student, another would pop up and do the same. Sylvain had restrained himself, wanting to at least savor a dance with Byleth, leaving him without a partner for the longest time. He even tried to get on the dance floor with Ingrid, so he wouldn’t look so pathetic. Goddess, was that a mistake. He was sure his feet would have bruises on them for weeks. 

However, nothing was as painful as watching her dance with Claude. He was feeling so envious, and he hated it. Jealousy was an emotion that Sylvain detested so much, but even he had to admit, it was easy to fall for the trap that he so readily placed his dates in. Sylvain sighed longingly, he really wanted a chance to woo Byleth, but it seemed Claude had the same idea as him judging on how enthralled he was with Byleth. 

It was easy to see why anyone would like Claude. He was handsome, easygoing, and funny. He held an air of mystery around himself, something that even Sylvain didn’t have. It made Sylvain more angry just thinking about Byleth with him, however Sylvain had to admit, they made quite the pair. After all, he was the leader of the Golden Deer House and she was their dutiful Professor. It would make sense that the two leaders would spark a romance between them. The worst part was that Sylvain was bearing witness to it and suffering for it. He needed to get a drink. He quickly turned his head away from the dancing pair and asked for a glass of champagne from one of the staff. Once he got it, he downed it in one gulp, feeling the burn of alcohol hit his throat. He grimaced and wiped his mouth on his sleeve turning back to the dance floor. He was surprised to see there wasn’t a trace of Byleth or Claude there. He rapidly moved his head around to see if any of them were nearby but he couldn’t find them. 

“Looking for someone?” a girl chuckled near him. Sylvain turned to see Dorothea, dressed in a bright red ball gown with rose appliques near her bust line and a red rose in her hair. Her face was beaming up at him with a cheeky grin to go along with. 

Sylvain let out a breath, “Oh, it’s just you.” 

“Yes, just me. So, who were you looking for? Does it happen to be our beautiful Professor?” Dorothea giggled. 

Sylvain looked at her suspiciously, “You know where she is?” 

“As a matter of fact I do, last I checked she went out for a breather. I think perhaps towards the Goddess Tower. Maybe to meet a certain someone.” Dorothea smirked. 

Sylvain’s eyes grew wide, if she’s at the Goddess Tower and Claude isn’t anywhere to be seen..  
“I-I’m going to go find her.” Sylvain said in a rush, grabbing another glass of champagne on his way out, chugging it down like the previous one before. Dorothea had to laugh at Sylvain’s over enthusiasm to find his love, considering that Claude was nowhere near the Goddess Tower…

_Ah... I see. The Goddess Tower waits for you…_

She could hear Sothis’ voice in her ears, rather teasingly mind you. She didn’t know what she was thinking coming up the staircase of the tower, she was just trying to find a way to work through her emotions and get away from the commotion of the ball. Her heels of her dress slippers could be heard clicking with each step she took. She made her way to the top of the staircase and she softly gasped at the sight of Sylvain on the balcony watching the night sky. 

She remembered when she entered the ballroom and the way that he looked. He was like a rugged Prince out of her story books as a child. So much more dreamier like this, rather than in his school uniform. He looked so incredibly handsome, it was impossible to ignore. She wasn’t sure if she should approach him, but her feelings be damned, she needed to at least get this out of the way. She finally took the final step up, the sound of her heel on the stone floor alerted Sylvain and he spun around to see Byleth looking at him. 

Sylvain didn’t get a chance to appreciate how lovely Byleth looked. She had always been very beautiful, but in this dress she looked like a Goddess. The way the fabric flowed around her and the way that the crystals shimmered in the slightest bit of light made him entranced. Her hair and makeup was a nice touch as well, she looked every bit the lady he’d imagined she would be. 

“Evening, Professor. Lovely night, isn't it? Just look at those stars…” Sylvain smiled at Byleth, gazing back towards the night sky. Byleth joined Sylvain on the balcony staring up at the evening sky. The stars glittering above and reflecting onto Byleth’s deep blue eyes. 

“It is beautiful,” Byleth said wistfully. 

Sylvain brushed a stray hair from Byleth’s face, much to her embarrassment, “Not nearly as beautiful as you.” 

Byleth blushed furiously, “Sylvain...you flatter me too much.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “I am merely stating the truth.” 

Byleth shook her head staring up at Sylvain’s warm brown eyes, “What brings you here tonight? I would’ve thought you would be fighting off a brood of desperate young ladies vying for your attention.”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “I heard you were headed over to the Goddess Tower, and I got curious about who you might be meeting. But here you are all by yourself. This isn't a lover's tryst at all! Heh heh…” 

Byleth observed him, was he...nervous, “Tryst? What do you mean by that?”

Sylvain smiled, “Oh, yeah. The Goddess Tower is where lovers meet. Didn't anybody tell you? They say that if you exchange vows here, they always come true. It's a sacred place for lovers.” He wrung his hands, playing with his leather gloves. 

“Is that so?” Byleth raised an eyebrow, “Then why are you here alone?” 

Sylvain let out a shaky breath, his foot tapping out of sheer anxiousness, “To tell the truth, I got curious about who you might be coming here to meet. I know this sounds weird, but...I'm relieved to find you here alone.” He looked at her with a genuine look in his eyes. 

“What do you mean, Sylvain?” Byleth asked cautiously, careful not to get herself excited over this. 

Sylvain looked down to the ground, inhaling sharply, looking Byleth in the eyes, “Well, the person I'm interested in...is already here.” Byleth’s eyes widened in disbelief, she must be dreaming, “You're here alone. I'm here alone. I was thinking maybe…” Sylvain moved closer into Byleth’s personal space, catching the scent of her perfume, intoxicating him even further. 

Byleth couldn’t believe this was happening, this was surely a joke, “Wait, me?” 

Sylvain chuckled nervously, “Well, of course! We're the only two people here, aren't we? I keep thinking about it, and it just makes sense. My Crest and yours…” He delicately reached out to touch her fingertips, “surely you know that you’re a special woman, Byleth. I can’t...I can’t imagine a life without you in it. For the past few months I’ve thought of nothing but you. You give me so much strength and kindness, asking for nothing in return, and...well I just want you to know that I don’t want to part from you, not ever.” He leaned forward, closer and closer to Byleth’s face, staring down at her luscious lips, desperate to taste her lips. Everything about this is making Byleth happy that her feelings are reciprocated, that she wasn’t the only one who felt the same, but something gnawed at her...something she couldn’t explain. The past few months...he’d felt for her, but he never pursued her, only deciding to have frivolous dates with girls he didn't care for, and now that there was a chance she was meeting with someone else he decided now was the time? It didn’t sit well with her, and although she was tempted to feel his lips on hers, she gently stopped him placing a hand on his chest. 

“Stop,” She spoke softly, “You haven’t heard my own feelings yet, and you’re being too hasty.” 

Sylvain was confused, usually girls at this point would relent, but he respected Byleth’s wishes and was more than ready to hear what she had to say. She cleared her throat looking away bashfully, “I...you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words, they’re exactly what I want to hear…”

“But?” Sylvain questioned, noticing that Byleth was withholding something from him. His heart was pounding, desperate to hear what she had to say. 

“I just...can’t.” Byleth replied, her eyes glimmering under the moonlight, “It’s too much, too soon, Sylvain. I care about you more than anyone else, but I can’t...not who you are now.” 

Sylvain felt the world slip away, disappointed by her rejection, more so than any other rejection before her, “What do you mean?” 

Byleth replied painfully, “You said you’d felt this way for me for a few months now, and yet you gloated to me about all of your conquests and flirted openly in front of me. I might be able to look past it as your Professor. But as a girl who has feelings for you…I can’t even trust you to be true to me.” 

Sylvain flinched, he felt like such an idiot, “Heh, okay, true, true.” He tried to laugh off his embarrassment. He then clutched his head, trying his best not to start breaking down where he stood, “You know, I've never regretted any of my past behavior...until you turned me down just now.” 

Byleth held his hands and squeezed them reassuringly, “You know I want to say yes to you, to throw away all of my doubts and rush into your arms, but I can’t just do that.” 

Sylvain gave a small smile to her, at least she felt the same, “I understand, Byleth. I can't be who I've been my whole life. I gotta get it together and be a man you can trust. I know that sounds like another one of my games, but it's true. I'll prove it to you.” 

Byleth shook her head, “Sylvain you don’t have to-” she gave out a small gasp, as Sylvain leaned in to give her a small chaste kiss to her forehead. He looked at her with a warm gaze that made her weak to her knees. She embraced him, her arms encircling his midsection taking in his scent of woodsy musk. 

Sylvain returned the embrace, rubbing her back reassuringly, “I mean it, By, I’m not going to lose you. I’ll try everything in my power to show my worth to you.” 

Byleth hummed, “I certainly hope so.” 

Sylvain rubbed his head against hers, “Good.” They slowly disentangled from one another, giving each other a shy glance, “Ahem,” Sylvain started, “Anyway, I'm going to head back to the ball. Since we're both here, would you accompany me?” He held out an arm for Byleth to latch onto. 

Byleth smiled and she nodded, “I’d be delighted to.” She wrapped her arm around his, gleaming brightly under his gaze. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Well then, my lady, I do hope you'll give me the honor of a dance. It will be good practice for our first dance at our wedding reception.” He winked at Byleth leaving her incredibly flustered. 

“Huh? Wedding? You’re thinking that far?” Byleth shied her face away, blushing like mad. 

Sylvain laughed, “Heh-heh I’m kidding!” only a little bit, Sylvain thought to himself, “Anyway... Let's get going before you change your mind.” He pulled her close to him. 

Byleth snorted, “Charmer.” 

“Heh, always my dear.” Sylvain commented, his eyes lingering on Byleth. Byleth couldn’t help but stare back with as much tenderness and love as she could. Maybe, he would change for her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only this happiness would last forever...


	14. I Still Wouldn't Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dance at the Ball and a Romantic Outing Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dance scene is inspired by "I'm Wishing" by Kimbra

They spent their time heading back to the ball with their arms still linked to one another. It was a strange feeling, knowing that they liked each other romantically. However it was more peculiar that Sylvain was dealing with the rejection of a serious relationship so well. Byleth was so sure that the rejection would have made Sylvain angry or rather upset after he had poured out all of his feelings towards her. On the contrary, Sylvain took it like a champ and resolved himself to become a better man, whatever that would be. Byleth was skeptical, but she felt a little bit of hope that maybe he would try for her. It was irrational and completely against all logic, but she couldn’t help but feel a little bit for him and, although she did say no to his advances, she still longed for him. She was mentally kicking herself for not trying to kiss Sylvain when she could, even if it was foolish of her. Still she felt so comfortable with him now, they both didn’t have anything to hide anymore, and their shy glances and chuckles at each other. 

As they approached the ballroom, she saw many students engaging in romantic trysts in the shadows of the night. Plenty of couples kissing and embracing each other under the starry sky. It made Sylvain rather disappointed, it was something he wished he could share with Byleth, but he didn’t want to force anything on her. He may have been a philanderer and carried a string of broken hearts with him, but he was not a complete jerk; he would never push a partner into intimate acts. Especially Byleth. Sylvain tugged Byleth closer to him, entering the ballroom with a smile. Byleth returned the smile, it was large and beaming, he couldn’t help but feel his heart burst. Goddess she’s so adorable, he thought to himself. 

They re-entered the ballroom arm in arm, watching the scene held before them. The dancing couples, the beautiful music, and the warm candlelights illuminating the room was a sight to see. Sylvain took a glance at Byleth, she looked mesmerized by everything, like a child watching something awe-inspiring. He remembered the time he had spied on her and Dorothea’s conversation. How Byleth loved the fairy tale stories that Jeralt had read to her as a little girl. Sylvain decided to use this to his advantage and slowly untangled his arm away from Byleth. He walked towards the floor as the music died down and turned around to face Byleth again, bowing to her and extending his right hand out for her. Byleth watched as the students around her started whispering and murmuring rumors about them.

“May I have this dance, Professor?” Sylvain smirked, giving her a wink. 

Byleth blushed furiously, “Of course, Sylvain.” She walked to him, grasping his hand lightly, her delicate fingers intertwined with his. He felt like the world had gone away, he could only focus on her. He didn’t hear the students making comments on them nor did her care. He was only aware of Byleth as they spun around to the middle of the ballroom floor. He gently grasped her waist as he felt Byleth’s arm wrap around his shoulder. She looked up to him, a sheepish smile on her lips while Sylvain chuckled and held her other hand. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Let’s give them a show, shall we?”

Byleth giggled, “Okay then,” She looked away, feeling more shy than usual. She let Sylvain take the lead as the pair floated on the dance floor smoothly. To everyone else at the ball, it was a shock to see these two even together. A lot of comments of ‘I thought she didn’t like him’ and ‘Sylvain can get just about every girl’ went unnoticed to the couple on the floor. To Byleth, she felt as if she was flying, it was everything she had dreamed of and more. Sylvain made her feel like she was the most special woman in Fodlan. It made her have second thoughts about what she had said before, but she knew deep in her heart that it was for the best. 

Sylvain on the other hand couldn’t stop looking at Byleth, no other girl had deeply affected him like she had. He was sure he was in love with her, he had no doubt in his mind it was so. He was determined to change her mind about him, to see that he was a good man, rather than the jerk he had been to her and everyone else these past few months. He could hear all of the comments that his female friends had said in his ear. 

_‘You just flit from one woman to the next without settling on anyone. I bet you enjoy going out with them, but you hate women themselves. Don't you think?’_

_‘Well, not to offend you, but I can't help but feel that your niceness is somehow...shallow.’_

_‘I have heard you toy with people's emotions, like a cat toys with its prey.’_

_‘Mark my words—the more you hurt people, the more weighty the repercussions will be. Your actions will come around to bite you.’_

_‘You're insatiable. Do you ever stop? Certainly not to practice your sword technique. You always skip training. And you never consider how your actions hurt others...or how you hold them back.’_

Sylvain shook these thoughts out of his head, he couldn’t imagine hurting Byleth in the way that he did the other girls in his life. He didn’t want to. Byleth had given so much comfort in his life and allowed him to just be himself. No more, Sylvain thought to himself, I won’t do this to her, I won’t let a good thing like her slip away. 

As the music died down once again, Sylvain bowed to Byleth and Byleth curtsied in return. They smiled and laughed and didn’t even notice that they were the only couple the room was interested in. Sylvain leaned once again to Byleth’s ear, wrapping an arm around hers, “Let’s get out of here,” lightly tugging at her. 

Byleth shook her head, “You’re crazy, we just got here.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Heh, yeah but I’d like to just enjoy your company and I don’t want to share you with anyone else.” 

Byleth lightly slapped him, “We are not a couple, genius.” 

Sylvain gave a pout, “Aw you really don’t care about me, Professor?” 

Byleth blushed, “Of course I do, I just don’t want you to think you’re off the hook for being charming.”

Sylvain smirked, “Oh, so I’m ‘charming’, huh?” 

Byleth looked at the ground, “Shut up, Syl.” 

Sylvain laughed, tugging on her arm to follow him, “C’mon, let’s enjoy the evening. Just the two of us.” 

Byleth sighed, “Okay, fine I will.” She followed him out of the ballroom, laughing and giggling at Sylvain’s comments on the way out. The students in the building were shocked, and couldn’t stop talking about it. The girls were stating that the professor ought to be careful with Sylvain while the boys bemoaned the fact that Sylvain was crafty enough to get the Professor to like them. Dorothea on the other hand felt accomplished in her plan. She had already overheard the couple; they weren’t together. However, she felt pleased that Sylvain and Byleth were being more honest with their emotions, and besides, it gave everyone something interesting to talk about after the tumultuous year they had. 

“Hello Dorothea, are you having a splendid time?” Dorothea turned to see a very familiar ginger haired boy, giving a small grin to the diva. 

“Ferdie, I’m alright, not enough young men want to dance with me. Perhaps it had something to do with the Professor’s popularity.” Dorothea smiled back, albeit half-heartedly, “How’s your hand, still have that burn from the other day?

Ferdinand rubbed his hands together, “No, I daresay I believe it is healing quite well in fact.” 

“That’s good to hear, I wouldn’t want another noble to be lost for the sake of small pastries.” Dorothea teased. 

Ferdinand smiled tenderly, “Your kindness is profound, Dorothea,” There was a small pause between the two of them, making Dorothea rather uncomfortable, until Ferdinand spoke up again, “Dorothea, if you do not mind, I would love to dance with you. I know you do not think of me fondly, but I would like to have this chance.” Ferdinand bowed lowly to her, a hand extending out to her. 

Dorothea rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, “Oh alright, Ferdie, but just this once.” She grasped his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. The beaming look on Ferdinand’s face was something that even Dorothea could swoon at. 

Jeralt was watching them from the shadows, curious at Sylvain’s actions tonight. Jeralt had only just arrived back from his investigation and mission about the chapel in Garreg Mach when he realized that the ball was tonight. He hadn’t known that Byleth was participating at all, but when he snuck a peek inside the ballroom he saw his daughter dancing with Sylvain Gautier. It made him smile knowing that Byleth was truly enjoying herself as a young woman should at a ball. Sylvain, despite his reputation, seemed to show Byleth every bit of respect that Jeralt would want for his daughter. He brought out so many emotions for Byleth, and as he watched the pair walk side by side he thought back to a time when he had Sitri. How much he wanted to see Sitri smile. How often he would pick a variety of flowers for Sitri. How he would spin stories for her to see the fascination of the outside world reflected in her eyes. He saw that in his daughter, watching her react to every silly thing that came out of Sylvain’s mouth. She would laugh, tease, and smile at his every word. It was strange considering that at the beginning they wanted nothing more than to kill each other, but now it was the complete opposite as if none of that had transpired. If this man was what his daughter wanted, he would give her to him. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting your thoughts Blade Breaker.” Jeralt turned his head with a jerk to see a red haired middle aged man. He was dressed in traditional Faergus material and that’s when it clicked. This was Margrave Gautier. 

“Margrave Sylvestre Gautier, it’s been awhile.” Jeralt spoke gravelly. 

The Margrave gave a short laugh, “Too long, I’m afraid. I confess, I could have used your help with the Sreng problem a few years back, had it not been Rodrigue’s interference. I was just dropping off some intel to a friend of mine down here and to check on my son. Are you watching anything interesting, it seemed I dragged you from its focus.”

Jeralt nodded, “Something that would be interesting to you.” 

The Margrave raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And that would be?” 

Jeralt gestured to the scene behind him, of which his daughter and the Margrave’s son were sitting on the deck of the Fishing Pond. When the Margrave finally could tell what was going on he gasped and turned violently towards Jeralt, “Jeralt, I-I can explain my son-”

Jeralt raised a hand to stop the Margrave’s words, “Don’t worry about it, I’ve been watching them for a while now.” 

“If he has harmed your daughter I-” The Margrave kept going. 

“She would’ve killed him. Trust me, he hasn’t done anything stupid to her. And if he had, I would’ve been the one to bring him straight home, My Lord.” Jeralt spoke lowly. 

The Margrave nodded, “I..I see. How long have they…?” 

“Not for too long, I don’t know if they’re together though.” Jeralt crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on the noble, “Does that bother you? You know, since she isn’t a noblewoman.”

“You’re joking, right?” The Margrave asked incredulously, “There’s plenty of noble houses that would like to connect themselves to the Blade Breaker’s name. Even if you hold no noble name or claim to land or wealth, her Crest is coveted as well. Her name has been on the lips of many noble families when they’re looking for a young, attractive match for their sons.” 

Jeralt growled, “My daughter is not a prize to be won from a noble.” 

The Margrave backed down, “I have not thought about pairing her up with my son. I knew better than to, since his reputation has tainted many matches my wife and I have come up with. I found it easier to look for lower nobles to give me a daughter to match up with my son, so they could rise a bit out of their station, but even then...not many have come forward.” 

“And now that you see them?” Jeralt questioned the Margrave. 

Margrave Gautier sighed, “I wouldn’t object if you don’t. I know my son’s past follows him around like a dark cloud now. I wish I could say I understand him, but I don’t think I can.” 

Jeralt’s expression softened, “Been too hard on the brat, huh?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Margrave Gautier shook his head, “I raised him the way my father raised me. The way every Gautier has been raised for generations, and yet Sylvain has always held me in contempt. I only want to prepare him for the role that he has to play, as one of the largest Houses in Faergus. However, all he does is continue to act aloof and foolish. I guess in this regard, being a father, I’ve been an ineffective and terrible one. Disowning my firstborn and having my second son kill him has not been a highlight in my parenting prowess.” 

Jeralt gave a low chuckle, slapping the Margrave on the back, “And tell me, did you enjoy how your father raised you?” 

The Margrave thought for a moment and lowered his head, “...No, I didn’t much care for it. I didn’t have the guts to tell him though...Sylvain on the other hand has no problem with telling me. I honestly admire it to an extent. He’s always been so stubborn and free spirited...I don’t know how he does it.” 

They both watched their children interact on that deck. Byleth was laughing at something Sylvain had said and Sylvain joined her in a symphony of joy and lightheartedness that could only come in the form of youthful and innocent love. It was then a smile graced the Margrave’s lips; his son was completely enraptured by Byleth, he could tell by the smallest of mannerisms his son showed to her. It made him remember Florianne, how her gentle spirit helped him gain the strength to guide his people and lead them to victory on the field. Practically, he thought that if his son could make a match with the Blade Breaker’s daughter out of love, it would finally solve his issue of Sylvain’s philandering for good. However, he looked at his son’s face and he could only see true happiness. The Margrave thought in that moment, if he could give his son one good thing it was to allow whatever relationship these two shared to grow naturally and should it blossom in love, he would graciously allow this lovely creature to be the new Marquess one day. 

“And you Jeralt? What do you think of them?” The Margrave pointed at them. 

“Them?” Jeralt turned to see his daughter rest her head on Sylvain’s shoulder, and Sylvain snuggle close to her, “I have to say, he’s a bit of a brat. Kind of foolish and still has a way to go before he can surpass me at Lancefaire. But..” 

“But?” The Margrave started. 

“He seems to be a good natured kid. And I know he knows he shouldn’t mess with her. I think they will be fine.” Jeralt nodded. 

“I see, well then, if things do progress to something serious, I am sure I will be informed.” Margrave Gautier bowed to Jeralt, “It was a pleasure to see you again, it almost reminds me of when I was Sylvain’s age following you around the monastery for Lancing tips.” 

Jeralt gave a short laugh, “And like your son, Syl, you were famous with many young ladies.” 

The Margrave gave a chuckle, “Yes, well to be young and foolish and not strapped with responsibilities. I shall take my leave.” He paused a moment and looked back at Jeralt, “And if you don’t mind, tell my son that I was here and that...I look forward to seeing him home.” 

“Of course, Margrave, I will try.” Jeralt nodded, watching the Margrave slip away in the night. Turning back to Sylvain and Byleth, he watched as Sylvain stood up and helped Byleth on her feet, walking towards the dorms, arms linked together and all smiles. He felt at peace now, knowing that no matter what, those two would be fine. He decided to retire to his room, but not before he grabbed a drink or two from the ball.

Sylvain couldn’t remember what time it was or how long time had passed, all he knew is that he was irrevocably happy. He and Byleth discussed everything, their childhoods, their likes, their dislikes, and sometimes the funny things that each one did and teased each other endlessly. Even now, walking her back to her dorm, they were both giggling and talking aimlessly. To him, watching her smile so warmly to him made him even more happy. He didn’t want this night to end. However, due to the early morning duties that Byleth had the next day, Sylvain knew it had to. He was generous enough to walk her back to the dorms and when they finally made it to her door, he could feel a tension in the air. 

“Well, I had a really fun night together, Syl. Did you?” She asked sheepishly, playing with her hands. 

“Of course, a beautiful woman on my arm and enjoying my lighthearted conversation and a bit of dancing, what’s not to love?” Sylvain chuckled. 

Byleth began to play with her hair, “So...um, how do you say goodnight then? We aren’t together but...you and I already know our feelings...so…I don’t know I just feel silly.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “You don’t have to do anything, Byleth. We can just say goodnight and see each other tomorrow.” 

Byleth looked up at him, her eyes sparkling under the starlit sky, “I know, but-”

“Hey, it's okay. I understand.” Sylvain stopped her, “I’m a man, I can handle a bit of rejection from time to time. I only want to pursue you when you are okay with it.” Byleth looked towards the ground, her hands turning into shaky fists. Sylvain wasn’t aware of this and continued his speech, “Byleth, I don’t want to ruin whatever we have by being an idiot, I want to have you but only when the moment’s right, because I-” He stopped in his tracks and gasped slightly when he felt a pair of soft lips on his left cheek. Staring down he saw that Byleth had gotten up on her tiptoes to give him this brief kiss. She broke away, too bashful to even look him in the eye. Sylvain’s face was in shock; he didn’t move, he barely breathed. 

Byleth chanced a glance at him, seeing a face as red as his hair and utterly speechless. She was too nervous to say anything of importance, so she waved goodbye and rushed up the stairs to her dorm, and gave a soft whisper of “sweet dreams” to the nobleman. She closed the door, leaving Sylvain all alone, still frozen in place. Eventually, his face turned into a grin as he gently caressed his cheek where her lips were and stumbled back to his room. He was sure that no matter what happened between them, he was sure he’d never forget this date. 

The next day came, and it was relatively calm and normal as usual. Most of the students were still dealing with their grogginess and slight hangovers after the ball the night previous. Sylvain on the other hand felt refreshed. He felt like a new man, motivated to win the heart of his dear professor. He was doing well at it too, as he was walking with Felix and Ingrid, passing by a group of swooning girls when he decided consciously to ignore them entirely. It surprised everyone, including Ingrid, but Sylvain didn’t care. All he cared about was having lunch with Byleth. He had already asked her last night if they could go to lunch in town together the next day, in which after a lot of prying, Byleth agreed as long as it wasn’t considered a date and they weren’t anything but friends. He was excited, regardless, and even planned on getting her a gift after the lunch was over. He was really committed, he wanted her to see he was. When he finally ran into her in the Entrance Hall, he was overshadowed by Alois who looked desperate to find Jeralt. 

“Captain? Captain! Where are you? Hey, Professor. Have you seen your old man?” Alois questioned Byleth as Sylvain rushed up beside her giving her a wink.

She shook her head, “No, I’m afraid not, I haven’t seen him since this morning.” 

“Too bad. I guess it will have to be you, then…” Alois trailed off before Jeralt stepped in seemingly out of nowhere. 

“I'm back. Sorry for the delay, my last mission took longer than expected.” Jeralt said. 

“Captain! Thank goodness you're here. There are reports of Demonic Beasts near the chapel!” Alois shouted. 

“Nonsense. I haven't heard anything about the monastery's walls being breached.” Jeralt shook his head as the young pair listened intently. 

“That's why I'm heading there now, to see what's really going on. You'll join as well, won't you?” Alois asked, a plea lingering on his lips. 

“Of course. We're both sworn to protect this place.” Jeralt nodded at Byleth.

She nodded back, “Agreed, but I have to ask, where did the Demonic Beasts come from?”

Sylvain added, “Yeah, it’s not like these things roam around in the wild.”

“It's odd. Just before they appeared, someone saw a number of students heading toward the chapel. They were apparently acting strange, as though they weren't in their right minds. Shortly after, Demonic Beasts started to appear, one after the other.” Alois clutched his head trying his best to remember everything. 

“Were the students killed?” Byleth pressed, a worried look was reflected in her eyes. 

“Hm... The students... There's no way those Demonic Beasts got in from the outside…” Jeralt trailed off. 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, “Unless, something happened similar to what my brother went through.” 

Byleth agreed, “That does seem likely.”

Jeralt turned towards his daughter, “But none of that matters right now. We need to act. Go summon your students.” 

“Yes, father, at once.” Byleth said, turning to Sylvain, “Sylvain, it looks like our lunch will need to be rescheduled.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, Professor. We can catch lunch another time, I’ll get Claude and the others.” He raced off up the staircase to find the other students, leaving Jeralt and Byleth alone. 

Jeralt sighed, looking softly at his little girl, “Damn it... I wanted to talk to you about something important, but there's no time. There's never any damn time. But this is much more urgent, so it can hold for now. I'll meet you there.” 

“Don’t worry, Father, I’m sure after we deal with this, there will be plenty of time.” Byleth smiled at him before heading off to the armory. Jeralt smiled at her perseverance, she was always so strong. Hopefully they can get through this quickly, just so he could return back to his daughter and enjoy a much needed family bonding moment with her. If he was going to eventually give her away, he wanted to cherish as much time with her as he could, until she and him would part ways. Only one thing to do now, Jeralt thought to himself. He walked over to the Gatekeeper and handed him an envelope addressed to a silly young boy. Jeralt smirked a bit, thinking about it’s contents. 

“Here, can you make sure a courier gets this to Sylvain Gautier’s room?” Jeralt asked. 

“Of course, Captain! I will do so at once!” The Gatekeeper replied cheerfully. 

Jeralt then left towards the stables and grabbed his lance; just one more fight, and then we can head home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jeralt's demise...and the shockwaves it leaves...


	15. If You Go Away...And I Don't See You Anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Track that inspired this chapter: Rose-Kaco

The situation was a chaotic mess. Several Demonic Beasts littered the landscape of the old chapel. It was a nightmare scenario of many chaotic things unraveling all at once. Students fleeing for their lives, the Beasts hunting them down, and all the while the Golden Deer classmates were tasked with trying to subdue these creatures. Byleth gathered as many students as she could, eventually getting all of the Golden Deer and transfers onto the field quickly. 

She had them split off into three separate teams, with the leaders being Claude, Sylvain, and herself. They each had to rescue the defenseless students trapped in the rubble and destroy any of the Beasts that tried to stop them or harm the students. The safety of all of the children were of the utmost priority. 

Jeralt watched his daughter with pride. She commanded them with such assertiveness, while the students showed her so much respect. Claude and Sylvain were well aware of the gravity of the situation, how every movement counted. Byleth took all precautions and had every one of her students carry extra Vulneraries for any student they came across that was injured. She tried to be as prepared as possible. When it came to the children, Byleth was like a mother bear, protecting her young. He observed every movement before he approached his daughter, beaming with a smile despite the grim mood around them. 

“Do you really think you can keep going? You seem to be wearing yourself out, kid.” Jeralt said to her. 

Byleth shrugged her shoulders, “I think so, I feel confident in Claude and Sylvain. I just need to strike down any of the Beasts coming near the rest of the class.” 

Jeralt chuckled, “Don't push yourself too hard. Thinking about what happened in Remire village, it's clear you've gotten the hang of being a leader. Maybe you should have taken command of me too!” 

Byleth laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind, Father.” She raced off into the battlefield, guiding her group towards the first Beast that they could find. Byleth was methodical in her approach having her heaviest hitters strike at the Beast and using their battalions when possible. Those with ranged attacks would do so when the Beast’s armor was pierced. When Byleth dealt the final blow the creature dissipated and low and behold, the body of a student was left behind. In vain she rushed over to the lifeless body to check their vitals, looking for a pulse or seeing if they were still breathing. Byleth sighed, there was nothing, not even a faint pulse. 

“Father!” She shouted for Jeralt as he rushed over on horseback to her, “Look at this.” 

Jeralt steered his horse to the scene Byleth was pointing at, the dead body of the nameless student unnerved him, “The Demonic Beasts were actually students? How can this be…?” 

Byleth interrupted him, “This is very similar to what Sylvain’s brother went through, they must be in contact with either a Hero’s Relic or something like that. Father, I need you to find Sylvain, he’ll want to know about this.” 

Jeralt smirked, “Anything else I need to tell your beau on the way there?” 

Byleth blushed as she stammered, “...No...and I’m not...we are not together...not yet, at least.” 

Jeralt smiled, “Well whatever you decide, I’m still happy for you and proud of the woman you have become. Your mother would have been so proud.” 

Byleth nodded, “Thank you, but we can have a chat after this is all done.” 

Jeralt replied, “Agreed, I’ll go tell Sylvain. You get the rest of the students.”

“Yes, sir,” Byleth answered, running off with her group of students to fight off the other Beast in the area. 

Jeralt guided his horse through the chaos and finally managed to make it to Sylvain. He was directing Felix and Ingrid with their battalions and striking the Beast as soon as there was an opening. His lance wielding had improved since the last Jeralt had seen, and from the looks of it, Sylvain had picked up a few of the Blade Breaker’s techniques. His lance thrusted faster and he would spin it with such dexterity, Jeralt wondered if the boy would ever get a win off of him with the new moves he had. He rushed over to Sylvain, careful to not distract him too much and handing the boy a javelin to throw. 

“Son, my daughter has a message for you. It’s urgent.” Jeralt spoke, grabbing a bow and an arrow from a quiver on his saddle bag. 

Sylvain steadied his horse, “What does she need? Reinforcements?” 

“No, the Beasts are not just Beasts. They’re students. She wanted me to tell you, something about it being similar to the fate of your brother?” Jeralt said, releasing an arrow and hitting the Demonic Beast in its head. 

Sylvain shook his head, “Dammit, so we’re killing our classmates? What kind of sick twisted person transformed them?” 

“It doesn’t matter, there’s nothing we can do about it, Son. Take out these creatures, and save them from their fate as one of those things.” Jeralt commanded, “The rest of your friends are relying on you, Syl, if you don’t make quick and smart decisions on the field, their lives will be in danger.” 

Sylvain nodded, his body shaking under the pressure, “I..I understand, sir.” He was nervous as hell. He knew Byleth saw his worth, but he couldn’t help but feel too depended on, so many expectations on him, just like when he went home. Jeralt grabbed a hold of Sylvain’s shoulder, the ebony metal clanging and releasing Sylvain from his thoughts. He looked at the veteran soldier in the eyes, his gaze warm and reassuring.

“You know, Sylvain, you don’t become a commander overnight. It comes through experience and your own skill. You have that skill and charisma to lead your troops, all you need to do now is to keep going and eventually the nerves will die down. Trust me, the pressure never dies, but how you handle it will be up to you.” Jeralt wisely spoke to him, giving him one last pat on the shoulder, and turning away to leave Sylvain to lead his group, “Oh and Sylvain?”

“Yeah, Old Man.” Sylvain asked with a smile lightening up his face. 

“I left my answer on your desk. Don’t go breaking my little girl’s heart now. She might be a strong warrior, but she’s still a woman.” Jeralt's eyes spoke more than his words. Sylvain’s own eyes looked determined as he found more resolve in his fight. Sylvain barked an order to the students under his command as they brought down the Beast together. When Sylvain looked up from his small victory, he did not see Jeralt in sight. Perhaps he had to meet up with Byleth, Sylvain thought to himself. He looked at the remains of the creature to see the eerily similar sight of the lifeless body as the only thing left of the Beast. 

He clutched onto the Lance of Ruin close to him, watching Felix approach him, “What are your orders, Sylvain?” 

Sylvain looked towards the North seeing the shadow of another one of those things stalking another student, “That way, surround that Beast on both sides and pin it in.” 

Felix nodded, “On your order, we go.”

Sylvain shouted to the others, “Come on! We need to get these things the hell out of here!” 

Byleth’s group was the last to bring down the final Demonic Beast. On her order, the rest of the students would find any other defenseless classmates to heal and to assist back to Garreg Mach. She was patching up a lot of them herself, eventually running out of Vulneraries and resorting to using her Faith magic to repair any of the wounds she saw on the students she had saved. She was doing so when her father’s horse trotted over to her. 

Her white magic faded away once the student’s wound was healed, “There, you should be able to get out of here with the rest of your friends.” 

“I was so scared... I'll find a way to repay you, I promise!” The student exclaimed. She was visibly shaking and still in shock. 

Byleth shook her head, “No need, I just want to make sure you’re safe.” 

“Of course, thank you Professor!” The girl bowed in gratitude to her savior. Byleth ordered Ferdinand to take the young girl back to the monastery, in which he grabbed her and placed her on his own horse. Byleth sighed, finally facing her father, a small smile painted on her face. She was exhausted and her Faith magic had largely been depleted and it was taking a toll on her energy. Jeralt smiled back and dismounted off of his horse to walk over to his daughter, noticing her fatigue. 

He embraced her giving her a strong pat on the back, “You did good, kid.” 

Byleth let out a strained laugh, “Ah ha, I tried. I mean, I feel like I could collapse and fall asleep at any second. Magic has never been my strongest weapon.”

Jeralt looked her over, just minor cuts and bruises, she was fine, “Yeah well, don’t do that yet kiddo. Give me an evaluation of your situation.” Jeralt spoke. 

Byleth looked around her, “Well as far as I can tell, the Demonic Beasts have been taken care of. I had Petra and Caspar gather the...bodies of the dead. I’ll need to inform their families of what has transpired.” Her eyes reflected remorse and regret that she didn’t know about this sooner. 

“I see,” Jeralt hummed, rubbing his chin and beard, “Well there isn't a trace of evidence to be found in the chapel. This must have been something to do with Remire. Perhaps-”

“Wait!” A voice shouted from the ruins of the chapel, and a flash of long red hair appeared. Byleth recognized her, it was Monica. They had rescued her a few months ago when they were looking for Flayn. 

“Huh? Another student?” Byleth and her father rushed over to the young girl. She greeted them with an unsettling smile, while Byleth looked over her body for any wounds. She had a pretty bad gash on her leg, it was still bleeding a bit. 

“Father, do you have any Vulneraries on you?” Byleth asked. 

Jeralt nodded, “Yeah, I’ve got one right here. It should help her for now, but she will probably have to go see Manuela after all of this.” Jeralt uncorked the medicine and handed it to Monica, who graciously took the bottle and downed it’s contents in record time. 

“Father, I’m going to look for Claude and Sylvain’s battalions and see how they’re faring.” Byleth alerted her father, turning away to rush over to her other students. 

Jeralt smiled, “Alright, I’ll be here waiting.” 

Byleth was near the treeline when she decided to look back at her father. She was happy that this mission was a success. However, it made her long for the days that it was just the two of them and the rest of their mercenary band. How they would drink in camaraderie and he would make jokes to lighten up the mood. While she was not able to laugh or emote well back then, she was sure that if they were to do a job together again, she would be able to enjoy herself thoroughly. She even wondered if Sylvain would like to join them for a bit, just so he could get more combat experience. She could imagine such a life, and it made her so irrevocably happy. She just watched her father, appreciating his help with Monica, when all of it fell apart. 

“Well you seem to be okay now, kid. Run along now.” Jeralt smiled at the student. 

Monica replied cheerfully, “Thanks for all of your help, sir!” She skipped around Jeralt, her hands behind her back. In a split second that cheerful expression she wore turned into a smug one, as she unsheathed a dark and large dagger and stabbed Jeralt straight through with it. Byleth could only stare wide eyed, this wasn’t happening....it just wasn’t. 

Monica laughed maniacally, “You're just a pathetic old man. How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan...you dog.” 

Byleth watched as her father fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. She had stabbed him in a spot that would ensure his fate, as the blood loss was immense. Byleth had to do something, but without any healing spells or Vulneraries she knew it would be hopeless. Unless...she could prevent this attack from happening. So without a second's notice, she activated the Divine Pulse that Sothis had gifted her at the beginning of the year, turning the hands of time to just before the attack. This time, she thought to herself, I will be ready for this witch! 

“Well you seem to be okay now, kid. Run along now.” Jeralt smiled at the student. 

Monica replied cheerfully, “Thanks for all of your help, sir!” Byleth watched the scene unfold once again. However, this time she was ready. She grabbed the Sword of the Creator and quickly retracted it’s blade to aim at Monica, not caring if this thing was killed or not. She would not take her father away from her. She was within sights and the blade was reaching its intended target when suddenly a dark figure deflected Byleth’s attack. A pale white man with dark robes and dark magic surrounding him had stopped Byleth from saving her father. When she looked behind the man, she was shaken by the sight of her father still receiving his mortal blow from Monica. She had changed nothing. 

Monica turned to face the man with a shocked look on her face, “Huh? What are you doing here?” 

The mysterious figure replied, “You must survive. Merely because there is a role that I require you to fulfill.” The man grabbed Monica and in a flash of red light, both of them were gone. Byleth couldn’t believe her eyes at what just happened. However she couldn’t think of that now, she ran as fast as she could to Jeralt, throwing her sword to the ground to Jeralt’s straining body. She could hear him grunting in pain as his orange tunic was slowly turning red. The blood was everywhere on the ground and on him. The wound was deep and judging it based on her own eyesight, there was nothing she could do. 

“Father!” She exclaimed, flipping the older man around so he was cradled in her lap. Her hands stained with his blood as she tried to brush the hair out of his eyes. 

He grunted and groaned, “Sorry. It looks like...I'm going to have to leave you now.” 

Byleth shook her head, “No, father, I’ll find some way to save you, I promise. There has to be something! I can-”

“Byleth,” Jeralt’s hand, weak and shaking, grasped his daughter’s hand, “It’s ok, there’s...nothing you can do.”

“Papa…” Byleth said softly, as her vision blurred. The sting behind her eyes was too much and it felt like something was being released from them, flowing down her cheeks and onto Jeralt. 

Jeralt looked at her with a bemused expression, “Heh, To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me. It's sad, and yet...I'm happy for it.” 

“...Papa...please don’t leave me alone…” She spoke, her voice cracking as it was too painful to even talk. 

“You won’t be…” Jeralt’s voice was weakening by the second as his hand released hers to cup his daughter’s face tenderly, rubbing away one of her tears, “...thank you, kid…” His hand slowly fell from her face as his body went limp and his eyes shut for the last time. 

“Papa?....Papa!” Byleth shouted at his body. He didn’t respond, his face only holding a small and appreciative grin for her eyes only. Byleth’s tears only came faster and stronger as she croaked out, “PAPA!” she held him close to her body, sobs wracking her body violently. She hardly noticed the rain coming down around her. 

Sylvain had been looking for Byleth on the field for a while now, after his team brought down two Demonic Beasts and all had seemed to be fairly normal. On his search, he saw Ferdinand carrying a female student back to the monastery on his horse. Knowing that he was a part of Byleth’s team he asked him where Byleth was and was the situation under control. Ferdinand confirmed all was well and that Byleth was somewhere North near the ruins of the chapel with Jeralt. Sylvain then instructed his team to follow the orders of Byleth that she had given her team: heal any wounded and gather the bodies of the slain students to bring back to the monastery. He on the other hand wanted to find Byleth and Jeralt. He searched everywhere and with the weather slowly turning from daylight to rainfall, he knew he had to get everyone out, unless they were going to catch a cold. It was then he heard a sharp cry of pain that sounded distinctly familiar. That voice, could it be Byleth? Sylvain gave a firm kick to his steed as he rode through the treeline and sprinkling of the rain to find Byleth. 

When he found her he shouted her name, “Byleth!” but he stopped in his tracks when he saw her cradling the body of a larger man. Sylvain’s eyes widened, it couldn’t be Jeralt could it. He quickly dismounted his horse and ran over to Byleth to find a grisly scene. The blood on the soil stained it deep and it belonged to the one person he couldn’t expect. Jeralt. He laid lifeless in Byleth’s arms. Byleth was inconsolable and the whole scene made his heart break. He could feel his breath getting shaky as the rain poured down harder. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Byleth, careful not to startle her. Byleth looked to see Sylvain’s sympathetic expression, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

“Syl...I…” She spoke, her voice cracking in pain. 

“Don’t speak,” Sylvain shook his head, “We need to get you and...Jeralt out of here.” 

“...I...can’t…” Byleth mumbled, she was still crying and she wasn’t aware of the downpour around her. 

“By, I can’t let you stay here and get yourself sick. We need to go.” Sylvain responded firmly but tenderly. “I’m not leaving you behind to suffer alone.” 

Byleth went limp in his arms, “I...I couldn’t do anything...I tried to…” 

Sylvain held her close, rubbing her back, “I’ll get Felix and Claude to help him out of here. For now, we need to get you someplace safe.”

Byleth nodded weakly, sobbing into Sylvain’s chest. His heart was breaking, not only for her but for the man that was so much like a father to him, more so than his own. He felt his own tears flowing, he couldn’t believe that this was the way Jeralt would go out. He watched the sky as a Pegasus flew above them. It landed on the ground nearby, revealing Ingrid and Felix who dismounted the flying mount and rushed over to Sylvain who was still holding Byleth to him. 

“Sylvain, is that..?” Felix asked, despite knowing the answer. 

Sylvain nodded, “Can you take Jeralt’s body back to Garreg Mach? Both you and Ingrid?” 

Felix replied, “Yes, what about the Professor?” He pointed at Byleth, who was still crying in Sylvain’s arms. 

Sylvain brushed her hair back, a somber look in his eyes filled with regret and pain as he looked back to Felix, “I’ll take her to the monastery, I’ll also inform Rhea of what happened.” Sylvain looked back to Byleth, “Byleth, I’m going to pick you up now, put your arms around me.” Byleth did so, weakly. He steadied her in his arms, placing one underneath her legs and the other behind her back. He picked her up, cradling her close to him, rubbing his forehead against hers. He could still hear her sniffling, the sound of it made him feel helpless. He placed her on top of his horse, as he mounted onto the stallion afterwards. Glancing back, he saw Ingrid and Felix carefully place Jeralt’s body, the Pegasus, flying off in the direction of Garreg Mach as quickly as they could. Sylvain had Byleth sit behind him and wrap her arms around his midsection. He steered his horse back to the monastery all the while hearing Byleth’s sobs all the way back. 

“Manuela! Please, you need to help the Professor!” Sylvain said, storming into the infirmary with Byleth in his arms. Her tears had not let up, though she was sobbing a lot less. However, she was utterly silent with only sniffles to let Sylvain know she was still there. He was worried though, she was drenched in rain from the ride over to the monastery, and he didn’t want her to get sick. He thought the best thing for her was to take her to the infirmary to evaluate her, and to get her in some warm clothes. 

Manuela, who had already taken care of the few students that had entered into her care, cleared off a bed for Byleth to lay on. Sylvain gently laid her down, she started to shiver away from Sylvain’s warm touch. She cradled herself into a fetal position, her shaking turning more violent. Sylvain rushed to one side of the room and grabbed several blankets and handed them to Manuela. 

Manuela placed them aside, “Sylvain, I need you to step out for a second.”

Sylvain shook his head, “I’m not leaving her alone.” 

Manuela eyes grew cross, “I cannot have you in here as I strip her down to examine her for injuries, you can come by later and take her to her room once I am done.” She pushed Sylvain’s protesting body outside, shutting and locking the door before he had a chance to rush through. He stood there waiting, his hair nearly drying and his underclothes underneath his armor were still damp by the time Manuela had opened the door, her face looking down at the ground. 

“Is she ok?” Sylvain asked, dreading to hear something terrible.

Manuela sighed, “Physically, she’s doing fine. I’ve placed her in one of the student’s uniforms to ensure that she isn’t succumbing to hypothermia. No serious injuries and no internal bleeding.” 

Sylvain’s eyes softened, “And is she still…?” 

Manuela smiled sympathetically, “She’s still not in a stable emotional state. She has stopped crying but she is not...well, she’s definitely not doing okay in that department.” 

“I...I see. May I see her?” Sylvain asked quietly. 

Manuela nodded, “You may, just don’t stir her emotions too much.” 

Sylvain gave her a quiet word of thanks before slipping into the room, seeing Byleth curled up on the bed. She was wrapped in the blankets he had retrieved earlier. He had unbuckled his armor from the torso up and placed it on a table nearby before he knelt down next to her bed and looked at her at eye level. She was staring blankly at nothing, not even taking a chance to glance back at Sylvain. He reached out to brush her hair out of her face, his face was no longer carrying a mask of jovial carelessness. Rather it was sympathetic and sorrow filled. He didn’t speak a word, just wanting to be there for Byleth as she was trying her best to calm down. It wouldn’t be long before the entire monastery would know about Jeralt’s death, so he tried his best to allow her this moment of peace before it all would be shattered. 

Sylvain asked her tenderly, “Do you want to go back to your dorm? Or would you rather stay here for the night?” 

Byleth didn’t speak, not immediately at least, until she muttered out in a rough voice, “..dorm..please…” 

Sylvain nodded, “I’ll go talk to Manuela, so I can take you to your room.”

Byleth shook her numbly, “...you don’t have to-”

Sylvain grasped her hand tightly, “I want to. Allow me to do this.”

Byleth looked at Sylvain in the eyes, his face filled with determination. He was so adamant in helping her that even if she said no, he’d still disobey her. He released her hand and quickly went to Manuela to get her permission to move Byleth. Once he did he returned to the room, dressed in his school uniform, at the pressing of Manuela, and cradled Byleth into his arms. He was not bothered by the muscle strain that carrying her repeatedly was doing to him. All he wanted was to make her better and keep her safe. Once he got to her dorm, he laid her down on her bed, wrapping her in her blankets. As he was preparing to leave her so she could have some privacy, she softly reached out to Sylvain and grabbed his hand. 

“You didn’t have to do this...I’m sorry I put you through the trouble.” Byleth stated, her voice still strained from the emotions she was feeling. 

“It’s not your fault, Byleth. None of this is.” Sylvain replied, squeezing her hand lovingly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” 

“I...it’s not your fault, either Syl.” Byleth mumbled, eyes shimmering with tears again, “I...I don’t want to be alone…” 

Sylvain’s eyes glistened with tears, “You’re not alone, By. I’m here whenever you need me.” 

Her grip on him tightened, “...then can you stay?”

“Stay?” Sylvain asked. 

“Yes...I want you to stay with me. I don’t...I’m scared to be all by myself...I need…” Byleth sniffled. 

Sylvain smiled warmly, “I can if you want me to. Would you like me to lay down with you? Or is that too much?”

Byleth shifted to where there was enough space for him, “...stay here…” 

Sylvain sat on the bed, and set himself down to lay face to face with her on her bed. He could see the unimaginable pain in her eyes, as they were red and puffy after such an extended period of crying. His heart was breaking at looking at her, he couldn’t do anything to wipe away this painful memory and it was heart wrenching to know. He held her close to his chest, nuzzling his head close to him. 

“Oh Byleth, dark expressions don’t suit you.” He mumbled into her hair. His own tears falling, crying for her and for Jeralt. 

“I wish I could be happy for you,” Byleth whispered softly into his chest, reassured by the sound of his beating heart. 

Sylvain sighed, “No need to force yourself, I’ll be here rain or shine.” 

Byleth hesitated before continuing to speak, “...could you stay the night then?” 

Sylvain sniffled, smiling through his tears, “Whatever my lady wishes, I will stay by her side.” They laid together that night, comforting one another. Whatever the future held for Sylvain, he wanted to make sure that from here on out, he’d make her happy. As the minutes passed into hours, Sylvain felt Byleth’s breathing go into a steady pace. Realizing she had fallen asleep, and reassured she was safe in his arms, he soon drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contents of the letter is revealed and a man is born...


	16. Wither By The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain finally reads the letter, finding the strength to help Byleth move on...

In the early morning hours, before the sun peaked across the horizon, there was life inside of the kitchen in the Dining Hall. A young man was preparing breakfast for one, as best as he could. He remembered Ashe and Dedue’s tricks of the trade, trying to copy a simple recipe that he had done before to impress girls in the past. However, this time he was doing this to make sure someone wouldn’t stop eating. 

Sylvain had been doing this for the past couple of days, ever since Jeralt’s death and funeral. Byleth had barely even left her room. She was not speaking much and she definitely was not eating enough. Sylvain’s hands were covered in small bandages, he had not been careful enough to avoid cutting his hands with the knives in the kitchen, but he needed to get this food to before she woke up. He scrambled some eggs on a skillet, along with cooking some oatmeal and chopped up fruit. It wasn’t much, he wasn’t as good at cooking like some of the other students, but it was enough to get her started for the day. He placed the plates delicately on the tray with some utensils to eat with and a fresh brewed pot of Bergamot tea. Once he felt like it was enough, he carried the tray off and made his way to Byleth’s room. He had swiped a copy of her key on his last visit, and so he carefully balanced the tray in one of his hands and unlocked her bedroom with the other one. 

Opening the door, he sighed in relief that she was still asleep. He had been trying his best to ensure she was getting enough sleep at least. He tiptoed across the creaky floorboards and gently placed her breakfast on her desk, pouring one cup of tea for her as well. He was so exhausted from waking up this early, but he was going to be damned if he ever let her go hungry. The worst part about this was having to wake up Byleth, since he knew that whatever sleep she had gotten the night before was extremely limited. He sighed and sat on her bed and shook her lightly. 

“Byleth,” Sylvain spoke softly, rubbing his hands on her shoulders, giving her a light nudge. 

Byleth groaned and squeezed her eyes in annoyance, “mmmm,” 

Sylvain gave a short snort, “C’mon, you gotta eat. I’m not leaving until you do, so if I fail my upcoming exams, I’m blaming it on you.” He lightly removed her blankets to reveal her fully. She was wearing a linen nightgown held up by two tiny straps and a deep plunging neckline. Sylvain paused for a moment, ogling her pert and full breasts squeezed together underneath her crossed arms. His cheeks flushed, he shouldn’t be thinking about her like this, not while she was still grieving her father. He shook his head and forced himself to shake her a little more out of her slumber. 

“I don’t need to eat…” Byleth turned away, desperately grabbing for her blankets. 

Sylvain just continued to ease her out of sleep, “No, I am not allowing that, and I’m being serious, By. You need to have something in your system.” 

Byleth slowly stretched her arms above her head, with one of her straps of her nightgown slipping down her right arm showing more skin than Sylvain needed to see. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat, “Heh, Byleth, I think you should, I don’t know...cover yourself? You’re kind of…” 

Byleth looked down to see her nightgown’s neckline seeping down showing ample amount of cleavage. She grabbed one of her throws on her bed and wrapped it around her upper body, covering herself. Looking up to see Sylvain, he was shifting uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck which had turned a deep red. She felt a bit embarrassed but she was a bit curious about his reaction towards her, despite how wrong it felt to do so. Tying the throw tightly, she got up out of bed, her feet padding slowly on the wooden floor. Sylvain turned slowly to see Byleth still somewhat disheveled and her eyes hollow. Her hair was tangled and looked as though she had not bathed in a couple of days, not since the funeral more than likely. She wasn’t carrying the same light that Sylvain had seen at the ball, instead it was like the light was dim. Sylvain smiled softly at her and gently persuaded her to sit on one of the chairs. She looked up at Sylvain who motioned her to eat. She did so, reluctantly, although she had to admit the food was a welcome sight. She just didn’t have the drive to eat or do much anymore. She could feel Sylvain’s eyes on her, making sure she would lap up every bit of food on her plate. It was a normal occurance now. However, she missed being able to have light conversations with him, to laugh and joke as if none of the terrible things that occured in the past week had happened. 

Cleaning her face with a cloth, she stared back at him, “How do you even get the cooks to make this so early in the morning?” 

Sylvain nervously chuckled, “Well, you bribe a cook enough they’re willing to do anything for you.” 

Byleth frowned, her grip on her spoon tightened, “You aren’t flirting with the kitchen manager are you?” 

Sylvain violently shook his head, “No! I’m not! I swear, I haven’t flirted with anyone besides you!” 

Byleth narrowed her eyes, “Are you sure?”

Sylvain matched her expression, “Why would I do something as messed up as to flirt with other women, when the one I really care about is right in front of me?” He scoffed, “You really think I’d pull something like that? While you’re still grieving? What the hell, Byleth, I’m trying to take care of you, not throw you away.” 

Byleth dropped her spoon in her oatmeal, “I’m not a child to take care of, I am a grown woman, dammit!” 

Sylvain pursed his lips, his anger bubbling up, “Is this why you’re acting so prickly, then?” 

Byleth crossed her arms, “I’m just…” She exhaled, her breath wavering and her body shaking, “I’m...I’m pathetic right now...I don’t know what to do. Everyday I wake up and I hope that everything that happened was just some terrible nightmare. Instead, it’s all real, and there’s no way I can escape.” Byleth’s eyes began to water, causing Sylvain to wince, “I mean...I should have known this could happen, I was a mercenary, but…” Her voice trailed off. 

Sylvain got up from his seat and walked behind Byleth, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging them, “What you’re feeling is absolutely normal, By. No one is expecting you to bounce back so quickly from losing Jeralt.” 

Byleth raised a hand to grasp one of Sylvain’s, rubbing it softly with her thumb, “I know, but it feels like I’ll never get over it.”

Sylvain sighed, dropping his shoulders a bit, “I don’t think you ever ‘get over it’. I just think that over time you get better at hiding it. The pain won’t be as bad, and eventually you can live again.” 

Byleth looked up at him with the most beautiful look in her eyes, “Is this what you felt with Miklan?”

Sylvain paused his hands’ movements, he pondered for a moment, “I...don’t think it was the exact same, after all I despised everything that he stood for and what he did to me. But…” His voice trailed off. 

Byleth gave a small grin, “But you did care for him. Because he was family.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Yeah, I guess some part of me always wished we could have been close, had it not been for my Crest.” 

“I’m sorry, it was insensitive of me to mention that memory.” Byleth muttered. 

“Don’t be, I’m okay,” Sylvain replied, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Byleth looked back at him again, grabbing one of his hands and examining it, “By the way, you have injuries on your hands. How did you achieve such a thing?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Hehe, you know how Felix can be in training. He just got a bit too eager.” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, “Is that so?”

“C’mon, Byleth, would I lie?” Sylvain looked at Byleth’s not-so-amused expression. He rubbed the back of his neck feeling his life leave it’s body, “Well it’s been a while since that look has graced you, my lady. I have to say I can’t remember it being as intimidating, nor as adorable.” 

Byleth’s eyes grew wide and she flushed dramatically, “I...You...Gautier! I’m being serious!” 

Sylvain laughed, “Well now, Professor, it seems my light teasing can just stir any emotion out of you, huh?” He sent a charming smile and wink her way. Her heart leapt out of her chest, jeez he really was just as handsome as a Prince. His eyes were warm and inviting and when her gaze lowered to his lips, she longed to know what it was like to kiss him, to feel his cheeky smile against hers. 

Byleth tore her eyes away, placing her hands on her face, “You’re impossible.”

Sylvain snickered, “And you, my dear, have not finished your breakfast.” He went back to his seat and picked up her spoon. He scooped up some of her oatmeal and moved it towards her mouth, “Now say ‘ahhh’”

Byleth gave him a deadpanned look, “What are you doing?”

Sylvain smirked, “I’m feeding my lovely Professor, what else?” He wiggled the spoon in her face with the stupidest grin. Byleth slowly took a bite of it, much to Sylvain’s delight. He smiled and kept going through the same motions, until most of her oatmeal had been eaten by her. Taking care of her like this...it felt so domestic. Like how he would imagine being married to someone would be. He blushed slightly as he watched her eat more of her food, his chin resting on his hand as he sighed contently. He knew she was still going to need more healing, but it was the happy moments in between the bouts of sadness that really kept him going. She was truly the strongest person he’d ever met, and yet simultaneously, was so vulnerable to her own emotions since her experience in showing them was little to none. She was so mature and yet childish. 

As Byleth finished her meal, she looked up at Sylvain, who had been silent for a while, “Sylvain, thank you for the…” She trailed off as she saw Sylvain sleeping on his hand, obviously tired from waking up so early for the last few days. Even though he hadn’t said anything about it, Byleth knew that he was making her breakfast each morning. He had all of the burns and knife cuts on his hands to prove it. Plus, the dishes he would pick were relatively easy to make, not like the cooking that the kitchen staff would cook. She picked up her plates and placed them back on the silver tray they were carried out on. She was careful not to disturb his slumber. He looked so peaceful asleep, it really made her feel at ease. She couldn’t help the fact he looked so damn handsome, even more so now than any other time. The way he was going out of his way for her, she felt very...loved. Yes, she thought, that’s the correct word. She knew she was still healing, her grief wasn’t quite over yet and it was probably going to take some time before that could ever end. However, when she looked at the slumbering redhead, she couldn’t help but fall for him more. She watched him breathe slowly, and suddenly she felt the unconscious need to reward him for his kindness. She looked at his lips, and a hunger inside gnawed at her. She swallowed hard, she was always curious what kissing someone must feel like. Sure, she kissed him on the cheek before, but the lips? She had always been told that it was like fireworks or lightning, but was it really? Was this just an exaggeration? She had to know. She leaned over the desk and slowly crept into his private space. He was still unaware of her, too sleepy to even feel her breath on his face. Those lips that Byleth had seen laughing at her and smiling at her, they were teasing her into just filling the distance between them. She licked her own lips, to moisten them just a bit before she moved closer and closer. She closed her eyes, sucked a breath in and was prepared to dive in. At least that’s what she wanted to do, if it weren’t for the fact that Sylvain’s head, which had already been dropping low, fell from his hand and crashed into Byleth’s face, knocking into each others’ noses. 

“Ow!” They both exclaimed, Sylvain was jolted awake. He looked down to the ground to see Byleth clutching her nose and whining about the pain. 

He did the same, “Byleth, what was that? Headbutting me after everything I did for you?” 

“Ugh, I didn’t headbutt you!” Byleth complained, blushing slightly, “I was just...cleaning up the area around you and your dumb face hit mine.” 

They both stared at each other for a few moments, and all of a sudden burst into a cacophony of laughter. It was the first time in days that she had done so. Sylvain was bursting at the seams, he clutched his sides, he had no idea why he was laughing so much but everything about this situation was ridiculous. 

“Oh! I can’t wait to tell my father about this, he will surely…surely...” Byleth’s laughter halted completely at the mention of her own father. Her demeanor switched on a heel and her joyous smile was replaced with a weathered and saddened look in her eyes. Sylvain’s gaze softened, his own laughter silenced. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering when and if this will get any better. 

“I’m sorry, Byleth,” Sylvain said. 

Byleth looked at him quizzically, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m...failing at all of this.” Sylvain let out a snort, “I mean, I can’t even keep you happy enough for an hour or two. Let alone heal your pain.” 

“Syl,” Byleth spoke softly, getting off the ground to walk behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders nuzzling her head against his, “It’s like you said, this isn’t your fault. I appreciate everything you’re doing for me.”

“Yeah, but, it feels like I’m not doing enough for you, Byleth, I feel kind of like I’m hitting a brick wall.” Sylvain spoke defeatedly. His head slumped and he started to play with his hands, re attaching some of the bandages that had let loose. “I just want to make all of this pain go away, it’s killing me seeing you like this.” 

Byleth was silent, but she continued to cuddle close to Sylvain, feeling guilty that her own grief was affecting others. Sylvain looked up to her giving her a small smile. He started to get up from his seat, huffing out a breath, “Well, I gotta get to class though, Byleth. I can’t miss any of them with Hanneman around, hehe.” 

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood,” Byleth mumbled. Looking down in shame, wishing she would go back to change things. She could, but she knew Sothis would give her some lecture over how the misuse of her power was most unwise. 

Sylvain shook his head, and in a daring move, lifted Byleth’s chin so she could look him in the eye. He smiled at her and lowered his face to give a sweet and gentle kiss to her cheek, much to her own shock. She gasped in response, watching as he raised his face to her again, “It’s okay, just take care of yourself while I’m gone. I’ll come by around dinner and get you some food to eat.” He turned to leave, giving her a pat on the shoulder, unaware of Byleth’s shock and awe at his sudden display of affection. She touched her cheek, and smiled softly. She decided she would try her best to take care of herself while he was away, just so he could see that his actions weren’t going unnoticed. 

He exited the door to her room with a bit of a rain cloud on his head. He felt like he definitely ruined everything in one fell swoop. What right did he have to share his frustration when Byleth lost the only family member she had? He was so screwed up for doing that to her and all he could think about while he was in class was how he could make up for the fact he was a complete ass to her. By the time classes were done for the day, he needed to go to his room to take a moment to himself, to think of ways that he could fix this issue. He opened the door to his dorm and slumped himself on his bed with a thud. He rubbed his temples, annoyed and completely lost. He glanced at his desk and saw an envelope resting there, collecting dust. 

Sylvain clenched his eyes shut, he knew what it was. He just didn’t want to read it. He didn’t have the heart. Jeralt’s last letter to him was a taunt in his own mind, something that he felt he didn’t know he could handle. The answer was in there, all he had to do was open the letter and read it. Sylvain grabbed the pillow behind him and squeezed it to his head. Could he have the strength to do it? To see if what it said was what he needed to hear? He tossed the pillow aside and rushed to his feet to his desk looking at the envelope with the wax seal of the Church of Seiros on it. He inhaled sharply as he grabbed the letter opener on his desk and deftly ripped the envelope to unveil the piece of parchment he couldn’t bear to read days ago. He unfolded it, and clutched it to his chest before he decided to reveal its contents to himself. Taking a deep breath, he glanced down and read the letter in full. 

_Sylvain,_

_You are by far the most ridiculous and infuriating young man I’ve ever come across. You’re carefree to a fault, annoy most of the knights to no end, and you’re the worst case of skirt-chaser I have ever seen. Though, even with all of these negative qualities you have, you remind me so much of the young man your father once was. You may not believe me when I say it, but Margrave Gautier was once a lot like you; a second son who used his power and influence to get girls to fawn over him. He was talented and smart, but oftentimes would just fool around, even when Lambert and Rodrigue would try to get Sylvestre to act seriously. You are so much like him, it’s actually kind of funny. I remembered how he would beg me to teach him lancefaire, mostly to impress the ladies, but I knew it was partially because he was so terrified of being the heir of House Gautier. And while I know the years haven’t been kind to him, as you are aware, I still feel like his life would have been a lot different had he not known your mother. You must’ve thought the pair was arranged to be married, judging by the conversations we’ve had while sparring, but really, Sylvestre was madly in love with your mother. The only reason why he’s so serious now is because he felt it was his duty to be so, even at the expense of having a loving relationship with his family._

_You aren’t your father, Sylvain, that much is true. In fact, as much as you remind me of your father, your true face is very much like your mother’s. Florianne may have been a genius when it came to reason magic, but her best quality above all else was her kind heart and words. Despite her age, she would talk with such wisdom and charisma, you could have sworn she was Rhea. So much power was held in what she said and did, even as she was so weak physically. It was those words that drew your father in. It was her kindness that allowed her to be so close to my own wife, Sitri. And it’s those words I see you speak when you talk to your friends. Such as when you told Marianne to smile more and be more confident in herself or when you told Dedue that you couldn’t judge a race of people based on the horrible actions of one. I knew you weren’t the idiot that others said you were._

_However, I don’t think this is exactly what you want to hear. You want an answer to the question you asked me, right? ‘If I can, would it be okay if Byleth and I were together?’ I didn’t answer you then. Hell, I think I knocked you on your backside! How could someone I knew who had cheated on a large quantity of ever really deserve my own flesh and blood? I have to admit, hearing those words come out of your mouth, I just thought you were being a snot nosed brat trying to be cheeky. I was convinced of that, until the actions at Remire and the night of the ball. I can see how you treat Byleth. You listen to her intently. You try to make her smile, make her laugh. You’d rather make yourself out to be foolish so she can grin and scold you. You even placed yourself in danger, so that my little girl could come back to me, scarring yourself in the process. And while you are not what I expected for the partner that she might choose, you certainly are doing something to her that I have to be thankful for. You’re making her feel human, like she actually belongs. So many years have passed, and the fact that she smiles, laughs, frowns, and groans are almost blessings to me. To know that through you and the rest of her students, she has been taught to feel and show those feelings for the first time, gives me joy. And I see it the most, when she interacts with you. I can’t say for certain whether or not she cares about you, Syl, but I know that you’re an important fixture in her life, and if you were to go away, the light I see in her would to._

_So Sylvain, would I have a problem with you being with my daughter? No, I guess I don’t see anything wrong with it. But if you are going to be with her, you need to promise me three things. One: you won’t ever abandon her. Two: when she’s hurt, be there to heal her. And three: Love and support her with every inch of your being. If you can do these things, and she accepts you as her own, then yes you may have her. If you break any of those promises, you can know for damn sure that not even if I was buried six feet in the ground, I’d find a way to knock you down a few._

_And Sylvain, before I end this sappy letter, know that I’m rooting for you kid. I think with some time and effort you’ll become a better man and Margrave than you think, because there’s only one person in your life that can dictate your future and that’s you. And who knows? Maybe one day I might call you ‘Son’ and you’ll be mine for real. Stay well, Son, and take good care of Byleth._

_~Jeralt Reus Eisner_

Sylvain’s eyes teared up, as he quietly sobbed in his room. Jeralt, while not as important to him as Byleth was, was certainly a man that had quietly become very important to him. He didn’t really expect it, after all, most fathers hated Sylvain from the moment they saw him. Not that he did himself any favors, seeing that he continuously cheated on the girls he sought out. However, with Jeralt, he pushed him in just the right places. He wasn’t cruel or too soft and pitied him. He just let Sylvain hear what he needed to hear, whether Sylvain liked it or not. He was what he wanted to see in his own father. Sylvestre Gautier was usually more concerned with the future of House Gautier to see his own son’s unhappiness. Jeralt knew and understood Sylvain’s pain and let him vent to him. 

The tears kept growing stronger and stronger. Dammit, he missed that Old Man. It wasn’t fair that he had died the way he did, and thinking about it made him angrier. Jeralt should be here, so he can see Sylvain change for the better. Sylvain rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his Officer’s Uniform and looked at the letter one last time. 

“I promise, Jeralt,” He smiled through his tears, “I promise to all of that, and I promise I won’t let you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kiss of death won't be the only one we see...


	17. Awaken From a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain returns to Byleth in the night and they have some intimate conversations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expositional Dialogue coming your way.

Sylvain made a mad dash to the Dining Hall, noticing how fast time had passed since he was in his dorm. He had nearly forgotten about dinner for Byleth when he was trying to dry the tears that he had cried in his dorm and carefully stowing the letter away in the bottom drawer of his desk. He ran into the Dining Hall, panting when to his shock and horror, the kitchen had closed down for the evening. Sylvain groaned, slumping down and placing his hands on his knees. So much for that part of the promise, Sylvain thought. He groaned and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He did not feel like cooking again, but he supposed there was no choice. He had to get his hands dirty once again. With a sigh, he reluctantly walked back into the cooking station, determined to give Byleth something to eat for dinner. That was until another person entered and made his appearance well known. 

“Well if it isn’t the former philanderer of Garreg Mach! What brings you here this late hour?” A cheeky voice rang out. Sylvain looked up from where he was and noticed the charming Claude von Riegen sauntering over the counter that Sylvain was working on. He had a tattered up book underneath his arm, it’s spine almost completely gone and the hardcover was peeling off. 

Sylvain eyed it curiously, “I’m just making some dinner. What is that book you’re carrying about?”

Claude smirked, lifting it up for Sylvain to see, “Oh this? Teach gave it to me earlier, it’s a book.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “I can see that, Claude, what kind of book is it?” 

Claude tucked the book underneath his arm, “Oh it’s a diary. Jeralt’s diary to be exact.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and his face contorted in anger, “Riegen, what the hell? You’re just going to steal her father’s belongings, after everything she’s been through.” 

Claude lifted a hand in front of him, “Relax, Sylvain, Teach loaned it to me. I’m just curious what this says about Teach and why Jeralt left the Knights of Seiros many years ago. And besides I asked her if I could, so she gave her consent.” 

Sylvain narrowed his eyes on Claude, “Right, and I’m supposed to believe that?” 

Claude snorted, “Since when are you the moral compass of our group?” 

Sylvain huffed, “Listen, I’m just looking out for Byleth, alright?”

Claude had a crooked smile at the sound of the Professor’s name, “Oh I see. You’re on a first name basis with Teach nowadays. Good on you man, it’s nice to see you finally settle on a girl for once.” 

Sylvain groaned, “We aren’t together, it’s more like I’m on...probation? Yeah, I think that’s the right word for it.” 

“So let me get this straight: you are not together?” Claude questioned. 

“Yep.” Sylvain replied, getting out a few pots and pans to prepare a dish that he could remember. 

“But you’re kind of together? I’m confused, Sylvain, what kind of relationship are you even going for here? This is so different from your usual escapades.” Claude clutched his head with a bewildered look on his face. 

“It’s because I actually care about her.” Sylvain replied, getting some beast steak to tenderize. He grabbed some spices from the top shelf and made sure to season the steaks on both sides like Dedue had taught him. 

“Is that why you’re here? Making steak for two?” Claude motioned at Sylvain’s cooking. 

“She needs to eat.” Sylvain said plainly, starting up the stove and placing the steaks in the skillet. “She hasn’t been eating well since...since her father passed away.” 

Claude sighed, “I see. I don’t know what it’s like, you know? Losing someone close to you?”

“Oh?” Sylvain quirked an eyebrow up. He had never had a full blown conversation with the House Leader, but it was nice talking with someone who seemed to be a lot like him. 

“I haven't lost a parent yet, so I can't even begin to understand how Teach must be feeling... But even while you're standing still, the world keeps on moving. I always find that oddly comforting.” Claude stated. 

As the steaks were cooking, Sylvain decided to steam some vegetables to put as a side dish, “You know, that kind of makes sense. That while we still grieve, the world doesn’t stop. I can almost see your point.”

“Almost?” Claude replied. 

“Yeah, but until you feel that pain, you don’t know how cruel it seems that the world can move on, but you won’t.” Sylvain said sadly. 

“Is this about Teach or you?” Claude asked. 

Sylvain stared at Claude; his eyes were serious. Sylvain let out a breath, “A little bit of both.” 

“You once said you thought your brother was garbage.” Claude stated. 

“He was still my brother, at the end of the day. No matter how much he would try to kill me or abandon me, I still pitied him. Felt sorry for him. My existence was the reason he fell apart.” Sylvain flipped the steaks, making sure they were at least medium for Byleth. 

Claude shook his head, “Yeesh Sylvain, do you really think Teach would want to hear that? I mean who would be here comforting her in her time of need if you weren’t here? Trust me, and I know this is rude of me to say, but your brother should have just accepted the fact he wasn’t going to be heir of House Gautier.” 

“Why would you say that?” Sylvain asked. 

“Look, I definitely don’t know everything that goes on in your family, but I can at least see your parents are rather okay in terms of nobility. A bit over the top on their sense of duty, sure, but I don’t think they would have just abandoned one of their sons just because they ‘didn’t have a Crest’. Couldn’t they at least give him a comfortable living, I mean there are a few Kingdom nobles that don’t hold Crests or the inheritance, but they still live under the same household.” Claude replied, watching as Sylvain grabbed a tray and a couple of ceramic plates. 

Sylvain closed his eyes, “You really want to know? It’s not a pleasant story.” 

Claude shrugged, “Enlighten me a bit.”

Sylvain inhaled sharply, “Miklan was born about five years before me. He was apparently very strong for his age, and took after my grandfather the most in appearance. Stocky and very stubborn. However, the one thing he didn’t have was a Crest, and while my mother was able to carry children in theory, her body was very weak. Oftentimes, from what I hear, my mother couldn’t...keep the child. So my father was facing the dilemma of having an heir without a Crest and he decided to teach Miklan how to be a Margrave as soon as he could. All was well, until I was born.” 

Claude's eyes softened, “And your mother? I think I saw her once while at your family’s estate.” 

Sylvain smiled sadly, “She lived, after giving birth to me though she definitely couldn’t have anymore. She developed childbed fever, barely lived but it took a toll on her. However, now my father was given the child he wanted. A child with a Crest. So, all of that effort on Miklan, all the teachings and training, all of it went to waste. And so my father focused on me, and my mother was too weak to take care of Miklan.” 

“I see, so your brother felt left behind, then?” Claude asked. 

“More or less,” Sylvain responded while taking the steaks off of the skillet and placing them on the plates. “Miklan hated me from day one. I’ve never seen him ever been anything but vengeful against me. He would shove me in a well, abandon me while we were in town, and find other clever ways to get rid of me. But you know, I can’t hate a person that was never given the care they needed. I didn’t like him then, and I still don’t, but he was still family. The only sibling I had.”

“So, your family was okay with these attempts to get rid of you?” Claude questioned, his tone strained. 

“Of course not, Claude, but to have that kind of shame brought to the family, one son trying to kill the other? It’s very embarrassing, and my father had turned into quite the control freak. He was convinced that any form of shame was something to avoid and Miklan would be punished severely every time he tried to harm me. Then the Sreng region attacked…” 

“Ah yes, where Lord Rodrigue got the name the Shield of Faerghus” Claude nodded. 

“Yeah, my father is in charge of taking care of Sreng, but the invasion was larger than he could have expected, so he asked King Lambert to help him, and he brought Rodrigue. My father, out of what I can assume is the kindness of his heart, allowed Miklan to accompany him on small campaigns since he was old enough. That’s where Miklan got the scar. You know, the one going across his face? Yeah that’s where he got it. I stayed at home with my mother, I was only 7 or 8 at the time. After the fighting had ended though, Miklan was different...more so than before.” 

“But this doesn’t really answer the question of why Miklan was disowned.” Claude pondered. 

Sylvain let out a small laugh, “My brother got too cocky with a plan to kill me. I mean he was always trying to, but now? Now they were more sophisticated, and he almost made it look like I was killed by bandits. More specifically, those bandits that we stopped months ago. Once word got out that my brother had affiliated with them and then had several plans to take over House Gautier, my father had no choice but to strip him of his title and noble status.” Sylvain looked down at the vegetables, figuring they were ready to eat and placed them on the ceramic plates as well. He put a cover on the freshly made meals to contain their heat and he moved to get a bottle of wine from the beverage cabinet. 

“I...I see, I didn’t know that about your brother. I can see why you would pity him.” Claude spoke softly. 

“I remembered how my mother acted that day we disowned him,” Sylvain muttered, “She was so distraught. He was once her only son, her baby. I can’t imagine what it must have felt, to know you gave life to something you thought was so precious, and they turned out to be a monster.” 

“What about Margrave Gautier?” Claude responded  
Sylvain sighed, “I think my father always knew that he would have to. So he wasn’t nearly as affected, but...I believe he was just as upset as my mother. He’s always been good at hiding his emotions.” 

“Hmmm I see that the Crest system is rather strict then in Faerghus. Wouldn’t it be nice for it to change?” Claude asked the young noble. 

“Heh, as if some people would change their minds about Crests that easily. But I have to agree, it would be nice for the Crest system to change.” Sylvain grinned. 

Claude chuckled, “All it takes is a bit of charm and some evidence that they aren’t as needed as one thinks and poof! Like magic, the system changes.”

Sylvain let out a hearty laugh, “If only it were that easy.” 

Claude smiled, “Yeah well, hopefully that dream can come true along with many others…” 

Sylvain cocked his head to the side, “You’ve got your own dreams, Claude?”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure I want to tell people just yet. Anyways, I’ve taken up more of your evening than I should.” Claude reached over and patted Sylvain on the shoulder, “Go help our Professor feel better again. I have faith in you.” 

Sylvain nodded, “Thanks, Claude, you take care of yourself.” 

Claude laughed, “Always! Goodnight Sylvain.”

Sylvain waved him off, picking up the tray and heading out the door himself, “Goodnight Claude.” 

Sylvain slowly approached her door, exhausted by being forced to cook twice in one day. He’d have to find some other way to get her breakfast tomorrow, perhaps bribing the cook like he had teased earlier to her. When he knocked on the door, he was surprised to hear Byleth’s voice on the other side. 

“Who is it?” Byleth's voice spoke, muffled a bit by the door. 

“It’s me, Sylvain. I got you and I some dinner.” Sylvain answered. 

“Oh..um. I’ll uh, I’ll be there in a second. Do you mind?” Byleth stammered. 

Huh, that’s odd, Sylvain thought. “Um okay. I’ll just be waiting here.” He leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath. What could possibly take her so long? She usually wasn’t this animated. 

“Um, Sylvain? Are you still there?” Byleth asked through the door. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to go anywhere, I did tell you that.” Sylvain laughed a bit. 

“Oh! Right how silly of me. Hehe. Let me open the door.” Byleth said as the sound of her dorm room’s lock unlocking rang out. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door to reveal Byleth in an Officer’s Uniform. She looked rather cute in it, her blush painting her cheeks pink. 

“Hi. Sorry to make you wait.” Byleth mumbled softly. 

“Uh, you okay, Byleth? You’re acting a bit...different?” Sylvain’s head cocked to the side with a shaky grin. 

“Um yeah, I’m just trying to...I don’t know, act happier?” Byleth said, playing with her hair nervously. 

Sylvain stepped into Byleth’s dorm, noticing that she had lit a few candles and placed a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs on opposite sides. Sylvain looked back at Byleth, a smirk on his face as he laughed at the strange situation he just walked into. 

“By, what is this?” Sylvain chuckled.

She nervously laughed, “Um, a reward? I feel like I’ve been making you feel as though you’re not doing enough for me, when you’ve gone above and beyond. I may as well allow you to give me one ‘date night’.” 

Sylvain gave a crooked grin, “Oh really? Is that what this is? Well then,” Sylvain moved to the center of the room placing the silver tray on the table and moving to one of the chairs and pulling it back, motioning for Byleth to sit, “would you like to take a seat, my lady?” 

Byleth nodded, giving a small smile, “I’d be delighted.” She walked towards him and sat on the chair, brushing her skirt down. Sylvain pushed in her chair slightly and moved around the table to sit on his side. He got the wine bottle out and carefully uncorked it and poured a glass for both he and Byleth. Raising his glass in the air, he said “Cheers”, and tapped his glass to Byleth’s. They ate in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other’s company. Sylvain was happy that Byleth had started to eat without egging her on. He had even noticed her hair was cleaned and that she had brushed it out where there were no tangles at the ends. 

Byleth had noticed him looking at her and decided to speak up, “Is there something wrong?” 

“Hmm? No, I just was admiring you a bit. However, if you don’t mind me asking, what caused this shift in your routine?” Sylvain asked. 

Byleth placed her utensils to the side, “I was just...trying to move on a bit. I don’t want to fall in despair and bring everyone down with me.”

Sylvain sighed, “Yeah, but don’t think you have to throw away your sadness because of me or anyone else.” 

Byleth smiled sadly, “I won’t ever, but someday I have to move on, and I have my students to teach. And I have someone I don’t want to hurt as well.” 

“Sounds like a lucky guy, if he’s that important to you.” Sylvain smirked before taking a sip of wine. 

“Extremely important.” Byleth hummed. 

Sylvain smiled, “Well since this is a date night, I’d like to get to know a little bit more about you, By, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh?” Byleth blinked, “What about me?” 

“C’mon, Byleth, even though we’ve spent a lot of time together, you have to admit I’ve been the subject of most of our conversations.” Sylvain stated, picking a bite of the steak he had cooked earlier. Not that bad, Sylvain thought to himself. 

“I see, what would you like to know?” Byleth asked. 

“Before I start, will you tell me if I’m crossing a boundary? I don’t want to make a pretty girl like you sad.” Sylvain said. 

Byleth nodded, “Of course, I will tell you if I’m feeling uncomfortable.” 

“Okay then, let’s see,” Sylvain pondered a moment before “You did mention once in passing that you didn’t know your own age, but did once say you killed your first man at ten, so I was just wondering how old you think you are.”

“I’m 21 years old.” Byleth stated matter-of-factly. 

Sylvain looked confused, “But you said-”

Byleth interrupted, “I recently found my father’s diary, I found my actual birth year and date. I was born on the 20th day of the Horsebow Moon, year 1159. It was nice to actually know, since I was scared I was somehow an ageless being with no memory of my life before.” 

“Huh? Well who would’ve thought?” Sylvain replied.

“What? Is there something wrong with that?” Byleth narrowed her eyes on him. 

“No, I just found it interesting. You’re just a bit older than me, never would have guessed that, you’re so petite.” Sylvain chuckled, grabbing his wine to sip. “Anything else in that diary you want to share, that isn’t uncomfortable for you to do.” 

“Nothing very interesting to bring up on a date.” Byleth looked melancholic. 

“I see, well there’s nothing wrong with asking for your likes and dislikes, huh? If I want to surprise you with gifts of my own, what are some things I should give or do?” Sylvain tried his best to steer the conversation to focus on things that make her happy. 

“Hmm? I guess I never thought about this in detail. I guess I could say I like all types of swords, and Valerian flowers. They’re so pretty. So if you want to give me gifts, I think those would be fine.” 

“Valerian? Don’t they smell, ahem, not so nice?” Sylvain said. 

“Well sure, but they’re lovely to look at.” Byleth smiled, sensing his apprehension, “But if you must insist on better flowers for a bouquet, I love lilies and roses, specifically if they’re pink.” 

“Okay, so you have an affinity for the color pink, then?” Sylvain grinned. 

“Despite wearing black or dark blue? Yes, I love pink.” Byleth laughed into her wine as she took a sip. 

They kept going back and forth, sharing childhood stories and their hobbies. Byleth learned of his love of chess, and she expressed a desire to learn how to play. She told him about how she would fish with Jeralt and learn the best ways to capture the most fish. Sylvain laughed about the time she apparently worried Jeralt so much when she ran off to a dress shop and lost him in a crowd of people. They laughed and cried, sharing memory after memory, and even though it hurt a bit, reliving moments that could not be replicated, it was cathartic, letting it all out. 

Coming down from a high, Sylvain spoke, “Well I have to say, I don’t think a girl has put this much effort into a date with me before.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Byleth asked. 

“No, I think I was the one who decided when and where. Most girls prefer that from my own viewpoint.” Sylvain answered, “It’s kind of nice being taken care of for once.” 

“Well...I’m glad you enjoyed your night, at least.” Byleth stuttered, playing with her hair out of nervousness. 

“Something wrong?” Sylvain asked tentatively, reaching for her other hand across the table. 

“Oh it’s nothing!” Byleth waved him off, “It’s just…” 

Sylvain looked quizzical at Byleth, “Just?”

Byleth sighed, slumping on her free hand, “I was just wanting to reward you in...another way...and to be honest I feel pretty stupid about it.” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Sylvain gave a gentle squeeze to her hand. 

“Yeah but…” Byleth trailed off before looking at Sylvain with serious eyes, “You do realize you’re the only other person I’ve ever felt this way toward, right?” He nodded silently, and Byleth continued, “Do you know what that means? It means that I haven’t ever done...anything with another person before.” 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, “Um Byleth? What are you going at?” 

Byleth, realizing her words may have gotten twisted, stammered “No no, I don’t mean that! It’s just I haven’t…” the rest of the sentence was lost in a shallow mumble. 

Sylvain’s eyes narrowed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear that, Byleth.”

Byleth’s flush developed into a deep crimson, “I haven’t...someone” 

Again something was being excluded in her bashful speech, so Sylvain asked again, “Still didn’t hear that?”

Byleth, frustrated, finally shouted, “I haven’t kissed anyone before!”

The silence in the room was deafening, the only sounds to be heard were the sounds of Sylvain and Byleth breathing and the flicker of the fire on the candles. Byleth immediately hid her face in her hands while Sylvain’s eyes just stared at the young woman sitting across from him. Then all of a sudden, he bursted out into an uncontrollable laughter. Byleth glared at him, and a large pout. 

“Ugh, it’s not funny, Gautier!” Byleth crossed her arms getting up from her seat facing away from him. 

Sylvain brushed a tear away as he calmed himself down, “Aw c’mon, Byleth! Don’t turn away! It was funny!”

Byleth was silent, still frowning in the corner of her room, tapping her toe on the ground. Sylvain chuckled, and slowly approached her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his head on them. “I’m sorry, Byleth, really I am. I didn’t mean to tease you.” He said with an exaggerated pout and what Byleth would call ‘puppy dog eyes’. 

“You’re making light of me, and I’m trying to be serious.” Byleth scolded him. 

“Okay, okay,” Sylvain said, releasing Byleth from his embrace, and turning her to face him, “I’m sorry, Byleth.” 

She was backed into a corner, and she noticed that Sylvain was close to her, she could seize the moment, but she was just too nervous. “All I want to know is, if it’s okay to.” 

“Kissing me? I mean I don’t have anything against it, but what brought this on.” Sylvain asked. 

Byleth shrugged, “I’m curious, and you have to be completely honest with me Sylvain, because I just have to know.” 

“What do you need to know?” Sylvain questioned. 

“How far have you gone with the girls you date?” Byleth asked without hesitation. 

“Well now that is a question,” Sylvain chortled nervously. He backed off and sat on her bed taking a deep breath, “Not that I don’t think you can handle it, but you’re sure you want to know?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.” Byleth followed him, sitting beside him. 

“Heh, it’s a rather uncomfortable subject, but okay I guess I could talk about it, just promise you won’t get too upset.” Sylvain replied. 

“Believe me, I’m pretty sure you have experience.” Byleth deadpanned. 

Sylvain let out a breath, “Um, let’s see...I’ve definitely kissed a girl before, in every way you can imagine. I’ve kissed on the cheek and lips, rather chastely, like a peck. I’ve also made out with many girls, in my room and in other places of course.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “Anything else?”

Sylvain looked at her with a blush on his face, “Well you’re certainly not pulling any punches.”

Byleth shrugged, “I may as well know.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “I’ve...physically touched girls. Their waists, chests, and bottoms. I’ve groped them, when they’ve wanted it. And…”

“And?” Byleth pressed. 

Sylvain laughed nervously, “This is embarrassing.” 

“This is your punishment for laughing at me.” Byleth looked smug at his discomfort. 

Sylvain sighed, hiding his face a bit, “I’ve...pleasured a few girls. Whether that’s with my mouth or fingers, I have gone at least that far. And sometimes, they...pleasure me.” 

“I see,” Byleth hummed. 

“But if you don’t count those ways of being with another intimately, I’m relatively inexperienced.” Sylvain admitted. 

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “You mean you’ve never…?”

Sylvain looked down, “Heh, yeah, never gone completely ‘all the way’.”

Byleth stared at him, confused, “Why? I would’ve thought you did.” 

Sylvain glanced back at her with a serious look in his eye, “You really think I’d be okay with doing that? Risking creating a Crest Baby with another girl I don’t care about? I’d rather not. It’s because of that, I deny them from going any further. Shocked, huh?”

“I...didn’t think about that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to suggest that you were ‘easy’.” Byleth slumped her shoulders down, feeling guilty and rather uncomfortable that the conversation led this way. 

Sylvain smiled softly, bringing his hand to gently lift Byleth’s chin, “Don’t feel bad, I’m pretty sure this conversation would’ve happened at some point.” 

“Yeah but I could’ve picked a better time.” Byleth chuckled. 

“Well you did say you wanted to reward me, so do you want to try?” Sylvain grinned. 

Byleth glanced at his lips, her hunger from before, as she bit on her own, “I..” 

Sylvain replied, rubbing her cheeks soothingly, “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” 

Byleth looked determined, her eyes lidded and filled with love, “No, I want to do this. I want to feel your lips on mine. Just once...Just..” She leaned forward halfway closing her eyes and waiting desperately for Sylvain to join her. 

Sylvain’s heart was beating so fast. Here was a prime opportunity to actually kiss Byleth and he was feeling more nervous than he ever felt before. Taking a deep inhale, he slowly leaned forward, feeling Byleth’s breath on his mouth. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to know what it was like to kiss her. He finally closed the distance, kissing her small, supple lips. She let out a soft moan and gasp, desperate to hold him closer. She grabbed his shirt with both her hands and tightly wound the fabric in her fingertips. Sylvain wrapped his arms around her waist and felt the need to deepen the kiss, just ever so slightly. Careful to not scare her off or make her uncomfortable. Sylvain moved his mouth feverently, parting both of their lips and making the kiss more intense. Byleth welcomed it and moved with him, first with a cautious approach but then with a daring one. Sylvain shifted his hands from her waist to her hair, tangling his fingers in her blue locks. Sylvain was completely enraptured, the feeling of her close to him and the kiss developing quite nicely, he couldn’t help himself but try to allow his tongue in her mouth to take this even further. However, it seemed like this spooked Byleth and she flinched, and broke away from Sylvain’s hold. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Sylvain said out of breath, “I guess I got a bit too greedy.” 

“It was unexpected, it kind of shocked me.” Byleth smiled, flustered beyond measure. She looks even more cute like that, Sylvain thought. 

“It’s my fault, I didn’t think it’d go that far.” Sylvain replied nervously. 

“Don’t apologize, I thought it was nice.” Byleth smiled sweetly at him. 

“Really?” Sylvain asked, a grin slowly appearing on his face. 

“Mhmm,” Byleth shyly looked away from him, “I thought it felt good.” 

“Hehe, I’m glad,” Sylvain replied, grasping her hand, and interlacing their fingers, “I thought you would’ve believed I was taking advantage of you.” 

“If you did, you’d be dead.” Byleth replied nonchalantly. 

“Right, got it,” Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Anyways, it is getting late, and I don’t want to get caught by Seteth snooping around your room at night.” 

Byleth nodded, “Yes I think that would be best.” She got up from the bed and cleaned up the table with Sylvain. She placed the tray with the dirty dishes in his hand to put beside her door for the maids to clean up in the early morning. When he was turning to leave, he stopped in his place. Turning to chance a glance at Byleth, he smiled warmly at her.

“You know, it’d be nice to have a kiss goodnight.” Sylvain said cheekily. 

Byleth crossed her arms, with a greedy smirk on her face, “Don’t you think you’re being a bit too spoiled?”

Sylvain sighed, “Ah well, it was worth a shot.” He then made his way out the door, when all of a sudden he felt her hand grab his. 

“...maybe just one then.” Byleth whispered. 

Sylvain smiled at her, and turned to face her. He leaned down and gave a gentle peck on the lips, savoring her taste on his lips. He broke away and gave her a wink, “Goodnight Byleth.”

Byleth gave a small grin, “Goodnight Sylvain, and thank you.”

“For what?” Sylvain questioned. 

“For being there for me,” Byleth answered, “Your support was very much appreciated.” 

Sylvain softly embraced her, “If you ever feel bad again, I’ll be here for you. Just say the word.”


	18. A Moment Left to Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to seek out our revenge...

Within a couple of days, Byleth was back to being the professor of the Golden Deer, much to everyone’s relief. Many of the students were trying to think of ways to make her feel better, as she was still a bit saddened over the death of her father. There was only so much that everyone could do, and while Sylvain had made great strides in making it so, Byleth would still have her moments of grief, usually where no one could see. Mercedes and Annette would bake her some goodies to help Byleth while others would try to find daily activities to do with her to take her mind away from her sadness. Even Dorothea had teamed up with Ferdinand to have Byleth assist them in choir practice, much to Ferdinand’s delight and Dorothea’s annoyance. Felix and Ingrid, noting their childhood friend’s attachment to the Professor, also encouraged her to come train with them. The most amusing would have to be Raphael who, along with Caspar, requested her to come take a morning jog and eat straight after, and by eating they meant a feast not a meal. 

Of course, the closest people to Byleth, Sylvain and Claude, would do the most out of everyone. There was once a time when the trio met up in Byleth’s room to talk and relax over a bottle of wine. Claude would joke and Sylvain would banter off of him, causing the whole dorm to rumble in laughter. They would also discuss the contents of the diary, at length, much to the chagrin of Sothis, who found her father’s sappy and romantic bletherings to be disgustingly flowery. All of these things made the month feel manageable. Especially with Sylvain by her side…

Byleth sighed in content, thinking of the charming nobleman. It was getting harder and harder to deny Sylvain from an actual relationship with her, since her emotions for him were burning brighter than before when she was only pining away from him. But now, she had every type of romantic interaction with him and it was only making her desire for him grow more and more immense. She hadn’t kissed him since that night, but she couldn’t help but feel a fluttering in her stomach that would float down to her core when she thought about it. He really was trying his hardest for her, and she could see it all the time. The Sylvain that she knew wouldn’t hesitate to flirt with or flirt back with any girl that came his way. But this new version of himself? He would flat out ignore and sometimes, maybe a little too harshly, turn down a girl that came his way and would make a move on him. She wasn’t sure if it was entirely genuine, but the action itself was very much admired. 

However, with all of those things considered, could she really enter a relationship with him? It could be viewed as inappropriate, considering that she was still his teacher. While she was sure that most of her students in the Golden Deer House and the transfers wouldn’t give a damn, she was not reassured about the other students that may make claims about Sylvain and her. Like that he may be using her for better grades or that she was taking advantage of a student that was very vulnerable to her, despite being around the same age. All of these doubts were something she would have to think about and judge for herself if it was worth the risk. 

Well it had been a month since the tragedy occured, and Byleth was starting to feel a bit better, perhaps she was finally finding her strength. It seemed that way until of course Claude had approached her in the Entrance Hall of the Monastery. He was accompanied by Sylvain, who had seemingly bonded with the crafty House Leader. However, unlike usual, their faces were not as jovial as before. In fact they were quite serious. 

“Um, what’s this about, boys? Have I forgotten to lock up the armory again?” Byleth asked.

A sense of uneasiness overwhelmed her when the pair looked at each other anxiously, “Teach, Tomas… I mean…Solon and his lackeys. Their whereabouts have been discovered.” Claude spoke up first. 

Byleth’s eyes narrowed, her voice low, “Where did you hear this?” 

“We overheard it from Rhea, when we were snooping around the library.” Sylvain added.

“Anything else to know?” Byleth crossed her arms, her eyes serious. 

“Apparently they're lurking in the Sealed Forest, not too far from the monastery. Rhea has called back all of the knights who were out searching to round them up. Seems like it could take some time for them to make it back here…but she didn't ask for our help.” Claude informed her with a spark in his eye. Sylvain on the other hand looked apprehensive and a bit tense. 

“So why keep it a secret from us?” Byleth asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sylvain interjected, his voice quite strained. Byleth stared at him, he was acting rather strangely, almost stressed. 

“Perhaps to prevent you from running headfirst toward revenge? It's only natural that you would leap at the chance for it. Anyone would.” Claude looked over at Sylvain, his expression was almost communicating to calm Sylvain down. 

“Not at the cost of the Professor’s life.” Sylvain replied, a growl in his tone as he narrowed his eyes on Claude. 

“Sylvain…I have to.” Byleth’s eyes softened as he reached out for Sylvain. He turned away, his demeanor far from his carefree nature. 

“No, I will not allow it.” A stern voice interrupted their meeting. Turning to see who it was, they were surprised to see Rhea and Seteth looking down upon them. While she had seen it before, Byleth was very unnerved whenever she saw Rhea’s angry face. 

“This discovery comes just when the knights are at their busiest. It is all too likely that our foes revealed themselves to lure you out there.” Seteth spoke out, his eyes on Byleth alone, “They are the ones who took Jeralt from you… I know how you must despise them, but I must ask you to rein in your personal feelings for now.”  
“You can’t stop me.” Byleth snarled, her eyes alight with anger. 

“Byleth...please.” Sylvain eyes looked at her. He’s being overprotective, Byleth thought to herself, but he’s forgetting that I can defend myself. 

“Please, Professor. Do not act carelessly.” Rhea pleaded, “I ask that you leave this to us. Losing you so soon after losing Jeralt would be unbearable.” 

“Listen, Rhea. Erm, Lady Rhea. This move is the most strategic.” Claude stepped in, seeing that this argument was going nowhere, “The military strategy I'm devising will soon echo across Fódlan's history. I'm sure of it. Just think about it. Most of the knights are still far away, and we can't afford to have Seteth and friends abandon the monastery. So the only person who can take action now also happens to be our best commander. It's Teach, and wherever Teach leads, we'll follow. And since you've taught us that this sort of thing is always a possibility, we're already prepared for battle. We can buy the knights more time. Not for revenge, but for a defensive attack on behalf of the monastery.” 

Rhea contemplated for a moment before looking at Byleth with gentle expression, “Professor… Do you agree with this strategy?” 

Byleth looked at Sylvain, he was seemingly reassured with Claude’s new plan but still a bit uneasy. He gave a small nod towards her with a grin. “Yes, Lady Rhea, I agree with it.”

“Understood. I will give you the order. Destroy the enemy that is hiding in the Sealed Forest… You have the protection of the goddess on your side. Whatever happens, you shall overcome.” Rhea ordered, motioning Seteth to follow her once she had left the trio alone. 

Claude let out a shaky breath, “Well then, we have our orders, Teach. Now all that's left is to pull out a miracle.” 

Sylvain nodded, “As long as we accompany her, I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

Claude snorted, “Now don’t you feel foolish for arguing with me? I told you I wasn’t going to let Teach do something reckless.” 

“You weren’t convincing enough, and you were too focused on telling her right away!” Sylvain shouted. 

“Boys! Stop!” Byleth yelled, cutting between the pair, glaring at both of them. 

“Look, I’m looking out for her just as much as you are Sylvain, you just need to trust me.” Claude said with a sympathetic look at Sylvain. 

Sylvain sighed, “Alright, I believe you.” Claude nodded, and left the paramours alone to their own devices. 

Byleth eyes bore down on Sylvain, unamused by his new behavior, “What was that about, Sylvain?”

Sylvain replied, “I didn’t want you to rush out to go on a vengeful killing spree without any aid. Claude wasn’t listening to me, he insisted on telling you first.” 

“Maybe because he wanted to discuss our plan of attack? I’m not as foolish as to go to a battlefield completely alone.” Byleth defended herself, “I know that there is some level of debriefing I have to do with him before we go out for a mission.”

“This is different, Byleth, this is personal to you.” Sylvain stepped forward grasping one of her hands. 

“And yet I brought you on the mission that involved your own brother.” Byleth retorted as Sylvain winced, “I trusted that you could control yourself and focus on what was really important which was retrieving the Lance of Ruin, and we did. Why don’t you trust me to do the same?” Byleth looked hurt, did he really think I wasn’t capable of this?

Sylvian’s eyes flashed in panic, “No! I..I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“But it’s implied! I’m not a child to be coddled, Sylvain!” Byleth argued, her face contorting in pain. 

“Byleth, please listen to me! That’s not...I don’t think you’re incapable!” Sylvain responded, his voice desperate for her to understand him. 

“Then what is it? I’ve been doing things like this all of my life, I know how to protect myself. Why can’t you see that?” Byleth eyes welled up with tears, “I’m not about to let these villains take my father’s life without any consequences! They deserve to be punished.” She began to storm off, spinning on her heel violently. 

Sylvain wasn’t about to let this conversation end like this. He chased after her and stepped in front of her path, “And what if you get hurt or worse?! What then, Byleth? What would the rest of the students do without you?” Byleth stopped, looking at Sylvain’s restrained expression. “What would I do?”

Byleth looked down, “I...I see.” She was embarrassed she didn’t notice sooner. Sylvain was merely looking out for her well-being, as usual. “Sylvain, you do understand that no matter what you do, I still have to go out there with my students to protect and guide them.” 

Sylvain muttered, “I...I know, I just...Jeralt was killed by these guys. What’s not to say we aren’t all in danger, including you?” 

Byleth held his hands and squeezed them reassuringly, “We are always in danger when we go out on these missions. That’s why I’ve taught you all to defend yourselves.” 

Sylvain looked at her with a smile, “That’s less comforting than I hoped, hehe.” He lifted a hand and caressed Byleth’s cheek tenderly. His warm brown gaze looked down at her with a love that he wished he could tell her. However, he was so terrified to say it, to voice it out loud for fear of chasing her away. He leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly. Byleth backed away with a bashful expression on her face. 

“Sylvain, people can see us. They might say something.” Byleth whispered, as her eyes observed the room around her with a blush growing. 

“Let them talk,” Sylvain winked at her, “I don’t care.” 

Byleth hummed, “But we aren’t in a relationship, Syl, and even if we were they would still find this inappropriate.” She reluctantly moved away from him, only for him to pull her into a hug. 

Sylvain spoke softly in her ear, “Promise me, Byleth? Promise me you won’t do anything stupid?”

Byleth flushed deeply, inhaling his masculine scent with her face buried in his chest, “I...I promise I won’t.” 

Sylvain let out a breath of relief, as he brought a hand up to cradle her head, “I don’t want to lose you, By. I can’t imagine life without you.” 

“Then you need to trust that I’ll always come back, no matter what. Do you believe me?” Byleth said, nuzzling her head deeper into his chest.

“Hehe, like I would have any choice but to believe you.” Sylvain chuckled, slowly letting Byleth out of his arms. 

She smirked at him, “You know it, Gautier. Now I need you to assemble the rest of your classmates, we need to move out.” 

Sylvain playfully saluted her, “Hehe, yes ma’am.” He turned to leave with a saunter. Byleth watched him leave, observing his muscular form through his uniform. She had to admit, it was hard to deny the displays of affections that Sylvain was more comfortable with, but she knew she had to keep her distance, even if she longed for more. 

The forest felt heavy and eerie as Byleth and her students stumbled around in it. She could feel the anxiety in the air as they went deeper and deeper. Byleth could feel her chest grow tighter, and her intense emotions for revenge were growing deeper. She was unsettled with how okay she was feeling about the idea of killing someone, she certainly didn’t like it. However she couldn’t help but be focused on it. 

“The Sealed Forest is up ahead. Visibility is awful there, so everyone needs to be extra cautious.” Claude spoke up from above on his Wyvern with Petra at his side. Byleth had already told the pair, along with Hilda and Ingrid to scout out the area from the air. 

As the four fliers settled down on the ground, Hilda looked over to Claude with a curious look in her eyes, “You seem to know a lot about it. It is just a forest, isn't it?”

Claude responded, “Have you been there too? Oh… Never mind. Listen, just like I told the archbishop, this is not a war of vengeance. It's a riddle, so to speak. Those guys are undoubtedly planning something terrible. We need some kind of clue as to what. The attack on the Holy Mausoleum. That foul business in Remire. The Demonic Beasts at the chapel… It can't go on. We need to figure out their objective and stop them from achieving it. That's our mission.” He glanced over at Byleth, almost to say to keep her eyes on the real focus is to stop them, not to go ballistic. Byleth nodded back, clenching her jaw, anxious to get this over with. 

“So, we have our mission now. We had better not fail.” Lorenz added. 

“I have readiness. Our enemies will be taking...we will take our enemies down!” Petra shouted, her pegasus flapping its wings in excitement. 

“This is for Captain Jeralt. I will not falter.” Ingrid resolved, her own pegasus was more calm but focused. 

“It is a difficult task, but we will succeed.” Lysithea spoke out, her eyes reflecting her determination. 

“It is time to repay the kindness of the professor who saved my life!” Flayn interjected. 

“Leave it to us, Professor. I'll give it my all.” Ashe smiled at the Professor, making her smile in return. 

“An enemy whose objective you don't understand is a frightening prospect.” Ignatz cautioned. 

“I agree, fighting Tomas... It will be difficult, that's for certain.” Sylvain added, looking down at Byleth with a worried glance. She mouthed a reassuring ‘I’ll be okay’, to which Sylvain gave a small grin. 

“I don't really love the idea of fighting people I know…” Mercedes mumbled, very nervous about what she was about to face. 

Annette, sensing her friend’s apprehension, “We don't have a choice. Even if it's difficult, an enemy is an enemy. We've just got to get it over with!” 

“Just kill them from behind. As long as you don't see their faces, you won't know if you know them.” Felix added, hoping his words would reach Mercedes, but all it did was make her more upset. 

“Well, it's not like we have any other missions this month. I suppose this is as good a way as any to spend our energy.” Lindhardt yawned, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Linhardt spending energy? We had better finish this fast before the pigs start flying everywhere.” Caspar chuckled at his dear friend. 

“We're gonna destroy 'em! It's our mission!” Raphael yelled out. 

“Yeah!” Bernadetta added with the gentle giant, “We're gonna destroy 'em! It's our mission!”

Dorothea shushed them, “Lower your voices. The enemy could be close!” 

Ferdinand rode by the loud pair, “I do not believe we should have that mentality. Remember--it is a bad idea to get distracted by revenge.” 

Leonie snorted, her eyes aflame with rage, “I will have my revenge, whatever it takes. On that, I will never budge.” 

Marianne, uncharacteristically, spoke with a serious expression on her face, “Leonie…Professor, You will have what you seek.” 

Claude sighed, rubbing his face, “I'll admit, vengeance sounds pretty nice. But don't forget that we're here for information. Luckily, we can easily find what we're looking for while getting revenge for Jeralt. Right, Teach?” 

Byleth nodded, “Of course, as much as we want to, we must remember to stay true to the mission. Regardless of how we feel.” 

With that, the students set forth. Though Sylvain felt at ease with Byleth’s words, he had an awful feeling about this whole mission. Especially when he looked in the eyes of his Professor, they were void of any sympathy or emotion. It was as if the Ashen Demon had reemerged. 

The fighting was just as violent as Remire, except instead of the crazed villagers, Byleth and the rest of the students were fighting Demonic Beasts. They were everywhere in the forest littered with dozens of enemies surrounding the students. At this point, everyone was almost all seasoned warriors, having killed in order to protect those around them and themselves. All the while, Byleth could hear the taunts of Kronya, the woman, the creature that had impersonated Monica and killed her father. At her own request, Sylvain followed Byleth every step of the way on horseback, defending Byleth from the oncoming assaults from the soldiers fighting for Kronya. As if fate was leading her to her destination, Byleth cornered the assassin with Sylvain at her side. 

Kronya laughed maniacally, “You're a fool to be so brazen. You'll never avenge your father at this rate. I'll have to kill you too! With my own hands!” 

“That won’t happen, I’ll kill you first.” Byleth said menacingly. She raised her Sword of the Creator and started to attack Kronya. Her movements were volatile, far from her more controlled movements. Instead her stabs and slashes were sloppy and extremely powerful. Relying on the might of her Crest and the Sword of the Creator, her eyes flashed with an almost sadistic pleasure of stunning and pinning down her opponent. 

Sylvain noticed it right off the bat and while he was deeply concerned with Byleth’s behavior, he knew Kronya was only focused on Byleth, and not the knight beside her. Sylvain took this as his own advantage. He kicked his horse with his spurs, and proceeded to go at lightning speed, jousting his Lance of Ruin into Kronya’s side. The assassin cried out in pain but moved out of the way of both Byleth’s and Sylvain’s counter attack. 

She grunted in pain, “You foolish vermins! You can’t take me here! My powers are beyond you mortals!” 

“Funny, for someone calling us mortals, you certainly are becoming more aware of your own mortality!” Sylvain shouted, readying his lance, “You’ll pay for what you have done to the Professor and to us.” 

“Well that’s too bad, you disgusting beast, for I did account for something like this.” Kronya sneered as she pointed behind the pair. 

Looking in the direction of her gesture, they saw a Demonic Beast coming their way. Sylvain growled, there was no way to defeat this thing in time while also taking care of Kronya. He decided that in order to kill two birds with one stone, he’d have to be the rational one to take care of the plan. 

“Byleth, listen to me, you need to go after Kronya. I’ll take care of this thing.” Sylvain stated plainly. His eyes narrowing on the creature getting ever so closer. 

Byleth’s eyes flashed in worry, “Sylvain, I can’t just let you-”

Sylvain’s face jerked to hers, a stern expression on his face as he yelled, “Listen! This is your fight to have! I’ll be right at your back once I deal with this thing.” 

Byleth’s face, which had been so emotionless thus far finally showed her yearning to be near Sylvain’s side, “Sylvain…”

“Byleth! There’s not much time! GO!” Sylvain ordered Byleth. 

She flinched, but she knew he was right. She glared at Kronya, who was delighted that she now had Byleth right where she wanted her. Byleth steeled herself, giving Sylvain one last message before she jumped back into the battle, “Stay safe, Syl. I don’t need you playing the hero.”

“As long as you remember your promise, I shall do as you say.” Sylvain responded, steering his steed towards the Demonic Beast. Byleth raced towards Kronya, but the foul woman led her on a wild goose chase. Byleth’s blood was running hot, and without her knight beside her, she had to rely on her own instincts. Kronya was decisively fast but Byleth knew how to keep up and when an opening presented itself Byleth retracted her blade and landed another blow on the woman, causing her to shriek in pain. Byleth was prepared for another hit, but Kronya surprised her and started to run away with a fear in her eyes. Byleth was determined and chased right after her. The treeline they were in was starting to disappear and Kronya tripped out in the middle of a clearing with a stone ruin. Byleth unaware of anything but taking down Kronya, didn’t know that what she had just stumbled in was a trap. 

Kronya was paralyzed with fear, wielding the dagger that killed Jeralt in front of her, “But how? How could I really lose...to a lowly creature like you?”

Byleth raised her sword, a committed look in her eyes glared at Kronya, “It’s time to face your death with dignity! I will not allow you to take another innocent life.” Byleth was about to strike when a bright light warped a separate being into the ruins behind Kronya.

“Well,” The being spoke. As Byleth looked behind Kronya she saw the man that assumed the identity of Tomas: Solon. 

Kronya stared back at him, shocked to see his appearance, “Solon! Don't just stand there and stare! I need your help!” 

Solon chuckled darkly, “Yes. You most certainly do.” 

What happened next deeply disturbed Byleth, as she watched Solon dip his hand into the chest of Kronya and proceed to rip out what she could assume was Kronya’s heart as she cried out in pain. While Byleth felt no sympathy for the demon that was Kronya, she did feel disgusted by the act that Solon was performing. As she looked around, she realized that she was being enclosed into the ruin by dark flames that Solon had conjured.

“BYLETH!” She heard a familiar voice shout from behind. Turning around she saw Sylvain on his horse, desperate to get to her. 

Byleth instinctively tried to move, but was being restrained by the dark magic around her, “SYL! HELP! I CAN'T MOVE!” 

Sylvain’s heart was beating fast, he got off his horse and tried to run through before the magic engulfed the ruins. However, he was far too late as the dark flames surrounded the perimeter of where Byleth stood. He tried to place his hand in the flames but it recoiled him back on his back, unable to pierce through. He could hear Solon’s words and Byleth’s whines and pleading to release her. 

“The time has finally come...to unleash the Forbidden Spell of Zahras upon our enemies!” Solon raised his hand, taking the heart of Kronya and crushing it to release more dark energy around them. Sylvain watched as the darkness took Byleth until he couldn’t see her anymore. As the energy disappeared, Byleth had vanished. No trace of her to be found. Sylvain felt his heart drop and his tears threatening to fall. Instead of falling to despair, he felt enraged as he leered at Solon who looked so smug at his job well done. Sylvain wasn’t going to allow this, Byleth had to return, and if it took killing Solon, he was resolved to do so. 

Byleth opened her eyes and noticed the eerie black emptiness that she was surrounded in. Was she dead? Is this the empty abyss that waited for her? She couldn’t believe how stupid she was to not realize sooner what she had gotten herself into. She felt so ashamed and so guilty, knowing what she had done. And for Sylvain to witness all of that? Goddess, she was so stupid. 

“You fool!” A childish voice shouted at her. 

Byleth looked to see that she wasn’t completely alone. She remembered that Sothis was part of her consciousness, and because of that, Sothis could actually talk to Byleth. But judging by her tone, Sothis was probably going to berate her. 

“What were you thinking, charging right into an enemy's trap? Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it's on? No, even a boulder has more sense!” Sothis scolded Byleth. 

Byleth stammered, “I...I can explain!” 

“Excuses won't help us! This darkness is terrifying!” Sothis exclaimed, her eyes filled with fear, “As you and I are one... I, too, am trapped within this void. But please consider this... This realm of darkness we are in is seperate from the world from which you came. I mean that it would take a god to leave this place. In time, our hearts and minds will cease to be. Are you prepared to die?”

Byleth remembered all she had left back in reality. She thought of the small things, like her favorite meals and being able to garden in the Greenhouse. She remembered her friends and students, like Claude and Dorothea, who had done everything in their power to accept her as one of their own. She even thought of her father; how his death affected her and her memories of him. Mostly she thought back to Sylvain; a man she was determined not to be involved with, who had shown her more emotion and feelings than she could ever dream. His handsome smile, his comforting embrace, and his companionship that could never be matched by another. Her feelings for him. Her...love for him? Yes, that was the word, her love for him. No other emotion could ever be as strong as this.

Byleth’s eyes were filled with determination “I am not ready to die.”

Sothis nodded, “I thought as much. I also do not wish to die. And yet...There is no other choice…”

Byleth narrowed her eyes on the girl, “What choice?”

Sothis rested her head on her palm, her constitution content and wise, “Do you recall your father's diary? He said you were a child who never cried nor laughed. I think I am the one to blame. I must have been asleep, but even then, I feel I was a part of you. I do not know how Rhea managed it, but she allowed me to exist inside of you. The truth is I have always been with you. It is within you that I found my power yet again. The power of a goddess. The power of the progenitor god.” 

“Sothis…” Byleth whispered. All of this time, I’ve been speaking with the Goddess? Byleth thought to herself. It was maddening, and yet it made so much sense.

“My name is Sothis. By now you must be well aware of what that means. I am the one who watches over Fodlan and the creatures dwelling there. I am Sothis, she who died then returned.” Sothis spoke serenely. 

Byleth nodded, “Somehow, I know this to be true.” 

Sothis smiled, pleased with Byleth’s comment, “There is only one thing left to do to save us from this darkness of eternity. I must now use the power of a god. However, I lack a body of my own. And so, I must relinquish all the power that I have...to you. The time has come for you and I to join as one. And when that comes to pass...then I shall disappear.” 

“Disappear?! Sothis, I won’t allow it.” Byleth protested. 

“When I say disappear, I do not mean that all I am will be no more. My soul will join with yours, and you and I will never be apart. But...I will no longer have a chance to speak with you. I shall miss it. So long have I been on this path with you. Through you, I got to see and hear this world. I even got to chastise you from time to time. I may not have acted like a goddess, but...it was certainly fun. For all that you have done... Thank you. I'm glad that it was you to whom my fate was bound.” Sothis stated. She was oddly calm, for someone who was about to lose almost all existence. Byleth couldn’t help but feel bad, but she knew this was the only way. 

Byleth’s eyes shimmered, “Thank you...for everything.”

“Now... We must pray. For if we share this wish, our spirits two will join as one... Your wish...is to return to the forest, stop the enemy, and rescue the little ones. No need for words. I know your heart as though it were my own…” Sothis finished. No matter what she would face with this new power, Byleth would always be eternally grateful for the Goddess who gave her a second chance at life.

It was a shock to be sure, when Sylvain watched as Byleth pierced through the sky and re-emerged onto the field. He had been with the rest of the students surrounding Solon and his troops, demanding for him to return the Professor back to the real world. Sylvain had been so worried that Byleth had been lost to him forever, but as it would seem, Byleth returned as a force to be reckoned with. Her power was intense, almost blinding on the field as she wielded her sword as if it were a torch of light, bringing down the dark beings around her. However, as he observed her, he was stunned by the shocking change of appearance. Her eyes...her hair...they were green. She looked as though she were a younger Rhea. The blue hair and eyes that Byleth had were completely gone. And while most had ignored it, Sylvain couldn’t help but admire it. 

As the fighting died down, and Solon was slain, Sylvain and Claude joined together as they met up with Byleth. The other students were tending to the wounds of themselves and others, so it gave the pair some alone time with their Professor. 

“Claude, I’m glad to see you. Syl...I am happy to see you as well.” Byleth’s emerald eyes glimmered in the setting sun. Sylvain could feel a jolt of pleasure washing over him, how could she just become more divinely beautiful? 

“Teach! We won! I'll be honest—when I lost sight of you, I broke into a cold sweat. But Jeralt's killer is dead. All's well that ends well.” Claude replied looking relieved that Byleth was okay. 

“I’ll say, I was scared out of my mind when you disappeared, By. It seems you couldn’t keep your end of the bargain” Sylvain spoke softly, as he gently teased her. 

“I’m sorry, it was my fault, Sylvain. I didn’t mean to.” Byleth’s face fell. 

Sylvain shook his head, “It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re alive and well.” 

Byleth gave a sweet smile, “True…” Sylvain smiled back, happy to know she was okay. 

Claude let out a sigh, “Really? You’re kidding, right? While it’s nice that you two lovebirds have kissed and made up, Teach here is avoiding the obvious. I understood putting it off while we were in battle, but now that it's over, just go ahead and spit it out. That hair. Those eyes. That unfathomable power. What happened out there?” 

“My hair?” Byleth grabbed a strand, only to be stunned that it had changed color, “Huh? I didn’t know that would happen after-”

“After what? What happened when you were gone, Teach?” Claude pressed. 

“Relax, Riegen, give the Professor a break,” Sylvain intervened. He knew Claude was curious, but Sylvain wanted to make sure Byleth was okay for the questioning that she was about to receive. 

“It’s okay, Sylvain, I will tell you. I will tell both of you.” Byleth responded, raising her hand to calm the two young men down. 

As she spun her tale, Sylvain and Claude were completely flabbergasted. It was so unusual, Byleth had received her power from a Goddess. And not just any Goddess, it was The Goddess. The one who watched over Fodlan. Sylvain wanted to laugh at how incredibly strange and unbelievable the story was. However, he knew Byleth wasn’t one for lying. She was almost always honest, sometimes to a fault. So if this was true, Byleth had acquired the Goddess’ power. 

“You mean to tell me…that an entity who claims to be the goddess was living inside your mind? And it's been that way since you were a baby? And this goddess entrusted all of her goddess-like power to you and then vanished…” Claude spoke in disbelief, his hand clutching his head trying to wrap his mind around it all. 

“It is true, Claude. All of it.” Byleth replied. 

“It's a difficult story to swallow, Teach. But the way you look now… I guess I've got no choice but to believe it. How could something like that happen? There must be a clue in Jeralt's diary. If you believe the diary, there's a high possibility that Rhea did something to you when you were born. That's likely when all this began. What in the world happened to you as a baby? And what was Rhea after?” Claude questioned Byleth. Sylvain on the other hand couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, his stare was too obvious for all to see. 

Byleth looked over at him with a questioning brow, “Is something wrong, Syl?”

Sylvain spoke breathlessly, “I swear, it's like you're an entirely different person.” His eyes couldn’t move, he watched her in awe. 

“Huh? Oh…” Byleth trailed off, her hands clutched at her side, “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

Sylvain blinked, “No, it's not weird at all. It's... You're somehow even more beautiful than before.” 

Byleth’s eyes shot up at Sylvain, her eyes narrowing. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Claude snorted, “Oh no, Sylvain, looks like a lover’s quarrel is heading your way!” 

“I’m joking! I’m joking! By, please, don’t get mad!” Sylvain pleaded with her playfully. 

She laughed melodiously, “Good I’m glad...I’m so...very...glad…” Her voice trailed off as her eyes suddenly fluttered shut and her body gave out and collapsed onto the ground. 

“Teach!” “Byleth!” Sylvain and Claude shouted, as they stumbled over her body. Familiar with this scenario, Sylvain brought a reflective piece of armor from his gauntlet and floated it near her mouth and nose. 

“What's the matter?! Did she trip or… Wait. Is she sleeping?” Claude asked.

Sylvain, watching as the piece of armor fogged up, was pleased to see that she was just fine, “Yeah seems like it, what could have caused this?” 

“This must be an effect of the goddess's power. I wonder if Teach's body can handle the strain…” Claude questioned. 

“Regardless, we need to take her back to the infirmary, just so she can get checked out.” Sylvain stated. He wasn’t sure if this power would do more harm than good, but he was far from the expert on this sort of thing. 

“You don’t mind carrying her, do you Sylvain?” Claude asked. 

“Heh, I don’t mind at all. I love holding a beautiful woman in my arms.” Sylvain chuckled, carefully cradling Byleth in his arms, and lifting her up with a huff. He lifted her onto his horse, as he mounted the steed as well. As he started to steer the horse towards Garreg Mach, he could feel Byleth stir in his arms, making small mumbles and snuggling close to his chest. 

Sylvain held her close to him, “Don’t worry, Byleth, you’re safe now.” 

Byleth mumbled, “Mmm, Syl…?”

Sylvain glanced down at her, “Yes, By?” 

Byleth was silent at first, leading Sylvain to believe she had fallen back asleep, that was until she muttered out the most beautiful words that Sylvain would ever hear, “...I love you, for you, Syl…”

Sylvain gasped softly and looked back at Byleth, disappointed that as soon as he heard it, Byleth went back to a state of slumber. Sylvain could feel his eyes well up as his vision blurred. All he ever wanted in life was the chance to have a real connection with a girl that didn’t give a damn about his Crest or his status. After everything he had been through; his father’s expectations, the swarms of women who would take advantage of him in his youth, the death of Miklan and Jeralt, all of it finally seemed like it was all worth it. For the woman he cherished the most, valued the most, loved the most loved him just as much. Byleth never lies, Sylvain thought to himself. 

He squeezed her tight against his breastplate, as his tears flowed down. He kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek, “I love you too, Byleth. More than life itself. And I promise, no matter what I’ll be with you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love has bloomed between them, but will they take the plunge?


	19. Can we be staying here, for a while?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Sylvain allow their feelings to be set free...

Byleth felt odd, not because of her new powers, but rather the attention she was being given because of it. Sure some people were stating the obvious such as her hair and eye color change and how strange it was. However, she wasn’t aware of the more religious sort following her about and asking her about the Goddess constantly. What did she look like? What did she say to you? Has she come to save us all? It was all intimidating, and while she had gained Sothis’ powers she truly didn’t feel all too different. She was definitely stronger and her appearance was vastly changed, seemingly permanently, but she really didn’t feel like a Goddess, nor did she like the comparison. 

Rhea’s interactions with Byleth made her the most unnerved. She remembered what her father said when she first decided to teach the students at the Officer’s Academy, Jeralt whispered to her, “And…watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.” At first she took his words to heart, but Rhea with all her charm and almost mother-like behavior to Byleth, made Byleth relax and simultaneously lose her guard. Now, with everything that had happened to her, Rhea was disarmingly attached to Byleth, asking where she was at all hours of the day and being pulled into her room in order for Rhea to ‘admire’ her. She thought of her father’s words in his diary, he had at one time thought the world of Lady Rhea, but now or rather his own thoughts changed after Byleth’s birth. He was terrified of her and, she had to admit, Byleth was terrified too. 

Their mission to go into the Holy Tomb felt completely out of the blue and to receive the divine revelation there as well? She was feeling like she was being used by a religious organization. Sure, she was the Professor at said religious school, but to be used as a pawn, just because the power of the Goddess was hers? She didn’t like it one bit. Now, more than ever did she desire to be a normal girl. 

She sat alone in the Dining Hall noticing the veiled whispers around her. It was dinner time, and the evening sky was littered with beautiful starlight. Byleth was aware of what the students were saying behind her back. There was the usual ‘her hair and eyes changed color’ and ‘it’s a blessing from the Goddess’ but now there was something more troubling she could hear. 

“Is it true that Sylvain and the Professor are hooking up?” 

“I heard that she and Sylvain have a secret love affair.” 

“So scandalous! I thought his father had arranged a marriage for him back in the Gautier region.” 

“I’m pretty sure that Sylvain is just doing this so he can pass in time for Graduation.” 

“So true, after all of the stunts he’s pulled this year? He’s complete garbage!” 

“Poor Professor, too bad she’s too enamoured with him to notice.”  
“He doesn’t even deserve the woman blessed by the Goddess. After everything he’s done.”

Byleth shook her head, of course the students would think about all of this. It wasn’t like Sylvain was hiding his affection for her anymore. Ever since the incident in the Sealed Forest, Sylvain was attached to her almost by the hip, though she really couldn’t understand why. She didn’t really have a memory of what happened other than suddenly falling asleep. After that she awakened to the sound of Rhea’s song and her head resting in the Archbishop’s lap. Nothing else would have alerted her to the sudden change in Sylvain. He was acting like they were already in a relationship when Byleth was still very unsure. 

But why? Why would she be? Sylvain had more than proved himself in the several weeks after the ball. He never even entertained the thought of flirting with women, so much so that Ingrid was almost beside herself, growing so used to cleaning up his messes. Sylvain had even become more involved in his studies, so much so that Byleth watched as he practiced his Reason magic with Annette, determined to outwit her. And of course, whenever Byleth had her bouts of sadness or the days after her transformation, Sylvain would be at her side to comfort her or cheer her up with a silly smile or a pick-up line that made her groan in annoyance. Byleth was growing more attached to him by the day, so why was the idea that a much deeper connection frightened her? Was it fear of Sylvain leaving her? Was it the idea that he could do so much better than her? 

No, she thought to herself, it was something else. Something deeper. She knew it was because she was scared of the strength of the emotion of love, and how it made her feel. It was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. Painful and pleasurable. Calm and exciting. The complexity of it all was trying on her. Byleth could barely register simpler emotions of happiness and anger, but love was so difficult. Her logical and emotional sides of her were at war with each other, and it was hard to tell what was real and what was not. 

“Hello, By,” She heard a sly voice sound off beside her. She watched as Sylvain sat down on her left with a Pheasant Roast. He had even gotten her a plate of the same dish, and a glass of water to drink. She took the dish and drink, but had barely smiled at him gratefully. 

“Something eating at you, Byleth?” Sylvain asked as he started cutting into his dish. 

“...People are talking…” Byleth muttered, picking at her food pitifully. 

“Hmm? Yeah, they do that in the Dining Hall. People discussing the month’s events, their social lives, girls they’ve dated, it happens.” Sylvain chuckled a little bit, taking a bite of his food. 

“...about you and me…” Byleth whispered. 

Sylvain eyes glanced back at Byleth, a crooked grin forming on his face, “And? So? Let them, their words mean nothing to me.” 

Byleth huffed, “Yeah but what about me? What about how I feel about it, Sylvain? I didn’t ask to be roped into this nonsense!” 

Sylvain dropped his utensils on his plate, “What are you getting at, Byleth? I have no idea why you’re acting like this? Did I do something wrong?” 

Byleth glared at him, “You...you keep saying my name and showing your feelings to me out in public, people are suspicious and are creating rumors about you and me.” 

Sylvain was perplexed, “Well yeah, I care about you. Like you do me.”

Byleth eyes quickly looked over the room, the students were talking to each other while staring at her and Sylvain, “Sylvain...they don’t know that. They’re spreading rumors about us.” 

“Why does that bother you?” Sylvain asked, a bit of venom was in his voice. 

“I’m your Professor, it can be deemed inappropriate.” Byleth spoke plainly. 

“So? I know how you feel about me, you told me yourself. Why is this so bad?” Sylvain interrogated her. 

Byleth growled, “Because I don’t want anyone else to say bad things about you.”

Sylvain scoffed, “As if I care, they’ve been saying bad things about me since I’ve gotten here. Maybe, my dear, it is you that is bothered about the rumors about yourself.” 

Byleth groaned, shoving her plate aside, “Sylvain Gautier! What are you getting at?” 

Sylvain sighed shortly, “Ever since I’ve carried you back, you’ve been growing more distant. So tell me Byleth: what’s going on with you?” 

Byleth got up from her seat, taking her plate with her, “I don’t like to be questioned about this when you should already know the answer, Gautier.” Sylvain watched as she stormed out of the Dining Hall. He sat his head on his hand as it was propped up on the table. He was annoyed by Byleth’s display. He knew better from experience to chase after a girl when they were this angry. He didn’t understand it, how had he screwed things up so badly. He thought he had done everything right up until this point, but now he was confused and a bit disheartened. He really wanted to show Byleth all of the love he had for her. Perhaps she was intimidated by it all, she had never had any romantic relationships before him. However, for her to react so violently was a bit out of character. 

“Tsk tsk, well that was quite the scene,” Claude spoke as he sat across the way, his own plate of Beast Meat Teppanyaki, “What’s up with you and Teach?” 

“Tell me something, Claude. If you fell for someone and they liked you back, wouldn’t you want to spend time with them and show them plenty of affectionate and flirtatious behavior?” Sylvain asked the House Leader. 

“Well falling for someone I know a lot about, quite literally actually.” Claude said as he observed Petra from across the room. 

Sylvain followed his eyes and gave the man a smirk, “Petra, really?” 

“Ah, she’s fun to be around, and she’s not as uptight as the rest of the nobles here and she doesn’t care for prejudices. I say she’s quite the catch.” Claude smiled, while taking a bite of his food. 

“A princess of Brigid and the future Leader of the Leicester Alliance. That’s quite the political connection. Would’ve been better had you been a prince or something like that.” Sylvain joked. 

Claude choked a little on his drink, cleaning his mess after he sputtered the liquid all over the table, “Ah damn, I’m sorry, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “By the Goddess, Riegen, I didn’t think the comment would cause that reaction.” 

Claude sighed, “But back to your question, well that depends on the kind of girl I am. If I’m like Hilda for example, I would not hesitate to show you my liking towards you at all. If I’m like Leonie, I might hide my affection by being a bit standoffish. Or if I’m like Lysithea, I might be rude to you and then share a cake with you as an apology.” 

“What if you were Byleth, then?” Sylvain asked. 

“Well, Teach is a bit stoic...a lot stoic actually. And while she’s being a lot more human as of late, she still doesn’t handle her emotions well. Like a baby or a small child experiencing new things, everything to her is unknown. Especially a skirt chaser flirting with her. She doesn’t know how to handle it all.” Claude provided his introspection with a wisdom that was uncommonly seen. 

Sylvain contemplated the words he spoke for a moment before he gave his own thoughts, “It’s just that...I...I love her Claude, I really do. I want to actually pursue her. Court her and…” Sylvain trailed off as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson, a genuine smile gracing his face. 

Claude’s eyes grew wide, “Wow, I mean, I’ve heard of men being changed by a girl’s love but this is something else. I didn’t think marriage was on the table for someone like yourself.” 

Sylvain sighed, “I can’t get there unless she agrees to it. Which is why everything feels off. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“It’s like I said, maybe she doesn’t understand that you’re being completely honest with her, or she just doesn’t know what to do with herself. One of those has to be it.” Claude said snapping his fingers, “And shouldn’t you discuss this with her, you going to chase after her or what?” 

Sylvain looked at him questioningly, “You really think that’s a good idea?” 

Claude let out a bark of laughter, “Hah! For the resident flirt here, you sure aren’t the most romantic man I have ever seen. I swear this and you losing to Lorenz in the wooing department is probably the lowest performance I’ve ever seen.” 

“Don’t remind me of that,” Sylvain exhaled deeply, “Do you have any idea where she would have gone?” 

Claude shrugged, “Beats me, I don’t usually pine for her from a distance.”

Sylvain smirked, and out of curiosity he looked at his friend with glint in his eye, “Have you ever?” 

“Pine after Teach?” Claude asked with laughter growing in his chest, “While Teach is an exalted creature and is just as clever as me, she reminds me closer to a sister rather than a lover.” 

“Good to know.” Sylvain nodded as he left Claude by himself in the Dining Hall, desperate to find Byleth. 

Of course, she’s in the Cathedral, her plate long abandoned on the ground and the building was largely empty with the exception of herself. She lingered near the Altar, her arms crossed in front of her, her stance stiff. He knew she could hear him approach her, as his footsteps echoed against the columns and stone walls. The only light was the dim candles down the aisle and the altar, as well as the moonlight filtering through the stained glass windows. It’s aura radiating off of Byleth’s mint green hair to give her almost a halo of heavenly glow. He was dazzled by her, everything about her stirred such strong emotions in him. He really didn’t want to part from her once Graduation came around. 

When he finally approached her, he walked towards her side, “It sure is lovely at night here, I should have known to have found you here.” 

Byleth mumbled, “Is that so?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Hehe, yeah, it’s quiet and allows us to think about our place in the world here.”

Byleth looked down to the ground, “I see.”

Sylvain sighed deeply, “Professor...Byleth, I understand that you must be afraid to show your affections or receive mine, but you must know that I care about you.”

Byleth glanced at him with soft eyes, “I am aware, you don’t go a minute without showing me or telling me so.”

Sylvain looked back at her with the same expression as hers, “Do you not believe me?”

Byleth exhaled, “It’s not that, it’s just...I’ve never experienced anything like this. I don’t understand what to do and it’s stressful to deal with.”

Sylvain smiled at her as he reached for her hand, lightly brushing her fingertips, “Do you not remember what happened on our way back to the Monastery?” 

Byleth hummed, her hand slowly enclosing around his, “I don’t remember much other than falling asleep.”

Sylvain nervously chortled, “Ah, that explains some things. Though now I must help you to remember.”

Byleth looked at him in surprise, “Oh?” 

Sylvain slowly interlaced their fingers, “Of course, since you know, I can’t stop thinking about what you said.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “What I said? What are you getting at?”

Sylvain looked at her, his warm brown gaze alighting a fire within Byleth, “If I remember correctly, you declared your love for me.” 

Byleth’s eyes went wide in shock and horror, “I-I...wait what? I don’t understand.”

Sylvain snickered at her reaction, and leaned into her ear to say, “I love you for you, Syl.”

Byleth gasped, her grip loosened, “But...It was a dream! You were there and you were...we were...Oh! I am so mortified!” She covered her eyes and face

Sylvain laughed heartily, tugging on her wrists to get her to uncover herself, “C’mon By, don’t hide from me, please!” 

“I feel like a fool! I wanted to say it when the time was right. Now I ruined it!” Byleth whined. 

“Hehe, fool as you may be, at least you haven’t been carrying on the last few weeks as if you got to say ‘I love you’ back.” Sylvain admitted, hoping she would catch on.

Byleth stopped moving, her hands moved out of her face and she looked at Sylvain in earnest. He looked strangely nervous as he awaited her reaction, “...what did you say?” 

Sylvain grasped both hands in his and kissed them tenderly, “I mean it, Byleth, I love you. Not like I would tell girls in passing or to get a rise out of them. I mean I love you, for who you are, as I assume you love me.”

Byleth was speechless, she looked at him with her eyes glittering in the moon’s glow, “You love me? Truly?” 

Sylvain nodded, his eyes were serious, his jovial expression done away with. In its place, his face trembled in fear, as did his hands, “Yes, and you’re not alone in being frightened. I’m scared too, scared I’ll run you off. Scared my reputation is what’s making you so nervous. Scared that you will never trust the words I say. I know I’ve been an ass and a jerk to the girls I’ve had in the past, and I know I was a coward to ask you out before the ball. There’s nothing I can do to change my past, and I’m sorry for even behaving that way. I’m a cheater, a philanderer, but I know that no other girl compares to you. And I’d be a fool if I ever tossed you away. Plus I made a couple of promises to myself and to another if I ever pursued you. I hate making promises that I can’t keep, so when I vow to make one, I’m in it for the long haul.” 

Byleth let her tears flow, they streamed down her cheeks. She believed him, against all better judgement, she did. She smiled brightly at him, “If you cheat on me, you'll pay dearly.”

Sylvain chuckled, his own tears threatening to fall, “Well then, Byleth Eisner, I have to ask have I finally passed my probationary period?”

Byleth giggled, her eyes shining bright, “I suppose you have, you foolish man.” 

Sylvain was getting excited, “Well then can I ask you something then?” 

Byleth looked at him expectantly, “You wish to have me as your girlfriend?” 

Sylvain nodded, “But more importantly, I’d like something that leads to a more permanent situation for the both of us. So, Byleth, may I have the honor of courting you?” 

Byleth’s face flushed into a deep ruby red, “C-Courting? Doesn’t that lead to…?”

Sylvain nervously played with her hands, as his eyes remained unmoved from her own, “Marriage? Why not? Unless you…” 

Byleth shifted her feet back and forth, “I mean...I don’t mind, but...wouldn’t your family have a problem with me?” 

“Huh? Why would they?” Sylvain asked. 

“I’m a commoner, Sylvain,” Byleth stated, “I don’t have that much when it comes to titles and fortune.” 

“That never mattered to me, all I wanted in a partner was someone who could look past everything and love me for who I was, and whenever I see you look at me, I can tell you can see who I really am, flaws and all.” Sylvain responded with confidence. 

“And if your father protests?” Byleth asked.

“He can argue all he wants, but when I’ve denied every marriage request, he’ll have no choice but to accept you.” Sylvain looked undeterred. It reassured Byleth, as she grabbed his arm and embraced it tightly, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. Sylvain leaned his head down and snuggled closer to her. 

“I hope you know, Byleth, you never answered my question.” Sylvain remarked cheekily. 

Byleth sighed softly, “As long as you keep your end of the bargain, I am yours, my love.” 

His heart leapt from his chest as he let go from her hold, looking her straight in the eyes, “My love?” 

Byleth blushed slightly, “Is that okay? To call you that?” 

Sylvain cupped her cheek amorously, “As long as I can say it back, my love.”

Byleth glanced at his lips as her eyes lidded, “Yes you may call me that.” 

Sylvain must have been thinking the same thing, as his own gaze flicked to her pert lips, “Good, I’m glad.” He leaned down and gave her a tender and passionate kiss to her lips. Byleth moved her lips with him in a shared rhythm, moaning and gasping as their desire for each other grew more and more. He gripped her tighter to himself, grasping her waist with one arm and her face with the other. While Byleth tugged at his uniform, slowly moving her hands up and down his torso. 

Gasping for air, Sylvain touched his forehead to hers, rubbing her cheeks gently, “It seems a bit sacrilegious to get so hot and bothered in a holy place such as this.” 

Byleth chuckled, “If the Goddess gifted me her powers, there is nowhere for us to hide with her watching us always.”

Sylvain laughed, “Too true. We should probably head to bed, Byleth. Would you like me to accompany you.” 

Byleth grabbed a hold of his arm, snuggling close, “Very much so, Sylvain.” 

As they walked out of the Cathedral, neither of them knew how much everything that would happen after this would change their lives forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Pre-Time skip chapter will be up next, after that there will be a fully dedicated chapter to Sylvain during the time skip.


	20. Or Maybe I...Would Go Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sylvain and Byleth grow closer, the impending war seeks to drive them apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! This one was a trip to write. I've never done mature writings before, so I hope I did it justice (unless you haven't noticed the tags have changed). Enjoy this last chapter in the pre-time skip!

War. They were going to War. Sylvain could hardly believe it. He didn’t think after everything was going so well that now Emperor Edelgard, or Empress? Ah who cares, Sylvain thought to himself, would start a war with basically the entire continent of Fodlan. It perplexed him to no end and it made him start to worry anxiously about his future, especially in regards to his inheritance and his new relationship with Byleth. Thinking about it, he would feel his heart leap out of his chest. Byleth and himself weren’t very vocal about it, but whenever someone asked him about the two of them, he would smile saying “if you want more information, take it up with my lady.” and he would walk away. 

However, with a war looming over them, Sylvain wasn’t sure what would happen. Sure, if an emergency arose in his territory he was supposed to return home, but what would become of Byleth and the rest of the monastery. His friends would probably be stuck here as well, so he dreaded hearing anything from his father. He was pretty sure that Ingrid and Felix and the rest of classmates could defend themselves, including Byleth, but the thought of this war coming to the Officer’s Academy and attacking the innocents who lived here? It made his blood boil. What gave Edelgard the right to do this? She thought this was completely necessary? Sylvain couldn’t wrap his mind about it. 

The whole monastery was in a state of panic, several times a day he’d see a student breakdown crying, wishing to go home as quickly as they could. The staff and soldiers were always in a rush to prepare the defenses even though the Imperial army was a day or two away. There was barely anytime to do any preparations now. He stumbled across the Officer’s Academy and wandered into the Golden Deer classroom to find his girlfriend, Byleth sitting on her desk peering out the window in the back. It was lunchtime, but classes had been suspended due to the anticipated attack on Garreg Mach, so no one was inside but her. 

Sylvain approached her, he wore an uneasy smile while settling beside her, “Hey Byleth.”

Byleth gave a small grin, “Hello Syl, come to whisk me away to lunch?” 

Sylvain shook his head, “No, I’m not feeling up to eating anything. Not with everything going on.” 

Byleth sighed, grabbing a hold of his hand and interlacing their fingers, “I feel the same. I’ve been going over our defenses with Shamir and Catherine. Shamir says that we have only a 50/50 chance of winning the battle.” 

Sylvain inhaled sharply, his grip on her tightening, “That’s...not comforting at all.” 

Byleth let out a short laugh, “Well, I didn’t go to Shamir simply to feel better about this situation.” 

Sylvain smirked, “Shamir doesn’t make anyone feel better about anything to be honest.” His head lowered as he dug a draft of a letter he had created earlier in the morning. 

“What’s that, Sylvain?” Byleth asked. He handed the paper to her and motioned for her to read it. She unfolded the parchment and read the contents to herself. 

_To my Father, Sylvestre Victor Gautier,_

_It seems that I’ve been neglectful in my letter writing home, so I think now is the best time, considering everything that’s happening. I am alright, as of now, but we are preparing for the Adrestian Empire to attack any day now. I’m sure that you and mother are not taking this well, as well as Faerghus. I can’t imagine what’s going on at the estate, but I know that I will be sure to come home after the fighting is over at Garreg Mach. To what outcome, I don’t know. Many of the soldiers are not too sure if this fight will be victorious. However, the Professor has been blessed by the Goddess, so I have some hope for us all._

_Speaking of, I’d like to inform you that I’ve decided to seriously consider Byleth Eisner as a partner in life. She has agreed upon being in a courtship with me. Surprisingly I know. I wish for her to return to the Gautier Estate when the battle is done. I will not entertain the thought of being with another, so if you have any marriage prospects on the table, I will refuse every single one. She has no family left, I’m pretty sure you’ve heard of Jeralt’s death. So I want her to accompany me, and give her some safe refuge should Garreg Mach fall. I hope you’re not too displeased of my choice, but I feel like I should have some say so on who may become the next Marquess Gautier._

_Say a prayer for us here, and may the Goddess watch over us all._

_~Sincerely,_

_Sylvain Jose Gautier_

“What do you think?” Sylvain asked as Byleth passed the letter back. 

Byleth smiled tenderly at him, “You’re placing your foot down, I see.” 

Sylvain laughed, “Well, I’m tired of having things decided for me, I want to try and take responsibility for myself. 

Byleth giggled, “Who are you and what have you done with Sylvain Jose Gautier? I don’t recall him ever wanting anything to do with his duties.” 

Sylvain smiled brightly, “Ah well, I made a promise to become a better man, and I honor my promises. All of them.”

“I see,” Byleth hummed, laying her head on Sylvain’s shoulder. “Well I’m glad that you believe I’m worthy.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’ve done so much for me without asking for anything in return. I doubt any other girl I’ve dated can say the same.” Sylvain spoke softly, kissing her forehead, and giving her a wink. 

Byleth broke free from the embrace, “What about Faerghus and your family?” She changed the subject, “What do you think is going on?”

Sylvain stretched his back out thinking on,“Things must be pretty crazy in Faerghus about now. My father must be beside himself.” Sylvian huffed a breath clenching his fists on his lap, “I don't get it. Why did Edelgard make enemies with the nobles?” 

Byleth shook her head, “I don’t know, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain exhaled deeply, “Me either… Of course, even if we did get it, what do we do about it?” 

Byleth shrugged, “I’m not too sure. From what I gathered from the conversations I had with her, she was always ambitious. She almost reminded me of you.” 

Sylvain whipped his head to look into Byleth’s emerald eyes, “Me?” 

Byleth caressed his cheek, a vain attempt to calm him,“Not in the imperialistic way, but more of her attitude towards nobility and crests. In passing, she would ask what ifs about the existence of crests and whether they were necessary. Things I probably should have picked up on, but that hardly matters now. Perhaps the reason why was for the sake of her own ideals.” 

Sylvain scoffed, “Ideals she believes in so much she was willing to start a war over them? Those must be some lofty ideals, to say the least.” He mocked Edelgard, getting off the desk and pacing in front of the window. 

“Sylvain..” Byleth started only to be interrupted by Sylvain. 

“It’s just ridiculous, I hate the crest system just as much as she does! But to kill innocent people and side with the likes of the Death Knight and those people that Solon was a part of? It’s inexcusable!” Sylvain shouted in frustration. 

“She must believe this is the only option.” Byleth reasoned with him. 

“That’s ignorant and short sighted of her. She should know better.” Sylvain spat out venomously. 

“And what would you do? If you were in her position, what would you do to change things?” Byleth asked him. 

Sylvain frowned, “I’m...not too sure. But war should be a last resort, not the thing you choose before everything else. Too many innocent people everywhere will end up giving their lives for this war if it goes on long enough.” 

“Do you believe people would change over time?” Byleth pondered out loud. 

“About?” Sylvain looked at her questioningly. 

“Crests, even through just our words and acts of persuasion? I mean, it’s no doubt that those with Crests have some kind of physical advantage over those without. So how does one make Crests obsolete?” Byleth stated. 

Sylvain grasped his chin, thinking to himself for a moment. “Perhaps, eliminate the need for them. Most families, such as mine, view it as a necessity. Remember, my home is near the border of Sreng. Every now and then, the land is contested between us. And it’s the Lance of Ruin that protects it all. However, if we could establish friendly relations…” 

“Is that possible, even after all of the bad blood?” Byleth responded, coming to Sylvain’s side. 

“I don’t know, but like I said, it's better to do this rather than causing warfare or doing nothing.” Sylvain mumbled. 

“And you said you wouldn’t be a great Margrave?” Byleth teased. Her smile was wide, and her eyes twinkled with mischief. 

Sylvain smirked, brushing a piece of green hair out of her eyes, “Yeah well, I’m not looking forward to the eyes on me as I probably ruin my entire territory in order to bring peace.” 

“Don’t worry, you won’t screw up. I have faith in you.” Byleth reassured him. 

Sylvain chuckled, “At least I’ll have a beautiful and smart woman at my side to be there.” 

Byleth smirked, “So you say, but you haven’t made any proposal.” 

Sylvain nodded, “Well that’s true, but I do have something for you. Don’t worry I’m not asking for your hand so don’t give me that absolutely adorable pout.” Byleth snickered as Sylvain pulled a small chain out of his pocket. “Turn around real quick, I want to put this on you.” Byleth spun about, her back facing Sylvain, raising her hair with a sly smile pointed towards him. Sylvain returned her teasing glance with his own and a wink before wrapping the chain around her neck. Clasping the necklace securely, Byleth grabbed the pendant at the end of the chain, inspecting it. It was made of solid gold, and inscribed in the middle was the Crest of Gautier decorated with rubies and garnets. 

“What is this, Sylvain?” Byleth asked. 

“This, my dearest Byleth, is a medallion bearing the Crest of Gautier. It is awarded to those who have assisted and greatly aided House Gautier. With this, you can freely enter the Estate at any time for room and board. You’ll forever be seen as a part of the Gautier family.” Sylvain declared with a triumphant grin on his face. 

“You’ve been carrying this around all this time?” Byleth remarked. 

“Well, I’ve been waiting to give it at the right time, and I thought impending doom on the eve of battle seemed a bit on the nose, so lunchtime a couple of days out seemed better.” Sylvain joked. 

Byleth hummed, “Perhaps. On that note we need at least something on our stomachs as we ponder our own existence.” 

Sylvain smiled, bowing to Byleth, “Of course, would my lady like to dine with me?” 

Byleth returned his expression with her own, taking his arm and linking it with hers, “I would love to.”

The battle was looming, the Imperial army was within a day of Garreg Mach, and try as she might, Byleth felt lost and uneasy. Sleep was alluding her and she spent the evening walking around the monastery aimlessly, hoping that her drowsiness would soon catch up to her. It seemed a fruitless endeavor, she didn’t feel tired at all. She felt nervous, anxious even, so much so that her stomach turned in knots and made her feel nauseated. She must have been stumbling around for hours in the twilight, that when she somehow ended up at Sylvain's door she was not surprised. The war weighed heavily on her heart and while she was confident in her own abilities, she worried about her students. All of them. She even worried about those who never entered her classroom, such as Dimitri and Dedue, who’s behaviors alarmed her, especially the Crown Prince. She shuddered to think what Dimitri was doing in the room next door. She really needed to hear Sylvain’s voice, and feel his touch before this battle even started, so she softly knocked on his door and waited patiently. Many moments passed, before she knocked again, a little bit harder this time, perhaps he didn’t hear it. 

“Waiting on someone?” a familiar voice behind Byleth startled her, a hand raising,settling on the door and entrapping her. Turning about she saw Sylvain’s smirk. He wasn’t wearing his Officer’s Jacket, but he did have his button down and Officer’s trousers on. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in your dorm at this hour, Sylvain?” Byleth teased. 

“Hah, I should ask you the same,” Sylvain whispered in her ear, huskily, “After all, I went to see you first but you weren’t there.” 

She shivered under his touch, “I...needed to see you.” 

“Well that’s good, ‘cause I was eager to see you.” Sylvain chuckled, he moved away from Byleth and unlocked his dorm, allowing Byleth inside. She entered tentatively, looking around the room. His room was immaculately clean, with his bed well made and a few personal belongings on his desk, including brochures to operas he had visited and a wooden chess board on his nightstand. He even had several books of Reason magic on his dresser that Byleth assumed he borrowed from Annette. 

“Please make yourself at home, By.” Sylvain motioned towards the bed, as he sat on the edge of it. Byleth gave a shy smile sitting right next to him. 

“It looks rather...tidy in here. More so than even mine.” Byleth commented, her eyes still looking about. 

Sylvain snorted, “I try my best to keep it that way, I hate messy places. It drives me insane actually.” 

Byleth gave a half smile, “It’s a welcoming surprise, not that I believe you were ever messy. It’s just I kind of expected to see a room as cluttered as Claude’s. So many books strewn about, I’m pretty sure there was no floor to step on.” 

Sylvain chuckled heartily, “Well that’s...something to imagine.” Sylvain looked at Byleth as she was shaking slightly, playing with her hair nervously. Sylvain’s eyes turned to concern, as he cupped her cheek, “Hey, what’s wrong? I hope I’m not making you feel bad for teasing the House Leader.” 

Byleth let out a small laugh, “No, I’m just...I was so worried tonight that the only thing I was thinking about was how I wanted to forget everything for a moment.” 

“You too, huh? I suppose even someone like yourself, the blessing of the Goddess and all, could be frightened about the war.” Sylvain commented. 

“Of course I would be. As a mercenary, I never dreamed to be caught up with warfare. I was only concerned with fulfilling the jobs assigned to my father and I. And nothing ever alerted me to the tension growing when I was on the road. Though, once I got here, I understood everything was a lot more complicated. And now…” Byleth trailed off, her hand creeping onto Sylvain’s right thigh. Her eyes locked with Sylvain’s as his eyes widened by her boldness. 

Sylvain gulped, Byleth’s touch was not going unnoticed. He could feel his breath quicken and his skin turn aflame, “A-and now?”

Byleth leaned closer to Sylvain’s face, her eyes filled with passion and lust, “Now...I want you to help me forget everything. I want to feel you next to me and make me feel alive. Sylvain...please, I need you.” She leaned towards his lips and closed her eyes, her lashes fluttering shut. Sylvain on the other hand, so surprised by her actions, instead felt his own passions rising. Before she could connect their lips, Sylvain pounced on her and pinned her below him on the bed. Byleth’s eyes widened and pupils dilated, watching Sylvain pant and hold her tightly to himself. The two of them are silent for a moment before Sylvain speaks. 

“Is this okay?” Sylvain asks, his voice trembling with anticipation. 

Byleth whispers softly, a passionate plea squeaks out, “It’s exactly what I want. Please, Sylvain, will you?” 

Sylvain lets out a breath, grabbing a hold of her neck firmly, “Gladly.” He leans down and captures her lips desperately, like waves crashing on the cliff. Byleth lets out a small moan as their lips share the same dance that they had in her dorm when they first locked lips. This time she felt ready as Sylvain cautiously protruded the entrance of her lips with his tongue. She carefully allowed him in, feeling his tongue brush against her own. He groaned sensually, allowing his hands to explore other parts of her body. He moved his hand to float above the curve of her waist, unsure if he could touch her more intimate areas, until Byleth grabbed his hand and shakily placed it on her chest. Sylvain smiled into his kiss, gently massaging Byleth’s breast, and delighting in the small noises she made as he grew more confident in his touches. 

Byleth moved her hands onto his dress shirt, fumbling to unbutton it quickly to feel his skin on hers. She was growing frustrated, whining as it was hard to finish this task while still having her lips on Sylvain’s. Sylvain chuckled against her mouth, and much to Byleth’s disappointment, he disconnects from Byleth briefly, and shuffles to unfasten the shirt from himself. Once he did, he violently tosses the article across the room violently, and laughing with Byleth as he continued his ministrations, pulling Byleth into his loving embrace and resuming to kiss her madly on top his pillows at the top of his bed, moaning as Byleth’s hands ran her hands all over his sculpted chest. Sylvain’s hands started to do the opposite, tugging on her bits of armor that was on her mercenary gear. Byleth pulled away and tore off the gauntlets, breast piece, and cloak and dropped them on the floor, littering his tidy room with her presence. All that was left of her was her clothes she wore under her armor and her boots. She pulled Sylvain back into another searing kiss, whispering his name lustfully. 

Sylvain’s hands moved underneath her shirt, pulling on it experimentally, gasping out, “May I?” Byleth nodded, not able to communicate with words what she wanted so badly. Sylvain pulled the shirt over her head, marvelling at the sight of Byleth’s half-naked body, her bra the only thing covering her chest, and barely doing a good job since her breasts were spilling out. He looked into Byleth’s eyes, asking again if it was okay to remove it. Byleth shyly looked away, blushing madly, and nodded, lifting her body up so Sylvain could take it off. Sylvain delicately took off her bra, as Byleth finally revealed her full upper body to him. His eyes widened as his hands took this time to explore in depth, caressing her breasts and kneading her pink nipples. Byleth let out a moan, a little louder than before. Sylvain moved his body between her own, returning to back to her lips, unable to control his urges. Byleth moved with intensity with him, as their tongues fought for dominance between them. 

Sylvain was losing his mind, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure there were many times he was alone in his room, where he imagined Byleth in his bed, but he never thought it would get to this point this soon. They had been rather chaste with each other for as long as their relationship started, he hadn’t dared pushed her. For as much as she was wise about almost everything, intimacy was where she was largely innocent. Sylvain felt his heart pumping, he could feel it in his bones that if he were to ever give himself to one woman, it’d be the one underneath him. He knew he could trust her with all of his heart, and know that he’d never use him. 

“Oh Byleth,” He moaned, kissing down her cheek and to her neck. Byleth was confused until he gave her a playful nip underneath her earlobe. She gasped, gripping onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He smirked against her skin, taking another bite of her neck, suckling on her sensitive nerves there. Moving downward he gave light kisses to her breasts before nibbling on one of her buds and using his hand to play with the other. She began to writhe underneath his touch. Sylvain kept his movements up, eventually leading all the way to her shorts. Again, he looks to Byleth, asking her with his eyes and Byleth nods. He tears away her stocking and shorts, to reveal all of herself, bare to the world. 

“Do you trust me, my love?” He asked, lowering himself down between her legs, kissing her inner thighs.

She whines, “Yes, please Sylvain.” her hand reaches for his own. Sylvain lowered his hand down to her heat and licks the tender bundle of nerves. She reacts by clenching her thighs around his head. He chuckles and slowly brings her legs back down before continuing to pleasure her. She moans and pants, unable to keep her excitement concealed. She had never felt anything like this before, and Sylvain made her feel as though she was a goddess, worshipping her at an altar. She gasped when he tested her by placing a finger inside of her, bringing more satisfaction to Byleth’s climbing climax. She felt a tightness in her going all the way down to her loins, as she gripped harder onto Sylvain’s hand. 

“Syl, please, I’m close…” She gasped. Sylvain tightened his fingers around her as he continued, until finally Byleth unraveled underneath his touch. She moaned out his name, something that made Sylvain shudder, his own arousal hardening at the thought of Byleth finishing under him. He rose himself from between her legs, wiping her juices off of his chin, and landing on top of her again, crashing his lips on hers again. She could taste the remnants of her own self on Sylvain’s tongue, but she didn’t seem to care, only wishing for Sylvain to continue. He couldn’t help himself when he unconsciously thrust his hips close to hers, allowing her to feel his own excitement. She broke away from his embrace, rubbing his cheeks slowly to calm themselves down. The passionate tryst took a quiet pause as the only sounds they heard were each other breathing heavily.

“I don’t think we should go further than benefiting each other. I don’t have any kind of protection from...well, creating Crest Babies.” Byleth spoke softly, still feeling as lustful as before.

“Oh...I almost forgot about that.” Sylvain nervously spurted out, “Damn, I nearly lost all my senses there.” 

“Hehe, I don’t look forward to mothering any young during a war.” Byleth teased. 

“Think you’re too good to have my children?” Sylvain retorted back with a mischievous spark in his eyes. 

“I never said that,” Byleth countered, a genuine sparkle caught in her eye. Sylvain laughed capturing her lips with his own once again, taking things a bit slower. They savored each other, running their hands everywhere on the other’s body. Byleth let her touch travel lower, to the waistband of his Officer’s Uniform. 

He stopped her for a moment, “You don’t have to, Byleth, I’ll be fine.” 

She shook her head, “I don’t have to, but I wish to. Allow me this?” Her bright green eyes glittered in the candlelight of his room. It was no use, he was entranced by her and he motioned her to continue. He watched as she clumsily unfastened his pants and pulled the pants down halfway before Sylvain helped her remove the last bit of his own clothing, including his briefs. He felt her gaze on him, a bit nervous as what her thoughts were on his appearance, but that was quickly dispelled when she suddenly flipped them over and was now hovering over him. She looked at his length, curiously grasping him as he inhaled sharply at her touch. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Byleth asked in concern. 

Sylvain let out a short laugh, “No, you’re fine, however,” He held her right hand, wrapping it around his base and going through the motions that would please him most, “This is the way to do it for me. Unless you already knew.” She shook her head, growing shy under his gaze. She steadily moved her arm up and down, pumping him in rhythm. Sylvain groaned over her touch, her hand far more pleasurable than his own. He clenched his eyes close, whispering Byleth’s name as if it were a prayer. He could feel his own climax approaching, as he moaned deeply and felt his release spurt out on his chest, panting hard and relaxing suddenly. 

Opening his eyes, he saw Byleth moving to grab a handkerchief from one of the pockets from her shorts that was on the floor. He couldn’t help but admire her body still even after his clarity from everything before. 

She glanced at him, blushing under his stare, “I hope I didn’t displease you.” 

Sylvain let out a sigh, sitting himself up and grabbing his briefs to cover himself, smiling at Byleth, “No, of course not. Why would I think that?”

Byleth came over to Sylvain, using the handkerchief to clean up Sylvain’s mess, “Because I didn’t know what I was doing half the time.”

Sylvain brushed her hair out her eyes, “No one does, not until they do it for the first time.” He gave her a reassuring kiss to her temple, while leaning down to grab his Officer’s button down, wrapping it around Byleth’s shoulders. 

“So I did please you?” Byleth asked, her eyes looked pathetically weak. 

Sylvain kissed her lips chastely, so much different than what they had experienced before this, “Very much so. I don’t think my emotions ran so deeply than when I was with you.” 

She blushed, “I...thank you. I’m sorry we couldn’t go any further.”

“Byleth,” Sylvain whispered, “Don’t worry about that, we will have time after all of this.” 

Byleth nodded, “Right, of course.” 

Sylvain pulled her up into his bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and spooning her against him, “I don’t want to be alone tonight, and I don’t want you to walk all the way back to your room.”

Byleth hummed, snuggling closer to Sylvain, “Good, I didn’t want to go back to my cold bed after everything tonight.” 

Sylvain kissed her head and blew out the candle by his bedside, “I love you, Byleth.”

Byleth brought his arm up and kissed his hand, “And I love you, Sylvain.”

The fighting was worse than anyone could have imagined. The bloodied bodies of soldiers and students alike were littering the cobblestones and painting them a deep burgundy. The Golden Deer Class was taking on the majority of the offensive, with Dimitri and Dedue fighting like rabid animals to assist them. Sylvain would feel his blood pumping as he fought off the Imperial forces, using the lancing techniques that Jeralt had taught him and experimenting with the fire magic that Annette had taught in her spare time. 

When Edelgard appeared on the battlefield, Sylvain wasted no time to carry Byleth to her alongside Claude, in order to get some word as to why she would even cause this war. All three of them had to know. It was of utmost importance to do so. Cornering the Emperor to be, Byleth, Claude, and Sylvain demanded for Edelgard to answer their questions.

“Here she is - Her Majesty - looking pleased as a dog with a stick. What exactly happened to make you this way?” Claude shouted at her first. 

Edelgard remained calm, resolute in her own actions, “I'm simply seeing through a promise I made to myself a long time ago.” 

Claude scoffed, “Isn't this much force excessive? Thanks to you, my own long-held ambitions are nearly destroyed!” 

Edelgard held onto her own, “If you don't want them to be destroyed completely, I suggest you turn tail and flee.” 

Sylvain gripped the Lance of Ruin tightly, “We refuse, I will never kneel to an Emperor who fails to see the ramifications of causing this inane war! Too many lives will be lost!”

Edelgard leered at the young Paladin, “You of all people, Sylvain, should understand the cruelty that the Crest System has affected the people in a negative way. Had it not been for teachings of a Goddess, your brother would’ve been heir to your house and you would’ve been free to choose your own path.” 

“My brother was a monster, and while I understand I will never be free of this burden, I will not allow innocent people to die for the sake of my ideals. It’s selfish and ignorant of you to think that others would lie on their blades for your own ambitions!” Sylvain retorted, his anger laced in his words. 

“And you, Professor, have you no words to say to me?” Edelgard spoke towards Byleth, her violet gaze peering through her soul. 

“I know you won’t listen to me, Edelgard, but know this: I will not rest until I’ve quelled this rebellion of yours.” Byleth spoke scornfully.

Edelgard’s eyes softened, “I wish you were someone whose heart could be swayed by my words and deeds. If it were so, I would have done anything to make you my ally. But I’m afraid our time for chatter is nearly finished.” 

The trio looked confused as Hubert warped next to his Emperor, “Lady Edelgard, we are ready when you are.” 

Edelgard nodded as she stood close to Hubert, looking over Claude, Byleth, and Sylvain, “You fought well. But now, your fight is over. Send in our reserve troops, and give my uncle the signal!” 

“Edelgard! Wait!” Claude yelled, but it was too late as Hubert and Edelgard disappeared from the battlefield.

“Dammit! What is she planning?!” Sylvain shouted, steadying his horse. 

Byleth shook her head, “I don’t know, but I need to see Rhea, she likely knows a defensive for us. For now, you and Claude need to ensure the rest of the students get to safety. Guard them well.” 

“Alright Teach, will do.” Claude affirmed, flying off to find and guide the students that were defenseless. 

Sylvain grabbed a hold of Byleth, raising her onto his horse and going through the ruins of Garreg Mach, all the way to Rhea and letting Byleth dismount his horse. Before she let go of his hand, she stopped him from galloping off. 

“Wait! I have something to give you as well.” Byleth said. 

“What is it, By?” Sylvain asked. Byleth opened his hand and dropped a tiny object into his palm. 

She closed his fingers around it tightly, “Please, keep this safe. For me.” 

Sylvain nodded, “I will, I promise.” She smiled turning away from him. Sylvain felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and deciding to act on his own feelings he yelled from his horse, “Byleth! Return back to me, once this is over!” 

She turned around and smiled brightly, “Even if it takes me a hundred years, I will always return to you, my dear Sylvain.” And with that she ran off. Sylvain grinned wildly as she made that comment. Looking in his palm he was surprised to see a small ring, meant for a lady. It was made from a beautiful platinum, and glittered with jewels of rubies and amethysts. He stuffed it away in a safe pocket of his equipment bag. Perhaps I can use this later...but for now, I need to get to the students, Sylvain thought to himself. He steered his horse towards the retreating students and proceeded to follow Byleth’s orders.

They had barely made it alive, and the battle was lost. Garreg Mach, after almost a thousand years of its existence it had fallen to enemy hands. Ingrid was assisting with clamouring the students who had survived in a small cottage in a farming village nearby. The healers that they had in their ranks to patch the wounds up on any of those who had sustained injuries. Felix was badly injured but still alive, thanks to Annette’s intervention. She was humming a soft tune as Felix fell into a slumber to rest his wounds. The rest of the class was also straining and coming to terms with the outcome of the battle. And yet, despite it all, Sylvain was still standing outside, waiting for Claude to return with any news on their Professor. 

She had known about their developing relationship for a while now, and she was grateful for it. However, she watched as Sylvain stood out in the rain, impatiently awaiting any sign of the Professor. Anything at all. Ingrid’s heart ached for him, she had tried desperately earlier to get him to move, but he had refused. Instead all he did was stand and wait. Minutes turned to hours, and still he stood in the same place. 

Suddenly looking up to the sky to see a wyvern flying overhead and finally landing on the ground to reveal the House Leader of the Golden Deer. Sylvain rushed to Claude, his Lance still in his hand as he looked desperately around the wyvern and Claude, desperate to see any sign of the Professor. Ingrid watched closely through the window, horrified by the scene she saw. As Claude looked at Sylvain, she saw him speak to Sylvain with a regretful look in his eyes. Sylvain brushed a hand through his hair, shaking his head violently. Claude then placed a hand on his shoulder looking down to the ground. Sylvain’s hands clutched his face as he crumbled to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. She could hear his pained cries as Ingrid’s eyes welled up with tears, knowing that she was watching her friend fall apart in a way only she could know. She didn’t have to hear what Claude said, it was obvious what had happened.

The Professor, Byleth Eisner, was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, we will view Sylvain's change over the five year time skip and how he deals with the loss of Byleth.


	21. I'm Far Away From Home...On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain's growth from boy to man as he deals with the loss of Byleth and the impending doom of war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very interesting path for me to take, I wanted to watch Sylvain deal with everything and grow as a person, even without Byleth. Hopefully it's an interesting read!

**12th Day of the Great Tree Moon, year 1181**

Sylvestre watched his son seclude himself in the Gautier Estate’s greenhouse, slumping on the floor. He had been this way since his friends and him had returned home. There was rarely a word spoken from his son’s mouth and he had barely eaten since he had come back. It was troublesome to say the least. However he was reacting the way that Sylvestre had feared he would. 

Ever since that letter had been sent to him, the one in regards to Byleth Eisner and his son’s courtship, he was equally happy for his son for taking responsibility for himself and becoming more committed to a partner and cautious should the relationship turn sour. However, Byleth’s disappearance was something that none of the students nor Sylvestre could ever see coming. 

Sylvain was in complete disarray, consumed from the grief and heartbreak of losing her. His hair disheveled and his face covered in stubble that he had not shaved in days. His outfits consisted of a loose tunic and breeches, foregoing shoes and carrying himself as if he was nothing more than a street rat. He would only respond to ‘yes or no’ questions, or at least reply to a question with only a word. In times where he felt as though he wasn’t being watched, he sobbed into his arms quietly speaking out Byleth’s name and questioning why she was gone. 

Sylvestre knew that time would eventually heal him, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for not doing more for his only surviving child, to help him through this terrible time. Which is why when he saw Sylvain here, he felt it was necessary for himself to step up and become the father that Sylvain needed. 

“It is beautiful here,” Sylvestre spoke, kneeling down next to Sylvain, “Your mother’s skill in horticulture is unmatched. It’s no wonder she spends the majority of her time in this room.” 

Sylvain didn’t respond, he just continued to stare at the floor. Sylvestre could see the stray tears fall from his face onto the tile. 

His heart twisted in pain for Sylvain. “Sylvain, I have never been as good at words as your mother and yourself are. But know that I...I am so sorry, son. I have been a terrible father to you and your late brother. I blinded myself to all of your pain and sorrow only for the future of our house. And in doing so, I believe I have done little to nothing to help heal you now.” 

Sylvain closed his eyes, “Yeah…”

Sylvestre sighed, “I don’t believe I understand your situation fully, but I know that I have come close to it.”

Sylvain snorted, “In what way?”

Sylvestre noted that Sylvain was starting to speak, so he continued, “The day of your birth, to be honest. Florianne had always struggled with her health, and her pregnancies were no different. However, once you were born, she fell so incredibly ill. For weeks, I woke up as if Florianne was going to die that day. She was just getting weaker and weaker, and I feared a world without her in it. One where I would have to bear the burden of raising our sons by myself. So I prayed, I prayed every night that I would be a better person, a better father as long as Florianne would live. And finally after many nights and days of fearing the worst, she awakened and returned back to me...but I suppose the Goddess wasn’t too keen on me going back on my word.” 

Sylvestre rubbed his son’s back, a display of familial affection he wasn’t used to, “Sylvain, I want to be able to help you, in whatever way I can.” 

Sylvain slumped forward, “I wish she would come back.” 

“I can’t bring her back, my son. I would if I had the power to. Only to see you happy. However, there might be a way I can help with that.” Sylvestre stated. His son finally looked at him curiously. 

“How?” Sylvain asked. 

“I have a subsect of spies you can use to your disposal. After all, your friends said that they couldn’t find Byleth Eisner, not that she was dead. If anything she may have been captured by the Empire or imprisoned somewhere else. If she’s still alive, we can try to find her.” Sylvestre affirmed. 

Sylvain’s eyes lit up, despite his tears. He quickly rubbed his eyes clean and looked at his father incredulously, “You...you would do that? Why?” 

Sylvestre smiled, “You are my son, and I love you. Seeing you like this Sylvain is heart wrenching. And with the Empire quickly turning its eyes to the Kingdom, I need you here to assist in guarding the territory, but only when you are ready.”

Sylvain nodded his head, letting a soft grin grace his face, the first one in a long time, “Thank you father.” 

Sylvestre got up, looking down on him, “Don’t force yourself, Sylvain. Come back when the time is right.” 

**19th Day of the Great Tree Moon, year 1181**

Sylvain’s scream alarmed Florianne as she raced down the corridors of the estate to her son’s room. She leaned her ear next to his door, she could hear her son’s muffled cries through it. She quickly unlocked the door that she knew he kept barred shut to keep anyone from coming in. She turned the knob and stormed through his room, scaring him to the point he leapt from his bed and unsheathing a dagger and pointing it at her. 

Florianne looked at him with sympathy, placing the candlestick she held in her hand on his nightstand. She moved towards him, seeing his sweat glistening his skin and his heavy breathing. She brushed his hair back, “My, oh my Sylvain. My dear sweet boy.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to her on the bed. Sylvain did so numbly, not looking over to her gaze. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Florianne asked tentatively. 

Sylvain shook his head, “No...I don’t”’

Florianne grabbed her handkerchief and patted it on Sylvain’s forehead as she allowed him to calm down, “This almost reminds me when you were a child. You’d come rushing into my room and I would cradle you in my arms until you would stop crying.” Florianne kissed her son’s cheek lovingly, “But you’re too old for me to hold you in my arms, you don’t need your mother to scare your demons away.” They were silent for a moment. Sylvain was still looking away from Florianne as she held one of his hands, rubbing it with her own to give some warmth to them. 

He stuttered out, finally filling the void, “I could have been there, you know. I could have been the one to be with her so she wouldn’t be missing now, mother.”

“But would she have allowed the safety of the other students to be sacrificed for her own selfish reasons? She didn’t strike me as that kind of woman when I spoke to her. She gave you that responsibility for a reason, my dear. I have no doubt that you two loved each other very much, but you shouldn’t feel guilt for not being there for her.” Florianne leaned her head on his shoulder, “Do you really think she’d want you to be throwing yourself into despair?” 

Sylvain clenched his eyes shut, feeling his tears falling again, “...No, she’d say I was being foolish...and she would scold me endlessly, heh…” Sylvain sniffled, choking out a sob, “Oh, mother...I miss her so much...and I...I don’t know how to carry on.” 

Florianne rubbed his tears away, “You need to let out all of your grief, let it all out. It does no good to keep these terrible thoughts in your head.” 

Sylvain sobbed uncontrollably, dropping his head into his mother’s lap, grabbing onto her skirts like he did as a small boy, “Mother...Byleth, I’m sorry…” His tears soaked through her dress as her own tears began to fall. 

“Don’t be sorry, my little Sylvain. I will always be here for you, even as the world falls apart around us.” She comforted him. His cries were reverberating up to her own chest. 

She brushed the hair out of his face, and began to sing a soft lullaby from his youth that she hoped would calm and soothe him. 

_“La la lu, La la lu_  
_Oh, my little star sweeper_  
_I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_  
_Little soft fluffy sleeper_  
_Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_  
_Little wandering angel_  
_Fold up your wings, close your eyes_

_La la lu, La la lu_  
_And may love be your keeper_  
_La la lu, La la lu, La la lu_

_La la lu, La la lu_  
_Oh, my little star sweeper_  
_I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_  
_Little soft fluffy sleeper_  
_Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_  
_Little wandering angel_  
_Fold up your wings, close your eyes_

_La la lu, La la lu_  
_And may love be your keeper_  
_La la lu, La la lu, La la lu”_

As she finished the song in earnest, she saw that her son had finally given into his slumber, sleeping steadily in her lap. She sadly smiled, pulling him carefully off of her, and laying him back down onto his bed. She grabbed an extra set of blankets and tenderly wrapped his body, tucking him in. She kissed his forehead goodnight and grabbed the candlestick she brought in with her as she left his room. 

**14th Day of the Garland Moon, year 1181**

“And what of the Fradalrius troops? Should we meet up with them at the Itha plains, milord?” A soldier asked Margrave Gautier. They had been preparing their defenses since half of Faerghus was in a state of almost Civil War. Since the news of the young Prince, Dimitri Blaiddyd’s death had been rung out and Cornelia insurrecting herself as the leader of the Faerghus Dukedom, many of the lesser houses had sided with the Empire. However Sylvestre wasn’t going to spit on his friend’s memory and resign himself to the Empire. 

Dimitri’s death didn’t help much in regards to Sylvestre’s own son, who looked at Dimitri as one of his own kin. He remembered his son being shut away once again, after so much effort had been made with him and his heartbroken sorrow for his love. It wasn’t until Ingrid Galatea visited that the door was finally opened and they spoke at length of their shared grief and their hope for the future. He was ever so thankful to the young girl, noting that she had grown and matured since her last visit to the Estate. 

“Yes but ensure that we have some spare guardsmen to protect the Gautier territory to the north. Although the Sreng people have not dared to take advantage of our weakened defenses, I’m sure that if they are to unite and attack, the territory will fall.” The Margrave ordered. 

“Of course, Ser.” The troop leader responded, saluting the older Gautier. 

“Any word from the spies in the Alliance and Empire?” Margrave Gautier asked. 

“We have reports of troop movements swooping into Faerghus from the northeast. As for the Alliance, they have reportedly fallen into disarray and there are rumors that the Duke von Riegen has unfortunately passed away.” The Spymaster answered. 

“Any sign of the Enlightened One?” Margrave Gautier questioned. The code word of Byleth Eisner was decided upon by Florianne who so happened upon one of their meetings earlier in the week, and the name, while grand, seemed fitting for one blessed by the Goddess. 

“No sign of her sir. If it gives you comfort, the Knights of Seiros have been looking for her as well as Rhea.” The Spymaster concluded. 

“Very well then,” Sylvestre nodded, looking back to his map on his desk, “In that case we will need to fortify ourselves along the border of Fhirdiad as well, we can’t have Cornelia’s forces infiltrate into the rebellion’s territory. We will conduct a defensive war, it’ll be easier on our lesser houses who can’t fund as much to the fighting. In any event, let’s start from there and then we can...Sylvain?” Sylvestre looked up to see his son, clean shaven and wearing his teal tunic and burgundy breeches. His hair looked better, as if he had finally decided to take care of his appearance. The soldiers looked shocked, they had heard about Sylvain’s depression and were unsure they would ever see the young lord ever again. But here he was and despite the fact that Sylvain’s eyes were still carrying dark circles underneath them, he looked relatively okay. 

“Hello Father,” Sylvain said, his voice returning to his normal tone. He walked past the troops as they spoke their words of gratitude and sympathy. 

“Sylvain! It’s good to see you again.”

“You look well, I’m glad you’re back.” 

“Good on you to show up, we were worried.” 

“I hope you’re doing much better, My lord.”

All of these were among the many things the soldiers spoke to him. Sylvain would nod and grin at them with all of their kind words ringing in his head. His countenance was cautious as was his approach, wary of whether or not this was ok. To interrupt his father’s meeting with his army, he was afraid it was most unwelcomed. Sylvestre merely beamed at his son, seeing a noticeable difference in him. 

“I’m...reporting for duty, Father.” Sylvain said with hesitancy in his voice. 

“Are you sure, Sylvain? Once you do, there’s no turning back.” Sylvestre asked his son, his eyes shining in concern for him. 

Sylvain looked undeterred, “The Empire has taken innocent lives and they have taken away my love and Prince Dimitri. I can’t just sit idly by and do nothing. I am determined to fight for my homeland and my people.” 

Sylvestre looked at him for a moment before smirking at his son. He was so damned stubborn, once that boy had his mind set, there was no changing it. He let out a breath and nodded at him, “Alright then, you will work under Augustus, he will evaluate you and watch over you in case you do something reckless. Is that clear?” 

Sylvain let out a short laugh, “As long as that old man can keep up with me, I can do whatever that needs to be done.” 

Augustus, who was standing in the back of the room, snorted, “Yeah, yeah keep talking braggart. We’ll see who needs to catch up on the battlefield.” 

“Okay son, you have your orders, make sure to grab your armor and your Lance. You will be needing them.” Sylvestre directed his son. 

Sylvain smirked, “Acknowledged, sir!” He spoke as he left with the rest of the Gautier troops. Sylvestre felt a sense of relief wash over him, as he finally was seeing some genuine progress from his son’s mental state. He just hoped that it would keep improving.

**8th Day of the Guardian Moon, year 1181**

The fighting was brutal, especially in the winter and Cornelia knew it first hand. She made an interesting strategic approach by allowing her troops to invade into the north of Faerghus to attack the Gautier territory first. A seemingly terrible idea, considering her forces weren’t as accustomed to the brutal winter and cold winds like the Gautier forces were. However, she made sure that another battalion of her own troops were divided up and were distracting the reinforcements that should have come in from the south from Felix's homeland. 

Sylvain had been fighting at his father’s side for the past few months, after proving himself in several battles. His despair turned into a need to fight for survival, and he was more than capable of following orders and commanding the troops in his own battalion to fight the Imperial Forces. After Augustus gave the okay, Sylvain was then placed as his father’s second in command, getting valuable experience as the future Margrave. 

However the icy cold winds of winter were even becoming too much for even those from the Gautier household. Sylvain knew something was amiss, there was no way this type of weather was normal for this part of the region. It must be something to do with magic, Sylvain thought to himself. If that were the case, surely there should be a Dark Mage causing this. It wasn’t an abstract thought, Cornelia was an accomplished mage so she may have connections to some of the best conjurers known to Fodlan. 

“Father, this weather seems to be caused by magic. I can sense it.” Sylvain shouted above the sounds of fighting and the gusts of wind. 

“Is that so? That would explain a lot! Do you think you can see the mage in charge of this?” Sylvestre asked his son. 

“I can find them out! Just lend me a few men, and we can take the enemy out. After that, we will surely have the upper hand.” Sylvain spoke, raising the Lance of Ruin and readying it. 

“You have my permission: Go take that mage out, and return back as soon as you do.” Sylvestre commanded. 

“Yes, Father, I shall.” Sylvain charged forward, through the freezing air as it’s cold burn harmed his face. Through the snow and ice, Sylvain could see the mage with his hands brewing up the blizzard. Sylvain grunted, and kicked his horse into gear, galloping to the man with blinding speed. The mage at the last second, knocked Sylvain off of his steed, as he landed with a thud into a snowbank. Sylvain quickly got up, spinning his lance and then chasing to the mage once again, blocking his attacks with grace and agility. Once he was able to get the mage to stumble, Sylvain pierced the man with his lance through the heart. The mage snickered, blood trickling out of his mouth and decorating the snow around him. 

“You did well, Sylvain Gautier, it’s such a shame that you would leave your own father defenseless.” the mage sputtered out. 

“What? That’s a lie! I wouldn’t do that! What are you scheming?!” Sylvain yelled. It was no use, the mage had died and with him, so did the snowstorm. Sylvain ran back to mount onto his horse, panicking that his father was in some immediate danger. His horse trotted through the snow and finally made his way to his father, who was fighting off the last bit of Imperial soldiers around him. 

“Father! You’re okay.” Sylvain exclaimed, grinning wildly. 

“Of course I am, Sylvain. The majority of the army is moving south, they’re retreating! You did well.” Sylvestre commended Sylvain. 

Sylvain nodded appreciatively, “Thank you, shall I give the command to charge forward and capture as many prisoners as possible?” 

Sylvestre smirked, “Yes and be sure to- SYLVAIN! WATCH OUT!” Sylvestre moved his own horse in front of Sylvain and took the full brunt of a surprise assault on Sylvain deeply injuring his weapon hand. 

“FATHER!” Sylvain shouted as his father fell to the ground as his horse ran off. Sylvain quickly apprehended the assassin using every ounce of reason magic to burn the assailant down to an ashy mess, melting the ice and snow with him. As soon as the man was taken down Sylvain moved quickly to dismount his horse when Augustus stopped him. 

“Sylvain! You need to order the rest of the troops! Allow me to take care of your father.” Augustus barked at him.

Sylvain shook his head violently, “I will not let my father die! I have to help him.” 

“And your men need to see a Gautier charging forward to inspire them and to help them. Your father needs you to.” Augustus pressed.

“I...I can’t…I’m not meant for this.” Sylvain said pathetically

“Sylvain Gautier! You are more than capable of doing so! I’ve seen you on a field like this before and you take to command like a veteran. I know you hate to hear it, but it’s in your blood. You are a Gautier! You can do this!” Augustus said convincingly. 

“Dammit Augustus, I hope you’re right.” Sylvain muttered, as he steered his horse into the fray. He felt his heart racing, he didn’t know he could do this, but he had to try. Whenever he was in doubt, he’d think of his Academy days, he’d think of Byleth. He’d think of the ways she would rally her students and develop their morales. 

He could feel his tears start to fall as he sent a plea out into the sky, “Byleth...even if you’re alive and can’t hear me speak, please guide me. Let my words reach you…” 

He charged in front of the Gautier Knights and to the best of his abilities he tried to raise their spirits by giving a speech, “My brothers in arms! My father is indisposed at the moment, so I will be leading you all! These Imperial Dastards, who killed our Prince and seek to take everything we love and cherish will not go down without a fight! But I know one thing for certain, and that is they can never take our rights as the proud Faerghus people! They will never take our homes! They will never take our beliefs! And they will never take our freedom! I refuse to bow down to a false Emperor of a land that will never be controlled by her imperialist beliefs. Who shall join me, Sylvain Jose Gautier, to drive the Empire out of Faerghus?!” The knights cheered loudly, raising their weapons into the air. 

Sylvain’s confidence grew, “Who will triumph? Who will fight for all of Faerghus?” 

The knights shouted, “We will! We will protect Faerghus with our lives!” 

“Then let’s make this day a victory, and afterwards all drinks are on me!” Sylvain’s horse reared on its hind legs, as Sylvain rose his lance towards the sky. It’s Crest Stone glimmering brightly, as if it were the last flame in the night. As Sylvain led his forces to their inevitable win, it was said that the fire inside Sylvain never shone brighter than in the past few months. Some said it was the Goddess’ will that Sylvain was able to overcome all of his despair, but most said it was his love for the woman that inspired him to achieve the impossible. From that day on, Sylvain was remembered as the man who reemerged from his own ashes to be reborn from a philandering boy to a commanding man, who valued the lives of under him. The Phoenix of Faerghus was born...

**15th Day of the Blue Sea Moon, year 1183**

It had been two years since Sylvain became the Commander of the Gautier Knights. His father had recovered from his injuries, but unfortunately, Sylvestre’s weapon arm was no more. It had become severely infected, possibly due to some type of spell. In the end there was nothing that the healers and doctors could do, so they were left to amputate the arm. Sylvestre didn’t mind, but he worried for his son, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure that being in charge of an army in the middle of the war would bring. However, with some helpful guidance from himself and Augustus, Sylvain adjusted to his role as leader just fine. His lighthearted nature and carefree disposition really allowed the Gautier Knights to warm up to him quickly. And he was rather intelligent on the field, as his love of tactical games and studies allowed him to see a battlefield and be able to read his opponents like a book. 

While he received a rather glorified nickname, Sylvain never truly took to it. He found it a bit on the nose, and a little corny to say the least. Sylvain would snort and snicker at it being used as a way to formally address him, feeling rather uncomfortable that he was among the most talked about Faerghus Loyalists. In his efforts to make sure his home didn’t fall into enemy hands, he became highly depended on. It surely didn’t make him feel well, but he supposed there was some good he was doing as the acting Commander. 

“Sir, there’s a man here to see you. He’s a rather mysterious fellow, wouldn’t speak much about where he came from.” A courier stated, speaking to Sylvain in the War Room that was once the Office of Sylvestre Gautier. 

“Oh good, I look forward to meeting mysterious men in the midst of warfare,” Sylvain replied sarcastically, his now longer hair being brushed through with his fingertips, “Did you make an observation on what he looked like or what he said? I’m not about to entertain the idea of bringing a stranger into my home.” 

“All I know is he’s a man that has a tanner complexion, and talks like a schemer. He said something about arriving on a wyvern from the South, perhaps from the Leicester Alliance.” 

“Hehe, so it’s Claude then,” Sylvain chuckled to himself, of course he wouldn’t want anyone to know he was visiting the opposing Faerghus forces. He had his own messes to clean up in the Alliance. 

“Sir? Would you like me to tell him off?” The courier asked. 

Sylvain cleared his throat, moving to clap the young man on his shoulder with his armored hand, “Nevermind that, I’ll go greet our guest myself, do keep me informed should another mysterious figure comes through my door.” Sylvain pauses as he steps in the hallway looking back at the courier, “Any news on the ‘Enlightened One’?” He asks the courier. 

The courier stuttered, “Uh n-no Commander Gautier.” 

Sylvain sighed, clenching his eyes shut. It had been years, but the wound has never truly healed. Looking down his neck, he sees the tiny ring strapped around a steel chain. He raises it slowly to his lips and kisses it tenderly. He steadies himself and gives the young man a false smile, “Ah I see, well keep up the good work then.” 

He turns back to head towards the Grand Foyer to see a hooded man at the entrance of his home, smirking as he could tell even from a slight glance that he was looking upon the new Leader of the Alliance. 

“Well now, this is an unexpected pleasure. I didn’t think you’d come to visit. Afterall, aren’t all, isn’t the Alliance feuding with itself at this time.” Sylvain said cheekily. 

“My friend, why wouldn’t I want to visit? I’ve heard Faerghus is beautiful this time of year.” Claude replied, taking off his hood to show his own cheesy smile. 

“Really? Is that why I’m receiving a lot of tourists from The Adrestian Empire?” Sylvain retorted back. 

Claude laughed, “Well now, it’s good to see you’re doing better Sylvain. I had heard that for a time you weren’t doing so well.” 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I’m just taking it one day at a time.”

Claude nodded, grasping his shoulder, “I’m glad for you. I know it couldn’t have been easy to overcome.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “Let’s not think about that for now. You came to visit, so that must mean you want something? I can’t support you in resources, however if you need to bolster your forces or need my men to guard the border between us and the Alliance, you may have my aid.”

Claude chuckled, “Oh no, Sylvain, it’s not me that’s needing help. Rather I decided to gift you with something. Follow me outside.” 

“Uh okay then,” Sylvain replied sheepishly as he followed Claude out into the fields nearby his home. As they were reaching a small clearing nearby, he heard the screeching of a Wyvern. Or was it two? He wasn’t sure. Claude kept snickering to himself as he’d look back to see Sylvain’s face of confusion. He cleared some branches out of the way as Sylvain looked into the forest to see a grand sight of two oddly colored Wyverns. One a pure white, with yellow beady eyes, while the other was larger and sported black scales with dark crimson wings. It’s eyes were menacing red and its fangs exceedingly large. 

“Isn’t she a beauty? She is quite the handful though, so it may take some time to tame her and get used to you.” Claude looked at Sylvain, with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

Sylvain’s shock was glaring that was for sure, “What?! I’m a horseman, not a Wyvern Rider! Those beasts can rip a man’s head off!”

“Aw, you would talk that way to my precious Fajr? She’s so divine, I mean look at her white scales!” Claude teased. 

“Fajr? Interesting name you’ve come up with.” Sylvain commented.

“It’s from Almyra, just like those Wyverns. And besides you can always train to become a rider.” Claude stated walking forward in between the two beasts. 

Sylvain cautiously followed him, careful not to intimidate the Wyverns, “You have lost your mind, Riegen! The hell do you think I could do with a Wyvern?” 

“Oh stop whining, Gautier, they’re not that bad.” Claude scolded his friend, as he started to pet the muzzle of his own Wyvern. 

“Easy for you to say, yours is acting like a little puppy. That one behind me is foaming at the mouth asking ‘where’s dinner’.” Sylvain gave a dismissive snort, pacing back and forth all the while staring at the larger Wyvern. Her eyes investigated him, as she growled under his own gaze. 

“That’s because she’s sizing you up.” Claude said looking at his friend with a tender gaze, “Her rider recently passed away, and Wyverns are a big deal in Almyra. They’re not just horses you ride into battle and sometimes replace with better ones. These beasts are loyal to their partners, and they don’t just allow anyone to ride them. They pick their rider, and from there they share a bond that not many can break. This one is still a bit temperamental, she’s still mourning her own rider, and I thought, hey you might have one or two things in common.” 

“So under the impression that I’ve experienced loss I somehow share a similar past with a Wyvern?” Sylvain deadpanned. 

“Yes, so go on, introduce yourself to her. Put on your fake persona and flirt with her, just like the old days, she might like that.” Claude winked. 

Sylvain sighed, looking back at the beast. He slowly approached her with a fake facade and smile to charm the reptile, “Hey hey, how’s it going? I’m Sylvain. I heard you were lonely and I just thought, it should be fate that we meet-ARRRGH!” Sylvain yelled as he was tossed across the field by the Wyvern’s tail, who was seemingly not amused. 

Claude busted out into hysterical laughter, “Hahahahahahahah, it seems you’re out of practice, my friend!” 

Sylvain growled, picking himself off up the ground and brushing himself off, “Very funny, Claude. Now can we return back to the estate?”

Claude shook his head, “Not until you can tame her. It would be rude of you to reject a gift from me.”

“You’re impossible, Claude.” Sylvain sucked in a breath as he walked back to the Wyvern gifted by Claude. Her eyes staring him down again, and in that moment Sylvain could see the same type of pain he was feeling in this animal. She didn’t seem to want to kill him, but rather she was pushing people away, afraid of getting too close to anyone else. 

Sylvain looked at her earnestly, “You’ve lost someone you cared about, didn’t you? I did too. She was everything to me, and everyday without her is like a twisting of a knife in my heart. I don’t know if she’s dead or alive, but I do know that every second without her is painful.” The Wyvern chirried as she listened intently to Sylvain, who’s tears were threatening to fall, “You, at least, have the closure of knowing your rider is gone. But I know you must miss them a lot, like I miss my love. Perhaps, with our shared pain, we can join forces, take on the skies together. So, would you let me?” Sylvain reached out a hand to the Wyvern, who in exchange, rubbed her scaly nose against his palm, purring softly. 

Claude whistled lowly, “Wow, I have never seen that before. Your charm really knows no bounds Sylvain.” 

Sylvain chuckled sheepishly, “What do I do now?” 

Claude snapped his fingers as his own Wyvern lowered herself to the ground, allowing Claude to mount her, “Well then you ride her.” 

Sylvain turned to him in shock, “Huh?! Claude, I’ve never received training at the Academy on this. How does anyone know how to ride a Wyvern?!” 

Claude shrugs, “No one does, until they’ve ridden one.” 

Sylvain gave a short sigh, “Right, of course you’d say that.” Turning back to the Wyvern, he continued to pet her snout, which she cooed graciously at his affection for her. “Does she have a name?” 

“Hm?” Claude questioned.

“The Wyvern, does she have one?” Sylvain asked again as he scratched the underside of her jaw. 

“I believe her previous rider gave her the name, Astarte.” Claude answered with a bemused expression on his face. 

“Astarte, that’s a very divine name, don’t you think?” Sylvain asked Astarte. She chirped appreciatively in response. He chuckled as he looked at Claude, who motioned him to mount the Wyvern. Sylvain glanced back to Astarte, who had lowered herself just as Claude’s own Wyvern had before. He carefully climbed on top of her back, straddling himself into the saddle strapped onto her, taking note that Claude had apparently decorated it with the Crest of Gautier. As he settled himself, he looked back to Claude, who looked very pleased with himself. 

“Now what?” Sylvain asked. 

“Now, you need to hold onto her real tight. I wouldn’t want the Phoenix of Faerghus to fall off his new steed.” Claude joked. 

Sylvain snorted, “Yeah, well, the Master Tactician didn’t account to put a safety feature that would prevent me from doing so.” 

“Ugh, they really should put more thought into nickname making. Ours sound so childish.” Claude shook his head. “But how to get a Wyvern to fly, just treat it as if it’s a horse. Give a gentle kick and they will go. As your bond grows though, it won’t be as necessary, the Wyvern will go even on a verbal command.” 

Sylvain nodded, “I see. Well, since you are the Leader of the Alliance, why don’t you lead the way.”

Claude smirked, pulling on the reins of Fajr, as she flapped her wings and launched the pair in the air. Sylvain took a deep breath, Goddess watch over me, he thought to himself. He gave a firm kick to Astarte, and in an instant they lifted from the ground and up above, following Claude into the sky. Sylvain could hardly believe what he was feeling, riding horses would never truly be the same after riding Astarte. He could touch the clouds and feel the wind brush up against his face. He wishes he could have Byleth here to experience this. To feel her arms wrapped around him and take delight of seeing the world from above. 

Claude brought Fajr closer to Sylvain and Astarte, “So, not so bad, huh? I sure do know how to pick them.”

Sylvain chuckled softly, “Okay, I have to admit, I’ll never be able to ride a horse after this. She’s a magnificent creature.” Sylvain reached down to pat the Wyvern he was riding.

Claude's smile waned, looking at Sylvain with a serious face, “You know, your spies aren’t the only ones looking for Teach. Mine are doing the same.” 

Sylvain looked at him surprised, “How did you know?” 

Claude let out a short laugh, “You really think I wouldn’t know about it? And besides I knew how much she meant to you. And how much you meant to her.” Claude paused looking down at his own Wyvern, “I don’t believe she’s dead, Sylvain. Not for a moment. There’s no way that the Goddess of Fodlan would just give Teach all of that power just for it to be wasted. No, I think she’s out there somewhere.”

Sylvain nodded solemnly, “I believe the same, even though it kills me to not know where she is.” 

Claude shook his head, “I’m sorry, Sylvain. I know it must be hard to talk about her.”

Sylvain snorted, “It is, but I’d rather people talk about her rather than believe she’s dead. I refuse to think that.”

Claude raised an eyebrow to his friend, “And, for hypothetical reasons not that I think it, what if she’s dead?” 

Sylvain was silent for a moment, before his voice croaked out, “Then I will have to move on. But I won’t ever forget her or the kindness she gave us and myself.” 

Claude smiled, “Good thing I feel it in my heart that she isn’t.”

Sylvain mirrored him, “Same, Claude.” 

**20th Day of the Horsebow Moon, year 1185**

Sylvain sat on the window sill of his bedroom, actually enjoying the peace and quiet for once. Not two days ago, he and Felix engaged in a rough skirmish in the southside of the Faerghus Loyalist territory. Had it not been for Sylvain’s infamous reputation amongst the Imperial Army and Felix’s quick blade and magic technique that he had been practicing, they were certainly going to lose that battle. 

Sylvain was a terror on the battlefield, especially that he now terrorized the Imperial forces with the sight of his menacing Wyvern, Astarte. They now were the most feared force on the Faerghus army, along with Ingrid and Felix. While they certainly did well on the field, Sylvain’s notoriety amongst his enemies and allies alike did weigh on him. He never felt special, not once in a million years. Not because he had a Crest. Not because he was Nobility. And definitely not because he commanded his father’s armies. He just did what needed to be done to protect his friends and family. 

But today, he took to his room for a silent reverie. He held a Sweet Bun in his hand decorated with a candle on top of it. He never forgot this date, just as he would never forget the day he lost her. However, he would always celebrate her birthday, as a way to keep him grounded. And every year, he’d write a letter of what went on while she was away as a present. Sealing the message with a wax seal, he waved it in the air to cool off the hot wax. 

He conjured up a very small fire spell, setting the candle aflame. He smiled tenderly, “Happy Birthday, my love. I hope that wherever you are, you’ll eventually come home.” He blew out the candle and proceeded to eat the pastry. Although most people had said that Sylvain was finally over Byleth, his love never waned entirely. He just got better at hiding it, just as he would hide his emotions to the girls he would date when he was a teenager. He sat up and placed the envelope in a red velvet box on his desk, alongside four others of the same nature. That night he sent a silent prayer to the Goddess, asking for Byleth to return to this world. And as sleep finally caught up to him, he wished for a dreamless night instead of the night terrors that would plague him. 

**20th Day of the Ethereal Moon, 1185**

Byleth felt as though her body was completely at ease, resting silently in a sphere of nothingness for miles and miles. Where was she? What was she doing here? She did not know, but she could not find the strength to bring herself to arise from her slumber. She felt the calmness of the empty void and welcomed it like an old friend. That was until she heard a familiar childish voice calling out to her. 

“You… How long do you intend to sleep? Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours. Like so much rain, a pool of blood has fallen to the ground… As spears and arrows pierce the earth, it weeps. And even now…it weeps. In order to survive, they kill. And so, the people of this world are lost in an abyss of suffering. They weep as well. The only one who truly knows the nature of such things is I… Or rather, you.” The voice spoke. 

Byleth stirred, rubbing her eyes, “Wh-Who are you?” 

The voice sounded deeply offended, and scolded her, “Excuse me?! Are you saying you have forgotten who I am? How dare you!” 

Byleth laid back down, “I’m still so sleepy” 

The voice groaned, “You are a complete and utter fool! Have you not changed one bit?!” 

Byleth covered her ears, “And you are rather annoying.” 

The voice scoffed, “Get on your feet. Right now! I'll coddle you no more! You are just like a child, always needing me to hold your hand…” 

Just as Byleth was starting to fall back asleep, she was awakened suddenly. She felt the dampness in her clothes and the sound of a rushing stream near her. A lone figure stood in front of her, saying something, but she couldn’t make out the words. And then all of a sudden the memories flood in. The battle. Garreg Mach. Rhea. Her students. Claude. Sylvain...Sylvain! Byleth lifted herself off the ground startling the man near her. 

“Hey! A-are you finally awake?” The man asked. 

Byleth looked at him, she didn’t recognize him at all, but she did reply, “Where am I? Who are you?” 

“Me? Oh, I’m just a resident here. We’re in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this?” The man questioned. 

Byleth looked around at her surroundings, unfamiliar with this particular village as the man continued to speak, “I honestly didn’t expect to find someone floating away down the river… Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned.” 

Byleth whipped her head to face the man, deeply confused by what he said, “What do you mean?” 

The man looked puzzled by her comment, “Huh? You don’t know? The Church of Seiros isn’t there anymore. Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since… Well, you know. Anyway, I’ve heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days.” 

“Five years?” Byleth whispered to herself, no it couldn’t have been that long, it only feels like a day or two, “Good man, what year is it?”

The man laughed nervously, “Um, are you feeling alright? You didn’t hit your head or anything did you? It’s the Ethereal Moon of the year 1185. It’s been nearly five years since the monastery fell. There was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who’s got time to think about things like that?” 

1185? No that can’t be...Byleth felt her breath quickening, but then she realized what the man said, “The millennium festival…”

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I said. But with the war and the archbishop still missing and all… I doubt there’s a soul to be found who has enough blessings worth counting.” The man watched as Byleth rose herself from the ground, stumbling to regain her balance and looking in the direction of the monastery, “Hey! Slow down, will ya? Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Where else, the monastery.” Byleth answered the man. 

The man stammered, “Are you crazy?! I told ya! They say thieves are running amok up there, and there’s plenty of other dangers too. Come on, I promise I won’t say you’re a coward. Just forget about going anywhere near the monastery.” He reached to grab her hand, but Byleth swatted it away. 

“I will not go back with you. I can take care of myself.” Byleth replied, turning away from him. 

The villager groaned, “You just remember I tried to stop you, got it? It’s not on my conscience if you wind up dead!” 

Byleth chuckled, “You don’t understand, my students are waiting for me.” 

The villager looked shocked, “Students? You really are crazy, aren’t you? There aren’t any kids anywhere near that place anymore!” 

Byleth walked away from the man and rushed off to the monastery. He mumbled an ‘Unbelievable’ as he went back into town. He later would recount this story to a bunch of men in the pub. About a strange woman with green hair and eyes, wearing the Crest of a noble house around her neck and her determination to seek out students who no longer attended the Academy. This caught the attention of many curious men and women, including a woman bearing the Crest of Gautier’s emblem on her cloak. She smiled brightly knowing that this was the best lead in years. The Enlightened One had returned from the grave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some benefits to having spies...


	22. Arising From a Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wakes up to a world changed, wondering if she can ever see her love again. Sylvain is given news that gives him hope

Goddess, five years? She had been asleep for five years? She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she hiked up the familiar trail up to the monastery. The path had been largely overgrown and there were signs of bandits everywhere. The abandoned carts and empty caches of supplies were some of the many sights she had seen. As she peered through the large overgrowth of the forest, she could see Garreg Mach on the horizon; just as she had the first time with the House Leaders and her own father. 

She felt so horribly about this entire situation, like this was somehow her own fault. She remembered trying to go after Rhea, even after she had noticed her transformation into the white beast. She remembered defending her, and then subsequently falling to her supposed death. She remembered thinking about her friends, students, and the faculty that she had opened her heart to. But the worst thought of all was wondering how Sylvain would have, or did, react to her ‘death’. 

She shuddered to think of that, her face grimacing in pain. What is he doing right now? Was he dead? Had he moved on and settled on an arranged marriage? Did he still long for her? Or was he angry that she didn’t keep her promise? That she didn’t return to him even though she always stressed that she never could be brought down. She could feel her tears start to fall, she felt so unbearably unhappy and upset with herself. She should have stayed. She should have been with him the entire time. Instead, she lost five years that she would have had with him. How would things be different had she? Would they have married? Would she have had several darling red headed children that would hopefully not turn into the skirt chasers that Sylvain was once? 

As she finally made it to the monastery, she crumbled to her knees and silently sobbed on the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall. Her life felt empty. Unfulfilled. She felt as though she had stopped moving, but the world had changed so much. These empty stone pathways, she could visualize the people who used to frequent them, and she longed for the bygone days where she could talk to them. Her cries and pleas to the Goddess that had given her power to her were left unanswered. Her shrill scream of anguish echoed across the monastery. 

She continued like this for so long she didn’t see that the dawn’s morning light filtered through the clouds. She sniffled, raising herself up, when she suddenly heard the sound of a Wyvern flying overhead. As she glanced up, her tearstained face saw the silhouette of the creature flying above. It was flying low enough that Byleth knew it was going to land nearby. A student, maybe? Byleth quickly wiped her face and tried her best to catch up with the rider. As she ran from one end of the monastery to the other, she saw that the person riding the Wyvern climbed into the Goddess Tower nearby. Byleth steeled herself, preparing herself for almost anyone to be in that tower. 

She saw the Wyvern flying overhead, its stark white scales glittered in the morning sun. She had never seen one like it before, so it was likely not a bandit who owned the magnificent creature. Still she made sure her dagger and Sword of the Creator were ready for her when she climbed the staircase apprehensively. Her heels sounded off against the walls with every step she took, echoing through her skull and filling her with doubt. Should she even try to encounter this stranger? What if they aren’t what she expects? She shook her head and casted away these thoughts as she finally reached the top of the tower. 

Looking towards the balcony, the one where Sylvain and herself had been five years ago, stood a handsome young man wearing an elaborate noble outfit. His hair was decently long, but brushed back and his dark brown hair had grown along the edges of his jaw. He looked out into the morning sky with piercing green eyes and a thoughtful expression on his face. She looked at him, frowning, she didn’t recognize him. Who was he?

“Huh?” The man spoke, as he realized he wasn’t alone. The man turned around and looked at Byleth with a shocked face that quickly turned into a bright and hopeful smile, “You overslept, Teach! Pretty rude to keep a fella waiting like that, wouldn't you say?” 

Byleth cocked her head in confusion. Teach? Only one man has called her that, could it be? “Claude? Is that...you?” 

Claude barked a laugh, “Of course it is! What's with that surprised look, my friend?” He approached her with the same swagger and carefree attitude that she had known five years ago, “You didn't really think I'd given up — on you coming back, did you?” 

Byleth started to smile softly, “I can’t believe it’s really you. You look so...different.” 

Claude smirked, “And you haven’t aged a day, Teach.” He looked back at the morning sky and sighed wistfully, “Can you feel it? A new dawn is finally here. Not just for us, though. No, for all of Fodlan.” 

“I suppose so.” Byleth muttered. She looked back at her friend with her eyes glittering with tears. She suddenly hugged him, causing Claude to stumble to regain his balance. He smiled at her, but was shocked to see her crying in his arms. “I thought that...I would never see any of my students again…” she choked out. 

“Aw, C’mon Teach, dry those eyes. You shouldn’t worry about us, we’ve all managed to stay alive somehow.” He chuckled as he gently pried Byleth away from him, handing her a handkerchief to clean up her face. “Feeling better?” 

“A bit, yeah, I’m sorry. I just realized that I’ve missed a lot of time with you guys.” Byleth sniffled. 

“It's been five long years. Where have you been, Teach? You don't really expect me to believe that you've been napping this whole time, do you?” Claude asked. 

Byleth looked somewhat embarrassed, “Ummm...I was sleeping to be honest.”

Claude looked at her for a moment before erupting into laughter, “That's a good one! Except… That's not your lying face. I guess I've got no choice but to believe you.” His face turned into one of lighthearted nature to a genuinely disturbed and questioning gaze. 

Byleth shrugged, “I couldn’t believe it myself, I had no idea it had been that long.” 

Claude sighed, “You're not exactly normal to begin with, so it's not a huge stretch to imagine you sleeping for that long.” He paused looking at Byleth with a grin, “Aaand this is where you say, "just kidding." Right? If this is a rib, now's the time to fess up.” 

Byleth glared at him, “Believe it or not, it’s the truth. You know me better than to be a coward and run away from you guys for five years.” 

Claude confusion continued, “You must be insane. And yet… Fine. I believe you, OK? But that means you don't know anything that happened after your last battle, right?” 

Byleth’s face fell, “No...I don’t know anything after it. Just what happened before I fell asleep.” 

Claude gave a half grin, “I guess it's on me to catch you up. As you can see, Garreg Mach was crushed by the Empire and was never restored. The monastery is in ruins, and the town is in pretty bad shape too. Can you guess why?” 

Byleth shook her head, “Rhea is dead?” 

Claude shrugged, “Her body was never found, and the Empire never declared that she had been killed. So… No telling.” 

Byleth replied, “I see.” 

Claude continued, “All we know for sure is that Rhea suddenly vanished during that battle five years ago. The Knights of Seiros have apparently been searching all over Fódlan for her… But the fact that this place is still in ruins tells me they still haven't found her.” 

Byleth, although alarmed by Rhea’s nature towards her, couldn’t help but feel a sense of fondness for the mysterious Archbishop, “I am worried, we must find her if we have any desire to end this war.” 

Claude smirked, “Worried, huh? Well, for better or worse, Rhea was clearly fond of you. And I've still got a mountain of questions I'd like to ask her, after all. But I'm not so sure whether it would be good for her to return as the archbishop… Rather, with her gone…” He looked back at Byleth, as if he were examining her. 

“What do you intend, Claude?” Byleth stood as the sun’s rays shone on her hair causing a halo to appear on her. 

Claude shook his head, “Eh, never mind. This could be a dangerous conversation. Before we discuss the state of affairs in each territory… Are you hungry? You must be. It's not much, but I did bring some food with me. Let's eat up and go from there.” 

The food that Claude provided was...tolerable to say the least. It wasn’t much, just some jerky and some stale bread. He must’ve not prepared for this to be a long trip or at the least expect a visitor to be at the monastery. Byleth made a mental note that the pair of them should probably go out hunting for some wildlife around the monastery, if they didn’t want to starve themselves. She listened to him intently, about the discourse in the Alliance, the Imperial Army infiltration, and even worse the fall of the Kingdom of Faerghus. As soon as she heard it, she couldn’t help but feel a panic stir in her heart on whether or not Sylvain was ok. But she remembered what Claude said when she found him, everyone was still alive. As they were finishing up their breakfast, or their pathetic excuse for one, Claude stretched himself out, relaxing on the Cathedral’s ground, watching the clouds roll by in the gaping hole of its ceiling. 

“Phew! I. Am. Stuffed. Even the most humble of meals tastes great with the right company.” Claude spoke. 

“Is that so? I’m sure I’ve had better food to eat.” Byleth teased. 

“Hey now, Teach, that’s awfully rude of you. I gave you your first meal in five years and this is how you treat me?” Claude smirked. 

“I would’ve liked a feast, like the ones you always prattle on about.” Byleth chuckled. 

“Yeah yeah, let’s sort that out when everyone gets here.” Claude replied, with a bemused expression on his face. 

“Everyone? What do you mean?” Byleth asked.

“You’re kidding, right?” Claude raised an eyebrow, looking at his old Professor, “Teach, do you remember the night before the ball? I know it was five years ago… But we promised that the Golden Deer House would reunite during the millennium festival.” 

“You remembered that?” Byleth questioned.

“Of course I did, we took a vow to remember to come back. I sent a letter out to everyone a week ago. I’m pretty sure that they all got it.” Claude answered. 

“Eveyone, huh?” Byleth muttered. 

“Something wrong, Teach?” Claude caught onto Byleth's strangely reclusive nature. 

She was silent, bringing her knees to her chest, letting out a deep sigh, “...Sylvain, what about him?” 

“Ah, I was wondering when you would bring him up.” Claude responded with a sympathetic smile. 

“I need to know everything. I need to know every last detail about him. It’s killing me inside, I feel so guilty leaving him like that. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” Byleth’s voice cracked, feeling the weight of her guilt overwhelming her. 

Claude crawled near her and rubbed her back, “Well if you must know, he is alive and well. But are you sure you want to know everything? ‘Cause it’s not an easy story to tell.” 

Byleth let out a shaky breath, “Please, don’t hold anything back for me. I have to understand all he went through.” 

Claude sighed, “Alright, you asked for it. The moment I told him you were missing it was like his whole world shattered. I watched a grown man fall to his knees in the rain and mud, scream in agony over the only girl he ever loved. After that we went our separate ways, but I kept tabs on him. For the first few months, he barely left his home, let alone his room. And it wasn’t until Prince Dimitri’s death that he started to emerge onto the battlefield. I think he was sick and tired of the amount of his friends and loved ones dying.” 

“I see.” Byleth’s expression soured. Her disappearance seemed to have a negative effect on the man she loved, but she didn’t think it would be this extreme. 

“He then started to make great strides. He began to come into his own as a soldier and he became his father’s second in command. Must have something to do with training Sylvain as the new Margrave Gautier. That is until his father fell in battle.” Claude trailed off.

“He died?” Byleth widened her eyes in shock. 

“Oh no, but he did get severely injured. Margrave Gautier is still Sylvain’s father, he’s just handling more governmental affairs. Sylvain on the other hand, became Commander Sylvain Jose Gautier, Leader of the Gautier Knights and Faerghus Loyalists. He’s done an impressive job at keeping the Empire from fully controlling the North.” Claude smiled.  
“Sylvain…? A Commander? He...he’s leading now?” Byleth asked incredulously. 

“I know, for a guy that prided himself on being a follower, he certainly is a charismatic and convincing leader.” Claude chuckled, “He’s actually quite infamous among the Imperial Army, and he gained a nickname too. The Phoenix of Faerghus. It has two meanings, one as a representation of the Faerghus Loyalist army gaining back some valuable ground and arising from the ashes, and among Sylvain’s friends it’s a symbol of his transformation. I believe it’s a little on the nose though.” 

“That’s...impossible. Not that I’m doubting his abilities, but...I never thought he would be able to do such a thing.” Byleth smiled to herself. 

Claude grinned, “Yeah, it’s apparently seen as an omen on the battlefield to see him. At least for the Empire. There are wild tales of his Crest illuminating the night sky as he swoops down on his Wyvern and Lance of Ruin. Damn, I wish I had those types of stories about me.” 

Byleth looked at him completely stricken by what he said, “Wyvern?! Sylvain has never ridden one before.” 

“Yeah, I know. I gave him one.” Claude replied. 

“WHAT?!” Byleth exclaimed. “HOW?! WHY?!” 

“Whoa, hold on there Teach! Calm yourself. Yes I gave him one, it was about two years ago. I gave him it because I thought it’d help him heal a bit. Wyverns are intelligent animals, and they develop strong bonds with people they like. And his Wyvern is...well she’s rather aggressive.” 

“You gave him an aggressive Wyvern? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Byleth glared at Claude. 

“Hey now, Astarte and him are like two peas in a pod. They’ve been annoying the Empire to no end. Even the leader of the Faerghus Dukedom is fed up with him.” Claude defended himself. 

Byleth crossed her arms, “You realize you put a target on his back, right?” 

“Consider it a gift. After all, he needed to take real control of the war, and a Commander on a Wyvern certainly says a statement.” Claude looked at her seriously. 

Byleth looked conflicted, unsure to ask the next question, “...did he ever get married?” 

“Huh?” Claude looked confused. 

“I mean...his father was always so adamant on him carrying on the bloodline...It makes sense to continue it in the middle of a war.” Byleth mumbled. 

Claude started to laugh, “You’re kidding me, right? After what I said about how he acted when you were gone, you really think the guy just decided to marry a random woman to create heirs?” 

Byleth curled into herself, “You didn’t answer the question.” 

Claude sighed deeply, “No, he has not married anyone, and he’s not seeing anyone. I don’t believe he has in the last five years. Because in his mind, no one even compares to you.” 

Byleth looked at Claude with glimmering eyes in disbelief, he had stayed single all of this time? “Please...don’t say this to make me feel better...I want to know...does he still care?”

Claude smiled genuinely at his friend, “Teach...Byleth, I don’t think anything in this world would ever stop Sylvain Jose Gautier from ever loving you. He never forgets your birthday. He always trains at the same time you did with him. And whenever he and I would speak about you, he’d be happy one moment remembering all of the good times, and sad the next, knowing he didn’t have you now.” Claude hugged his friend, whom he looked to as a sister, “And now I know, my best friends, shall be happy again once more.” 

Byleth’s eyes watered up, “Are you being honest with me?” 

Claude snorted, “What good would lying to you would do? I promise you, Sylvain is still in love with you.” 

Byleth whispered softly, “Thank you...for keeping an eye on him for me.” 

Claude patted her back, “It was no big deal,” Releasing her, she rubbed the tears out of her eyes, “Now let’s try to clean this place up a bit. We have a few days before the others get here, and I’d like there to be a little less rubble.” 

Byleth giggled, “You? Clean? That’s funny.” Lifting herself off of the ground making her way out of the Cathedral.

Claude mocked a pained look, “Aw, c’mon, Teach. Don’t make fun of me like that! I promise I’ve improved over the past few years.” 

The letter Sylvain had received from Claude couldn’t have come at a worse time. The Faerghus Loyalists were starting to lose more and more of their forces after being forced into a stalemate. The only saving grace was that the Empire didn’t have much in the way to fight them as well. However, with both armies standing still, any small thing could tip the scales. Sylvain knew he wanted to go to the monastery on what was supposed to be the millennium festival, but without the reassurance that his army would do fine with his absence from the field worried him excessively. 

Still the correspondence didn’t go unnoticed, and he eventually left to Fraldarius Territory to meet up with the Blue Lions students that had received the same missive. He was accompanied by his second in command, Augustus Chevalier, to the Fraldarius Manor where he was surprised to see all but Ashe in Felix’s home. While all intended to leave for the promised meeting, Sylvain was still hesitant. 

“Sylvain, we promised we would go back, why won’t you go?” Annette asked. 

“Annette, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m kind of in charge of my family’s army, and they’re vital to making sure Faerghus doesn’t fall apart.” Sylvain replied, with a light tone. He smirked at Annette’s adorable pout, even at the age of twenty-two, she still was very childish in her personality. 

“Oh, Sylvain, think about the rest of our classmates. They would love to see us again.” Mercedes spoke, her now shortened hair being tended to as she sat on the sofas in Felix’s drawing room. 

“And I’d like to see them too, but I have other problems to deal with.” Sylvain clutched his forehead in annoyance. “I don’t see you guys giving Ashe a problem about this.” 

“Ashe can’t join us, he’s under House Rowe and they’ve declared their allegiance to the Empire.” Annette said sadly, “Even if we could convince him, he could die abandoning his post.” 

“The fool shouldn’t have joined House Rowe.” Felix grumbled, having created a soft spot for the optimistic boy. 

Ingrid looked the most upset about it, as she readjusted her shortened hair, “Yes, well we can still make our way to Garreg Mach. I’d for us to abandon our friends from the other houses.” 

“I just don’t want to see my Father. I hate seeing him obsess over a corpse.” Felix said sharply. 

“Well, I’m in no position to leave.” Sylvain shrugged, slumping on the sofa next to Felix. He had only done so for a few seconds when Augustus barged in. He was panting and he was grasping onto a female spy and a man who looked like a villager. 

Sylvain looked puzzled, “Ummm, Augustus? Who are these people? I didn’t know I invited guests, hehe?”

Augustus cleared his throat, “Commander Gautier, this woman is one of our spies in our network. She has told us some very valuable information through this man that she’s brought.” 

“P-please, milord! I beg of you, I didn’t do anything wrong, I swear!” The villager pleaded, grovelling at Sylvain’s feet. 

“My man, please get ahold of yourself!” Sylvain exclaimed, letting out a small chuckle. He picked up the man off his feet by extending his hand, “Here, sit. Let me pour you a glass of wine.” 

Sylvain looked at the spy with a questioning glare, “And you two are?” 

“Lilith, I serve House Gautier loyally, my lord.” Lilith bowed politely, “I found this man in a tavern nearby the base of Garreg Mach monastery.”

Sylvain poured a couple of glasses of wine, handing them both to Lilith and the man, “And your name?” He asked the villager. 

“Um...Bronn, milord...am I going to be executed? Please, milord, I have a family! A son and a daughter. I can’t leave them now, we are barely making it as is with the war.” Bronn was frightened. Huh, he’s probably never dealt with nobility before then, Sylvain thought. 

Sylvain gave a cheeky smile, pouring himself some wine as well, leaning against the window sill of the Fraldarius drawing room, “Unless you’ve done something, beyond a doubt, horrible. You have nothing to fear. And don’t mind my friends here, they will not harm you. Well, Felix might, but the rest won’t.” Felix gave a pointed glare to Sylvain, which he met with a charming expression. 

“Uh, right milord.” Bronn mumbled. 

Sylvain took a sip of his wine and looked over to Lilith, “So you found him in a tavern, why is this important to me?”

Lilith responded, “As I remember, this man described a person that he saved from a riverbank not too long ago. However, I think it’s for him to tell.” Lilith shoved the man’s shoulder. 

Bronn looked a bit alarmed, staring at Sylvain who gave the motion for him to speak, “Well milord, I was just getting some water for washing the clothes from the river, when I saw a figure floating down the stream. I thought it was odd, considering the fighting had moved on from Garreg Mach, but I thought maybe it was a scavenger that had gotten herself injured fighting bandits. So when I pulled her out of the river, I was shocked to see that she had not one wound on her. She was just laying there, asleep.”   
Sylvain listened intently, as did the others, “So you found a sleeping woman? How is this relevant to me, Lilith?” 

Lilith replied, “Trust me, Commander, it’s definitely something to hear.”

Sylvain looked at Bronn, “Okay, so after you found her, did she wake up?” 

Bronn nodded, “She did so, after a few minutes of coaxing her. She shot up in a flash and startled me. I thought she was going to attack me, she had a dagger and a large sword in her hand, it almost looked like a Hero’s Relic.” Sylvain’s grip on his wine glass began to tighten. No, I’m sure this man is exaggerating. “When she woke up, she kept saying strange things like asking what year it was after I told her the millennium festival would’ve been soon. She looked completely dumbfounded, sad even. And when I tried to get her to stay, she resisted. It was so crazy, she thought it was still 1181, she seemed to have no idea that five years had passed. But that has to be impossible-” 

“Bronn!” Sylvain’s eyes were wide, almost as if they were going to pop out. The rest of the company was just as surprised, much to the spy’s amusement. Sylvain moved in front of the man, a desperate look in his eyes, “Stop right there, I need you to describe this woman! What did she look like? Was she wearing anything that would make her seem different to the average person?” 

“Hmm, well she had bright light green hair and eyes. She was petite, shorter than me. She wore a scantily clad uniform, with lace stockings. All she wore was dark, except this long necklace with the symbol of a Crest on the end.” Bronn replied. 

Sylvain’s breath hitched as he rounded the corner of the sofa to dig something out of his equipment bag. Finally grabbing the item from his bag, he brought it over to the man, “Did the necklace look exactly like this? Please, it’s important.” 

Bronn grasped the medallion, examining the Crest of Gautier on the pendant, he nodded, “This is it exactly, I am sure of it.” 

Sylvain’s breathing quickened, “Did she say anything else? Do you know where she is?” 

Bronn stammered out, worried that Sylvain was about to do something crazy, “Uh, she said something about the Officer’s Academy. Oh! She said she needed to see her students and that she was going to Garreg Mach. I tried to keep her back, but she refused. Is that...bad? Should I have done something to her, milord? Is she your enemy?” 

“No!” The Blue Lions all sounded off, shocking the man into silence. 

Sylvain buried his face in his hands as he slowly wept, “Bronn...you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear this…she’s alive...after all these years she’s alive.” Ingrid came over to Sylvain and rubbed his shoulders to calm her dear friend down. 

Sylvain quickly rubbed his face of tears, looking back, “Bronn, Lilith, thank you so much for this! You’ve done more for me than I can ever hope for. Lilith, you’ve definitely earned your extra pay. Go discuss this with Augustus, tell him that.” He turned to Bronn with a bright smile shaking his hand ecstatically, “My man, you said you have a family?”

“Uh yes, milord. My wife passed on a while ago, I have to make sure my children are fed.” Bronn replied. 

“Well, I also want you to talk to Augustus, tell him I am going to give you some of our food supply as well as 15,000 gold pieces. You need to keep your family safe during this time.” Sylvain told him. 

Bronn eyes widened, “Milord! I don’t deserve this kindness, I just tried to help a woman out of a river.” 

Ingrid chuckled, “Don’t you understand, sir? Commander Gautier has been searching for his long lost love for years. You just made him the happiest man in Fodlan. You won’t be able to refuse any gift he gives.” 

Bronn looked back at the Lord, who was still tearing up slightly, “I see, well milord, I can never repay this kindness! You don’t know how this will help the kids.” 

Sylvain lifted the man off of his feet, and clapped his back leading him out, “Think nothing of it! Your family’s safety is important. Augustus!” Sylvain shouted out his second in command’s name. 

Augustus appeared in the doorway, “Yes, Commander.” 

“I’m going to leave this man and Lilith in your care. They will tell you what they need.” Sylvain said cheerfully leading both the spy and villager out into the hall. 

“And what about you, Sylvain? Going to chase after your lady love?” Augustus asked with a spark in his eyes. 

“I still have an army to run, Augustus.” Sylvain replied pitifully. 

“No, I will run the army, you need to go find her.” Augustus replied with a smile. 

“Gus...I can’t do that to you.” Sylvain responded with disbelief.   
“You’ve waited for her this long, and your friends want you to go back to Garreg Mach anyways. Go, Sylvain. I’ll hold the front for you.” Augustus convinced Sylvain. 

Sylvain nodded appreciatively, “Alright then. Thank you, Augustus. You don’t know how much this means to me.” 

Augustus laughed, “Go get her, Sylvain. And finally settle down with her!” Augustus shouted in the halls, taking Lilith and Bronn with him. 

Entering back into the drawing room, he saw his friends clamouring over to Sylvain to give him a group hug, except Felix of course. They all laughed and cheered over the good news. The Professor was alive and now was their chance to reunite her with the man who had longed over her for the past five years. 

“Hey, Teach… Just waiting around sounds boring, so why don't we get in some exercise.” Claude spoke up as they were silently walking around the Cathedral. It had been a few days and the day of the millennium festival had arrived with no word from anyone. Byleth was bored out of her mind so when Claude suggested this, she agreed to follow him and to an abandoned village where it was infested with bandits. Despite being asleep for so many years, Byleth wielded her sword with such skill and dexterity that it was like she had never left. Claude was impressed at how well she was at cutting down her foes with little remorse. However, despite their combined skill, it was becoming very evident that the bandits were out numbering them. 

“Dammit! Claude there’s too many of them! We need to retreat back.” Byleth shouted from above her.

“Not now, I see some of our friends coming to join us.” Claude smirked as he pointed to the North. Low and behold, the entire original Golden Deer House was fast approaching. 

“The barbarity is even worse than the rumors. On my honor as a noble, I will expel these ruffians!” Lorenz spoke on his horse, preparing a magic spell. 

“Today was supposed to be a happy day, but the monastery is in disrepair…” Ignatz readied his bow, Byleth smiled noting that he seemed to be more confident. 

“Over there… Is that the professor? And the others?!” Hilda shouted on top of her own Wyvern as it purred under her touch. 

An orange haired girl landed nearby Byleth and gave her a slight fright, “Professor! You're alive! Guess we'd better handle this before I celebrate though, huh?” 

“Leonie!” Byleth shouted, she looked well and her hair’s grown out too. 

“You guys finally made it!” Claude said, swooping overhead, “I guess virtue still exists in this crazy world after all.” 

“Is that the professor and everyone else? If they're fighting, I gotta go help!” Raphael said as he charged past Byleth and the others. 

“Wow, it's you! Here I thought you were dead all this time.” Lysithea said in amazement coming up to Byleth with a smile on her face. 

“It’s good to see you again,” Byleth smiled back. 

“Could that be the Professor's…ghost?” Marianne said cautiously as she approached the Professor. 

Byleth looked at her in amazement, “Marianne! You look well!” 

Marianne smiled slightly, “Oh! Thank you, Professor.” 

As the battle persisted, the Black Eagle student transfers also joined in on the fun, much to Claude’s delight as soon as he saw Petra fly by on her pegasus. Byleth quickly noted that as much as their physical appearances changed, the most notable changes were in her former students’ attitudes. Like Dorothea and Ferdinand, who had noticeably hardened themselves, and Bernadetta who had gained some semblance of confidence. She had missed them so much, but as the battle carried on, she saw no signs of the Blue Lions, that is until they neared the Bandit leader. 

“Well would you look at that, seems our Faerghus neighbors decided to come visit.” Claude spoke as he pulled Byleth into his saddle on his Wyvern. Looking down from the sky, Byleth saw Mercedes, Annette, and Felix flanking some of the bandits on foot. From the sky she heard the neighing of a pegasus approaching. Byleth smiled brightly to see Ingrid, looking ever so lovely with a lance in her hand. 

“Ingrid!” Byleth exclaimed. 

Ingrid looked surprised, but smiled warmly, “Professor! You're alive after all!” 

Byleth nodded, “I’m happy to see you, you look beautiful, the years have been kind to you.” 

Ingrid blushed slightly, “I'm glad we could meet again, Professor. It'll be nice to fight alongside each other. Just like old times.” 

Claude cleared his throat, “It seems we are missing some key members of your house, where’s Ashe and Sylvain.” 

Ingrid looked solemn, “Ashe unfortunately couldn’t join us.” 

Byleth asked tentatively, “...And Sylvain?” 

Ingrid smiled as she looked to the sky, “He should be here any moment now.” 

As Byleth looked up, she saw a flash of the Crest of Gautier and the sound of a Wyvern’s screech. Claude chuckled, “What a show off, huh Teach?” Byleth stared in amazement as she saw Sylvain’s Wyvern swoop in and at blinding speed Sylvain released several fire spells to keep the bandits from escaping. His excellence on horseback riding seemed to translate well to his Wyvern riding. She was in awe, he had certainly honed his skill in almost everything that she had trained him in while also learning new skills. He was every bit as intimidating as Claude described. He was no longer a boy playing pretend battles, this was a man that had experience on the field. Byleth blushed furiously, he truly had grown. Claude whispered in her ear, “It seems we are overdue on a reunion. I’ll let him finish off the last guy then we can get it over with.” 

Byleth mumbled, “What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he’s angry with me?” 

Claude shook his head, “He won’t be angry. Trust me.” 

As Sylvain took down the leader of the Bandits, Astarte let out a loud victorious screech. Sylvain grinned, petting her to calm her down. He heard the familiar sound of wings flapping above him and landing nearby. Claude dismounted, hiding Byleth behind Fajr’s wings waiting for the right moment to reveal Byleth. Sylvain dismounted as well, receiving Claude with a hearty laugh and embrace. 

“Hey, Sylvain, it seems you and Astarte have been bonding well.” Claude clapped Sylvain’s shoulder. 

Sylvain greeted him with the same, “Claude! It’s been too long.” 

Byleth’s breath hitched, hearing his voice for the first time in a while, silently praying that Sylvain wasn’t going to reject her. 

“Yeah, it seems like everyone could come. Except Ashe.” Claude sighed. 

“He’s not the only one missing…” Sylvain trailed off. Byleth could hear the pain in his voice. 

“Oh?” Claude raised an eyebrow. 

Sylvain looked down on the ground, “Say Claude, you said in your letter you were arriving earlier than anyone else. You didn’t happen upon anyone familiar, did you? I received some intel that...Byleth was somewhere nearby.” Byleth softly gasped, had he still been looking for her?

“Hmmm, someone familiar, huh?” Claude scratched his chin, “Nope, not really.” Claude smirked as he saw Sylvain’s face fall, “But I know someone who might’ve. Hey, Teach, do you know what he’s talking about?” Claude turned around, motioning Fajr to reveal, Byleth. 

Sylvain’s heart stopped as she appeared from nowhere. And there she was walking steadily towards him. If this was a cruel dream, he prayed to the Goddess that he would never wake up. But it had to be her, she looked the same. The same as he remembered. Those gorgeous eyes, her flowing hair, that absolutely ridiculous armor, all of it was so very familiar to him. He could feel his feet carrying himself to her. They were standing just a few feet apart, and Sylvain couldn’t bring himself to say a word. 

“Hello Syl,” She spoke softly, the voice that he’d think about endlessly was now here. He looked at her blankly, observing her. Byleth’s eyes softened, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, so scared that she was no longer wanted, “Oh Sylvain, I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to come back to you as soon as I could. I know you must hate me for making you wait this long. And I don’t want you to hate me, but I know I’ve put you in so much pain. I just wish that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” Sylvain continued to just look at her, not moving. Byleth started to feel the tears fall, “Dammit, Syl! Please say something, I beg of you. Yell at me, shout at me, tell me that I was wrong! I can’t take it anymore!” 

Then all of a sudden, she felt his lips crash onto hers. Feeling his tears mingle with her own, as they deepened the kiss. Sylvain’s desperation and Byleth’s hunger for him was felt through the dance of their tongues intertwined. They kissed for so long that the pair had to forcibly remove each other to get a breath of air in. Sylvain grabbed her waist and placed his forehead on hers, smiling tenderly, “You have a terrible memory, By. Didn’t you say that even if it took a hundred years, you’d come back?” 

Byleth giggled, placing a hand on his chest, “I suppose I came back ninety five years short.” 

Sylvain chuckled caressing her cheek, “And I would’ve waited that long, only for you.” He leaned down and brought her lips to his once again, tenderly holding her and savoring her taste on his mouth. 

They were finally together, and this time they wouldn’t ever part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was really debating on whether or not I wanted him angry at her, but I decided nah. Mainly because angst is not my forte.


	23. Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth rekindle their romance and get some well deserved alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this is just fluffy filler. I needed to have some after writing so much sadness, lol. Also expect giant time leaps with each new chapter, writing every mission would be a bit much. Enjoy!

The former Golden Deer students and transfers decided to make the short trek back to Garreg Mach. As much as they were all happy that their Professor was alive and well all this time, they gave Sylvain and Byleth plenty of alone time to make up for the years they lost. He carried her back on his Wyvern, Astarte, delighting over Byleth’s overexcitement of flying through the night sky. They didn’t speak, but rather enjoyed each other’s presence, especially Sylvain, who had desired to feel her near him for so many years. He made sure that Astarte was flying at a moderate speed, not eager to let this moment go. 

As they settled down at Garreg Mach, they joined the rest of the students for a war council meeting in the Cathedral. All the while, Sylvain and Byleth couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. Byleth tried to keep herself focused on the task at hand, listening to Claude’s speech and plan for the Alliance to ally itself with the Church of Seiros, but she couldn’t help but look at Sylvain. He had grown so much, and it didn’t help that he had become significantly more handsome. His hair was a tad bit longer, and he was a lot more built up than before. Perhaps it was his grey armor bulking him up, but there was no way that it was that thick. Even though his height had changed slightly, he almost towered over her now. His face almost always projected a tender gaze whenever he looked at her, so much more honest than five years ago. 

While the students had clamoured together, Byleth was also surprised by the Knights of Seiros reuniting with them again. It almost seemed too convenient, as if it were destiny seeing each other again. However, Byleth was unconcerned, she was just happy that despite everything that they went through without her, they were all okay. 

The night waned on, and after taking time to visit and converse with everyone, she wanted to get some quiet time away from the crowd. She walked outside of the Cathedral to look at the Goddess Tower. She smiled at herself as she could see Sylvain on the balcony watching his Wyvern fly overhead. Byleth could feel herself flush, as she walked to the entrance of the Goddess Tower. It almost seemed like going back in time, climbing the staircase as her heels clicked on the stone steps. As she finally got to the top she could see Sylvain patiently waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall facing her with a playful grin. 

She returned it with her own, “Hi” She said shyly, still uneasy over being reunited with him. 

Sylvain’s warm gaze peered through her, “Hi, yourself. It seems you managed to slip away from the others. That’s good, I wanted you all to myself.” He winked at Byleth, as she blushed furiously. 

“I see the years haven’t toned down your flirting.” Byleth teased, walking towards him with a saunter. 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh yeah, I’m a bit out of practice, so I’m going to have to admit, my flirtation game is really weak.” 

Byleth smiled, “Such a shame, I was looking forward to some new material from you, Commander Gautier.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Ah, so you know about my rank. Should’ve known Claude would tell you.” 

Byleth looked down on the ground, sighing, “I heard what my disappearance did to you. It makes my heart weep. I didn’t mean to hurt you so deeply.” 

Sylvain gently lifted her face to look at him, “Hey, don’t worry about it, By. I’m just glad you’re okay now. So no more of this ‘I made my boyfriend upset by disappearing for five years, and now I feel guilty’, pity party.” 

Byleth hummed, grabbing his other hand and intertwining their fingers, “I suppose you must have questions for me.”

Sylvain shrugged, “Can’t say that I wouldn’t. What happened, Byleth? From what my spies told me, you just appeared out of nowhere with no knowledge of the past five years.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, “You’re very well informed, how did you know?”

Sylvain smirked, playing with their fingers, “You do know I command my own forces, right? Part of that force is a spy network. I use it mostly to detect the enemies movements, but there’s a small subsect of spies that were in charge of finding you. They, or rather she, found the man that discovered you and then relayed that message to me, personally.” 

Byleth blinked, surprised at Sylvain’s words, “You...were looking for me?”

Sylvain smiled sadly, “You really think I’d just give up on you? There was no body, no trace of you. Somehow I knew you weren’t dead and I wasn’t going to let you go that easily. And besides, I don’t like breaking my promises.” 

Byleth looked at him with a loving fondness, “I didn’t realize I meant that much to you.” 

Sylvain cupped her cheek, “You mean the world to me.” Byleth leaned into his touch, “Now, back to my question: What happened?” 

Byleth let out a breath, walking away from Sylvain and leaned over the balcony, “I was chasing after Rhea worried that she was about to be devoured by a group of Demonic Beasts. They were all over her but I managed to get them off of her. After that she asked me why I had come to her. I didn’t realize it, but it seemed I had stumbled into a trap.” 

Sylvain shook his head, and sighed deeply “You would think after the time with Monica, you would learn not to rush into danger?” 

Byleth pouted at him, “I didn’t think I would end up falling off a cliff after doing so.” 

Sylvain’s eyes went wide, as he exclaimed, “You WHAT?! How did you fall?! How are you still alive?! Not that I’m upset that you’re okay, I just...you really shouldn’t be…living if you fell from a great height.” 

Byleth chuckled, “I thought the same. I was knocked back off my feet by those people that Solon was a part of. I managed to gain my footing but the ground I was on crumbled apart, and I fell down a deep cavern. I don’t remember if I ever hit the ground, I just remember there being darkness and then...I woke up five years later.” 

Sylvain cocked his head to the side, “So, what you’re saying is…?” 

“I fell asleep,” Byleth finished his thought, “I don’t know how that helped me and allowed me to survive, but I did, it just took me several years to recover.” 

Sylvain nodded his head, “That explains why my spy and the man I questioned said you acted so strangely.” 

Byleth narrowed her eyes on Sylvain and crossed her arms, “You interrogated that poor villager I saw?” 

Sylvain chuckled nervously, “I didn’t interrogate him, I just asked him about you. I wouldn’t harm an innocent man! And besides I compensated him for his help. I may be battle weary and hardened, but I’m not completely heartless.”

“...yeah.” Byleth mumbled, her heart felt heavy with the reminder of everything she had lost while she was away. Sylvain must have sensed it as he gently embraced her from behind, locking his arms around her waist. 

“What are you feeling, By?” He asked softly, rubbing his face next to hers. 

“I’ve...lost five years of my life...It’s so jarring. I missed out on seeing all of you grow into your own. And I’ve lost time with the one I love.” She said looking at Sylvain’s tender gaze in the corner of her eyes. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t start over.” Sylvain replied, holding her tighter to his chest. 

“Sylvain…” Byleth whispered, almost as a plea. 

“Bunk with me, Byleth, I don’t want to wake up tomorrow without you by my side.” Sylvain said, closing his eyes and letting his emotions flow out, “I may have changed a lot over the years, I’m not as carefree as I used to be, but I never stopped thinking about you. By the Goddess, Byleth, I’ve...I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone. When I lost you, I felt like a piece of me died. Like I could never be happy, truly happy, with another ever again. The idea of moving on...it never crossed my mind. I know it probably made my folks angry, to not have a back up plan should I fall. However, there’s no other woman like you Byleth, there never will be. So please, don’t leave me. Not now, not ever again.” 

Byleth hummed appreciatively, “It seems like your charm still has a hold of me, Gautier. I wouldn’t feel comfortable sleeping alone anyways, considering the last time I did, I woke up five years later.” She felt him chuckle as she turned to face him, seeing his pain and relief on his face all at once. She stroked his cheek lovingly, her bright green eyes sparkling under the starlight, “As I look at you now, I realize how much you had to grow up.” 

Sylvain looked at her grabbing her waist near him, “You kinda have to in war. Sad as it may be. Do I disappoint you?” 

Byleth’s cheeks instantly were dusted a light pink, “...No, I would say you’re very impressive...physically.” 

Sylvain’s face changed into a wicked smile as he leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, “Is that so, Professor? I impress you? Well isn’t that convenient, since all I’ve thought about while looking at you across the room is how I’m still captivated by you.” 

Byleth giggled, playfully shoving him away, “I’m being serious, Syl!” 

Sylvain laughed, holding her closer despite her protests, “I am too, By! You’re still as gorgeous as ever.” 

Byleth pulled away from him, grasping his hand and tugging Sylvain to follow. She gave a loving look to him which he gave back, his own blush growing, “It is getting late Sylvain, we should retire for the evening.” 

Sylvain smirked, “To bed or to sleep?” he asked suggestively, with a spark in his eyes.

Byleth’s eyes widened and she blushed furiously, “I...I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of reunion yet, just...give me some time...sorry.” 

Sylvain intertwined their fingers, giving a light squeeze, “I don’t mind waiting, Byleth. I’ve already waited for a while, what’s a few more days or weeks?” 

She smiled as she led him out, “I don’t think I’ve answered your request, Syl.” 

“Oh? Which one?” Sylvain asked as he held her closer to him. 

“To never leave you again,” Byleth looked into his eyes, before nuzzling into his shoulder, “Like I could ever say no to you.” 

Sylvain’s heart skipped a beat before snuggling closer to her, “Good, I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer.” 

They both left the Goddess Tower, heading towards the old dorm rooms of the Officer’s Academy. Many of the former students had already taken up their former bedrooms. Byleth told Sylvain that she’d rather be in his room, it offered the most privacy and she wanted to be able to escape there whenever she was feeling pretty down. Sylvain agreed wholeheartedly, and almost blushing at the fact the last time they were in this room, things got pretty heated. Of course, he’d like to take things further but he knew she was quite apprehensive, and that night they shared was one of the rare instances she didn’t think about any of the consequences of her actions. 

Sylvain wasn’t even quite sure he was ready, despite his suggestive comments. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, five long years in fact. He felt as if now he was the inexperienced one. It wasn’t like he completely lost the ability to seduce a woman; it was more of the idea that it wasn’t palatable anymore unless it was Byleth. Which left him out of practice, and very insecure as to where to start. Flirting was natural to him, despite being out of the game for that period of time. But when it came to everything else, damn he felt like a fool. 

As he steadily unpacked, Byleth decided to take a trip to Manuela’s office to see if she had any extra clothes for her to wear. Sleeping for five years doesn’t really give you the time allowance to prepare to stay at the monastery for an extended period of time. Sylvain on the other hand stripped off his armor and sat at his old desk with a teal undershirt, trimmed at the collar with fur, and burgundy trousers. He took his boots off and finally let out a breath of relief, relaxing before he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. He knew he had to let his father know he was okay and that he had finally found Byleth. However, he was painfully aware that he did in fact leave the command of his forces with someone else and abandoned his post. That alone made Sylvain very hesitant to write this letter, but he knew his father would be worried senseless. So he tried his best to pen out the details of his absence. As he started to finish out the letter he heard a knock on his door. He placed his quill on it’s inkwell and walked to the door to reveal Byleth carrying several changes of clothes.

“Sorry, but could you help me out here? I’ve been struggling to carry everything up here.” Byleth said with a small and sheepish grin. 

Sylvain chuckled, “Sure, give those to me, I’ll put them away for you.” 

Byleth looked amused, “I seem to be putting you to work already, are you sure you’re okay with that?” 

Sylvain immediately placed the pile of clothes on his bed, and quickly arranged and folded them, “Please, Byleth, making sure my stuff is cleaned is my thing.” 

“Technically, that’s mine. Not yours, Syl.” Byleth smirked. She peered over his desk as he started placing her clothes in a nearby drawer, looking down at the letter Sylvain had written. 

_To My Father Margrave Sylvestre Victor Gautier,_

_As you may have already figured out, I’ve joined up with the Leader of the Leicester Alliance, Claude von Riegen, along with many of our allies and friends. I apologize for not being there to inform you, or to relay this information to you in a timely manner. However, some news came up that made me certain that I had to leave the homefront. I understand if you’re upset and I kind of expect it in your next letter to me, but I have to do this Faerghus._

_I’m not sure how much Augustus has told you, but I received a tip that Byleth Eisner was alive and wandering around Garreg Mach as well. You know me too well to abandon an opportunity such as this. I did indeed find her, she’s well and ready to take the fight to the Empire. For now, I’m staying with her. It seems for some strange reason she had been sleeping for the past five years. As crazy as it sounds, I believe her. It’s just something you come to accept when you know her. We’ve decided to rekindle our courtship, but I doubt that would be news to you._

_I’m not sure how to end this in a better way, but I do hope you and mother are doing well. If you ever need supplies or assistance in territories, please inform me as soon as you can._

_Your Son,_

_~Commander Sylvain Jose Gautier_

“I see you sign your letters with your rank, it's almost as if you’re proud of it.” Byleth said while she read it to herself. 

Sylvain chuckled, placing the last article of clothing into the drawers and laying out some night clothes for Byleth, “Eh, more like I’m fine with it now.” 

“What? With being a leader? I thought the Sylvain I knew didn’t like being in charge of anything.” Byleth said with a spark in her eyes. 

“That Sylvain had to grow up a bit while you were away, my love.” Sylvain winked, placing a hand on his hip.

Byleth shook her head at him before continuing “In that letter, it states that your father didn't know you left the Faerghus Loyalists. Is that true?” 

Sylvain sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, I kind of left in a rush with the others. Especially after hearing you were alive. It was...a hard decision. I’ve really grown attached to my troops.” 

“You seem a bit...regretful.” Byleth cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

Sylvain sadly smiled, “That obvious, huh? Don’t get me wrong, I would’ve found a way to find you and reunite with you. However...I'm the heir of House Gautier, and I'm fighting alongside a bunch of Alliance people? I can just imagine my father's face contorted in anger and the delightful words he must have used to describe me.” 

Byleth watched as Sylvain paced around the room, “Do you feel as if you should’ve stayed in Faerghus?” 

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “I don't know how staying and fighting for Faerghus would have helped.” Sylvain turned to face Byleth, with an exasperated look, “Sorry, Byleth. I don't regret my decisions. I'm just thinking out loud. And I'm hoping I haven't made a big mistake.” 

“That’s understandable, do you think the Empire will try to attack Faerghus while we are away?” Byleth asked as she sat down on the bed fiddling with her night clothes. 

“Not likely,” Sylvain answered, his arms crossed as he looked out his bedroom window, “It’s still winter which means that food supplies and weapons being traded are going to be slowed down. I wouldn’t put it past the Empire should an attack come. I just hope it won’t come anytime soon.” He looked at her with a strange fondness that left Byleth confused.

She smiled sheepishly, “You’re staring at me.” 

Sylvain walked to her and grasped her hands, “I’m just beyond happy you’re back. There were so many times I wished you were around. I'm glad you're back. Your skills are worth more than a whole army.” 

She looked at him with a teasing glance, “Just my skills, huh?” 

Sylvain mirrored her own face, “There are very few women that can best you, dearest.”

Byleth giggled, “‘Dearest’? That’s a new one, I was more interested in the fact you decided to only highlight my fighting prowess. Is that the only reason you missed me?” She winked at him.

Sylvain blushed, leaning down to her eye level, pecking her on the nose, “There were many things I missed. Your alluring gaze, loving embrace, and your tempting body all kept me wanting you back.” 

Byleth reached up and gave a tender kiss to Sylvain’s lips. They stayed like this for a moment, releasing each other to stare into the other’s eyes, “I think your flirting is starting to reappear.” 

Sylvain smiled, “I can’t help it, By, you’re my muse.” 

Byleth grabbed the nightgown off the bed and stood in the corner of Sylvain’s room, “That’s nice to hear, but I have to get changed, do you mind?” 

Sylvain’s sly grin grew, “You do realize I’ve seen you naked before, Byleth. It’s no real shock to me.” 

Byleth grew very flustered, shying her face away, “T-That’s different! I’m getting changed for bed, not for a night of pleasure.” 

Sylvain’s low chuckle sent shivers down her spine, “I could easily change that, my love.” 

Byleth growled, “I’m not in the mood, Gautier!” 

Sylvain laughed loudly, raising his hands in self defense, “Okay okay, I’ll back off Byleth. No need to flay me alive. I’ll turn around, if it makes you comfortable.” He said covering his eyes and turning to face the opposite wall. Byleth quickly changed into her night gown, removing all of her armor and placing it near Sylvain’s armor pieces, and folding her underclothes and placing it on the chair nearby. 

“Okay, you can look now.” Byleth said as she rubbed Sylvain’s back. 

He turned back around, giving her a small smile, “That was quick and just so you know I didn’t peek at you, Byleth.” 

“How very comforting,” Byleth teased as she climbed into the bed that she had entered five years ago. The memory giving her excitement and contentment, “We should probably turn in the night. We will need to start up early, at dawn, to start cleaning up the monastery and to make the War Council meeting.” 

Sylvain nodded, “Right, mind if you scoot over a bit.” Byleth moved her body closer to the wall adjacent to the bed, allowing Sylvain to lie down next to her. Sylvain magically blew out the lights from the candles in the room, only allowing the moon’s glow to filter into the room. He felt Byleth snuggle under his chin and laying on his chest, sighing contentedly. Sylvain couldn’t help but pull her in closer. After all of these years, waiting for her, it was oddly satisfying to have such a quiet moment with her. Just having her breath in and out and feeling her warm body on his was nothing short of a miracle. He’d never be able to repay the Goddess for the kindness of returning Byleth to him, but he prayed that night that this feeling of love would never fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, nice sweet fluff! Also I've officially run out of song lyrics to title the chapters from the song "Waiting for the Rain" by Maaya Sakamoto so now I'm going to have to be creative. So sad about that, it was the song that inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Next up: The Great Bridge Myrddin and The Outcome of the Alliance Noble Meeting


	24. But all I can say is at least I'll wait for you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Sylvain engage in a rather awkward conversation, The Battle of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, and the Three Representatives head to Derdriu for a week of negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of birth control in Fodlan will be in here. Always practice that safe canoodling! ALSO some graphic violence will be in here, please read at your discretion!

Byleth was spending her morning sipping on some tea watching the sunrise over the horizon near the Dining Hall. It had been a couple of months since the Golden Deer had reunited along with all of the transfers, and things were progressing as well as they could be. Byleth was content with everything, even though she was placed in charge of all of the Knights of Seiros under her own banner bearing the Crest of Flames, she was still quite unsure of her new role as the acting Archbishop. She sighed at the thought of it, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that would be possible, but thanks to Seteth’s encouragement and Claude’s charisma, Byleth was convinced to be Rhea’s successor, at least for the time being. And with the aid of Judith of House Daphnel getting in some much needed food and supplies to give to their combined armies, they were beginning to make great strides. 

Byleth grimaced sipping more of the tea that she had gotten recently. It’s flavor was definitely strong and very bitter, unlike what she was used to. She was more accustomed to the flavor of Bergamot or Seiros tea, this...this was abysmal. It tasted awful, and she still had a half cup to drink. Even the strongest liquor was not this terrible to drink. Even the slight aroma of it was potent, and it’s scent lingered through the air. She groaned, but she knew that she had to finish it all, but with it’s bad flavor and heat from the beverage was making it difficult. 

As she was leaning her head down to sip some more of the tea, she heard a feminine voice clear her throat behind her. Looking around, Byleth saw Dorothea carrying her own cup of tea, it’s steam floating above into the air. She had grown a lot in the past five years, such as everyone else, but Byleth thought her appearance had matured and grown from an attractive young lady to a gorgeous woman. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in chocolate brown waves, and her warm smile could really entice anyone. 

“Do you mind if I join you, Professor?” Dorothea spoke, taking a sip of her own drink with a small twitch of her eye at the liquid touching her tongue. 

Byleth motioned to the seat on the bench next to her, “I don’t mind, come join me.” 

Dorothea politely thanked her, as she sat down on the seat that Byleth opened for her, sipping more of her tea. She looked over at Byleth who was struggling to down the last bits of it and chuckled softly, “It gets easier to drink overtime, Professor, after all it’s mostly herbs and a hint of medication. Once you start taking it more and more often the taste becomes bearable.”

Byleth looked at Dorothea in shock, “How did you know?” 

Dorothea grinned, “I can recognise the smell of that particular tea anywhere, I’m surprised to even see you with it. Though I’m sure it has something with you and Sylvain being back together.” 

Byleth scrunched her face as she drank another bit of it, “This is vile! I’m sure had it not been for it’s very beneficial properties I would never have drunk this stuff.”   
Dorothea giggled, “Yes, the benefit of not ending up with an unplanned child is definitely very good. Especially in war.” She turned to her friend in earnest, “But I’m sure Sylvain is having the best nights of his life being with you after so many years. You have to spill every bit of detail on him, I’m just so curious what he’s like when he’s intimate with someone.” 

Byleth gripped her cup a bit tighter, “We...haven’t gone all the way yet...and the last time we did anything like that was just before the Battle of Garreg Mach, when it fell to the Empire.” 

Dorothea took a sip of her own tea, “So why don’t you do so now? I assume you’ve been drinking that for at least the last week.” 

“Well yes, but…” Byleth trailed off, looking as vulnerable as a newborn deer. 

“That’s a new look, Professor, are you...frightened about it all?” Dorothea questioned. 

“I’ve never...been with someone before. I know Sylvain and I gave each other favors before but it wasn’t the same. It’s not…” Byleth mumbled, sipping the last bits of her tea. Dorothea’s gaze looked sympathetic; despite Byleth being very mature, she certainly did seem like an innocent little girl in this moment.

“You know, not every first time has to be perfect, Professor...Byleth.” Dorothea spoke softly, gently rubbing her dear friend’s back, “Mine certainly wasn’t. And it isn’t something you should make into a goal. When the time happens, just let the moment flow and let your body speak.” 

“You make it sound easy. I can’t always shut my brain off.” Byleth gave a half smile. 

“It takes a bit of time and lots of practice.” Dorothea winked at her, sipping down her tea. 

Byleth looked at her quizzically, “Well if you don’t mind me asking, why are you drinking it as well?” 

Dorothea smiled fondly, “I may have a suitor that I’m...deeply in love with.” She looked out to the Fish Pond to see a long haired Ginger noble, or former noble, resting after a training session with Caspar. 

Byleth whipped her head studying her dearest friend, “Ferdinand? But I thought…?”

Dorothea’s eyes looked at Byleth with a type of tenderness that Byleth had not seen before, “I was...wrong about him, for so many years. I thought for the longest time he was being disingenuous to me. But I was just mad at him for nothing.” 

Byleth smiled at her, “What changed your mind?” 

Dorothea sighed dreamily, “I never told you this, but when I was younger as an orphan that had just been picked up by the Mittlefrank Opera Company, I had met Ferdinand or at least seen him. He was watching me bathe in the fountains of Enbarr when he ran off suddenly, and at the time I thought he was so disgusted with me. It turns out he found me to be beautiful, even with the grime and mud on my body. He thought with my voice and the water droplets on my skin made me look like a water nymph.”

Byleth’s jaw opened, “Saints alive, Dorothea, even Sylvain has less flowery language than that.” 

Dorothea responded in a bright tone, “After that comment, I had to give it a few days to settle in my head that he thought that about me. And after our trip to find his father, I couldn’t bear to see him in so much pain that I had to admit I really do love that stupid noble boy. I was surprised when I confessed that he had felt the same way, even after everything I did to him.” 

Byleth nodded solemnly, she could remember Ferdinand’s sobs on that day. He didn’t like his father, but the man was still Ferdinand’s family and the feeling of losing anyone close to you is something that Byleth could relate to immediately. She rubbed Dorothea’s back, “Well I’m happy for you two, I honestly felt as though Sylvain and I were the only couple around here.” 

Dorothea barked a laugh much to Byleth’s confusion, “You’re kidding me, right? You must be so oblivious to see everyone else.” 

“Huh? There’s more than us?” Byleth asked. 

Dorothea nodded enthusiastically, “I can name several off the top of my head. I mean just the other day I saw Caspar helping Hilda again with her ‘luggage’.” 

Byleth chortled, “No way, Hilda and Caspar?! That’s crazy.”

“Mhmmm, there’s also been some flirting back and forth with Petra and Claude. Oh! And I can’t forget Ashe and my beautiful Ingrid. Goodness, when we got Ashe back I don’t think I’ve ever seen her hug someone as quickly as she did. Then there’s Ignatz and Marianne exchanging the sweetest glances in the world. Linhardt working diligently on Lysithea for some reason or another. Everyone has heard of Felix’s fascination with Annetter but did you know that Bernadetta had private picnics with Raphael. Or that Flayn was watching Cyril from afar, and helping him occasionally. I’ve even heard that there’s some really juicy tension between Leonie and Lorenz. 

Byleth snorted, “No! Lorenz and Leonie certainly hate each other...right?” 

Dorothea giggled, “War certainly can bring you down, but I have to say, I’ve never seen this much canoodling around, even before the monastery fell. All of this love and affection is all stemming from the fact we need it now more than ever.” 

“I had never known about all of this,” Byleth said. 

“Of course not, you’ve been more concerned with winning the war, and loving a certain Phoenix of Faerghus.” Dorothea smirked and winked at Byleth who shyly hid her blush, “Well, I should probably get going, I’m going to enjoy some quiet time with my beau. If you ever need any more advice, feel free to contact me.” Dorothea waved Byleth goodbye and climbed down the steps to Ferdinand, who greeted her with a wide smile and kiss to her lips. 

Byleth smiled warmly, as she picked up her tea cup to take to the kitchens to be cleaned up. She needed to get ready for a War Council meeting in about thirty minutes with Claude, Lorenz, Judith and Sylvain. Sylvain, while not connected at all to the Alliance, was given the title to be the representative of Faerghus, since Byleth and Claude represented the Church and Alliance respectively. He was hesitant to accept another lofty title, more responsibility that he felt he didn’t deserve. While Faerghus had not formally allied with the Alliance, Claude was sure that eventually Faerghus would side with them, as they shared a common enemy in the Empire. 

Byleth was sympathetic to Sylvain, but she also knew that no one else could fill that role quite as well as him. His charisma and intelligence melded well with the other leaders and his knowledge on the Empire’s forces was invaluable. Despite every part of her feeling sorry for putting more on his plate, she couldn’t do this without his and Claude’s help. 

She walked into the Cathedral, which had been cleared out except for the attendees that were supposed to show. She could see that there was some pretty intense tension, especially in regards to Claude and Lorenz, but that had always been the case. Even Sylvain was not in the best of moods, listening to Lorenz prattle on about his own hesitation to the next coming fight on the Great Bridge of Myrddin. It was in his own family’s territory, and Byleth knew that Lorenz had a big problem with the idea of accidentally engaging with his father on the battlefield, but it was a necessary evil. As she watched Lorenz and Claude argue, she approached Sylvain, rubbing his arm softly to alert him to her presence. 

“They’re still going at it, huh?” Byleth asked Sylvain. 

Sylvain snorted, crossing his arms with a look of serious frustration on his face, “It’s been a long hour of hearing the same argument over and over again,” He sighed deeply, but looking at Byleth with a genuine smile, “But how was your morning? I noticed you strayed off again. Something you’re not telling me?” 

Byleth looked sheepishly at Sylvain, “Um...nothing that I can talk about with those two overhearing.” 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “Please, they’ve been too busy with themselves. You can tell me if you want. I don’t want you to run off with your own secrets, you little minx.” Sylvain winked. 

Byleth shook her head, “You’re becoming rather bold in your compliments.” 

Sylvain raised his eyebrows suggestively, “Can’t help it. I like seeing you all flustered, it gives you the most adorable pout.” 

Byleth looked at him with mock annoyance, “Perhaps I’ll tell you after all of this nonsense. We need to start this thing.” 

Sylvain gave an exaggerated salute, “Yes ma’am!” Laughing despite himself. 

Byleth cleared her throat, seeing Claude and Lorenz whip their heads to face her, “Boys, if you’re done bickering I’m sure we need to discuss the next mission before it’s too late.”

“Yes, I sincerely apologize Professor.” Lorenz spoke with pain in his voice. This mission was really weighing on his mind. 

“Hey, where’s Judith?” Claude asked, looking around the Cathedral. She appeared from behind one of the pillars yawning quite loudly. 

“You two boys really need to just spar and get it over with, really takes off the tension.” Judith joked. 

“Hah, gets rid of tension? More like adds to it.” Sylvain muttered. Byleth playfully nudged him, knowing he was referencing something in a past far gone. 

“Whatever, let’s just discuss the present situation.” Byleth pressed, putting on a serious expression on her face. 

Claude looked at Byleth with confidence, “Preparations are complete. Now it's a game of patience. As they say, good things come to those who wait.” He said with a wink to both Sylvain and Byleth, causing the pair to become flustered. 

“Care to elaborate on this plan of yours, Claude? Can we really do this without battling my father?” Lorenz spoke with disdain. 

Byleth rubbed her temples, “Can we play nice, for a few minutes?” 

“Yes boys, listen to your mother.” Sylvain said sarcastically, earning himself a jab to the gut by Byleth. “Ooof, By, why would you do that?” He whined, clutching his stomach in pain. 

Claude, ignoring Sylvain’s pain, continued stating the plan, “Pretty soon, Count Gloucester will need to gather his troops in the northern part of his territory.” 

“Against Houses Riegan and Daphnel?” Byleth questioned. 

Claude snapped his fingers and winked at Byleth, “You got it, Teach!” 

“The combined forces of the Riegan and Daphnel houses will threaten the northern part of the Gloucester territory. Nardel, that retainer I mentioned, is going to draw their attention.” Byleth nodded at Judith’s comments, remembering the name Nardel in a previous conversation.

“We'll take that opportunity to make our way through Gloucester territory and launch a surprise attack on the Great Bridge of Myrddin.” Claude finished, looking ever so proud of himself. 

Sylvain, now recovered, replied, “Once we have taken a hold of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the Empire forces will then focus their attention on the Southern region of Fodlan, giving a chance for Faerghus to get a break from the fighting. Maybe then, my father and the rest of the Faerghus Loyalists might be up for a chat. I could try to convince them, but let’s not think about that until we have the bridge entirely.”

Byleth smiled at him, “Good thinking, I’m sure that once this bridge has been taken, we can start making real progress. And Sylvain’s right; Faerghus will no longer become a priority for the Empire if they’re being invaded in the South. Especially since Enbarr isn’t too far away.” 

Lorenz grumbled, “And...are you not concerned about the possibility that I may tip off my father?” 

Claude’s visage softened, “The future of the Alliance, and of Fodlan, rests on this battle. I'm certain you won't betray us.” 

Lorenz huffed dismissively, “Hmph. I will ensure our success.” 

Sylvain glared at the young noble, “I hope you do, I’d hate to see Leonie’s face if you decide to act rashly. This is more important than noble duties and pleasing your dad.” 

“Sylvain…” Byleth gave him a warning tone. Sylvain backed down but only so slightly.

Lorenz said nothing, but the blush growing on his face was telling. So Dorothea was right, Lorenz had a thing for Leonie. And of course Sylvain knew about it, he was as bad as Dorothea when it came to idle romantic gossip. 

Claude cleared his throat, breaking the tension, “I know you will, Lorenz. If we win this fight, then our next goal will be to topple Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. I said before that my plan was to meddle with the Empire, but I'm going to do you one better. We are going to defeat the Empire, once and for all. But to do that, we can't afford to slip up here. Bear that in mind and prepare yourselves for the coming battle.” 

Byleth affirmed, “If that’s all that needs to be said, then this meeting is adjourned.” All three representatives, Lorenz, and Judith nodded, leaving the Cathedral to their separate ways, except Sylvain and Byleth, treasuring a moment alone together. They hadn’t had one in a while, unless they were in their bedroom. Even then, they were usually so exhausted by their duties that they would crash on the bed together. War wasn’t easy for a couple that was literally in charge of differing positions. Sylvain glanced down at her, before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek, much to her shock. 

Byleth giggled, “What was that for, Syl?” 

Sylvain looked at her tenderly, “I can’t show you that I care every now and again?” 

Byleth snorted, “You can. I’m pretty sure you’ve been tired of meetings after meetings.” 

Sylvain groaned, pulling her waist into his arms, allowing Byleth to relax on his chest, “You don’t even know! I just want to be able to take us away for a while, and have you and me enjoy ourselves, away from this war.” 

Byleth hummed appreciatively, looking up at him, “I’d like that, my love” standing on her tiptoes, she leaned up to give Sylvain a long and passionate kiss. Their lips melded together and moved into it’s rehearsed movements, with Sylvain pressing against the entrance of Byleth’s mouth with his tongue. Byleth gratefully allowed him in, tasting the lingering flavor of her tea. As he continued, his eyes scrunched up in confusion, the flavor of her was a lot different, a lot more...bitter. 

Pulling away softly, hearing Byleth moan in protest, he looked at her, “Not to be rude, Byleth, but did you drink some strong, yet cheap, liquor?” 

Byleth instantly looked embarrassed, “Oh...that. It’s um, it’s tea.” 

“Tea?” Sylvain asked with a quizzical brow. Byleth nodded at him as he continued to speak, “I’ve never tasted tea like that. It’s rather potent.” 

Byleth’s hands wrung around each other, “That’s because it’s for me.” 

“For you? Is it medication? Are you sick?” Sylvain said, worried that Byleth had caught an illness. He instantly examined her, but found nothing that would cause alarm. 

Byleth chuckled softly, grasping his hands, “Yes it’s for me, and it is a medication, but it’s for girls...specifically.” 

Sylvain’s face changed from confusion to realization as he stared at Byleth, “You mean…? That’s the…” 

“Protectant against the...consequences of having sex.” Byleth answered, her pulse quickening, despite her lack of heartbeat. 

Sylvain blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before letting out a long exhale, “Oh…” 

“Yeah...I’m sorry, I just...the last time we shared a moment of bliss I was being irresponsible. I didn’t know that it would lead that way on that night. And when it did I...I completely forgot for a moment that I needed to protect myself from the accidental conception of children.” Byleth stammered, her blush growing with every word she spoke. She snuck a glance at Sylvain, and he was utterly speechless, which was even more troubling. He rarely ever shut his mouth. 

He shook his head to get out of his trance, “Are you saying you...want to...you know, have sex with me?” 

Byleth nodded shyly, “I do, but I want to when the time is right. I know you must be completely annoyed by that.” 

“Why?” Sylvain asked genuinely. His eyes reflect in honest concern, making Byleth weak to her knees. 

“You always say you want me, and I’m always so hesitant. It must be like a large tease to you for me to sleep with you every night and nothing to come out of it.” Byleth said softly.

Sylvain gently lifted her face to look at him, “By, don’t feel ashamed. I already know you’re quite shy. It’s honestly endearing.”

Byleth shook her head, “But I’m willing to admit that it’s becoming a pain to you.”

Sylvain sighed, “I’ll confess, it’s pretty hard to resist you. Especially in that lacy nightgown of yours. But it’s not like I’m a complete ass, I know you’re a bit scared about it.” 

Byleth smiled, “Just so you know, I really want to. Not now, but perhaps soon.” 

Sylvain’s chest rumbled, as he whispered huskily in her ear, “I look forward to it, By.” He started to nibble on her earlobe and suckle a bit on the sensitive skin there.

Byleth squealed, playfully pushing him away, “Stop it, Gautier! We’re in a Cathedral.” 

Sylvain spoke seductively in her ear, “Didn’t stop you before when we were tasting each other.” 

Byleth pulled away from him, walking towards the exit, “Come on, Syl, we need to prepare for the next mission.” 

Sylvain moaned, “Awww By, that’s not fair! I wanted a little more time with you.” 

Byleth smirked, “Another night, then. And maybe, I’ll have some time for you.” 

Sylvain hurried up to catch up with her, placing an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He never did get to say that he was beyond appreciative to understand his concerns of the potential consequences of being fully intimate with her. He also never got to say that at the end of this war he wanted to have a future with her, one that included being with her for all eternity, and hopefully having a gaggle of Gautier children with her. He shook those thoughts out of his head, he would have to wait until this war was over before these thoughts could be discussed in detail. For now, he just cherished the woman next to him as they readied themselves for yet another fight.

“Focus on Ladislava! We’ve stopped the reinforcements from coming in!” Byleth ordered as she watched Sylvain fly over head on Astarte. The fight was insanely tough. Reinforcements upon reinforcements. Even a demonic beast or two had made an appearance on this bridge that was more of a fortress than something that the average person would travel across. The fighting was getting intense, and the casualties on the Empire side were immense. Acheron, a nobleman that Lorenz had fought in his Academy days, had made the mistake of going after Leonie with Lorenz nearby. The ash pile on the ground was all that was left of the Weathervane, not before he injured Lorenz in the scuffle. Petra and Claude were in charge of taking control of taking the fortress to the North while Ferdinand and Dorothea took control of the Central Fortress. Everyone else fought on foot, listening to the orders of Byleth on the field. 

There was so much bloodshed, the pavement was coated and the river was stained in a rose-color. It was too much to bear for Byleth, but she knew there were going to be more battles, possibly more intense than this. She focused herself, gripping her sword as she swung it down on another enemy, the blood pooling from her victim splashed on her face staining her porcelain skin. 

She tried to keep track of Sylvain throughout the entirety of the battle. She watched as he dodged the archers with amazing dexterity and trust in his Wyvern. It still amazed her seeing him on the field, he was like a one man army. However, as he neared Ladislava on her own Wyvern was when she was starting to get nervous. 

“Ah, The Phoenix of Faerghus, I’ve heard of you.” Ladislava spoke as her Wyvern growled at Astarte. 

Sylvain spat on the ground condescendingly, as Astarte sent out a guttural roar that rattled the organs in Byleth’s body, “Your name has also crossed the lips of the citizens of Faerghus. Like how your armies stole from the poor farmers that needed the food for a cruel and brutal winter. Your actions caused a famine, because of your selfish greed!” 

“Such is war, we are fighting for a brand new Fodlan! Her Majesty changed my life for the better!” Ladislava shouted a passionate cry. “To repay Her Majesty's favor, I will not let you pass!

“Then you can burn in hell, along with the Emperor’s ideals. Faerghus doesn’t need the likes of you invading her!” Sylvain didn’t have to direct Astarte, she aggressively latched onto the neck of the other Wyvern sinking her fangs deep. The blood cascaded down as the Wyvern Astarte attacked started to make pained whines and whimpers. Ladislava tried her best to knock Sylvain off of his saddle, but Sylvain countered her attacks with his skill in Fire magic. 

Sylvain jerked onto Astarte’s reins, “Now! Astarte!” and with one word, Astarte brutally ripped the trachea of the other Wyvern, its blood flooding the ground below them as Ladislava crashed on the stone, her mount’s body lifelessly pinning her. Ladislava choked out a cry as Sylvain landed on the ground next to her; Astarte roared with the bright red liquid staining her teeth and dripping down mixing with her drool. Sylvain’s eyes were set aflame, his anger and hatred pooling through. However, he was merciful enough to stop himself from killing Ladislava with the Lance of Ruin. He dismounted Astarte and walked over to Ladislava’s straining body, holding the blade of his Lance to her neck. 

“I don’t want to kill you, but I will if I have to. So tell me, are you willing to accept the terms of surrender?” Sylvain asked coldly. 

“You said it yourself, I should burn in hell with Her Majesty’s ideals. If that indeed makes me a monster in your eyes, so be it. I can't retreat... Even if it costs me my life, I've got to protect the Great Bridge.” Looking up to the sky, Ladislava choked out with her tears flowing, “Lady Edelgard... I'm sorry…” 

“You’re brave to stay true to your liege, but I have no choice.” Sylvain made his strike on Ladislava’s throat swift and true. He watched as the life left her eyes, until Ladislava was no more. Sylvain quickly cleaned the blood off of his blade, sighing deeply. He was so hardened by war it should be normal to strike down an opponent such as her, but it never got easier. He could hear the sound of Byleth approaching him, the sound of her heels unmistakable, even in a pool of blood. 

“She didn’t surrender.” Byleth stated rather than asked. Her eyes looked at Sylvain in concern. 

Sylvain looked away from the bodies, “They never do.” His eyes glazed over in a somber state.

Byleth observed the chaos around her, so many dead. Mostly those belonging to the Empire. How many of these men and women had homes and families to go home to? How many had actually volunteered to fight and how many were conscripted to do so? It was more than anyone could bear. Byleth clenched her eyes shut, war was awful, she hoped she wouldn’t lose her humanity to this. She felt Sylvain’s hand on her shoulder. The look in his eyes spoke that what was done, had to be. But she could see the sadness of it all. He was no killer, he took no delight in doing so, even if the Empire had caused so many problems in Faerghus. All he saw when he struck down his opponent, was a man or woman who probably had life outside of this. In the end, Byleth knew the only person he blamed was Edelgard. She sighed deeply and nodded at him as they walked hand in hand to regroup with the rest of the army. Byleth wondered to herself, as she glanced back at Ladislava’s body, who she could’ve been had the war not happened.

“Well done, everyone. The Great Bridge of Myrddin is ours.” Claude announced to the former students as they were patching up their wounds and taking care of any others that had got caught up in the fighting. 

“I was prepared for bloodshed, but that was more than expected... I guess I'm still not used to this.” Leonie said somberly, as most of the former students looked down in sadness. 

Ignatz lifted his head slightly, “Even our enemies were fighting for their own cause. They held out without fleeing until the bitter end…” 

Byleth walked over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You don't have to get used to it.”

Leonie nodded, “That is true. I wouldn't want to become the type of person who feels nothing when someone dies.” 

Claude tried his best to detract the mindset of gloominess around the last battle, “Now it's on me to return to Alliance territory and convince those lords to join us.” He turned to Lorenz, as Leonie tended to the wound on his right hand, “Lorenz, would you return home for the time being and lay the groundwork with your father?” 

“Fine. After all, this is for the Alliance. Or rather, for all of Fódlan.” Lorenz echoed the words Claude had stated before, causing the Leader of the Alliance to smile briefly. 

“For those of you who live in Alliance territories, I ask that you return to your houses, and spread the word about the current situation.Until we finish our preparations, Judith and the knights will do everything in their power to defend the Great Bridge.” Claude ordered Judith as she approached him from behind. 

“That's a casual way to dole out such a deadly mission, boy.” Judith remarked bluntly, making Byleth smirk. That woman sure did know how to make Claude seem like nothing more than a little kid. 

“Do you object?” Claude asked.

“Just who do you think I am? I won't let the Empire pass this way, even if it costs me my life.” Judith stated, making Sylvain wince. Byleth grasped his hand tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Claude’s eyebrows furrowed in disappointment, “Too bad you're not allowed to die. Fight like your life depends on it, but flee if you're ever truly in danger.” 

“A tall order, as always. I'll use my best discretion, Claude.” Judith sighed. 

Seteth who had remained silent as he helped Flayn heal the young Cyril, or used to be younger, tended to a large gash on his arm, “We have no objections either. Go forth and secure us a sufficiently powerful army.” 

“I'll stay here too. The only ones I'd be going home to are my little sis and my grandpa.” Raphael interjected, his booming voice ringing out amongst the crowd. 

Claude’s face softened, “Are you sure you don't want to see your sister? It may be awhile before you can return home again.”

“But if I see her, I may not want to come back. So I'll wait till I'm done here.” Raphael stated. Many other students decided to stay as well, and to everybody’s shock, Leonie decided to accompany Lorenz to his father’s territory. She stated it was to ‘guard him’ but everyone knew what it was really about. 

Byleth looked to the former House Leader, “What about me? Do you need me to do anything?” 

Claude smiled, “Actually, I'd like for you to come with me, Teach. To help negotiate with the lords.” 

Byleth eyes widened, “Me? But why?” 

“They're followers of the Church of Seiros, after all. It'll make things easier if we have someone there to speak on Rhea's behalf.” Claude responded, his eyes looking at Sylvain, “You can come with us as well, Sylvain. I know they probably won’t see the need for a Faerghus Noble to be at the talks, but if there’s a chance we can get some of the Faerghus Loyalists to bolster our forces, the Alliance will jump at the opportunity to attack the Empire with more soldiers on our side.” 

Sylvain nodded, “I can’t promise all of the troops, but I know my men are loyal to me. They may be our best bet.” 

“Good, then let’s start our journey to Derdriu,” Claude said enthusiastically, turning to the rest of the former students, “All right, everyone. Let's meet back at the monastery next month. Good luck out there.” 

The long journey to Derdriu was shortened by travelling on two Wyverns. Byleth, of course saddled up with Sylvain holding onto his waist as they made their final descent Sylvian made a sly comment only for Byleth to hear, “Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital... I've heard it's a magnificent city, you know. I wish it wasn't a visit for war negotiations. It'd be more fun to visit with a cute girl on my arm.” Sylvain winked at Byleth’s flustered face. 

Byleth nuzzled into Sylvain’s back, “Maybe once the war is over…”

Sylvain’s eyes lit up, “Yeah? Maybe you and me? That'd be a good reason to survive the war. Heh heh…” His face turned sour again. Byleth knew that the last battle was still weighing on him, and it made her feel upset looking at him. She tried her best to support him, but really, the war was certainly not going to go away overnight. 

The city was gorgeous and Claude’s palace was too. The architecture of the building had curves and domes on the towers and the rooftops were gilded in bright gold. Entering it was a stark difference to the Gautier Estate, which was filled with cold iron and marble flooring. The palace was warm and airy with plenty of natural light flowing inside and an open floor plan, able to see the corridors and all of the rooms in it. It was loveliness itself. Claude led them down a hallway to an office of some sort, littered with maps and books tossed all over the place. In the middle of that room stood a gruff and brawn tan man. His body was littered with scars and his hair and beard were shaggy beyond measure. 

The strange man had heard the group enter and turned to them with a wicked smile, “Is that you, kiddo?” He looked at Claude with an old familiar gaze. Byleth looked to Sylvain with a questioning look, but he merely shrugged in confusion. 

Claude cleared his throat melodramatically, “Ahem, I have returned, Nardel” he emphasized Nardel’s name with a pointed glare. 

Nardel’s eyes widened as he sheepishly bowed to Claude, “Oh, ah, Master Claude. It's you. I mistook you for one of the local children. My apologies.”

Sylvain’s eyes narrowed as he whispered in Byleth’s ear, “Right, and I’m the King of all Fodlan.” She shushed him as she was curious about the retainer that she had heard about before. 

“It seems you have adjusted to your work here. Our recent strategy was successful, thanks to you.” Claude responded in his usual calm and carefree demeanor. 

“I was a bit concerned when House Goneril's army intervened from the east.” Nardel added. 

“Count Gloucester must have requested reinforcements from them.” Claude clutched his head in concern. 

“Yes, and they have that young general who won some acclaim from his battles in Almyra...  
Regardless, they showed no signs of seriously wishing to attack us, and merely fulfilled their obligations to House Gloucester.” Nardel spoke wisely. He must’ve been a very experienced general to talk with such wisdom. 

His eyes looked over at Byleth and his smile grew, walking over to her. He grasped her hand and kissed it gently, “Now then... who is this lovely lady?” He asked Claude. Byleth grinned when she saw in the corner of her eye Sylvian’s slight discomfort. 

“This is my professor, who I asked to join me at the roundtable conference. Teach, this is Nardel, that retainer Judith was talking about.” Claude introduced the pair. 

Byleth curtsied politely, “Nice to meet you, I’m Byleth Eisner.” 

Nardel gave a hearty laugh, releasing her hand, “How polite! I've heard good things about you from Master Claude.” Nardel’s eyes then settled on the red head next to Byleth, examining the young man, “And who is this handsome fella, Master Claude?” 

Sylvain bowed, “I am Commander Sylvain Jose Gautier, Heir of House Gautier in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I represent the Faerghus Loyalists fighting against the Empire.” 

Nardel grinned and clapped Sylvain’s back, “What a well spoken young man! I’ve heard your name as well. You’re the Professor’s lover!” 

“Claude…” Byleth glared at her friend menacingly, not appreciating her personal affairs to be laid out for strangers to know about. Sylvain just rubbed the back of his neck laughing it off and not envying Claude for a moment. 

Claude chuckled sheepishly, “T-Teach, let’s not do anything rash now. I was just informing Nardel on important matters.” 

Byleth growled, “That is personal and none of anyone’s business but our own.” 

Claude cleared his throat, dodging a scolding from his former Professor, “But back to Nardel, as you can see, he wasn't born in Fódlan. Still, trust me when I say he is highly capable.” 

Byleth crossed her arms, “Hmmph, well I do see that Claude.” 

Nardel chuckled warmly, “True. In fact, my capability is my only redeeming quality. I hope you'll continue to look after Master Claude, Professor.”

Byleth stared into Claude’s soul, as Sylvain watched this with amusing eyes, “I may keep him alive, for now.” 

Nardel snickered, “Oh she’s got a bite. I say, Commander Sylvain, you better watch yourself. You don’t want that one angry at you, she might cause a bit of a ruckus.” 

Sylvain snorted, “Trust me, I’ve seen it first hand.” 

Nardel smiled, “Well in any case, Master Claude informed me that there would be two guests sharing a space together, so I got you the room at the far end of the hall. No one resides over there and it has a pleasant view.” He placed the key into Byleth’s hand. She thanked Nardel and placed the key into her pocket. 

“Do you mind heading there without me, By? I have to send a letter to my father.” Sylvain asked. 

She looked at him warmly, “Of course, I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Sylvain leaned down and kissed her cheek much to her discomfort around the public display of affection he showed, “I’ll see you in a bit, love.” Sylvain quickly stepped out of the office, as Byleth was as red as a tomato. Her eyes, looking over at her audience that looked rather entertained. 

She looked at Claude before leaving to her and Sylvain’s room, “One word of this to anyone, and I will have your head.” 

Claude laughed, “Alright Teach, I hear you. Go ahead and start unpacking, we have a long week ahead of us.” 

As she left, both Nardel and Claude exchanged looks, “Nardel, did you give them the Master Bedroom?” 

Nardel smirked, “I did indeed, at your request.” 

Claude winked, “Good, I guess I’ll just retire in my old quarters then. I’ll see you, tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason these two are here...alone...in a large and beautiful city far from war...hint hint...


	25. If you want it, say so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth finally give into their deepest desires...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I've finally got to this point. I'm not much of a smut writer so I'm sorry if it's not as nice as what most people like. But here we go! The long awaited moment for Sylvain and Byleth!

_Sylvain could feel a cold chill in the air as he looked upon a landscape of burned forest and ash. The trees were barren and there was an unsettling fog over the plains. He was panting, as if he had been fighting all day, but there was no one there. No trace of life besides himself. His armor was full of dust and his hair was matted as he walked around in an empty landscape. The smell of burned flesh, the eerie silence of the world he was in, all of it, was unsettling. There was little light, as if it were a fresh morning dawn. And then that’s when he saw it all. The bodies. The countless dead bodies belonging from everywhere. The faces of those he killed and the faces of those he tried to save._

_He could feel himself hyperventilate, as he started to figure out he was the only survivor of this attack. He couldn’t tell through the fog where this was, but it was like he was being sent a bad omen. The foreboding tale of annihilation being told through what he was seeing. As he shifted around his heart stopped; he spotted the sight of Lorenz’s body. He was dead. Looking around in a panic he could see the classmates he met in the Golden Deer classroom also lay dead on the ground. Then he saw all of the Black Eagles student transfers, their corpses covered in blood. The Blue Lions students were among the last he had seen. His heart broke and his tears began to fall as he saw his friends Ingrid and Felix lying with their bodies mutilated as if they were devoured by a beast. His heart started to race, if they were dead...where’s Byleth? He raced around the field desperate to find any trace of her. He yelled out her name, combing through the countless bodies to see her._

_To his horror he found her body, her eyes staring at nothing and her usually pink lips were a sickly pale white. When he grabbed her body, it fell into ashes disappearing at the slightest touch. His heart stopped as he let out a guttural cry and curled into himself, desperate to cling onto any part of her. In the end all that was left was him and only him from the chaos of war..._

Sylvain shot up in bed, gasping loudly, his sweat making his tunic cling to his skin. He was panting, just like in his dream when he quickly examined the room he was in. Right, Derdriu, they had come for war time negotiations. The last two days had been grueling, and Count Gloucester while a lot more forthcoming than usual had been rather stubborn. If it wasn’t for Byleth’s continued support of Claude and her apparent representation of the Church of Seiros, I’m sure Claude wouldn’t have had that much to work with. 

The thought of Byleth shot a pain in his heart, thinking about her fate in his dream. He desperately looked over to where she was sleeping. He felt a sigh of relief when he could see her breathing steadily with a calm expression on her face. He brushed her hair behind her ear and gave her a gentle kiss to her cheek before letting himself sit on the edge of the bed to calm down. He needed fresh air, fresh air and a moment to breathe. He sighed, getting off the bed and walking to the balcony and opening the double doors to walk outside. The air floated through the room, the draperies dancing in the wind passing by as Sylvain took a step out onto the balcony’s edge, smelling the salty air and hearing the waves crash upon the cliffs below. Had it not been for the meetings, Sylvain might’ve been trying to enjoy himself and Byleth by wading in the beach and visiting the shops and restaurants nearby. He made a note to himself that after this war was over to do so. If they both survive…

Damn it all, he thought to himself, he was so terrified about this war and the battles that they would face next. The Great Bridge of Myrddin was a bloodbath, but he knew from his own experiences that it usually got worse before anything got better, and it pained him. Sickened him. He was tired. Tired of being so battle weary and hardened. All he wanted to do was to run away, far away and never look back. But he knew he couldn’t live with himself if he did. He was far too consumed by the conflict and too invested into creating a new better world. One that wasn’t dictated by Crests and the archaic teachings of the Church. He could see that in the future that Claude and Byleth were peddling out, with minimal damage to the commoners. He hung his head low, bracing himself on the balcony’s railing feeling another cool breeze hit his skin. He didn’t even see a figure approach him from behind, gliding her fingers along his back. 

Startled, he whipped around in a flash, “Huh?” he said, only to see that Byleth had awakened from her slumber. She was wearing a light pink nightgown with black lace trim, and a long silk robe over herself that matched her dress. She looked at him with a deep concern, her eyes making a solemn expression as she approached him once she saw he was no longer afraid of the person who frightened him. 

“Bad dream?” Byleth asked. She already knew, but she always liked to be sure. She was growing accustomed to the fact anytime they engaged in a large battle, Sylvain’s night terrors would come and they would come stronger each time that they pressed forward. 

Sylvain’s eyebrows furrowed and he gave a weak smile, “Yeah, they always are. I haven’t had one pleasant one since this war started.” 

Byleth grabbed a hold of one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it, “I’m sorry, I should’ve done something to help you before they started this time.” 

Sylvain shook his head, pulling her into an embrace, placing her in front of the railing and his arms wrapped around her waist. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her familiar and soothing smell of vanilla and fresh blossoms from the bath she had drawn earlier in the evening. His heart accelerating in tempo at having such a tender moment with her, “I just need you here, now in my arms, to know that I...that we’re alive.” 

Byleth on the other hand felt a shockwave in her body stir something inside of her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. This night felt so...deeply electrifying and nostalgic. It reminded her of the night she spent in his quarters for the first time, allowing herself to be vulnerable to him, to allow him to show her a night of pleasure. This night felt the same, as she listened to his heavy breathing and the sounds of the waves crashing from below. She felt nervous, knowing this kind of thing, this act that she was about to initiate was such a large step, more so than the first, since it wasn’t only her that was going to be open, but him as well. She thought about what Dorothea had said before, about this not being a goal but something you do when the time is right for you. Byleth was done beating around the bush, tired of holding back and was ready for this. 

She quietly and slowly untied her robe, careful that her subtle movements didn’t alert Sylvain. She dropped the sleeves down from her shoulders to drape onto her elbows. She felt the rush of lust fill her, choosing this time to act on it, not push it back. She turned around, feeling Sylvain’s head lift from her shoulder, “Syl…” 

Sylvain could feel his heart race, watching Byleth look at him with an intensity he hadn’t seen in a long time. Surely she couldn’t be asking this…? But the way she looked in her nightgown, with her breasts not confined by her bra, and the only layer standing between him and her was just a thin layer of silk. He felt himself gulp, “Yes, By?” 

Byleth raised an apprehensive hand to his pecs, rubbing his muscles before gently pushing him back a couple of steps, following him with purpose, “I...want to feel alive with you.” she spoke with her desire lingering on her lips. 

“Alive? In what way?” Sylvain asked, as his breath quickened. He wanted her to say it, just once. 

Byleth kept pushing him back into the bedroom, her eyes glazed over, “I want you to make me feel the way you did that night, before everything fell apart. Please allow me that, Sylvain, let’s be alive for tonight and throw caution to the wind.” 

Sylvain grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled him flush against him, and with his free hand snaking its way onto Byleth’s neck, “I want to hear what you want, I don’t want just a metaphor from you Byleth.” He spoke with a lust filled haze. 

Byleth felt her breath falter, looking down before looking back with an intense resolve, “I want to make love with you, Sylvain. Not just exchanged favors, I want everything.” 

Sylvain eyes dilated at her words, “Are you sure? I need to know this isn’t because you’re trying to make me feel better. I want this to be something we agree on because you love me and I love you.” 

Byleth nodded firmly, “I need to feel your touch. I want this desperately, I want to be one with you. Do you?” Her eyes looked at him, begging for him to take the plunge. 

Sylvain’s inhaled deeply, “I thought you’d never ask.” He lunged for her lips as she moaned against him. He grabbed onto her waist tightly, and let his tongue explore her mouth excitedly. This was happening, it was really happening. He could barely contain his excitement, as he could feel himself grow harder and grind his hips on Byleth’s. He never thought he could feel so exhilarated by the idea of giving himself to the woman he loved. 

Byleth’s hands travelled all over his body, relearning what she remembered from their first night, trying her best to keep herself under control. Her lips danced across his as she made the first move and tugged his tunic, a nonverbal command for him to take it off. Sylvain broke away from her and hurriedly ripped the top above his head and tossed it across the room before attacking her lips again. She could feel his hands roaming over her chest and groping onto her breasts, kneading them firmly. She felt his desire and want in his kisses and his length poking her through his pants. 

She pulled away briefly, looking into his eyes. They were darkened, fueled by his need to be near her. He was panting, and out of breath, their lips were swollen by their ferocity. She dropped her robe full on the ground kicking it away. Not keeping her eyes off of him, she began to drop the straps of her gown, giving him a teasing view of her breasts that were nearly uncovered. She smirked up at him, “Well, Commander Gautier, are you just going to let me undress myself?” She teased him. 

Sylvain’s face turned bright red, but he fought through his flustered state and attacked back with the same energy, “Well if you’re going to use my rank like that, I may as well command you this time.” He yanked her close to him, his lips hovering her own. Her eyes were filled with shock and excitement, when he leaned down to whisper aggressively in her ear, “Get that damned thing off, Byleth. That’s an order.” 

Byleth shuddered, as she did as she was told, pulling the gown down her body, revealing her full chest and erect pink nipples. Sylvain growled against her lips, “There that wasn’t so hard, huh By?” Sylvain bit her lower lip, earning a whimper from Byleth. He massaged her now exposed breasts, making sure to give special attention to her buds, playing with them tenderly as he traveled his kisses lower to Byleth’s exposed neck to suck on her sensitive skin underneath her earlobe. 

“Oh, Sylvain…” Byleth moaned loudly, with Sylvain groaning against her skin as he continued teasing and playing with her. Every little sound she made, drove Sylvain mad. How he had lasted the past few months without so much as a sexual favor for her or him was surprising since now he couldn’t imagine not being able to do this. He felt the need to move down and please her in different ways, moving his lips down her neck and faltering to his knees, grabbing her waist closer to his face kissing down her breasts and hovering over her panties kissing the covered bits, watching as Byleth thrusted her hips against him and whining for more. 

Sylvain chuckled darkly, “By, you’re going to have to tell me what you want. No more acting shy, I need you to say it.”

“Sylvain…” Byleth groaned, trying her best to pull down her panties only to be stopped by Sylvain. 

“Ah ah, I want to hear it, Byleth.” Sylvain teased, rubbing his fingers in circles on her sensitive nerves over the cloth, grinning wildly when Byleth whimpered. 

“Sylvain, I need you to please me.” Byleth spoke, her voice shaking under the anticipation of having Sylvain on her. 

“C’mon, By, you can do better than that.” Sylvain said, his fingers still working her. 

Byleth moaned, “Sylvain, I need you to please me with your tongue, your fingers, everything. Please just do it!” 

Sylvain smiled smugly, “Alright, love, since you asked so nicely. Get your ass on the bed.” 

Byleth did as she was told, landing on the bed on her back with her lower body hanging off the edge of the mattress. Sylvain got off of his knees, stalking over to her and leaned down to kiss her lips passionately as his hands slid off her undergarment. As it fell to her ankles, Byleth flicked away with a sharp kick, not caring where it landed as she ran her hands through his red hair and scratching his scalp. He groaned into her touch, and sank away from her, down to her her core, kissing her inner thighs. Byleth waited in anticipation to feel him, and gasped as she felt his tongue flick against her most sensitive areas. She writhed under his touch, grasping at her own breasts to play with herself, needing to feel more. That’s when she felt his finger entered into her, making Byleth moan in delight. He continued to suckle her nectar and work his finger into her. She was enjoying this thoroughly, and when he added a second finger, she whimpered even more, panting as she could feel the familiar tightness in her that flowed down to her core. 

“Sylvain...I…” Byleth breathing was erratic as was her moans. 

Sylvain smiled against her, “That’s it, Byleth, let go. I want to hear you say my name as you finish.” 

Byleth’s climax came hard and strong as she shouted out, “Sylvain! Sylvain! I’m-” She moaned deeply as it claimed her utterly and completely. It felt better than the last time they did this, maybe because she was finally allowing herself to be comfortable with him. Sylvain, satisfied with her response, wiped her juices off of his mouth climbing back onto the bed to claim her lips again. Byleth welcomed him with a grateful enthusiasm, intruding his mouth with her own tongue. Sylvain clutched her close to him, grinding against her hips and grunting at the feeling of her near him. Byleth parted from him for a brief moment, looking at his disheveled face, high on the feeling of wanting. 

“Syl, lie down at the top of the bed.” Byleth spoke huskily.

Sylvian smirked, rubbing her hair back, “Is that a request?” 

Byleth, in a rare stroke of confidence, her smile turned into a smirk, “That’s an order, Commander Sylvain, as made by your acting Archbishop. So you better get to it, Gautier.” 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, but he nonetheless did as she said and laid down on the pillows with his eyes alight with desire. Byleth hovered over him and grabbed his neck to pull his lips into an intense kiss. Sylvain wasn’t used to Byleth taking control in these types of situations, but damn did it send a thrill in his bones that travelled south. Byleth broke away and smiled at him sweetly, then peering down at his muscular chest and abs. He had certainly built up in the last few years, but alongside that was a multitude of scars, small and large. One in particular caught her eye, the one on his arm that he used to protect her all of those years ago. She must’ve looked sad, as Sylvain’s hand softly stroked her cheek, “I’m still here, By. It’s okay.”, he spoke softly. Byleth smiled capturing his lips again trying to recapture the fire that she nearly extinguished. Sylvain passionately embraced her and kissed her with such hunger that the excitement was reignited. Byleth trailed her kisses down his cheek and to his chest, taking care to kiss the most jagged and jarring of his scars. Scars that he must’ve earned while protecting his friends and loved ones. 

As she reached his abs, her hands fumbled to pull down Sylvain’s pants. He lifted his hips slightly to help her, as she pulled down his nightwear and briefs in one fell swoop. She looked down at him, studying his length, grasping him the way she remembered. She could hear his sharp inhale and the sound of her name escape his mouth. She steadily pumped him up and down, watching his reactions, turned on by his grunts and groans. He was clenching his teeth and eyes tightly trying to keep focus, and not finish before they even got to the best part. Which was going to be increasingly difficult when he felt her tongue lick the tip of him, tasting him for the first time. Sylvain lifted her head, “By, you don’t-” 

Byleth shook her head, “If you say I don’t need to, I know. I want to, Syl, I want you to feel as good as me. Do you want me to?” 

Sylvain froze before nodding, “Just…tell me if you don’t want to anymore.” 

Byleth smiled as she continued to lick him from base to tip, using some of the tricks that Dorothea had said in passing to her. Sylvain moaned deeply reaching for her hair, holding onto her green locks and gripping them tightly. Byleth decided that was enough teasing and took an inhale to steady herself as she wrapped her lips around him. 

Sylvain grunted loudly, bucking his hips upwards into her throat, “Hnnngghh! Byleth..” 

Byleth released him, worry crossing her face, “Was that not good?”

Sylvain choked out a laugh, “Heh, no it actually felt too good...please don’t stop.” 

Byleth pumped him a bit, but did not put her lips on him quite yet, enjoying him begging for once, “You’re going to have to be more specific, love, I don’t do well with not knowing what you want.” 

Sylvain whined, “Oh now you’re playing dirty, By” 

Byleth licked his tip once again, drawing another whimper from him, “Come now, Sylvain, you’re usually more talkative. Tell me what you want from me.” 

Sylvain’s grip tightened on her, “Byleth...I want you to please me with your mouth. Take me deep inside.” 

Byleth cooed, “There that wasn’t that hard now was it, Syl.” Byleth pumped him just a few more times before taking him in her mouth as deep as she could. She heard his guttural moan, as she bobbed her head up and down. Sylvain was trying so hard not to finish the moment that her lips were on his member. He just tried his best to enjoy every ounce of pleasure coming from Byleth’s motions while not exploding on the spot. His breathing was getting more intense, he could feel himself get closer and closer to the finish line and that’s when he firmly tugged on Byleth’s hair. Byleth released her mouth from him, looking at him quizzically. 

Sylvain smiled tenderly, pulling her up his face. In his own excitement, he forgot to truly admire and love the woman above him. Goddess, not once in his life did he think that he would fall for someone like her. Hell, he didn’t think he’d have anyone that he loved, but she came into his life and changed it forever. And now here they were caressing each other, with Sylvain willing to put his full trust and confidence into her, quite literally. He wanted her, more than anything, and he wasn’t willing to give up one more second to not feel her. He grabbed her face and tenderly kissed her lips, feeling her hum in approval. 

He broke away from her lips, “Byleth..” Sylvain said with deep devotion

“Sylvain…” Byleth responded in the same way. Her eyes glittering in the moonlight. He cherished this quiet moment between them before he took the plunge. 

“Byleth, you sure this is what you want? Once we do this, there’s no going back.” Sylvain asked her sweetly. 

Byleth's smile was warm and open, “I know, and I’m sure. I’ve been afraid of displeasing you but I think I need to face my fears and give into my desire for you. What about you?” 

Sylvain chuckled against her lips, “There’s no one else I trust more than you, I’m ready whenever you are.” Their lips met once again in the same passion as before. Sylvain looked her in the eyes and pulled away to ask a simple question, “Now, do you want to be above me or below?” 

Byleth pondered a moment before answering, “I can take the lead first.” She spoke as she lifted a leg over and straddled Sylvain just above his throbbing member. Sylvain took in her naked body being illuminated by the moonlight. Byleth looked so ethereal under its glow, almost as if she were a goddess divine. She looked tense, but he knew she was just trying to understand if she was doing this right. She grinded against him, her own wet center glazing over him sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. Excited by his reaction, she smiled grabbing onto his length and lining it up with her own entrance. 

She looked at Sylvain, to see if he didn’t want to continue. Sylvain nodded his head in encouragement, “Byleth, it’s okay. If you start to feel pain however, we can stop whenever. I know sometimes girls can feel uncomfortable during this. I’m ready, love.” 

Byleth took a deep breath and slowly she lowered herself onto him, feeling him stretch her heat the further down she went. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being joined together. Byleth felt a twinge of pain, her walls were still pretty tight and the intrusion of Sylvain’s length made it a bit difficult for her to settle all the way down. Sylvain was trying his damndest to make sure he didn’t lose control in this moment; as much as he wanted to move faster, he knew Byleth needed to get used to him. He gently grasped her hips and helped her gyrate her hips to open her up more. Byleth moaned loudly as Sylvain panted, his pleasure was starting to overtake him. 

Byleth finally sat flushed against his hips, Sylvain was completely inside her and it felt more amazing than either of them could have ever imagined. Byleth looked at Sylvain, looking for the encouragement to continue. 

“Are you okay, By?” He grunted out. 

“Yeah, I’m more than okay, hehe. Are you?” Byleth asked as she whimpered, desiring to hear him want more. 

He nodded, “Not in pain?” Sylvain managed out. 

“No, not anymore. Sylvain...please I need to move.” Byleth begged as she leaned down to kiss him. 

Sylvain moaned, “Please...do it, Byleth. Make love to me.” 

Byleth sat up and started to move her hips, using the same motion that Sylvain had directed her before. She started to make small gasps and whimpers, repeating his name on her lips over and over again. Sylvain placed his hands on her hips, moving with her into a steady rhythm that was neither too fast nor too slow. He wanted to relish this feeling of being one with her, feeling her walls around him. This was more than he could’ve hoped for, the overwhelming desire flowing out of the pair was almost too much. He lifted his torso off the bed and started to move his hips with her earning precious mewls from her mouth that he captured on his lips. She broke away to give out a loud moan

“Oh Sylvain, please don’t stop.” Byleth pleaded, her eyes peering into his own. 

“I don’t think I ever could, Byleth...hnngh.” He groaned as he could feel her walls growing tighter by the second. However, he knew even though they had engaged in enough foreplay, he wouldn’t be able to last long. This was their first time, and his own climax was chasing after him fast. 

He quickly flipped them over, so he was on top. He crawled up her body, suckling on her breasts and then her neck, hearing her gasp his name. He attacked her lips with intensity, letting her tongue in his mouth as he lined himself up to her entrance once again and thrusting deep inside her. 

“Byleth!” He moaned out, “I..ah..I won’t be able to last long...but I want to make you feel good as well.” He started thrusting into her in a slow pace, careful not to hurt her, even at this angle. 

“Syl...mmm...please, let me finish with you.” Byleth whispered. 

He looked at her in shock, “Are you...are you sure?” 

Byleth caressed his cheek, “I am.” 

Sylvain smiled wildly, and took her lips again as he resumed thrusting into her. The thrusts started to become faster and with that the pair’s cries of pleasure rang through the room, echoing off the walls. Sylvain could feel his end nearing, so in an effort to speed Byleth along, he took one of his hands and started to rub circles on her clit. She whined and started to chant his name as if it were a prayer. He pounded deep into her, panting against her lips watching her face contort in delight.

“Sylvain...I’m close…” Byleth said as her hand reached for Sylvain’s free one. 

He intertwined their fingers bringing their hands above her head, “Me too...together right?” 

“Yes...please, love.” Byleth voice strained, feeling her core tighten up. Sylvain knew that he had to work a bit harder to get her over the edge, so his ministrations to her bundle of nerves became faster along with his thrusts. She started to scream out his name, her moans grew louder and higher pitch, until finally she began to unravel and her walls clamped down on Sylvain’s member. 

Sylvain couldn’t take it anymore and as he began to move erratically on top of her, he felt his release pool into her, shouting Byleth’s name. His warm fluids travelling inside of her and coating her tender walls. Sylvain collapsed on top of Byleth, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths. Sylvain lifted his head from Byleth’s chest and placed his forehead on hers. Byleth looked up at him, his face was just as red as his hair. He opened his brown eyes to see Byleth staring up to him. He gave a short laugh as she giggled, kissing him tenderly. A peck that was more innocent than the actions preceding it. 

“That was…I’ve never experienced anything like that,” Byleth said breathlessly.

“Hehe, yeah…me neither.” Sylvain smiled, stroking her sides lovingly. 

Byleth looked down shyly, “Did...did you like it?” 

Sylvain kissed her softly, “Byleth, it was better than I would’ve hoped.” He slowly started to remove himself from Byleth, causing the two of them to react at the same time, gasping slightly. Byleth could instantly feel his fluids leaving her as soon as Sylvain exited her, causing her to shut her legs together to stop it from flooding onto the bed. 

Noticing this, Sylvain quickly walked over to the wash basin on one side of their bed, grabbing a cleaning cloth, and sitting down on the bed to clean up the mess he made. Byleth couldn’t but look at him lovingly, admiring his amount of care that he was giving her. As he cleaned up the last bit, he tossed the cloth back into the basin and curled up next to her on the bed, wrapping their arms around each other. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Thank you, Byleth.” His face peering into hers.

Byleth hummed, looking into his eyes, “Whatever for, Syl?” 

Sylvain smiled at her, “Before I met you, I'd gone my whole life not knowing there was a possibility that I could love someone and have them love me for me. So from the bottom of my heart...I'm glad we met.” 

Byleth kissed his cheek, “I only want you, Sylvain, not your Crest or your status. I’d do anything for you.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Byleth rested her head on Sylvain’s chest, as he started to lay on his back looking at the ceiling, “Sylvain?” 

“Yeah?” He replied. 

Byleth’s blush started to reappear, despite her daringness earlier, spoke softly, “What are your plans after the war? Are you going to return home?” 

Sylvain sighed deeply, his hand rubbing up and down her back soothingly, “I’m going to be Margrave, more than likely. My father, while more than capable of handling the politics of his position, he can no longer fight.” 

“I...I see.” Byleth replied, somewhat disappointed. That wasn’t the answer she was hoping for. 

As if he could read her mind, he pulled her on top of his chest to stare into her eyes, brushing the hair out of her face, “Why do you sound so sad, By?” 

Byleth drew circles on his chest, nervous despite herself, “Where do I fit in all of this? I know Claude has a position in mind for me, but what about you?” 

“Hmmm, what I want to do with you when it comes to future plans? Pretty dangerous thoughts for us, since we are in a war still.” Sylvain teased, chuckling a bit. 

“I know, but I just need to know.” Byleth answered with determination. 

Sylvain pecked her lips, “You really have a terrible memory, huh? You don’t realize what courting is about or don’t remember.” He placed her forehead on his, looking more open and honest than ever before, “I don’t want to let you go, not now not ever. And when the fighting is over, Byleth, I want something more permanent between us. Byleth Eisner, I want to marry you and build a better future for Fodlan with you.” 

Her eyes shined in unshed appreciative and happy tears, “You...you really are a fool! I hope that wasn’t a proposal.”

Sylvain laughed, “No, it wasn’t. But if that’s what you want from me…”

Byleth shook her head, “No, I want it when the time is right, and I want a proper one, not one we say to each other after a passionate night of love making.” 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “Always has to be something perfect with you, huh?” 

Byleth winked at him with a playful grin, “I expect nothing but the best from you.” 

Sylvain smirked at her, “Well, I hope I don’t disappoint you, Byleth.” 

She fell to his side curling her arm around his waist and humming softly, “I’m sure you won’t.” She started to feel her fatigue as she yawned softly and felt her eyelids drop. Despite being so sleepy she asked, “What kind of future do you want, Syl, with me?” 

Sylvain nuzzled her close, “I want to ensure that Crests aren’t seen as the necessity as they are now. I want to build friendlier relations with the neighboring countries of Sreng and Almyra, I think Claude has the right idea about that. And…” He stopped himself, feeling more bashful for sharing his innermost thoughts about her. 

Byleth lifted her head to stare at him, “And?”

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “And...I want to be at your side, as your husband, as we build that future for everyone...including any children we may have.” 

Byleth blushed, “You want children?”

Sylvain smiled, “Only with you, unless you want…” He looked away a bit embarrassed. 

Byleth giggled, “I want them too, but preferably after the war is over, my love.”

Sylvain grinned, “Good, though that doesn’t mean we can’t practice until then.” He looked at her with a suggestive tone on his lips. He leaned down to give her a lingering kiss on her lips, clutching her face close to his. She smiled but Sylvain could tell Byleth was starting to feel slumber over taking her. “I think it’s time for us to go back to sleep, huh?” 

Byleth nodded, “Mhmmm...I’m sleepy.” 

Sylvain lowered her to his side and gently spooned her naked body with his own, “Then let’s go to sleep, love.” 

Byleth yawned, her voice slurring out, “I love you, Syl.” 

Sylvain snorted, kissing her cheek sweetly, “And I love you, By.” He shut his eyes breathing in her scent and allowing his body to fall asleep. That night he finally had pleasant dreams, dreams of a future with her and the life they would have together. It gave him hope, hope that one day the fighting would be over. 

The bright sunlight flooded the room, with the salty sea air breezing in and gliding over the bare bodies of both Sylvain and Byleth. He slowly began to open his eyes, sensitive to the morning light in their large bedroom. Remembering the events from the night before, Sylvain smiled brightly, as he looked down at Byleth’s naked body. He began to kiss her neck softly, suckling a bit on her sensitive skin. Byleth started to stir awake, moaning at Sylvain’s actions. 

“Mmmm, Syl,” She mumbled as she reached back behind her to stroke Sylvain’s face. 

“Good morning, Byleth.” Sylvain whispered in her ear, huskily, obviously wanting a bit of a lover’s tryst in the early morning light. He started to grope her breasts and nipples. Byleth started to mewl quietly, careful not to be as loud as she was last night.

“Syl...we have to get ready...mmm...for the meetings…ah.” Byleth managed out as she tried to calm down her excitement. 

“Mmm, they can wait, Byleth. I want you all to myself this morning.” Sylvain growled as he climbed over her and diving into a searing hot kiss. Unable to control herself, Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They were really starting to enjoy themselves, more comfortable now as the first time jitters were now over with. Sylvain started to pull her body closer to his, as his tongue intruded her mouth, growling lowly, hungry for more as his arousal grew. He was being selfish, but he really wanted every second of his life to be wrapped up in her. 

As he was starting to please her, the door to their bedroom swung open as Claude strolled in with a light tone in his voice, “Hey, lovebirds, the meeting is going to begin in...an...hour…” Claude’s voice trailed off as he suddenly realized he walked in on an extremely intimate moment. 

Byleth gasped, grabbing the sheets to cover herself as she turned away in embarrassment. Sylvain, on the other hand, grumbled to himself glaring at the Reigan boy. 

Claude chuckled sheepishly, “Oh, my apologies, Teach. I didn’t think I’d stumble on a..private tutorial session.” 

Sylvain’s eyes seared through Claude’s, the most intimidating he’s ever been, “Claude…Get. Out. Now.” 

Claude raised his hands in self defense, “Please don’t stop on my account, I guess I’ll see you two soon. Enjoy yourselves.” Claude turned to leave shutting the door softly on the way out. Sylvain’s head dropped as he groaned loudly, looking down at Byleth who currently had a pillow covering her very flustered face. 

Sylvain spoke first, “He’s gone, Byleth.” 

Byleth’s voice whined out, very muffled from the pillow in front of her, “I am so humiliated. Of all people to stumble in on us, it had to be that jerk!” 

Sylvain laughed heartily, “Well I can agree to that, he probably did that on purpose.” 

Byleth growled, “I would kill him, if he wasn’t so damned valuable to us.” 

Sylvain gently removed her pillow to reveal her sweet and adorable face. He leaned down to kiss her cheeks, “Now, where was I?” 

Byleth giggled, “I believe you were trying to please me, love.” 

Sylvain bit her neck, eliciting a moan from Byleth, “Alright then, we will have to be a bit quick about this.” 

Byleth sighed, “Then make it memorable, Sylvain Gautier.” 

Sylvain’s chuckle vibrated against her, “That I can do, Byleth Eisner.” He proceeded to go through the motions he did the night before, pleasing her thoroughly until they were both spent. After their morning tryst, they hurriedly made their way to the meeting for the third day in a row. And while they believed they’re relationship was well concealed to the members of the Alliance roundtable meeting, they all knew about it at this point after hearing their passionate affair in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The lead up and Battle at Gronder Field. Expect violence and angst, with a touch of fluff.


	26. Heavy Price Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead up and Battle at Gronder Field...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I had the worst time writing this. I think I went up to 20 pages of work on it! So this must be the longest chapter I've made! Not much in the way of fluff, but you kind of expect this with the mission coming up.

After a very long week of discussions and negotiations, The Roundtable Meeting finally ended in success. Due to the charisma of both Sylvain and Claude, and the strength and determination of Byleth, the Alliance Nobles were finally convinced to unite under one banner each of them giving Claude and Byleth soldiers and supplies to support their cause. Sylvain’s presence, while initially met with skepticism and suspicion, was surprisingly the man that they came to admire the most. His knowledge and experience out on the field against the Empire helped paint a picture to the nobles what their men and women should experience while fighting them. Plus his charming allure really pulled in the Alliance nobility. 

Though, unbeknownst to Sylvain and Byleth, a main reason for the Alliance coming together other than everything else, was the obvious passion and love that the Phoenix of Faerghus had for the acting Archbishop. Claude, however, knew what he was doing. It had been many years of plotting in the making, ever since Teach had gained her powers and even a little bit before then. Wanting Byleth and Sylvain to enact on their desires was a little game that Claude was playing, but by the time Byleth had changed into the green haired beauty, Claude knew that his dreams could come to fruition should he make it so. Byleth, in Claude’s mind, was a worthy successor to Rhea. She was smart, kind, open minded, and most of all, drew loyalty from all walks of life. She could bring forth an age of Fodlan that would change for the better, getting rid of the prejudice and the noble system from the inside out. So much more so than what Edelgard was pushing for. However, he knew that while Byleth could draw that kind of inspiration, she wasn’t the most personable woman around. That’s when it clicked for Claude; the man he had tried to get Byleth to hook up with was perfect in that department. Sylvain was a funny, charismatic, and smart guy. Plus the man knew and understood Fodlan politics, even if he hated it. So Claude made it his mission that these two needed to be together in order to bring real change to the world. The world that Claude envisioned for not only Fodlan, but for places like Almyra. 

The week had passed and gone, and with what they set out to successfully done, the trio decided to head back to Garreg Mach monastery. Sylvain was packing up the rest of their clothes, while Byleth was drinking her herbal tea, wincing with every sip. 

Sylvian shook his head looking at her, “That stuff smells worse than a cheap tavern, Byleth”

Byleth smiled at him, “Too bad, I have to drink this tea now, considering for the last few days you’ve been very...active with me.” She smirked remembering their last tryst which was only a few hours ago. 

Sylvain snickered, walking over to lean down and give Byleth a kiss on her cheek, “I didn’t hear you complain earlier, while we were sharing a nice hot bath.” 

Byleth sighed, looking down at her cup, “Ah yes, the ‘bath’ that I had to retake after you decided to drag me out and get me all dirty again.” 

Sylvain shrugged, “Again, no complaints. Although I’d have to say, the night before last was pretty memorable.” He grinned, giving her a wink. 

Byleth blushed hard, “When you took me behind on the balcony? I was too afraid to make a sound.” 

Sylvain sighed dreamily, “And yet on that night I saw two impressive views.” 

Byleth tossed a pillow at Sylvain’s head, having heard enough, “You do realize we have other things to worry about, Syl? You know, other than your libido.” 

Sylvain ducked in time, raising his eyebrows at her, “Your aim is getting worse, love.” 

Byleth huffed, downing the last bit of her tea, “Whatever, we should probably get our bags and start placing them on Astarte’s saddle.” She carried herself over to Sylvain, placing a kiss on his cheek and setting aside her tea cup for one of the servants to pick up. She helped pick up the remaining items off of the desk nearby, including a letter for Sylvain’s father that he had written the night before. She grabbed the message and handed it to Sylvain with a half grin. 

“Still haven’t heard from him?” Byleth asked as Sylvain tentatively took the letter. 

Sylvain exhaled loudly, “Yeah, I’m starting to get a bit worried, he usually replies within a few days.” 

“There hasn’t been any fighting in Faerghus since the Alliance has been invading the South. Unless your spies have heard something.” Byleth raised a questioning brow. 

“Not that I know of, words don't always travel fast. Sometimes they need more evidence.” Sylvain replied, his tone was a bit impatient. Byleth could tell he was getting anxious. His constant worrying over his home country was justified, after all he did leave it for her, just so he could have Byleth back. However, what did he sacrifice in order to do that? His duty and honor to his country? She didn’t know, he rarely discussed his feelings on it, but she knew he felt guilty regardless if he told her or not. 

She gently embraced him from behind, rubbing her hands soothingly on his chest, “I’m sure everything is alright, Sylvain. Perhaps he got caught up in something and he forgot.” 

Sylvain placed a hand over hers, “I hope so, my love.” He turned to look at her in her lovely sparkling green eyes. It was hard to imagine the once blue eyes that were there so many years ago. Regardless she was just as beautiful as before. He started to lean down to kiss her soft pink lips, fluttering his eyes shut when the Alliance leader knocked on the door to their quarters. Sylvain and Byleth rolled their eyes. Of course that man had learned to knock in the past few days, and while it was better than him accidentally stumbling into him, it still was just as annoying. 

Byleth released a breath, smiling to herself as she stared into Sylvain’s welcoming brown eyes, “The door is open, Claude, nothing exciting to see here.” 

Claude turned the knob and sauntered in with a smirk, “Aw that’s too bad, I wanted to eventually gouge my eyes out with the image of Teach and Sylvain in compromising positions.”

Sylvain glared at him, “You’re on dangerous territory, Claude.” 

Claude chuckled, “Well next time don’t leave the door unlocked, maybe you wouldn’t have to deal with that. However, I’m sure it’s going to take a lot of time for me to forget the sounds in the night that have been happening for a while. Last couple of days at least.” Claude wiggled his eyebrows to the blushing couple. 

Byleth’s gaze leered at Sylvain, “You told me no one could hear me outside.”

Sylvain chuckled sheepishly, “Come now, my dearest, I-I didn’t know, hehe” 

Byleth rubbed her temples and groaned, “Now I’m sure every noble from here to Faerghus knows about us.” 

Claude laughed heartily, “Oh you have no idea!” 

Byleth shifted her anger to her friend, “You’re not helping!” 

Claude backed off raising his hands in self defense, “Hey, if it helps, they seem to think your relationship is politically sound. I mean you’re the acting Archbishop and he’s a Commander of Faerghus and destined to be a leader of his own House.” 

Her eyes narrowed, her rage flaring, “We are not pawns in a political game, Claude!” 

Claude huffed, “Listen Teach, I was just kidding around. I’m sorry if I touched a sore spot.” 

Byleth looked at Claude with a sympathetic eye; perhaps she was being a bit too hard on him. It was nice that the rest of the nobles didn’t see her and Sylvain as being selfish, but having her personal life on full display was something she wasn’t used to. Maybe this is why Sylvain was rather calm in comparison. He was used to the eyes being on him, making judgements and comments to his face and behind his back. In fact as she looked at Sylvain now, he was only slightly embarrassed, but was also handling this all better than herself. 

Byleth eyes softened, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get that angry, Claude. It’s just...I’m still very new to this.” 

Claude smiled warmly, “Don’t worry about it, Teach. I know you’re a bit sensitive with your emotions,” Claude patted her back, looking back to Sylvain, “You guys ready to go though, it’d be nice to get a headstart to Garreg Mach, and plan our next attack from there.” 

Sylvain nodded, “We’re almost done, just need to get the bags onto Astarte. I’ll do it, don’t want a servant to run in horror away from her.” He snickered, knowing how terrifying Astarte could be to a person not used to her. She was above average in size for a Wyvern and was dark scaled with red eyes. She wasn’t the friendliest looking Wyvern around, but Sylvain liked that, making her more fearful to his enemies. 

Claude replied, “That’s good, don’t want to lose our morale quite yet. I’ll see you two outside then.” With that Claude turned to leave.

Sylvain cocked his head to the side, staring at Byleth, “You okay? You seemed to have gotten a bit heated.”

Byleth sighed, “I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know how to approach the idea of being the center of attention, especially when it comes to us. I don’t want them to judge you or me because we love each other.”

Sylvain reached out a stroke her cheek, “You think that after all of these years I would care what people thought about me? I wouldn’t even give a damn if they thought our relationship was distracting, I love you Byleth. Nothing will change that.”

Byleth leaned into his touch, “You certainly haven’t changed in the flattering department.” 

Sylvain chuckled, letting her go and picking up their equipment bags, “No, not at all. Now let’s get going before Claude starts getting suspicious.”

Byleth giggled, “Alright, let’s head back to the monastery.”

The flight back was uneventful, no bad weather to slow them down and no resistance from any wind on their way there. As soon as Garreg Mach came into their sights, Byleth felt more at ease. She always felt like going back here was like going home. Even Sylvain thought the same, as he felt that this place, where everything in his life changed for the better was more warm and comforting than the family estate that he was set to inherit. Landing at the monastery, Claude and the happy couple guided their Wyverns to their holding pens and decided to go to the Cathedral to discuss their new plan of attack. By the time they came into the building, they were surprised to see the majority of their classmates and the knights had come back after spending time with family or securing the Bridge of Myrddin. Even Lorenz had returned, noticeably in a more relaxed demeanor than before. So with many of them still here, Claude decided to call a meeting with everyone to explain what had happened in the last few days. 

“All of that went about as well as it could have. Each lord has agreed to provide us with soldiers and supplies.” Claude finished, much to everyone’s delight knowing that the Alliance was more united in dealing with the Empire.

“I'm impressed you were able to convince all of those scattered nobles to help us. I thought they would quarrel about how much support they should each provide. That's what they usually do.” Judith remarked, her astonishment was large. 

“Well, Count Gloucester took the initiative in taking on responsibilities. I presume that was because you spoke with him in advance, Lorenz?” Claude looked to the younger Gloucester noble who nodded in Claude’s direction.

“I merely explained the situation at hand, then my father simply followed your lead, Claude. It was because you had the professor there to represent Lady Rhea. My father is a pious follower of the Church of Seiros.” Lorenz stated, looking at his former professor. 

“Me? I didn’t think I’d be that strategic to have.” Byleth said incredulously. 

“I don't doubt it. I wasn't under the delusion that it was my personal charm that unified everyone. Thanks for that, by the way. I hope you don't feel like I used you... because I sort of used you.” Claude spoke to Byleth, almost apologetically. 

Byleth shook her head, “Don’t mention it.”

Claude smiled sadly at her, “I appreciate that. We don't have time to be picky about our methods. But be honest. You're having a hard time adjusting to your new role, aren't you?” 

Byleth shrugged, “I’m not well pleased about it, but it’s what’s helping the cause.” 

Claude nodded in understanding, “I understand. You're having a hard time adjusting to your new role, aren't you? You weren't even a follower of Seiros to being with, and somehow you've ended up as a representative of the church.” 

Sylvain let out a short laugh, “That certainly is a promotion from being a professor.” 

Byleth sighed, “It’s not just that, I’m not even sure I could even really represent the Church well enough, due to my inexperience.”

Claude looked at Byleth with confidence, “I realize that you might feel guilty about deceiving the believers for our cause... But this is just what the archbishop wanted, and she's the highest authority in the church. Besides, as wielder of the Sword of the Creator, it's undeniable that you're special. I think you should be more confident in yourself and use your position to the fullest.” 

“I agree,” Sylvain interjected. 

Byleth turned to him with a questioning look, “You do? Why?”

Sylvain’s gaze was entirely full of support and devotion, “Think about it, Byleth. You could change things in a way that Rhea can’t, things that could improve all of Fodlan, not just the Alliance.” 

Claude agreed, “He’s right, as sacreligious as it sounds, Teach, you may be the one who can help unite Fodlan. Like I said before, Edelgard is trying to do the same but her way causes too many people to die.” 

“You’re placing a lot of faith in me, despite my lack of experience.” Byleth retorted. 

“Yes, but I have confidence in you, Teach, we all do.” Claude pointed at the supportive glances of the students that she had taught, including Sylvain, who’s gaze never wavered from her. 

“I guess I’ll do my best to show my worth,” Byleth spoke somewhat unsure. The cheers from her students had only lasted a moment when all of a sudden Shamir entered into the Cathedral with an urgent message for the rest to hear. 

“I have news. Our enemy is gathering troops at Fort Merceus. Their army is immense. Likely led by a renowned general. Or perhaps even-” Shamir reported.

Byleth’s eyes narrowed, there was only one person in mind, “Edelgard?” 

Claude sported a crooked grin, “Well now, that would be interesting. If we can defeat the emperor, then the Empire will collapse.” 

As Shamir handed off her report to Byleth, Judith also informed the group of another more pressing issue, “There's something else. An unidentified army has approached the Great Bridge of Myrddin.”

“Huh?” Sylvain questioned, “Where did they come from?” 

Judith continued, “They passed through the Daphnel and Gloucester territories from the northwest with incredible speed. They're raising the banner of House Blaiddyd. Perhaps they are the remnants of the Faerghus royal family.” 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, as he replied in disbelief, “That’s impossible, I would’ve heard something from my father by now if that were the case. Has there been any contact with them? Are they friendly or are they…?” 

Judith responded in a calm manner, “From what we could tell, they posed no threat to the citizens of the Alliance, and so we refrained from engaging them in needless combat.” 

Claude stammered nervously, “Maybe they hope to fight against the Empire to avenge their fallen prince. And what about the bridge itself?” 

Judith shook her head, “Obviously we wouldn't let them pass without receiving envoys first. We thought they may try to force their way through. We considered firing warning arrows, but they left immediately, heading east.”

“Are they intending to use one of the bridges in Ordelia territory?” Byleth asked.

“Most likely. But the Imperial army still controls those bridges. I can't imagine what they intend to do in the Empire, even if they do manage to break through…” Judith trailed off, her face still lost in thought over this new military force. 

Claude sighed rubbing his temples, “I'm reluctant to ease up on our surveillance, but it would be difficult to track them there... For now, let's assume they're just troops belonging to the old Kingdom. In any case, we should proceed with caution. Soon, we'll be entering Empire territory ourselves. If our enemies are going to intercept us with an attack... It will probably be at Gronder Field... How fitting that it was the site of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion five years ago.”

Byleth clenched her eyes shut, of course it would be. How deeply ironic that all three armies would be there to fight. The unknown army was the most troubling by far. Looking over at Sylvain, he looked deeply conflicted and floored. He had no idea about this, and from the looks of it, he felt even more guilty for leaving home. She even looks at the other Faerghus students present here. All of them, even Felix, were solemn and confused, not sure what to do with this new information. Unable to bear the idea of sweeping their feelings under the rug, Byleth spoke out, “Claude, I need to have a meeting with the former Blue Lions students. You can accompany me as well. The rest of you: make sure you rest up and prepare yourself for this next battle. More than likely, this will be a tough one. This meeting is adjourned.” 

The rest of the former students filed out as Claude, the Blue Lions students, Sylvain, and Byleth all stayed put. The looks on their faces were telling. None of them knew what was going on. Byleth glanced at them all, a visage of concern graced her face as she asked for the Blue Lions to share anything that they may know or their feelings on the subject. 

Felix was among the first to speak, “We can predict what the Empire will do. Faerghus is our real problem. The eastern lords have joined forces and are warring with the Dukedom.” 

Sylvain’s eyebrows furrowed, “You mean the Faerghus Loyalists, right? Not whatever this army is?” 

Felix shrugged at his friend, “It could be both, I don’t know. But I've heard nothing about that conflict as of late. It's strange.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “I haven’t received any letters back from my father, I’m used to him at least replying within a day or two.”

Felix’s eyes widened, “I haven't heard much from my father either. I can't help but find this silence unsettling…” 

Ingrid looked towards the ground, “I’ve cut all contact with my family since joining this fight.” 

Ashe’s eyes softened as he approached Ingrid with a hand on her shoulder, “Ingrid…”

Ingrid grasped his hand tenderly, “Don’t worry about me, I’m just more concerned with accidentally running into them.” 

Byleth eyebrows furrowed, “Do you think that may be a possibility?”

Ingrid shook her head, “I’m not sure, Were I to see soldiers of the Galatea Family amidst the host flying the royal family’s banner… I… Well. All chances of reconciliation with my father would end there.” 

Byleth responded further, “Are you okay with that?” 

Ingrid sighed, “I do not know if that is the right path. But, the fact is, I’ve come this far. There’s no time for second guessing. Not anymore.” 

Byleth lowered her head, “I...I see.”

Annette spoke up next, her face filled with worry, “Claude you seem filled with confidence, but I wonder if everything really will be OK…” 

Claude nodded, “That’s understandable, in war, anything is possible.”

Annette shuffled on her feet nervously, “The Imperial army might be hiding the emperor, and the troops headed south might belong to the old Kingdom. I’ll be honest… I’m incredibly uneasy about all this. But at this point there’s…no option but to move forward.” 

Byleth nodded, turning to Mercedes and Ashe, “Anything for you guys to share?” 

Mercedes shook her head, “I’m more concerned with finding Lady Rhea. I know you’re acting in her place, Professor, but she is needed here as much as anyone else.” 

“Ashe?” Byleth asked.

Ashe looked at Ingrid before turning to the Professor, “I will fight whoever we need to. I have to protect those I...we care about.” 

Sylvain smiled in the background as he observed the rare instance that Ingrid, whom he saw as his pestering little sister, was finally blushing at the idea of a young man giving her the time of day. She deserved to find someone that loved her for her, after all she was in the same boat as Sylvain. Their lives were almost completely dictated by their Crests, but it seemed possible that the future that was destined for the pair was now changing. 

Byleth turned to Sylvain with a glance that he knew all too well, “My love? Thoughts?” Sylvain could see the looks of bewilderment. They had not seen their professor act so forward with her emotions to Sylvain. Of course all of them knew that they were together, but for her to be so open about it was a bit strange. Sylvain paid them no mind, in fact he was proud of her not being so ashamed for once. 

Sylvain spoke clearly, “It’s shaping up to be quite the battle. And I’ve got no problem with that, but that mystery army really worries me. There’s no indication if they’re friend or foe… Who do you think they are, By?” 

“Remnants of the old Kingdom?” Byleth answered.

“I suppose it’s possible. After all, His Highness is supposedly dead.” Sylvain said somewhat bitterly. 

“Could it be possible that his death was a hoax? After all, it should be impossible to unite some of the Faerghus nobility under the Blaiddyd banner without someone to claim it.” 

Sylvain snorted, “Heh, not unless he rose from the grave to secure revenge. That would mean… Actually, I have no idea what that would mean.” His face fell, realizing if that were true…Goddess he remembered what Dimitri was like at the monastery before it all fell apart. He was barely functioning and tethering on the fringes of insanity. He took a sharp inhale, staring into Byleth’s eyes, “Well, whoever they are, I hope we can avoid fighting them.”  
“Perhaps he's still alive and leading that army…” Felix muttered under her breath. 

Byleth glanced back at Felix, “Would you be able to fight him?” 

Felix scoffed, crossing his arms, “Don't patronize me. If his head is still attached to his body, I'll remedy that without hesitation.” 

Sylvain shook his head, “Felix, don't get distracted.”

Felix sighed, “You're right. I can't let my emotions take hold. Either way, a major battle awaits us. Try not to die. I'll be annoyed if you did.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Are you saying that to me? Or Byleth?” 

Felix huffed shortly, “You pick.” 

Sylvain smiled, “Aw how sweet, you’re starting to care.” 

Felix grumbled, “I never said that.” 

Byleth shook her head with a half smile, “Alright boys, let’s stop this back and forth before we get out of hand.” 

Claude looked at the Blue Lions and addressed them directly, “I may not have been your original House Leader, but I do care about all of you guys. We secured the win in our first skirmish, but the next battle is a different matter. The Empire will come after us with everything it's got. Even so, the ultimate victory will be ours. And I'm not just saying that! I've made ample preparations to ensure our victory. It's my rule to never leave victory to chance. You can't rely on the protection of the goddess. With Teach’s power and my schemes, I should be able to plot a direct course to victory.” 

Byleth looked to the Blue Lions students, “No matter what happens, I’ll be there for you. If you need me to listen to you, train with you, or vent to, I’ll be here. We don’t know what to expect from this unknown army, but just know that I’m with you.” 

Just as she finished, a courier stepped into the Cathedral, a bit out of air from running all the way to the meeting participants, “I have word for you, Commander Gautier. Two letters of correspondence from your father.” 

Sylvain quickly rushed over and grabbed the letters, shaking the courier’s hand,“Thank you, my man.” The courier left as Sylvain started to rip open the envelopes and settle down on a bench to skim through them. 

Byleth cleared her throat, “I’m pretty sure that we all need to rest and relax, go ahead and do so and I’ll inform you if there are any changes.” 

The Blue Lions students nodded and left the Cathedral one by one, alongside Claude who knew that Byleth and Sylvain were more interested in some alone time as they dissected the contents of Margrave Gautier’s letters. Byleth sat down next to Sylvain, she could tell he was tense as he looked over his father’s words. He handed her the first letter wordlessly. She grabbed it and silently looked through it all

_To My Son, Commander Sylvain Jose Gautier,_

_First let me congratulate you on your armies efforts in achieving success on the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Because of that, the homefront has been relatively calmer and easier to handle. Cornelia is not handling this well, as her support from the Emperor has been less and less as of late. I may have been suspicious and concerned for your switch over to the Alliance, but it seems to be of benefit indirectly for us, the Faerghus Loyalists._

_As I was writing this letter to you, my son, I have been informed of a minority of our soldiers mutinying and following the banner of another. I don’t wish to alarm you, however it seems that they are following the banner of House Blaiddyd. I was sure this was something to be considered false, but it seems to be true. I will try my best to inform you if any other information arrives, but do ensure that you and Byleth are safe as you attend the roundtable meetings in Derdriu. I would like to at least see her after the war is over._

_~Your Father, Margrave Sylvestre Victor Gautier_

Byleth set the letter down on her lap as Sylvain handed the other letter to her, huffing out a sigh and placing his face in his hands. She hurriedly skimmed through the following letter. 

_To My Son, Commander Sylvain Jose Gautier,_

_I heard that your talks went well, and that the Alliance is now a unified front on the war against the Empire. That is very good news indeed, I’m sure that you, Claude, and Byleth were very convincing. To see such a thing has brightened the spirits of those in our armies under the Faerghus Loyalist banners._

_Although, that is where my good news comes to an end. I am sorry to inform you of this, Sylvain, but it seems that the Faerghus army that carries the Blaiddyd flag has gathered in strength. With them is Sir Gustave, whom you may know as Gilbert at the monastery, and Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius. They did contact me, asking me to join allegiances with them as they fight for the rightful heir of Faerghus. However, I will not betray your cause. Our troops have remained loyal, but some of the Fraldarius troops have splintered off. Their army does not mean us harm and they are preceding to invade south into Alliance territory. There have also been rumors that Prince Dimitri is leading them, but there’s little evidence for that._

_I don’t know what they want or why they’re choosing now to appear, but please be careful son. We cannot know what this army will do if they encounter yours. I only hope that they do not engage with you. Sending my best wishes to you and Byleth, and may the Goddess protect you all._

_~Your Father, Sylvestre Victor Gautier_

Byleth lowered the letter from her eyes and stared at Sylvain. He looked lost, somber, and angry. He grabbed the last letter from Byleth and placed it carefully in one of his pockets. He got up from his seat and stubbornly kicked a piece of rubble across the floor. His hands were clenched and his jaw was tightened. Byleth hadn’t seen him like this in a long time, it made her deeply concerned. She approached him cautiously, allowing him to work through his emotions. 

“Sylvain...what does this mean?” Byleth asked. 

Sylvain let out a short breath, “It means that the Faerghus Loyalists have split up. Making them significantly weaker.”

“Are you sure? It seems like it’s only a small minority.” Byleth tried to reason with him. 

Sylvain growled, storming towards her, “But we were already small in number, Byleth! Without their full power, the Faerghus Loyalists can’t help us!” 

Byleth inhaled sharply, “Falling apart at this moment won’t help us, Sylvain! We need to think this through!” 

Sylvain grabbed his hair, running it through his roots, stressed and pacing across the floor, “I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve been there. I could have prevented this. I…” 

Byleth grabbed Sylvain’s face and gently let his eyes peer into hers, “Sylvain, listen to me. I need you to answer these questions to the best of your abilities.” 

“O-okay,” He mumbled, his body still shaking under the stress of it all. 

“Is it possible that Dimitri is alive?” Byleth asked.

Sylvain exhaled shakily, “I-I don’t know, maybe. No one ever saw his body, even after he was declared dead.”

“Okay,” Byleth nodded stroking his cheek to calm him down, “And why would Felix and Annette’s fathers leave the resistance and follow the House Blaiddyd banner?” 

Sylvain breathing was getting steadier, as Byleth helped him regain his sanity a bit, “I’m...not sure about Gilbert, but when it comes to Felix’s dad...Rodrigue has always been about protecting and preserving the Blaiddyd bloodline. Mostly because of his friendship with the late king. And he’s always been overprotective of Dimitri, even when he was supposedly dead, Rodrigue would still be on the lookout for him.” 

Byleth let her hands fall from his face, nodding, “I see. Do you think Dimitri will try to attack us?” 

Sylvain shook his head, “I...I don’t know. You remember how he acted after Edelgard was found out to be the Flame Emperor? He was...I don’t know how to describe him. It was like all semblance of sanity left his body, By.” 

Byleth eyes furrowed, “Yeah, I remember. That’s what concerns me. But we can’t lose ourselves now, love. We need to find a way to make it through this fight.” Her arms wrapped around Sylvain’s midsection, snuggling into his chest.

Sylvain returned the embrace, “I...Byleth...I’m sorry...for freaking out like that.” 

Byleth hummed, “Sylvain, it’s okay. It’s alright for you to be stressed. We are in a war.” 

Sylvain let out a small laugh, “Yeah but, I shouldn’t have made you worry. I should at least try to have a level head.”

“No one is perfect, not even me. I mean, I still can’t express myself very well.” Byleth replied. 

Sylvain nuzzled his head onto hers, feeling a lot less tense, “Byleth?”

“Yeah?” She answered

“Do you think I should have stayed? With my troops I mean. I honestly have been so conflicted. I practically abandoned them.” Sylvain’s voice cracked. Byleth could feel the pain in his tone, he seriously was doubting himself being here. 

Byleth stared up into his eyes, smiling softly, “I can’t really answer that, but I do know that I wouldn’t have been as focused on my mission if I didn’t know where you were or if you were okay. It’s foolish and selfish of me, but I know that it's the truth.” 

Sylvain placed his forehead on hers, “I know damn well, I couldn’t stay away from you.”

Byleth nuzzled her head closer, “And we have achieved a lot for everyone in the fight thus far. We are close to ending this war, I can feel it.” 

Sylvain held her tighter to him, “One battle at a time?”

Byleth sighed against him, “Yes, one battle at a time.” 

The fog was thick as was the atmosphere in the air. The battle was about to begin and like they had gone over so many times in the Cardinal Room, Byleth’s prediction that this would be a three way fight was correct. She didn’t know what to expect from the faction from Faerghus, but she did know what to expect out of the Empire. Edelgard was many things to so many people. A visionary. A tyrant. A strong woman. An evil entity. But she was not dumb, that much Byleth understood. So she made sure to note that in Edelgard’s playground, she would have many tricks up her sleeve. That’s okay, Byleth thought to herself, Claude had a few schemes himself. 

As the battle commenced, Byleth ordered her Blue Lions faction of students to head towards the Faerghus troops. Sylvain took command of them, hoping that he could sway some of the forces to his side. Byleth took command of the Black Eagle students, heading towards the middle of the battlefield, hoping to take control of the ballistas, and then regrouping with the Golden Deer students to pin Edelgard in. She was the main priority. If they capture her or take her down, the war would be over. 

This battle was far worse than expected, however. The fighting was brutal and chaotic, one could barely make out friend or foe. At one point, Byleth had no choice but for Ferdinand and Caspar to help out the Blue Lions students as they were dealing with a lot more than they bargained for. Edelgard certainly wasn’t making it easy on them either, as she blasted the center with fire magic, injuring several of the Black Eagles in the process. Claude’s group was barely making it, had it not been for Byleth’s intervention with the ballistas, they probably would’ve been obliterated. 

She made her way off of the burning platforms of the ballistas, along with the remaining Black Eagle students as they realized that the fighting they had entered was now a crossfire between the Faerghus army and The Empire. Byleth fought through the men and women that came her way, cutting them down with her sword and quickly making work of the soldiers coming near the rest of her students.

Unfortunately her presence on the field at this present moment was a bad omen as a large Hero’s Relic swung out and almost took her head straight off. Byleth took a step back as she stood in shock at the towering beast fighting her. There was no denying it, despite how disheveled and crazed he looked, this was Dimitri. Or at least the husk of the young man she had known. 

She steeled herself as she readied her sword in case he would strike her again, “Dimitri, we don’t have to fight. We can join forces.” 

Dimitri scoffed, “It would be a waste of my time.” Dimitri pointed his lance in her face, ready to kill.

Byleth gritted her teeth, “Don’t do this! Just think, if you lay down your weapons, we can take down Edelgard together, bring peace to Fodlan, and let this world be reborn into a new dawn! Don’t you want that for your people, for Faerghus?!” 

Dimitri remained unmoved, “I want that girl’s head.” 

Byleth shook her head, “This isn’t you. You aren’t the same Dimitri that I knew so many years ago. That Dimitri would not want this!” 

Dimitri swung his lance at her, Byleth narrowly ducked, feeling the weight of the blade on the wind, “That Dimitri is dead!” She countered his every movement, but he had grown far too strong, and addicted to the bloodlust that came from being alone for so many years. Byleth was being backed into a corner, she knew that getting this distracted by him was a bad idea and she struggled to remove herself from the situation she was in. Dimitri was not in his right mind, and he pursued after the former professor, his eyes looking at her in the most primal of ways. 

“Are you trying to stop me?” Dimitri snarled. 

“I only want you to listen to me, dammit! I want you to see that it doesn’t have to end like this for you.” Byleth pleaded, hoping in vain that he’d come to his senses. 

Instead the man raised his lance high, “Then I'll just have to kill you!” 

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!” A loud voice rang out. Byleth looked up to see Sylvain on his Wyvern, Astarte, landing in between Dimitri and her. Sylvain quickly dismounted, unsheathing his Lance of Ruin. He turned to Astarte, ordering her to fly above them. As Astarte left the battlefield, Sylvain took a quick glance at Byleth, “Byleth, go. Meet up with Claude and take care of Edelgard.” 

“Sylvain, I can’t-” She started before she was interrupted by him. 

“Now, By! Don’t worry about me! Just get to it, the fighting won’t end until they’re both taken down.” Sylvain commanded as he watched as Dimitri got closer and closer to them. 

Byleth reluctantly started to move away, “Syl, promise me you’ll come back.” 

Sylvain let out a short laugh, “Even if it takes me a hundred years, I’ll always come back to you, Byleth. Now, go. Go!” Byleth nodded affirmatively and commanded her Black Eagle students to follow suit. 

As soon as he was sure that Byleth was out of Dimitri’s reach, Sylvain turned to him with his eyes narrowed. He could feel his blood boiling; the idea that His Princeliness would strike down his lover, it made him furious. But on the other hand, he could feel his legs shaking, he knew Dimitri. He knew that Dimitri could easily best himself. He was always ridiculously strong, and now...Sylvain gulped trying to quiet his beating heart. Dimitri looked like a menace, entirely fueled by vengeance and violence. 

Sylvain twisted his own Lance of Ruin around as he stepped forward to challenge Dimitri, his anger spilling forth “What are you waiting for, Your Highness?!” 

Dimitri looked down in what seemed like shame, “You're not worth it. Get out of my sight.” 

Sylvain snarled at the wayward prince, “But she was worth it! Byleth was worth destroying!”

Dimitri growled back, “I only want Edelgard’s head, if you’re not going to let me, then I will kill you.” 

Sylvain huffed readying his lance for his attack, “Dimitri...I’m not going to enjoy this, but your rage needs to end here.” 

Dimitri didn’t say a word as he lunged at Sylvain with the Hero’s Relic he must’ve acquired from Rodrigue. Sylvain dodged his attack and quickly countered him swinging his lance at Dimitri. The two dueled it out, both holding their own. Sylvain was surprised at how well he was doing despite Dimitri’s inhuman strength. He matched it with his own speed and experience on the field. They eventually made their way up hill, hitting and attacking each other with a ferocity that only a Faerghus soldier would know. He wasn’t aware of the rest of the Faerghus soldiers and the Blue Lions Students watching them. The duelling nobles from their homeland, one representing the older power and dynasty and the other representing a man reborn from flames to defend Faerghus. 

The fighting grew more chaotic, and Sylvain could feel his muscles straining under the pressure. He knew that if he didn’t take out Dimitri now, Sylvain would die by his hand. He needed an opening, anything at this point. But he didn’t want to kill his friend. His friend that he grew up with. His friend he saw as his baby brother. His sweet and kind friend who was so warped by the tragedies that followed him that led Dimitri and Sylvain to fighting for their lives at this moment. Sylvain didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to kill another brother. But Dimitri was so lost, there was almost nothing left of him. 

Dimitri made one move that gave Sylvain the chance to take him down, as he swung wide leaving his chest open for an attack. Sylvain took a deep breath and cried out as he kicked the Prince in the chest and launched him backwards, leaving Dimitri to fall down the steep hill and leaving Sylvain victorious. Sylvain watched the Prince from down below. He was muttering where Edelgard was and stumbled away in a daze. 

Sylvain could only watch in pity; Dimitri was completely out of his mind. He sighed in sadness, as he felt Astarte land near him and nuzzle against him, her purring vibrated against his chestplate. He quickly mounted her, and tugged on her reins. He needed to get to Byleth, he was sure that her battle with Edelgard was going to be difficult.

Byleth could feel her emotions mounting as she stared down Edelgard. She couldn’t help but feel an uncomfortable rage facing her. Here she was in all of her glory, with armor and a headdress that were as grandiose as her plan to conquer all of Fodlan. Edelgard looked at her former professor with eyes that seemed somewhat remorseful, but Byleth knew better. She knew that if she gave any ground, Edelgard would take it. 

As they traded blows, Edelgard spoke, “I knew when next we met one of our paths would have to come to an end.” 

Byleth grunted as her sword clashed against her axe, “I will not be dying here! Your tyranny must end here.” 

Edelgard sneered, “Your journey ends here, Professor. Forever.” She raised her axe to take down Byleth, but she expertly dodged her attack, ready to counter Edelgard with her own.

That’s when Claude swooped in, hitting the axe out of Edelgard’s hand with Failnaught, “Not if I can help it!” 

Edelgard stared up into the sky seeing Claude’s cocky face, “Claude…” 

Claude snorted in response, “We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever, Edelgard.” 

Edelgard smirked, “You're not so unfortunate yourself. And you have the aid of the professor. Frankly, I'm jealous.Now's the chance for you and the professor to leave.” 

Claude barked out a short laugh, “I'm afraid I must decline. Even if we left, we'd just have to come right back.” 

Byleth readying herself for anything, raised her sword close to her, “It’s over Edelgard, you’re disarmed and your army is weakened. Stand down.” 

Edelgard shook her head, “I’m sorry, Professor, but I will not meet my end here. I must retreat for now. We'll meet again on the battlefield.” She quickly grabbed her axe, Aymr, and stood tall without preparing herself to attack. Instead, Hubert warped near her and took her away as fast as possible, with the rest of her army retreating. 

“Dammit! We were so close!” Claude exclaimed, as he lowered Fajr onto the ground to walk towards his friend. Byleth looked exhausted after her fight with Edelgard, her body was filled with small wounds and bruises. Her armor was falling apart from the weight of a Hero’s Relic hitting her. But she was alive. She was okay. 

Byleth gave a small smile, “At least we’re alive...Claude? Did you see Sylvain on your way to me?” 

Claude shook his head, “No, I don’t think so.” 

Byleth’s breath was shaky, she didn’t want to believe he was dead, “Are you sure?” 

Claude was about to answer when he and Byleth heard a loud screech from a Wyvern above them. Looking to the sky, Byleth breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Sylvain start to land on the ground, dismounting Astarte as soon as he could and rushing over to Byleth. He crashed into her arms and squeezed her tightly against his armor, “You okay, By?” he asked her. 

Byleth chuckled weakly, “I should be asking you that. I’m fine by the way, a few minor injuries, nothing serious.” 

Sylvain sighed deeply, burying his face in her hair, “I’m glad. And I’m also alright.” 

Byleth muttered into his chest, “You’re one hundred years early though.” 

Sylvain laughed, “Yes, I suppose I am.” 

Claude cleared his throat, allowing the couple to slowly detach from one another, “So... Edelgard retreated. I suppose she lives to be defeated another day.” 

Byleth sighed, clutching onto her side, “It was close.” 

Claude shook his head, “Too close. But I suppose all that matters is that we won. Some of our allies are injured, but can still fight. We'll just have to accept this outcome and press onward.” 

Sylvain looked around at the battlefield with a furrowed brow, “This place is a mess, too many people perished in this fight.” 

Claude raised an eyebrow at Sylvain, “What became of the Kingdom army. And Dimitri? “ 

Sylvain shook his head, “As soon as Dimitri was dealt with, they kind of fell apart and retreated.” 

Byleth looked at him curiously, “What happened after I left?” 

Sylvain lowered his head, “I fought him, it wasn’t easy. He certainly wasn’t holding back, even after everything we’ve been through together…But I just threw him down a hill, last I checked he was still alive.” 

Just then, Hilda who had been listening in approached Claude and the pair with a somber and regretful look in her eyes, “I saw him.”

“Who? Dimitri?” Claude asked his friend. 

“He was completely different from how I remember him. He looked like a crazed demon while he was fighting. He pursued Edelgard as she retreated, but he didn't get far before he collapsed. I saw him surrounded by Imperial troops and... pierced by their spears. I'll never forget it. He deserved a better end.” Hilda’s eyes shined in unshed tears. 

Byleth looked to see Sylvain’s reaction and was disheartened to see his hollow stare, as he tried to process his emotions hearing this news from Hilda.

Claude sighed, “Dimitri... He went through so much to make it here, only for his efforts to be in vain.” 

Hilda’s tears started to flow downward, “I can't even begin to understand what Dimitri must have been feeling, but...There must have been some other way. Why did he have to go like that?” 

“And his vassal, Dedue... Did he fall as well?” Claude asked tentatively. 

“I don’t know...I’m sorry, I can’t deal with this right now.” Hilda sobbed. 

Byleth watched as Sylvain slowly detached from her, walking numbly onto the open field behind them, clutching his face. Byleth followed close behind, as Claude comforted Hilda after the horrifying scene that she had witnessed. Byleth could feel Sylvain’s pain, even if he wasn’t facing her. She could see his body shaking, his tears flowing out as he collapsed on the ground. Byleth was quick in wrapping her arms around him. 

“It...it shouldn’t have been this way…” Sylvain sobbed, “H-he...he was supposed to bring peace and stability to Faerghus…” 

Byleth nuzzled close to him, “I know, Syl.”

“Goddess, Byleth, I didn’t want to kill another brother…What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to Felix, Ingrid, and the others? How is Faerghus ever going to recover?” Sylvain cried.

“Sylvain...you didn’t kill him. The Empire did. You did what you thought was best.” Byleth spoke softly. 

“...he was like family, By, I couldn’t just kill him. Even though...he tried to kill you.” Sylvain sniffled. 

“I know, I don’t blame you.” Byleth snuggled closer to him. 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around her, “...Stay with me awhile?” 

Byleth hummed, “Whatever you wish, my love, I will stay by your side.” 

The pair looked out into the mess that was made, thinking about their victory and the heavy price paid for the cause of a better world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up in our story: Fluffy interactions and a marriage?! (It won't be who you think, lol)


	27. Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth receive an unexpected but welcomed support and an elopement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello fluff and steamy bits! This chapter is like therapy as we head to the ending of our story.

The memorial service for those lost at Gronder was brief but powerful. So many soldiers on either side of Faerghus and the Alliance were dead, and yet Byleth made it in her own power to make sure that all of them were appropriately grieved. She opened up Garreg Mach to those in mourning, including the families of those dead soldiers. Among the notable deaths from the Faerghus army were the former Prince Dimitri, who rashly went after the Empire army and died at their hands, and sadly enough, Lord Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius who apparently was found dead on the field by his own son, Felix. The amount of sadness and despair amongst the Faerghus people was profound. However, due to her own kindness to them, Byleth noticed her popularity with the Faerghus people had become immense. 

But now they had the problem of Fort Merceus, and with the Alliance suffering some losses on the field, the nobility of the Alliance that they had tried so hard to keep, was starting to become nervous. Even while she was at Sylvain’s desk looking over the reports of the Empire’s movements, she was starting to feel the pressure to keep her army’s morale up. She sighed deeply into her hands, war was starting to weigh on her. She watched her Blue Lions students’ grief over their Prince and how it deeply affected them. Felix was silently grieving in his own way, and only conversed with Byleth once in the training tower, asking if there was some way he could’ve curbed Dimitri’s hatred for the Empire and if his father’s death could have been prevented. Byleth was thankful of Annette’s support of Felix; even during the memorial service Annette hummed a soft lullaby in Felix’s ear as he held her close to him, without a care for what anyone thought about them. Ingrid took to talking to Ashe for comfort, and Byleth even caught them intertwining hands as he tried his best to support her. Mercedes offered prayers, and led the majority of the service that Byleth had created for everyone. 

Sylvain was trying his best to remain strong. While he wasn’t the closest friend of Dimitri, he had been raised with him, as if they were family. He really was hurt though, and Byleth could see it. When they went to bed, he was insistent of being closer to her, and cuddling up to her. Byleth welcomed it with open arms, remembering how he had healed her after her father passed away. She even made it in her power to make sure he was well fed and bathed. Sylvain was greatly appreciative of her efforts, even on his worst days. 

Thinking of him now, she was wondering where he had run off to. He had left about fifteen minutes ago, saying he needed to get something, but now she was just curious where he went. She was about to get out of her chair until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, gently placing her back in her seat. 

“Whoa, where are you off to?” Sylvain’s voice spoke out, as he leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek. 

“Trying to look for a red headed noble who said he’d be right back,” Byleth smirked as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. 

“I did come right back,” Sylvain chuckled, “I was just getting something…”

“Oh, and that was?” Byleth turned around and crossed her arms looking at him suspiciously. 

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck, “Nothing that you need to know, quite yet.” His blush appeared vividly on his cheeks. 

Byleth got up and sauntered over to him, “Oh really? Are you sure, love?” Her smirk dazzling her beautiful features.

Sylvain smiled at her fondly, “I am. However, I was more concerned about you, By. Are you doing okay?” 

Byleth sighed, “I should be asking you that, Syl. I know it’s been a rough couple of weeks.” 

Sylvain’s head lowered a bit, a slight sadness still lingered in his eyes, “I’m...doing better. That’s all thanks to you.” 

Byleth gave a short laugh, “Just returning the favor, after all it was thanks to you that I was able to recover from my father’s death.” 

Sylvain brushed her hair back, cradling her head, “Yeah well, just know, I’m happy that you’re in my life, Byleth. And I can see that you’re stressing out as well.” 

Byleth let out a lingering breath, “You noticed?” 

Sylvain nodded, “I’m afraid so, when you experience really difficult emotions you wear them on your sleeve.” 

Byleth shook her head, “I didn’t want you to worry about me, I wanted to help you.” Turning away from him in shame. 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “Hey, it’s okay. You shouldn’t carry the entire weight of the army on you. I’m here to help.” 

Byleth snuggled near him, “Hmmm, I’m not sure what I want you to do for me though.” 

Sylvain chuckled darkly in her ear, whispering huskily, “Well I could help you de-stress a bit.” 

Byleth hummed appreciatively, “I might like that.” 

Sylvain nipped her earlobe, “Mmmmm, good. Because I’ve been needing you for a while now.” 

Sylvain twisted her body and snatched her lips in his own. Byleth’s moan was loud as their lips connected, letting their tongues explore each other. Sylvain pushed Byleth’s body up against the wall, spreading her legs apart and putting his body in the space he created. His hips grinded up against hers as they both struggled to gain control over each other. It had been a long time since their last passionate tryst, and she was longing for something like this, but she never found any time was appropriate. Sylvain was thinking the same thing as he groped her ass and breasts, desperate to feel her next to him. He grunted as he felt her hand stroke him through his pants. She struggled to unbuckle his trousers as Sylvain tore her shorts and tights off of her. 

They looked at each other with knowing eyes: this was going to have to be a quick one. So Sylvain made it in his power to ready her by pulling down her undergarments and quickly kneeling down on the ground and using his tongue to pleasure her and moisten her up. Byleth had to stifle her moans, it was the middle of the day and there were many people awake and on the second floor of the dorms. Her whimpers and tiny noises she made, spurred Sylvain on as he hurriedly tried to get Byleth to her release. He wouldn’t feel comfortable unless she was satisfied. He placed his two fingers in her, pumping her steadily hearing her breathing quicken. Her hands moved through his scalp, her nails digging in as Sylvain’s tongue and fingers made quick work of her. 

“Syl...Sylvain...please...I’m nearly there.” Byleth panted out. 

“Let yourself go, Byleth, come on,” Sylvain said, as he proceeded to continue to bring her closer to her climax. 

Byleth started moaning as the pressure began to build up, “Sylvain...Sylvain..” Finally she let loose and allowed herself to finish. She tried to silence herself, but she did let out a small moan. 

Sylvain brushed his face off with the sleeve of his tunic, and lunged toward her lips, attacking them with ferocity. He started to shed off his trousers that were unfastened and his briefs along with it, releasing himself from the confines of his clothes.

He broke away from Byleth looking into her eyes, “You ready?” 

Byleth nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, please I need you.” 

He pumped himself a few times before he pinned Byleth on the wall and slowly entered into her slick heat. They both sighed at being connected after such a long period of time apart, enjoying this one small moment of quiet before Sylvain thrusted into her hard and fast. Byleth was having a hard time keeping her voice down, afraid that the other students might walk in, especially since she thoroughly enjoyed Sylvain pounding deep inside of her. 

Sylvain was moaning into her ears, the sound of it turning Byleth on. His panting and warm breath on her was making her more excited. She could feel herself lose control as she gripped onto Sylvain’s shoulders as he lifted her higher to hit her in a better spot. She whimpered, feeling her walls closing in once again as she moaned out his name as she felt her release. 

Sylvain’s thrusts began to be more erratic, “By...Byleth...Oh, Byleth. I’m going to…” Sylvain stiffened and grunted loudly as his warm fluid entered her and filled her to the brim, spilling out onto the floor below. The pair slumped against each other, trying to catch their breath. Sylvain’s member softened and slipped out of her, causing them to wince at the lack of contact with each other. They lifted their heads to look at each other. They began to laugh a bit as they pulled up their undergarments and pants shakily, still feeling the bliss of their climaxes. 

“Hah...well...that was nice, haven’t done that in a while.” Sylvain said as he was still trying to calm his breathing. 

“Hehe, yeah.” Byleth giggled, brushing her hair out of her eyes, “I didn’t want to after everything that’s gone on.” 

Sylvain smiled at her, “I know, By. However, I don’t mind if we do so now.” 

She blushed, “Perhaps later tonight?” 

Sylvain kissed her longingly, before breaking away with a soft look in his eyes, “I’d like that, Byleth.” 

They leaned in for another kiss, when they were interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on Sylvain’s door. Sylvain groaned, letting his head fall in disappointment, much to Byleth’s amusement. He broke away from her and opened the door to reveal Felix with a furrowed brow. 

Sylvain let out a grin rubbing the back of his neck, “Hey, hey Felix? What’s up?” 

Felix sighed deeply, “Claude told me to tell you and the Professor that there’s a large force of Faerghus troops heading towards Garreg Mach.” 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, “What?!” 

Byleth rushed over to the doorway, “Do you know what they want?’ 

Felix shrugged, “Don’t know, but Claude told me to tell you both to head to the entrance of the monastery.” In a very Felix manner, he turned to walk away but not before saying as he left, “And can you two be more quiet? No one wants to hear your...excursions.” 

Sylvain swiftly closed the door, facing his lover with a sheepish grin and a shrug, as she crossed her arms and glared at Sylvain, “Haha...who would’ve thought? But hey, Faerghus army! We really need to get there quick.” 

Byleth sighed as she placed on her overcoat, “You’re lucky that we have important matters to attend to. Otherwise I’d have a long lecture for you, Sylvain” She rushed out the door, with Sylvain trailing behind as he struggled to place on his armor. He had to admit she was still intimidating to him, but in the end she was always worth it. 

They ran all the way to the gates of the monastery to see Claude’s smirking and charming gaze. He was standing tall and confident, not giving an air of anxiousness or worry which was suspicious. It wasn’t like Claude to withhold information...okay, it wasn’t like Claude to withhold vital information that would be life and death situations. However, he seemed to be more well in- the-know than Sylvain or Byleth were. 

Byleth approached him cautiously, “Claude, what’s going on?” 

Claude’s grin widened, “It seems to me that the Faerghus Loyalists have reunited under a single banner again. You may want to see it.”

Byleth shook her head, “I want to know if they’re friendly or not.” 

Claude moved out of the way, “Take a look and see, you too Sylvain.” 

As the pair moved to see what Claude was viewing they were shocked to see the grand army that was moving into the monastery’s inner walls. Thousands of Infantrymen, Pegasus Knights, and Cavalry all marching through in Faerghus regalia and armor. They were large in number, as if they all had left Faerghus to take the pilgrimage to Garreg Mach. Their banners ranged from the House Fraldarius, House Dominic, House Galatea, and finally the largest banner of them all, House Gautier. It’s banner flew the highest among the rest, the Crest blazing red on a black background. 

Sylvain stared in disbelief, he was so sure that the rest of the Faerghus army they had fought at Gronder had returned home. This was unprecedented. It was a stunning sight to see. The people that he had been defending for the last five almost six years were now here in unity to assist them. At the forefront of the army was an older man with blazing red hair and brown eyes, his armor was well worn, as the ebony chestplate had lost its luster after so many uses. His right arm was gone and covered with a red cape and his left hand carried the reins of his stallion. There was no denying it, it was Sylvain’s father. He carried his steed alongside the acting Commander, Augustus, who had a large grin on his face when he saw Sylvain clutching the hand of his beloved Byleth. Sylvain watched as they approached the couple and Claude, dismounting their horses at the same time and stepping to them, bowing politifully. 

Sylvain bowed, as did Byleth, as he spoke with a surprised tone, “Father, what is this? What are you doing here?” 

Sylvestre chuckled, “The Empire’s puppet, Cornelia has fled Fhirdiad and the rest of those imperialistic dogs have left to defend their leader. In that time, I’ve been able to convince the rest of the Houses to unite under one banner again, this time for the good of not Faerghus, but for Fodlan.” 

Sylvain stood in shock, “Our House’s name? But...I don’t understand.”

Sylvestre shook his head, “You don’t seem to understand, Sylvain? The people have grown to respect all you have done for your country. Even as it fell apart, you stood firm and the people have been eternally grateful. So I gathered all of your supporters and I have managed to urge those who fought for...for Dimitri to side with your cause.” 

Sylvain’s eyes shimmered, “This doesn’t make any sense...I abandoned my people. I didn’t come back to defend them. I just…” His head lowered, he didn’t deserve any of this. He was just a noble with a Crest. These people didn’t want him...He wasn’t Dimitri. 

Sylvestre placed a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder, the force of which had Sylvain look up at his father, “Sylvain, I didn’t achieve this loyalty from just my wit alone. You did. You’ve been working hard for Faerghus, for your subjects for the longest time. You’ve done this on your own, without me there to guide you, without me to scold you. Son, you’ve become a vital part of the Faerghus people, and now they wish to side with you, and give way to a new rebirth of this world.” 

“Father...I…” Sylvain stammered, lost in thoughts that were overwhelming. He could feel Byleth’s gentle grasp of his hand, squeezing it ever so slightly. 

“Sylvain, I know you despise being known as special for something you’re born with. But this isn’t because of your status or your inherited powers. This is because of your efforts, and the efforts of your lady.” Sylvestre said as he looked at Byleth as well with a warm glow. 

“Me?” Byleth asked incredulously as Sylvain glanced at her as well.

“Yes, indeed my dear. Your incredible kindness to our people to allow them to grieve loved ones and the Prince they had been hoping to return back has sent shockwaves of overwhelming support for you as well, Acting Archbishop.” Sylvestre nodded in appreciation. 

Byleth turned to Claude with a suspicious eye, “Did you plan this? Is this one of your schemes?”

Claude mocked a pained expression, “Teach, you really think I would be that deceiving?” 

Byleth deadpanned, “I wouldn’t put it past you.” she said as Sylvain snorted at his lover’s comment. 

Sylvestre cleared his throat, “In any event, we wish to join forces with the Alliance to finally be rid of the Empire, with Sylvain being the General of the Faerghus Loyalists, even if Faerghus should no longer exist as its own country after this.” 

“Father!” Sylvain protested, “You can’t possibly think Faerghus will die after this! After everything we’ve done!” 

Sylvestre spoke in a serious tone, “Without the Crown Prince or any member of the Blaiddyd Bloodline to ascend the throne, no one will lead Faerghus. We’re a proud people Sylvain, we will not be ruled by anyone else. Unless of course, we unite as one nation out of the ashes of three others. And under the rule of a benevolent, wise, and strong leader, we can do so.” He finished motioning Sylvain to look at Byleth, who blushed under his compliments to her, “Faerghus will never be truly dead, son. As long as we live, so will Faerghus.” 

“Father...I...Thank you.” Sylvain said as a few tears of gratitude fell from his face. 

Sylvestre smiled at Sylvain, a tender look from such a hardened man, “I did nothing, this is all you. Go and greet them, and take your lovely lady with you.” He said as he slowly approached the petite young woman. He slowly embraced her with his only arm, which Byleth accepted after being a bit stunned for a second. “Thank you, for inspiring him to change, my lady. I’ll never be able to repay you.” Sylvestre gave a platonic kiss on the cheek, walking away from the couple and allowing them to meet the soldiers that Sylvain hadn’t seen in so long. Sylvain tugged Byleth along, a bit excitedly as he led her out into the field to a large army cheering their graces. 

Margrave Gautier could only look on in pride and amusement, for a boy that had once hated the idea of taking charge and leading his people, Sylvain had grown accustomed to the spotlight and bloomed under the pressure of leadership. Whether it was through maturity or the love he felt for the young woman on his arm, Sylvain had surely turned out to be a responsible and just young man. 

“Well, what do you think, Margrave?” The Leader of the Alliance, Claude von Riegan asked the older noble. 

“They certainly are very happy together, and they both are competent leaders.” The older gentleman said as he laughed a bit watching the soldiers begged to see a kiss from the young couple. 

“But?” Claude raised an eyebrow at him. 

“We still have a war to win, Duke Riegan.” Sylvestre said, smiling when Sylvain settled for a kiss on the cheek, much to the dismay of the troops. He could see even from a far distance that Byleth was rather bashful under the eyes of the troops. 

Claude snorted, “They certainly are popular.” 

Sylvestre shook his head, “They were popular before this, but now...now it’s impossible for the troops to ignore.” 

“Popular enough to be leaders of Fodlan, once it’s been reunified under one ruling power?” Claude asked with anticipation. 

Sylvestre laughed, “If you would’ve told Sylvain that when he started in the Officer’s Academy five years ago, he’d be considered to be a ruler of all of Fodlan, I’m sure he would’ve turned tail and ran for the hills.” 

Claude chortled alongside the Margrave, “Only with her though, right?” 

Margrave Gautier nodded, “Yes, only with Byleth. If they make it out of this, they’ll do fine together.” 

They both smiled at each other as they watched as the army chanted loudly the names of Sylvain and Byleth, raising their weapons in the air in support for the new leaders. Claude’s grin was wide and the future seemed bright. He knew with these two in charge, his dreams of creating better relations with Almyra were just a step away.

Fort Merceus was largely a success. They did what they set out to do and captured the fort with ease. Even with the aid of the Death Knight, Byleth’s armies of the Church of Seiros and the now united Faerghus Loyalists, and Claude’s Alliance Soldiers and now the Almyran troops the fort was taken over quickly through the schemes of Claude and strength of Byleth and Sylvain. However, the fort was lost when a mysterious force attacked it with these large Javelins of Light, as Nader the Undefeated had stated. It was a victory, but they lost a valuable jumping off point for their armies, making it exceedingly difficult for the troops to march all the way to Enbarr. 

What was more surprising was coming back to Garreg Mach and having a large festivities not only for the morale of the troops and for the victory of their last battle. Rather it was for the former students and staff of the Officer’s academy as they gathered for a small, but quaint wedding ceremony in one of the gardens at Garreg Mach. With Seteth there to officiate the wedding, Byleth watched on as she smiled brightly at the happy couple in question.

“In the name of Goddess, I, Ferdinand von Aegir, take you, Dorothea Arnault, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. For I am hers and she is mine.” Ferdinand spoke with confidence as he placed a lavish ring on Dorothea’s left ring finger.

Dorothea’s eyes began to tear up as she picked up Ferdinand’s left hand and presented a simple gold band with a ruby in it’s center as she repeated the same vows, “In the name of Goddess, I, Dorothea Arnault, take you, Ferdinand von Aegir, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. For I am his and he is mine.” She slipped his ring on his finger, as they both looked longingly in each other’s eyes. Ferdinand even brushed one of her tears away smiling at her. 

Seteth nodded with a bright expression on his face, “Now that you have given yourselves to each other with solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of rings, in front of the Goddess and all who are assembled here—it is with great joy that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your love with a kiss.” 

Dorothea pounced onto Ferdinand, surprising him a bit as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and spun her around excitedly. The students and staff cheered, their applause loud and appreciative for a moment of love and peace in the world gone awry. Byleth was exceedingly happy for her dearest friend, who had somehow found love in the man she had hated for so long. She looked to her side to see an equally happy Sylvain clapping and cheering loudly for Ferdinand. 

The elopement was a shock, but a welcomed surprise. When Ferdinand rushed to Byleth pleading to her to have his marriage now, despite his hesitancy of being too presumptuous or hasty. Byleth enthusiastically approved of it, and rushed to Seteth to help assemble the wedding in record timing. And yet, even though it was made in a couple of days, the ceremony went off without a hitch. 

A few hours later the closest compatriots of Dorothea and Ferdinand von Aegir were welcomed into the Reception Hall as there was lively dancing and a feast of modest food and wine. The many couples and friends of the newlyweds laughed and enjoyed a moment of happiness celebrating the wedded bliss from the pair. Byleth clung to Sylvain’s arm as she watched Ferdinand and Dorothea slow dance out on the dance floor. 

“Kinda makes you think, huh?” Sylvain whispered in Byleth’s ear.

“Oh? About what?” Byleth teased, smirking at Sylvain. 

“About us?” Sylvian fired back, as he kissed her cheek. 

Byleth blushed, “It’d be rude of you to propose to me during the wedding of another.” 

Sylvain laughed, “I would never dream of that! Plus, apparently you have high standards.” 

Byleth giggled, “Of course I do. You should at least give me a proposal worth remembering.” 

Sylvain sighed deeply as he looked at her amorously, “Ah to love a woman who wishes me to be perfect for her.”

Byleth snuggled closer to him, “And why should I not? Do I not deserve it?” 

Sylvain rubbed his head against hers, “You, my love, deserve the best.” He smiled at her as they both leaned in for a short kiss, before looking back at the newlyweds as they finished their dance. “Who would’ve thought that we would be beaten to the punch by those two?” 

Byleth grinned, “I don’t mind, Dorothea von Aegir has been looking for someone to love her for so long, and Ferdinand has always supported her and cared about her. It makes sense that they decided to elope.”

Sylvain hummed, “Hmmm I can see that from Dorothea, but Ferdinand? He must truly want to be with her forever, even if he’s doing something that most nobles look down upon.” 

Byleth looked at him quizzically, “What do you mean?” 

Sylvain replied, “To elope is not...always desired among the nobility. It’s considered selfish, and almost scandalous because usually, if you have noble blood, you’re prepared from birth to be a part of a marriage prospect.” 

Byleth snorted, “It didn’t stop you from being an incorrigible flirt.” 

Sylvain laughed, “Well I didn’t like how it felt like I was chained to a life I didn’t want. I didn’t like the idea of screaming on the inside for all of my days being married to a woman I don’t like.” 

Byleth pondered for a moment before speaking softly, “Sylvain?” 

Sylvain responded, “Yeah?”

Byleth flushed, a bit embarrassed to even ask the question, “You said you wanted children once, would you...force them into a marriage even though you detest the idea of arranging one for them? I mean, wouldn’t that be expected of us.”

Sylvain looked at her seriously, “No, I would never do that to my children. I want them to know that they should be able to choose who they love. That comes with a lot of ‘what if’s’ but I don’t think we should decide their future. They should. However, I’m not going to lie and be completely unrealistic, one of our children, should we have any, will have to be our heir. They will unfortunately be saddled with a lot of responsibility.” 

Byleth exhaled shakily, “And...what if they never inherit a Crest? I know how you feel about it, and I know how I feel about it, but what about your family?”

Sylvain shook his head, “They’ll have to get used to the new normal, I’m not just going to treat you like a Crest breeding machine. Whether our children have Crests or not, I’m not going to make them feel as if they’re any different from their siblings.” 

Byleth gave a short laugh, “Look at us, we’re talking about children as if we are already married.” 

Sylvain held her hand tightly, “Didn’t you say you wanted some after the war?” 

Byleth rested her head on Sylvain’s shoulder, “I did, I recall you said the same.” 

Sylvain smiled, as he kissed her cheek, “Mhm, and I want to have a million daughters that look just like you.” 

Byleth laughed heartily, “You’re crazy, do you honestly think I’d agree to have a million children? You do realize I’m the one carrying them, right?” 

Sylvain blushed giving a sheepish grin, “I just want to have a large and loving family with you, I’d be there every step of the way, I’d be the best husband and father you’ll ever see.” 

Byleth raised an eyebrow at her beau, “Even better than Ferdinand von Aegir?” 

Sylvain huffed, “I’d blow him out of the water, I’m much better than him.” 

Byleth giggled releasing herself from Sylvain’s hand, “We shall see. I’m going to go talk to Dorothea a bit and grab some refreshments, do you want anything?” 

Sylvain shook his head and smiled, “No, I’m good.” 

Byleth rose herself up on her tiptoes, as she kissed him on the lips before walking away. Sylvain’s heart felt like it was soaring. He knew that he shouldn’t get too excited quite yet, but he couldn’t help it. Byleth Eisner, his former professor and now lover, wanted to be with him and start a family too. He felt as though he could fly, he wanted this war to end tomorrow just so he could begin on his future today. He was ready to take it in his own hands and do what he needed to do. He was so into his own thoughts that he didn’t even see his own father approach him. 

“She’s a lovely woman, Sylvain.” Sylvestre Gautier spoke as he interrupted Sylvain’s thoughts, “You did well in picking her.” 

Sylvain gave a small laugh, “I think she made me work for it more than anything.” 

Sylvestre chuckled at his son’s comment, “Ah yes, I don’t blame her. You did build up quite the reputation.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Well, I’m just glad she’s okay and she’s still happy being with me.” He watched from afar seeing Byleth look and admire Dorothea’s wedding dress and looking at the lovely roses intertwining in her hair in the form of a crown. 

Sylvestre smiled warmly at his son’s reaction, “You really are in love with her, aren’t you?” 

Sylvain asked, “Do you doubt it?”

Sylvestre shook his head, “No, I never did. I’ve just never seen you so deeply enthralled by someone before. And now being a witness to it...I think she’s perfect for you.” 

“So you wouldn’t object?” Sylvain questioned, his voice cracking, nervous about showing him what’s been in his pocket since they arrived back at Garreg Mach.

“Hmm, ‘object’? To what?” Sylvestre asked. 

Sylvain pulled out a small wooden box and opened it for his father to see. In it rested two rings, one was the ring that Byleth had mentioned belonged to her mother. He had known that Byleth had meant to give it to the man she loved, so he took the risk to resize it for himself. The other was a beautiful solitaire emerald ring, one that resembled Byleth’s eyes. It was dainty enough to satisfy her without getting in the way of her fighting and yet ladylike enough to dazzle her. “To this, I had them bought and remade the morning you came by. It’s been difficult to hide it from Byleth, do you think she’ll like it?” 

Sylvestre clapped his son’s back, “Haha, I’m sure she will. I surely won’t object to her being my daughter-in-law.” 

Sylvian looked shocked, “You...you mean it?” 

Sylvestre grinned brightly, “At this point, Sylvain, who am I to refuse? Byleth Eisner is an enchanting woman, and she will be an integral part of the reunification of Fodlan. But more than that, she makes you happy.” Sylvestre looked a bit somber as he continued, “I’m done deciding things for you, you’re a grown man. And you’ll be succeeding me after this is all over. So you may as well make this decision on your own.” 

Sylvain beamed, so happy that his father had finally let him have control of his life, “Thanks, dad. I...I’m glad you approve.” 

Sylvestre embraced his son with his remaining arm, “I’m proud of you, Sylvain. You’ll do excellent as a leader of this new world.” 

Sylvestre left his son alone after that, walking towards the crowd and mingling with some of the guests, mostly Ingrid and Felix as they conversed at length on their health and how they were doing. Sylvain stuffed the rings back into his pocket, as he saw Byleth come back with a couple of wine glasses in her hands. 

“I got you one, just in case. I saw that you were conversing with your father, is everything alright?” Byleth asked, a bit concerned if their chat was something that made Sylvain nervous. 

Instead he looked content and a bit flustered, “Yes, By, everything is fine. He was just congratulating me.” 

“Oh? For what?” Byleth cocked her head to the side. 

Sylvain chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist, “Just...everything, I guess. It’s nice to have his support.” 

Byleth smiled brightly, “I’m glad too, I know you don’t have the best relationship with him.”

Sylvain shook his head, “Well it’s a long time coming, but I believe we’re...okay now.” 

Byleth sighed softly, “That’s good to hear.” 

Sylvain watched the newlyweds leave the reception hall as the crowd gave a large and loving cheer for them. He felt content that, even though it was a dangerous thought to think about the future in wartimes, he would eventually feel the same joy and happiness that Ferdinand and Dorothea were experiencing, and it would be with the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww we are two chapters away from the finale, plus a very fluffy and sweet epilogue! I can't believe I'm about to finish a story!


	28. And Peace Is What We Fight For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Assault on Enbarr and the Discovery of Those Who Slither in the Dark

Enbarr was only a day's ride away as the army was now moving forward to their final approach. With the Imperial army’s days numbered, the combined forces of the Alliance and the Faerghus military were now starting to move in and surround Enbarr. However, Enbarr was a large capital that didn’t have the space for widespread fighting in the city. So Byleth, Sylvain, and Claude all agreed that they could only have a small fighting force enter the capital to reduce civilian casualties and needless destruction of Enbarr in general. 

Earlier in the day, as they had a war council meeting, the trio were discussing everything from the preparedness of their offensive attack to the plan specifically to make sure that everything was taken care of. No one at this point wanted to make a mistake, especially since at this point, they were playing Edelgard’s territory. Anything could happen. 

On top of that there was the issue of Rhea. Ever since they had gained Byleth back, both her and Claude had been searching desperately for her along with the Knights of Seiros. They both wanted to know about Byleth’s origins. Even Sylvain was curious, since learning about Byleth’s past through her father’s diary, he was intrigued by her mere existence and how it came to be. As they went through their plan once again, Claude decided to speak up on the topic.

“It's almost time to invade the Imperial capital. We still don't know where Rhea is, but if she's alive, she's likely in Enbarr. Hopefully we manage to find her without too much trouble.” Claude said with a bit of optimism in his voice. 

Byleth sighed, rubbing her temples, “I wonder if she's alive.” 

Claude shook his head, “If the Empire has some reason to keep Rhea alive, then she's alive.” 

Sylvain looked at Byleth with a curious eye, “I'm sure you must be anxious to see her again.” 

Byleth stared into his eyes, her face serious, “I need to see her again.”

Claude spoke, “I understand. You need to see Rhea again so you can figure out who you really are.” 

Sylvain’s head lowered, knowing the risk factor of entering Enbarr, “But we're going up against Edelgard here... It won't be so simple.” 

Byleth nodded at him, “You’re right, I doubt Edelgard will just allow us in. Have any of your spies picked up anything?”

Claude looked defeated, “Nothing that’s worth noting, if Edelgard is expecting us she’s keeping her cards close.” 

Byleth looked to Sylvain for an answer, “How about you? Anything?” 

Sylvain let out a large exhale, “They’ve been trying to find anything, but nothing so far. I don’t think the Emperor is giving anything away at this point.” 

Byleth replied with a stressed tone, “She’s really taking a stand against us, even though she’s losing.”

“Have to give it to the Emperor, she’s not going to hold back on this fight.” Claude said, weaving his hands behind his head. 

“Perhaps the Almyran Prince could figure a way to scheme his way around her.” Sylvain raised an eyebrow at Claude, obviously teasing the House Leader. 

“Sylvain…” Byleth said in a warning voice. 

Claude laughed, “No, it’s okay Teach, I’m sure the Almyran Prince will come up with something.” He winked at Sylvain as he chuckled in response. 

“Still, it’s not quite common knowledge yet, Sylvain, so don’t be so reckless with your words.” Byleth glared at her lover. 

“Sorry, my love,” Sylvain replied, still snickering alongside Claude. Byleth rolled her eyes, sometimes it felt like she was working with two small boys. 

“Well what does our future Queen of Fodlan got? Any schemes in her head?” Claude teased with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Byleth grumbled, “Claude...I’m not Queen yet, and besides if Rhea is alive, she’s automatically the leader of us all.” 

Claude replied with a joking tone, “I mean you could just pull a coup, you know.” 

Byleth glared at him, “I will not be doing that.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “It was worth a shot. So, do we have our plan set?” 

Claude nodded, “I believe so, we will probably start our approach tomorrow, the more we delay the more time Edelgard has to shore up her defenses, which there will be a lot anyways.” 

Byleth agreed, “Very well then, I guess we will move out at dawn.” 

Claude smiled, “Good, I’ll see you two then. I have to get to my own lonely tent, not all of us have a lover to cling on to.” 

Sylvain laughed, “Oh really? Is that so? ‘Cause I remembered seeing you and Petra taking a long stroll out into the woods earlier.” 

Claude turned to wink at his friend, “Come now, Sylvain. I don’t kiss and tell.” 

Sylvain crossed his arms, smirking at Claude, “Uh huh, I saw more than just kissing.” 

For the first time since knowing Claude, Byleth watched as he flushed a deep crimson and was utterly speechless. Sylvain couldn’t hold in his laughter and he fell to the ground clutching his sides. Byleth was stifling her own amusement, placing a hand on her mouth as she giggled to herself watching Claude shift uncomfortably at the entrance of the tent they were in. 

Claude sheepishly grinned, “Heh, I guess my secret is out, huh?” 

Byleth shook her head, smiling at Claude, “You honestly think you can keep a secret from us?” 

Claude shrugged, his blush covering even his ears “I did well at it for a while.” 

Sylvain, who had finally recovered from his laughing fit, picked himself up off the ground, “Yeah, well, you know By is not going to be in the dark about this forever.” 

Claude looked to her with a blank stare. Byleth merely smiled and offered a word of support, “I’m glad you could find your own happiness, Claude. You deserve each other. Though I have to admit, it does seem politically advantageous of you to go after the Princess of Brigid.” 

Claude snorted, “It’s not like that, that was just coincidental. I like that she’s not trying to be anyone else, and that she’s a hard worker. She’s smart, reliable, and damn is she not the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

Byleth approached her friend giving him a warm embrace, “Well in any event, I hope you two are happy.”

Claude returned her hug with his own, “We are, thanks Teach.” 

Byleth slowly unwrapped her arms around him, and gave him a platonic kiss on the cheek, “You should get some rest, Petra as well.” 

Claude winked, “Oh I definitely will.” 

Byleth rolled her eyes, “Okay, big shot, get out and be ready for the attack.” 

“Will do, Teach, I will see you both.” Claude waved as he left the tent leaving Sylvain and Byleth alone. 

Byleth turned to face her lover, who was still wearing a large grin on his face. She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist rubbing her face against his chest. Sylvain returned it tenfold, cradling her petite frame close to him and dipping his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. At this moment, they both were thinking the same thing: they were worried but they were anxious to finally be rid of this war. Sylvain gave a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“So Enbarr, the Capital of the Empire. It's finally time. I never thought I'd live this long.” Sylvain exhaled as he rocked the both of them back and forth.

“Oh?” Byleth mumbled 

“Yeah, for some reason when this war started, and I decided to fight in it, I always had a feeling that I would die.” Sylvain said with a lighthearted tone despite the depressing admission. “It's like any battle, really--stay calm, stay focused. Don't give in to your enemy or your own fear.” 

“You seem more serious than usual.” Byleth said with a short laugh. 

Sylvain pulled away to look her in the eyes, “Hey, I'm always serious! When I'm chasing girls or preparing for battle, I'm always serious. That's me…” He trailed off as his face fell. “Striking down the Empire is my offering to His Highness. Heh, I left the Kingdom... What am I saying?” 

Byleth stroked his cheek, “And yet your people are here with you now, they love you Sylvain. As do I.” 

Sylvain placed his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, “You know just what to say, Byleth. No matter what kind of thing stresses me out, you’re always there with something nice for me to hear. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so much, By.” 

Byleth smiled warmly, “I love you too, Syl.” Her face contorted though as she felt her anxiety rising, “Sylvain...Do you think we will make it out of this alive?” 

Sylvain sighed deeply, “I don’t know, but I do know that I’m going to fight like hell to make sure I come back to you.” 

Byleth held onto him tighter, “I know it’s selfish, but I want to be able to experience our new future so bad I almost want to elope like Ferdinand and Dorothea.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “I mean, I could grab Seteth really quick and a couple of witnesses and we could-”

Byleth interrupted him, poking him on the nose, “I said ‘almost’, Sylvain Gautier.” 

Sylvain smirked, “What? You don’t want to go into battle tomorrow without the lovely name of Gautier attached to you? You don’t want to be ‘Byleth Eisner Gautier’?” 

Byleth giggled, “As nice as that sounds, I don’t want to rush things.” 

Sylvain peppered her cheeks with kisses, “Ah, Byleth, you are such a tease.” 

Byleth grabbed his hand and tugged him along, “We need to head to bed, Sylvain, let’s go.” 

Sylvain chuckled darkly, “To bed or to sleep?” 

Byleth peered behind her shoulder, a sultry gaze reflecting in her eyes, “To bed, love. Unless you’d rather spend all night whispering sweet nothings in my ears.” 

Sylvain could feel his cheeks flush, but he followed her nonetheless. After all, there was nothing like being in the arms of the woman you adore and make love all night long, rather than be worried about the coming storm.

The fighting had just begun and just like they predicted, Edelgard was ready. The streets of Enbarr were largely bare, but the civilians were kept in the walls of the capital, likely to deter the Alliance, Faerghus Loyalists, and Knights of Seiros from attacking, but it was too late now. Claude, Byleth, and Sylvain all knew that this needed to happen; they had to stop the war right here, right now. They had to face many of the horrors that they had grown accustomed to when fighting Edelgard, including the usage of Demonic Beasts and the recurrence of the Death Knight. 

Sylvain stuck to his role to flank the enemy on the eastern side of the city, while Byleth and Claude took the brunt of the force of the Empire’s army. However, Hubert wasn’t making this easy on them. He had ensured that Byleth and Claude’s forces could not join up with Sylvain’s by the use of ballistas and catapults. It was almost too much, but through the grit of all three of them, their troops and the former students had broken through and were so close to the victory that they wanted to achieve. 

As Byleth led the former Black Eagles through the streets of Enbarr, close to the Imperial Palace, they ran into their former classmate and second-in-command to Edelgard, Hubert von Vestra. Byleth stared him down with no remorse and no emotion on her face. She was never very close to Hubert, since he was not close to anyone. She didn’t know whether to feel sorry for him or angry, but she decided to remain neutral.

“Hubert von Vestra, I was wondering when our paths would cross again. It seems you’re at the end of your rope.” Byleth spoke lowly, as she readied the Sword of the Creator in her hands. 

“Professor Byleth Eisner, I have to say for a woman that was long considered dead, you certainly don’t look like you are.” Hubert chuckled darkly. 

Byleth scoffed, “I got better, no thanks to you and this pointless war.” 

Hubert sneered at her, “You honestly think that the Church of Seiros is really looking out for your own best interests, Professor? You believe that after this war is over, and you’ve claimed your victory, that there will be any meaningful change?” 

Byleth huffed angrily, “You wish for change, but you want to burn down the entire world in order to do it, taking thousands of lives with you.”

Hubert frowned, “And you’d rather allow innocents to die slower, and live in misery under the False Goddess’ heel.” 

Byleth gripped her sword tightly, “Enough talk, I have heard all I needed to hear.” 

Byleth charged forward, knowing that Hubert’s defenses were very weak. However, she had to dodge everyone of his dark magic attacks, each coming faster with each step she took. He was keeping her at bay, even when Byleth retracted her sword’s blade and swung it at Hubert. He evaded her attacks, warping around the battlefield. The rest of the Black Eagles were also aiming at him; Caspar bolted to him throwing short axes, Petra aiming from above with a bow, Bernadetta doing the same as Petra, and Linhardt was healing each of them as Hubert’s attacks hit them. It all came to a head when Dorothea, who had made a vital strike at Hubert with a Thoron spell, was hit with one of Hubert’s own attacks, injuring her greatly. Byleth rushed to her, healing her wounds with her own Faith magic. As she was helping her, Byleth noticed Hubert aiming at them. Byleth quickly put up a ward to protect them, but Ferdinand raced his horse to guard them. 

Hubert smirked, his lips curling into a thin and slimy expression, “Running into you in the capital like this-I have to say, it's almost sentimental.” 

Ferdinand’s grip on his lance tightened, his wedding band shining in the sunlight, “Hubert, she must leave.” 

Hubert’s eyes narrowed on his rival, “You really think you can make her?”

Ferdinand’s eyes clenched shut, “It does not matter what I think. Those are my orders.” 

Byleth took this opportunity, while Hubert was distracted to launch a blow to his side. He doubled over in pain, but he did not stay down for long, as he returned her offensive attack with his own. Byleth was too fast, her movements too precise, but Hubert couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. When she finally got close enough for her final blow, Hubert disarmed her. However, this was exactly what she wanted. 

“Now, Ferdinand!” Byleth shouted her command.

Hubert looked back, but was suddenly stabbed through the chest with Ferdinand’s rapier, stunning Hubert in his place. Ferdinand’s face was etched in anger, his eyes ablaze with furious energy. Hubert gasped his last words, “We must place our faith... in Her Majesty... Her victory is everything…”. His body went limp, as Ferdinand pulled his sword out of Hubert, his blood pooling on the pavement below. 

Ferdinand sheathed his blade as he rushed over to his wife, “Dorothea, are you harmed? I-I was not hasty enough to protect you, my love.” He looked guilty, as if he wasn’t doing his sacred duty as her husband to make sure nothing hurt her. 

Dorothea caressed his cheek, “I’m okay, Ferdie. The Professor made sure of that.” She showed Ferdinand her wound, which was more or less completely healed. Ferdinand embraced her tightly, kissing her lips passionately. Byleth looked away, allowing the young couple to have a moment of peace. 

From above she heard the large screech of Sylvain’s Wyvern, Astarte. Byleth breathed a sigh of relief as he emerged with the rest of the Blue Lions. Behind Byleth, The Golden Deer students were also shuffling in, with Claude looking calm as ever. As Astarte landed on the ground, Sylvain quickly dismounted and rushed over to Byleth, placing a hand on her cheek. 

“You’re alright.” Sylvain smiled. 

Byleth gave a short laugh, “You know me well enough to understand that I’m not easy to kill.” 

Sylvain chortled, “That I know all too well, By.” He looked at the dead body of Hubert with a somber expression. Even though he was an enemy, Hubert was once a student at the Officer’s Academy, as were the rest of them. His fate could have easily been one of theirs as well. “Who gave the final blow?” Sylvain asked. 

“Ferdinand did; Hubert had injured Dorothea and he was protecting her, with my help of course.” Byleth said plainly. 

Sylvain nodded, “I would’ve done the same for you.” 

Byleth grinned, “You’ve done something similar, if I recall.” 

Sylvain laughed, despite himself, “And earned a badge of honor to do so.” 

Claude cleared his throat from behind Sylvain and Byleth. They both turned to see him with Leonie and now Petra close to his side, “We've made it this far... Somehow. Edelgard is probably looking down on us from somewhere in that castle.” He pointed at the large palace, as it loomed over them like a bad omen. 

“I wonder if she's panicking or just smiling smugly…” Leonie sneered, as Lorenz appeared at her side, quietly grasping her hand. 

“From this point on, she'll be giving it her all too. Expect her to be tougher than the last time we fought. This battle will settle things once and for all. We'll attack as soon as everyone is ready.” Claude spoke. 

The rest of the students tended to the wounds of themselves and others. Sylvain was largely uninjured, except for a gash on his left arm that Byleth spotted quickly. She carefully used her Faith magic to heal him. Sylvain was often amazed by how much she had improved in her healing magic, but maybe that was due to her Goddess-like powers she was blessed with years ago. After the majority of them were done healing each other, Byleth looked to Claude to address the situation. That was until a large looming figure appeared from the shadows. His dark skin and grey hair immediately caught Sylvain’s attention as he rushed to the man. 

“Dedue?! You’re alive!” Sylvain smiled brightly as he saw his old friend. 

“I heard the Alliance's army has entered the city. I've been searching for you ever since.” Deduce replied as he looked to Byleth. 

“How long have you been in Enbarr?” Byleth asked, still in quite a shock.

“I arrived not long after the battle at Gronder Field. I am here to kill Edelgard.” Dedue said with a strengthened resolve. 

“Well, if you want to fight alongside us, we'd be more than happy to have you.” Claude responded with a jovial tone. 

Dedue shook his head at him, “We fight for different objectives. I swore to offer Edelgard's head to His Highness. But... Should I fail, I will have no choice but to entrust that mission to you.” Dedue handed a piece of parchment to Byleth, she looked through it thoroughly, “This is the information I have gathered during my time in hiding here. It includes details about the inside of the castle.” 

Byleth handed it to Claude as well, he examined it with delight, “I appreciate this, but... What do you plan to do? Don't tell me you plan to do alone?” Claude asked. 

Dedue’s face grew stern, “I've done what I came here to do. Farewell.” 

It was in that moment, a woman of short blonde hair stood up, her eyes already puffy and red, “Dedue...please...don't go. We need you.” Byleth looked to see that it was Mercedes. She appeared like she had been through all kinds of hell, and yet her eyes shimmered in hope. 

Dedue’s eyes focused on her, reflecting her own feelings. But regardless of how he felt, he turned and left the group of students he had met before. Mercedes started tearing up again as Annette rushed to her side. Byleth felt there was more there that she couldn’t quite understand, but she decided to disregard it for now. 

“He's gone. He's just as hard to understand as his liege was.” Claude muttered, looking to both Sylvain and Byleth, “The time has finally come, my friend. Once we win this fight, the Empire will fall…” 

“What will we do about Fódlan?” Byleth asked. 

“The subject is heavy on my mind.” Claude contemplated before continuing, “Odd as it sounds, I believe the forces responsible for destroying Fódlan are also responsible for protecting the livelihood of its citizens. Everything, even the land itself, has been harmed by the chaos of war. Restoring it will be no easy feat. To do that, the first thing we need to think about is a new ruling system for all of Fódlan.” 

“We could unify Fódlan as one nation, as we’ve always discussed.” Byleth answered. 

“As usual, we're on the same page. I was thinking the same thing.” Claude nodded, “Even if the Alliance lords and any remaining influential nobles were to divide up dominion of all of Fódlan... They would simply pursue their own interests. Another war would be inevitable. That's why there needs to be a powerful ruler who stands above them all and unifies Fódlan as one nation.” 

Byleth sighed, “And that’s when you’re looking at me? As if I have experience.” 

Claude smiled at her, “Are you kidding me? You’ve done well leading an army, and teaching a class with no real background in it. And you’ve won the hearts and minds of many, why wouldn’t I think of you as a leader?” Byleth rubbed the back of her neck feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sylvain grabbed her free hand and squeezed it reassuringly, grounding her down from the stress that she would inevitably face. Claude continued his speech to Byleth, with a spark in his eyes, “My dreams await in a future where Fódlan is no longer ravaged by war. There are things I want to see with you someday. I'll keep thinking about the best way to achieve that goal. Whatever we decide to do, we can't do it until we defeat the Empire. Fódlan can't welcome a new dawn until we win the war. Let's prepare as best we can.” 

The fighting was over in a matter of hours, and kneeling at her throne gasping for air was the Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg. It seemed a long time coming for Sylvain; as much as he sympathized with her ideals, as much as he despised the Crest system and the nobility that used it and abused it, he could never side with her. Through her actions, many people had suffered, not just in the Alliance and Faerghus, but also in the Empire. Too many innocents died for her war. Dimitri. Lord Rodrigue. Jeralt and countless others. 

Now here they were, at the end of it all. Sylvain knew Byleth and Claude wanted to ensure Edelgard’s survival, that somehow she could allow herself to be taken prisoner. But Sylvain knew better, he knew the soldiers that he had killed in the past would rather die than be held captive as they begged for an execution. And so here it was, as Sylvain looked upon a familiar scene of an Empire soldier, or rather the Emperor, laying down her weapon and convincing Byleth that this was the right thing to do. 

“It looks as though... my path... will end here.” Edelgard mustered out as she was slowly succumbing to her injuries. “My teacher... claim your victory. Strike me down. You must! Even now... across this land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict... will go on forever. Your path... lies across my grave. It is time for you to find the courage to walk it. If I must fall... let it be by your hand.” 

Byleth’s face contorted from sadness, regret, and finally an emotionless resolve. Sylvain watched as she approached Edelgard with her Sword of the Creator unsheathed from her hilt. He saw her slowly lift the blade above her head as the lights from the windows above the throne shined down on her and the Emperor. 

Edelgard smiled softly as she lowered her head, “I...wanted...to walk with you..” And with that Byleth brought down her blade to Edelgard’s head as Sylvain clenched his eyes shut, disgusted by the sound of Edelgard’s skull being crushed and the metallic scent of blood that permeated the room in a foul odor. Sylvain opened his eyes to see that Edelgard’s once bright white hair was stained red, as red as his own. With one quick blow to the head, Byleth killed the woman that had started this war. It was over in an instant. It was surreal. And terrifying. It was times like this that he forgot how dangerous Byleth could be. She was a groomed killer, and yet to him she was a beautiful woman. 

Byleth brushed the blood away from her blade and left the corpse of the Emperor there on the ground, dead like her ambitions for a ‘better world’. Sylvain watched as she walked back to him with a somber and regretful look in her eyes. She looked as though she was looking for confirmation that she did the right thing. Sylvain sighed as he went to take her into his arms, answering her question with it. There was no way to know if it was the right thing, it was just something that needed to be done. As they broke away, they left with Claude, who was standing nearby, silent in remorse but happy that it was all over. 

As they stepped outside onto the courtyard of the castle, Claude spoke up first, turning to Byleth with a soft look in his eyes, “It's over. We were only able to beat her because of you.” 

Byleth’s expression was of heartbreak, she didn’t say a word. Sylvain grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them, as he stood behind her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Byleth brought a hand up to one of his own and stroked it to wordlessly tell him that everything was okay. 

Claude’s eyebrows turned into a frown, “This wasn't the conclusion I had hoped for. Even though... I... Never mind. It's over now. The important thing is that we won.” 

Sylvain gave a small smile, “At least there’s that, it’s so strange, after all of these years it’s finally over.” He wrapped his arms around Byleth’s shoulders as she gently laid her head next to his. 

Just then, as if to interrupt the tender moment on purpose, Judith appeared with a letter in hand, “Here, boy. A letter. An Imperial general asked me to give it to you.” 

Claude’s brow grew quizzical, “A letter? Let's see it.” As Claude opened the envelope he read the contents of the letter, word for word. 

_If you are reading this letter, that means I have perished. As Her Majesty would never surrender to another, I can only assume she has fallen as well. It greatly pains me to think of this coming to pass... That said, as the survivors, I must ask you to settle certain affairs in our stead. You must destroy the threat that slithers in the dark. I am sure you must recall Monica and Tomas. Their allies yet live. They hold deep resentment against the children of the goddess and the people of the world, and they are biding their time until they can exact revenge. If left to their own devices, it is certain they will eventually bring unimaginable calamity and suffering to the world. I detected their sorcery when you took Fort Merceus. I have deduced the location of their stronghold, Shambhala. You will find its whereabouts enclosed. There is no question that they are the enemies of everyone in Fódlan. Do not allow yourselves to forget that. Lastly... While I cannot say she is in good health, the archbishop resides in a secret chamber in the Imperial palace. I have shared the location of the entrance to that secret chamber with the person to whom I have entrusted this letter. I believe that Her Majesty will be victorious... Even still, I must plan for her defeat as well. If you wish to lead this world, I challenge you to rise to the occasion and surpass my estimation of you. Such is your obligation as the victors... and the only fitting tribute to all that Lady Edelgard sacrificed._

_~Hubert von Vestra_

Upon hearing this, Byleth and Sylvain broke away from each other as they stared in shock at Claude, “Hubert... To leave a letter like this behind... You were a better man than I believed you to be. So, Rhea is alive. And the fight isn't over yet. Those who slither in the dark... It sounds like Fódlan will never know peace unless we defeat them.” He said somberly. 

“So that means we’re still fighting? Dammit, I was really looking forward for all of this to end.” Sylvain grumbled to himself.

“The allies of Monica and Tomas... Well, we knew about them already. I think it's safe to assume this is the same group who used Lysithea for their blood experiments. And they were also responsible for the javelins of light that destroyed the fortress. But who are these "children of the goddess," who they supposedly resent? There's just not enough information here. I don't suppose there's any chance of his idea of a prank... If so, wow. Good one. Hubert... Rather than writing a letter, you should have just told us before we fought…” Claude shook his head, angry that Hubert didn’t divulge more before the fighting started. 

“Let's ask Rhea about it. We know where she is, and time is paramount here.” Byleth stated. 

Claude agreed, “Right. We still don't know for sure if this letter is telling the truth. Let's go find out.” 

Rhea was alive, and mostly unharmed, or relatively just doing well for being held captive for so long. As they found her in the inner sanctum of the castle, hidden away from normal eyes, Byleth cradled the woman in her arms as she was too weak to stand. Rhea clung to her arms in pure joy, as if she had never thought this day would come. 

“You... You have come to save me... Is this... Is this a dream? I have longed to see you again... all this time... Is it truly you?” Rhea spoke in disbelief. 

“It’s me, Lady Rhea, it’s been far too long.” Byleth gently raised the woman to her feet with Sylvain and Claude lingering behind her. 

“Sylvain...my, you have grown...I’ve heard of your tales in passing from the guards...tales of your heroics…” Sylvain blushed a bit, and bit his tongue to not compliment her back, Rhea’s eyes turned to Claude, “Claude... I can see you have grown into a reliable young man... Thank you for supporting the professor, and for rescuing me. Surely the protection of the goddess has-” 

Claude interjected over her, “Wait, Rhea. What do you know about the children of the goddess?” 

There was a silence, a deafening one as all three individuals stared at Rhea, waiting for an answer, “Children of... What is this about?” Rhea responded, a bit bewildered.

“Forgive my bluntness. Someone from the Empire filled us in on a few things. I know it must be painful for us to ask you difficult questions after such an arduous confinement. But we have no choice. We must defeat a secret enemy... Those who slither in the dark. Do you know about them?” Claude asked. 

Rhea looked to the ground, “Those who slither in the dark…” 

Sylvain sighed heavily, “Apparently, they resent the children of the goddess and the people of the world, and are planning something big. Something terrible.” 

Rhea didn’t say a word, her eyes betraying her. Byleth could see it, she was hiding something. 

Byleth added onto their comments, “They use blood for their wicked magic and are capable of dropping javelins of light from the sky, which are powerful enough to crush a fortress. If you can think of anything at all, please tell us now. We need to know as much as possible about these enemies in order to stop them.”

Again, silence. Rhea was really in deep thought, unable to answer the questions given to her. 

Claude, in a rare display of rage, let it all out, “This is the critical moment that will determine whether or not Fódlan falls! Can't you see that the time for secrets has passed?!” 

Rhea lifted her head, glancing at the trio with a serious look, “It is true that there is a group of people who have slithered in the darkness and threatened the peace of Fódlan since ancient times. I am sure you have heard the stories of a man named Nemesis…” 

Byleth nodded, “The wielder of the Sword of the Creator...The one before me.”

Claude added on to her comments, “Nemesis, the King of Liberation. He's the hero to whom the goddess gave the Sword of the Creator.” 

Rhea continued on, “Nemesis was originally the leader of a group of bandits. He plundered the Holy Tomb and stole the remains of the progenitor god. When Nemesis appeared in Zanado some time later, he already wielded the Sword of the Creator.” 

Byleth cocked her head to the side, “How did he get the Sword of the Creator?” 

Sylvain spoke up, “According to legend, the goddess gifted him the sword to fight against the evil gods.” 

Rhea’s face grew more angry, “I do not know how Nemesis obtained the sword, or why he appeared in Zanado. But he used that sword to massacre the people there. The children of the progenitor god. From their corpses he gained even more power, and brought war to Fódlan…” 

Claude clutched his chin, “That's completely different from what the legends tell us about Nemesis.” 

Rhea growled, “A mere bandit like Nemesis would not have been capable of anything so monstrous on his own…” 

Finally the wheels started to turn in Claude’s head as his eyes lit up, “Aha! So Nemesis had accomplices. And those accomplices must have been those who slither in the dark. They used Nemesis! And this time they used the Imperial army to once again bring war to Fódlan! I finally get it... And I even understand why Edelgard was associating with them. Just as they were trying to use the Empire, the Empire was trying to use them.” He looked to the Archbishop with a soft look in his eyes, “Rhea, there's still a mountain of things I need to ask you. And I will. But I'll leave all of that for another day. You must be weak after living in confinement for so long. Please rest for a while.” Turning back to Sylvain and Byleth, he spoke, “My friends... Let's prepare for battle. We need to strike Shambhala as soon as possible.” 

As they all turned to leave, Rhea grasped Byleth’s hand taking her aback, “You must not allow Fódlan's bloody history... the Red Canyon Tragedy... to repeat itself…” 

Byleth’s eyes steeled over, her resolve coming back, “I won’t, Lady Rhea, that I can promise you.”

They finally moved some of their armies back to Garreg Mach, after their successes in Enbarr. While the majority of the citizens and soldiers were glad that the Empire’s hold on Fodlan was now over. Many were celebrating the return of Rhea while others were happy that the Empire’s efforts were in vain. That they would not control Fodlan under brute force. 

However, now there was the new enemy that had to be dealt with. Those Who Slither in the Dark. What an ominous name. As if the world wasn’t already dealing with too much, now Byleth and the others had to find a way to defeat an enemy that was extremely secretive. She didn’t know what to expect. Even as she was laying down with Sylvain, enjoying the afterglow of their late night love-making session, all she could think about was them. 

Sylvain must’ve noticed this, as he brushed the few strands of hair away from Byleth’s face, propping himself up on his elbow, revealing his bare chest from the covers, “Hey, you okay?” 

Byleth sighed, “I’m worried, we don’t know what to expect from this new enemy,” She got up from the bed picking up her silk robe, wrapping it around her body and tying it at her waist. She moved to stare out the window of Sylvain’s room. 

Sylvain followed her, wrapping a thin sheet around his waist, and standing beside her, “I know, but it’s an unfortunate part of us being human.”

Byleth crossed her arms, a questioning look appeared on her face, “What do you mean?”

“The War with the Empire might be over but not war in general. Human beings thrive on conflict. We can't get enough of it. I don't know when, but you know someday another war will begin.” Sylvain said as he wrapped his arms around Byleth’s waist. 

Byleth hummed appreciatively to his contact, “Even so…” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Heh heh... That's the way it is, right?” He kissed her lovingly, soft and slow, unlike before where it was passionate and hungry. He looked into her beautiful green eyes with his warm golden brown, caressing her face, “War may always come back but so will peace. And peace is what we fight for.” He placed his head on hers as they breathed each other in. 

Byleth rubbed their noses together, “Sylvain?” 

“Hmmm?” Sylvain asked

“Do you really think I’d be a good Queen?” She spoke, her voice was vulnerable.

Sylvain looked at her in earnest, “Byleth, I know that no matter what you put your mind to, you always give it your all. And you’re not dumb, you know to some extent how this world works. And besides, you’d have me there to help you.” 

Byleth eyes softened, “Even if you gain another title you don’t want? Such as King?” 

Sylvain gave a short laugh, “Even so. I don’t care, all I want is to be there with you. And more than likely it would actually be Prince Consort, not King.” 

Byleth giggled, “Of course you had to be technical. You sure it doesn’t bother you?” 

Sylvain kissed her cheek, “It won’t, because I’d be there with you and that’s all that matters.” Sylvain trailed his kisses down to her neck and collarbone, much to Byleth’s delight. Even if the world was still in an uncertain state, at least she’d know Sylvain would be here to please her and love her no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I titled this chapter after one of my favorite lines from Sylvain. I love the way Joe Brogie delivers the line, it's so raw and real to me and ugh! Idk, I think it's perfect. Just one more story chapter left after this! Then there will be the epilogue.


	29. The Dawn of a New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets Revealed, The Final Battle, and A Bright Future for All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I did it! Well almost I still got a fluffy short epilogue to make and a sequel too. But this has been an amazing ride! Here we go, the conclusion of this story, hopefully ending on a high note.

The trek to Shambhala was long and arduous, but at least they were finally here. The inside of their fortress was bizarre, the architecture was beyond that of any they have ever seen. It was cold and uninviting, more so than the iron manor that Sylvain’s family resided in. While they made their way here, Rhea struggled to do so. She was still very weak and despite the fact that Byleth was encouraging her to stay at the monastery to rest, Rhea was adamant to go alongside Byleth. 

Sylvain eyed the Archbishop suspiciously. Ever since Byleth admitted that there was some strange behavior from Rhea to her, Sylvain became rather over protective. Archbishop or no, he wouldn’t allow this woman to somehow take her away from him. He had already thought they had finished the war and in his mind he was preparing himself to propose to Byleth the moment that everything was settled at Garreg Mach. Instead the war had been prolonged by the people that were more despicable than an Emperor high on her own power. 

As they were heading in deeper, Sylvain and Byleth were walking behind the rest of the former students when Byleth noticed Rhea lingering back. Byleth stopped looking back at the Archbishop with a questioning glare. Sylvain stood with her, afraid to let Byleth out of his sight when dealing with Rhea. 

“Are you not feeling well?” Byleth asked in concern. 

Rhea shook her head, “No. It is simply… We must defeat those who slither in the dark, no matter what happens. But if my conjecture is corect, the one who they will wish to kill the most…” She looked directly at Byleth with a worried face, “Is you, dear child.” 

Sylvain and Byleth’s eyes widened, “Why me?” She could feel Sylvain’s hand wrap around her wrist tightly. 

“They are aware that you can use the Sword of the Creator. Your body houses the same power they once bestowed upon Nemesis. That is why…I fear for you.” Rhea spoke softly. 

“That’s not much to go on.” Byleth narrowed her eyes on Rhea, tired of her dancing around the issue. 

Rhea sighed, “Perhaps. Please forgive my errant thoughts.” 

Sylvain scoffed, “‘Forgive my errant thoughts’, is that a joke?” 

Byleth’s head whipped around to stare at her lover with a glare, “Sylvain…” 

Sylvain shook his head at Byleth, “No, I think she needs to hear this.” He faced Rhea, terrified of her but also done with her games, “You really think you should be choosing now to withhold information about Byleth’s life? While at any point she could die, or even you, considering you can barely stand let alone walk. Don’t you think she’s done enough for you?! For this world?! For everyone?!” 

Byleth pulled him back, “Sylvain, stop! Now’s not the time, even if I wanted to know, we have more pressing issues at hand.” 

Sylvain huffed a breath, relenting from his verbal attack to Rhea, “I...I’m sorry, Byleth.” 

Rhea looked unfettered, but her approach softened, “Once this battle is over… I will explain everything. I will tell you all I know about who you really are.” 

Byleth gave a small grin, “Thank you, but do stay close to me, I’m going to ensure that you survive this.” She looked to Sylvain as if to wordlessly say that she wanted him to apologize.

Sylvain sighed, turning to Rhea, “I’m sorry, Lady Rhea, I was...being rude and accusatory.” 

Rhea smiled, “It is quite alright, Sylvain. Your devotedness to your former professor is endearing and reassuring.” 

Shambhala was now in ruins, and Rhea was completely indisposed. After her surprising transformation into the Immaculate One, a large white beast that protected the rest of the students from the Javelins of Light that the leader of the Agarthans, Thales, had summoned. In a sense, it was as if they took their own lives in order to destroy those they hated so much. 

It was dicey bringing Rhea back to the monastery. Her wounds were deep, even the most blessed person would not be able to come back from this. It worried Byleth; she needed to know more about her birth and Rhea’s influence on her. So she spent the rest of the night pacing outside the door of Rhea’s bedroom. Sylvain tried desperately for Byleth to come back to bed but was unable to. He met her halfway, sleeping beside her in the hall sitting on the floor, waiting to hear anything. Finally after a couple of days of worrying and fretting, Byleth, Claude, and Sylvain were invited into her bedroom by Seteth who stated that while she was stable now to talk, Rhea likely didn’t have much time left. So the trio rushed in, ready to hear anything and everything she had to say. 

Rhea was laid under a large canopy bed, her body propped up and a new nightgown was given to her and her headdress and flowers were taken from her head. Her eyes looked tired and her skin pale. She really did not look well at all, but as she promised, she would tell them everything.

“I am happy to see you all…” She mustered out a smile as the three surrounded her bed. 

“Sorry to interrupt your rest. But there are some things that we absolutely must ask you.” Claude apologized as he stepped closer to the head of the bed. 

“It seems I do not have much time left. I do not intend to hide anything any longer.” Rhea replied, her eyes looking at Sylvain in particular. 

“You’re certain?” Sylvain asked, as his eyes softened. 

“I’m afraid so, Sylvain.” Rhea spoke towards him. 

Claude inquired first, “Rhea… I have to ask. You're the Immaculate One, aren't you? If what I'm thinking is correct, that's what the children of the goddess is referring to. In other words, you—” 

Rhea interrupted, “I am the last child of the progenitor god.” The three figures in the room froze in place, “A long time ago, the progenitor god came from somewhere far away and descended upon this continent. She changed her form to resemble that of a human, and gave her own blood to birth her children. The progenitor god and her children shared knowledge and skills with the people of the land. Together, they built a prosperous civilization. But the humans turned their backs on the teachings of the progenitor god and engaged in senseless wars. Eventually people began to think of themselves as gods and challenged the progenitor god herself to battle. The land was scorched in the war that ensured and the majority of humans were annihilated. I believe that those who slither in the dark are the descendants of those who retreated beneath the ground during that time.” 

Sylvain and Byleth were so entranced by her story, how could Rhea even be alive now? She should be dead. Her knowledge of a world so far gone...was she immortal?

“So they had been waiting all that time for their chance at revenge…” Byleth said, her tone a bit wistful. 

“It took the progenitor god an astonishing amount of time to revive the ravaged world. But eventually, the continent found peace again, and the progenitor god, having fulfilled her duty, fell into a long slumber in the Holy Tomb. The children who stayed behind built a settlement in Zanado to protect the Holy Tomb as they quietly lived out their lives. But then…Nemesis appeared, bringing tragedy along with him. Even now I cannot forget the sight…of that massive canyon, painted red with blood… I was never able to forgive those who proudly wielded weapons crafted from the corpses of my brethren. I was the only survivor of Zanado, and all I could do was wander across Fódlan clinging to my desperate desire for revenge. I called myself Seiros, fostered the founding of the Empire, and prepared to oppose Nemesis and his followers.” Rhea spun her tale, her anger rising slightly. Seiros...THE Seiros...was lying in this bed. 

“Unbelievable…” Sylvain muttered, all of these years he had known of Rhea, seen her, and at one point wanted to flirt with her, and she was the Saint Seiros. He felt faint. He knew he shouldn’t take her at face value but he couldn’t help it. There was no way that she could tell this story without it being true.

“I put Zanado behind me to gather the remaining children who were scattered across Fódlan… Finally, we killed Nemesis on the Tailtean Plains, and I took back the Sword of the Creator.” Rhea said as she started to lose her breath. Byleth was at her side in an instant, grasping her hand tightly and allowing her Faith magic to subdue any pain that Rhea was feeling. 

“Let me get this straight… Saint Seiros…is you?! You're kidding me, right?” Claude asked incredulously.

“I mean, as hard as it is to believe, I think it’s true, Claude.” Sylvain said as he approached his friend. 

Just then, a soldier came through the doors. His stance looked tense, and he seemed hesitant to interrupt this meeting of the most powerful people in all of Fodlan, “Professor, Claude, General Gautier. There's something you need to hear right away…” 

Rhea reassured the man, “If you have something to report, do so at once. There is no need to let my presence worry you.” 

The man nodded, “As you wish… We're receiving a constant stream of express messengers from cities to the east. They claim that an unidentified military force is attacking and that there have already been a large number of casualties.” 

“What?!” All three of them exclaimed at once. 

The soldier continued, “The reports indicate that the cities and towns along the East Gronder Thoroughfare in the old Hrym territory have already been destroyed. Some villages were razed completely, leaving no survivors…” 

Claude’s face turned into a large frown, “Damn it! Did they come from Shambhala? Could it be that there were some remnants of that wicked group hiding there?” 

Byleth looked back at Rhea, she was laying still with a furrowed brow. Byleth clutched her hands, hoping that in this moment of panic she would be fine. As fate would have it, more visitors entered, a woman soldier and Hilda, whose face was very scared and tearstained. 

“ I have a report! The unidentified military force has crossed the Great Bridge of Myrddin! Alliance forces met them in battle, but it seems they have already broken through!” The soldier spoke. 

“They've already made it so far. Is Count Gloucester unharmed?” Sylvain asked as he went into an almost military commander mode. 

“The count is fine, but apparently my brother joined with reinforcements and was gravely injured…” Hilda said with a sad tone. 

“You mean to tell me they easily got past a general as skilled as Holst?” Claude asked as his voice raised. 

“They say the enemy general has a weapon that resembles the Sword of the Creator. Even my brother was powerless to stop him…” Hilda stated firmly, trying her best not to lose her composure. 

Byleth looked to her scabbard, it was still there, “The Sword of the Creator?” 

“That's not possible…” Sylvain muttered. 

“The enemy forces are flying a banner bearing the Crest of Flames as they continue their march west along the Airmid River.” The soldier continued, “We believe they're marching toward Garreg Mach. We are preparing to meet them in battle.” 

As the pair left, leaving the trio with more questions than answers, there was an uncomfortable silence that no one could fill. At least until Rhea spoke up, her voice weak, “A weapon that resembles the Sword of the Creator… and banner bearing the Crest of Flames… There is only one explanation. The one leading the enemy force…is Nemesis himself.”

Claude spun his head to look at her, “Nemesis? That Nemesis? Do you really think the ancient King of Liberation has been brought back to life?”

Rhea continued, “Perhaps the seal was broken when Shambhala fell… An incredible power that we children cannot hope to match dwells within the blood of the progenitor god. Nemesis obtained that blood, so it would not surprise me if that were the case.” 

Claude snapped his fingers, “The blood of the progenitor god… That's right, he did take the remains from the Holy Tomb, didn't he…”

“From the blood of the progenitor god, Sothis, he acquired the Crest of Flames. From her bones and heart, he crafted the Sword of the Creator.” Rhea spit out, her contempt spilling out. 

“The Sword of the Creator is made from her bones and heart? That’s…” Sylvain shook his head, obviously disgusted by this revelation. 

“The heart of Sothis is the Crest Stone that was placed in the Sword of the Creator. The same is true of the Crests of the 10 Elites and the other Crest Stones… They were born of the blood and hearts of the progenitor god's children. Those who slither in the dark created them. Stole them. Sothis never gifted that power to the humans.” Rhea gritted out, her anger rising with each word. 

“The Crests of the 10 Elites, the Crest Stones, and the Heroes' Relics… I can't believe those who slither in the dark made them all. And after that, Nemesis used the Sword of the Creator to massacre all of the progenitor god's children in Zanado… In other words, the citizens of Zanado were killed by weapons made from the remains of their brethren… How atrocious.” Sylvain couldn’t believe this, it was appalling. To think the Lance of Ruin was once a part of the body of an innocent soul. 

“But I don't get it… The Sword of the Creator that Teach wields doesn't have a Crest Stone. So how is Teach able to wield its full power?” Claude asked. Byleth was curious too, she always found it strange that her weapon could be wielded at full power with no Crest Stone.

“The Crest Stone of the progenitor god…dwells within your professor.” Rhea said as she peered into Byleth’s eyes. Byleth could feel all her breath leave her body, as she was visibly shaken by the revelation. Sylvain and Claude were equally as shocked. How? How could that be possible?

“fter I battled with Nemesis as Saint Seiros, I reclaimed the heart of Sothis. I wanted to use that heart to…resurrect her. Even though I had to do some…questionable things to achieve that goal, I wished to see Sothis…my mother…once more.” Rhea spoke solemnly. 

Byleth shakily raised her hand to her chest, where her nonexistent heartbeat was, “You placed her heart in me?”

Rhea nodded, “Yes. I believed that if I could resurrect my mother, I could regain all that had been lost…” 

“What the hell..?” Sylvain mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the bedpost to steady himself.

“So…that's the truth of it.” Claude muttered, in utter disbelief. 

“I suspected that your body housed the consciousness of Sothis. Those suspicions were correct. And yet, she merely gave you her power and vanished… My dearest wish did not come true… But you did inherit the power of the progenitor god. Now, you must use that power to defeat Nemesis once and for all. Fódlan's blood-stained history…must end.” Rhea said finally. 

It all became clear for Byleth; she was the catalyst of which Rhea, or rather Seiros, wanted to bring back her dead mother. A mother that she had known and spoken to, and later gained her power from. She was as much a tool as was any noble with a Crest. That part sickened Sylvain. Although Byleth could forgive the grieving woman, Sylvain would not. He couldn’t even look back at the Archbishop, his hatred grew tenfold. 

“Well, I should probably look at these reports in more detail, Teach. If you have any personal questions to ask her...now’s the time.” Claude raced out the door, calling out to someone to talk to him about the encroaching of Nemesis towards Garreg Mach. 

Byleth turned to face Rhea, she could tell Sylvain was fuming, but she wanted to hear one last thing. One final thing before she knew Rhea wouldn’t talk anymore. “I believe there’s more that I want to hear about my existence, I know you know more. Seteth knows. Even my father, to an extent, knew. So tell me.” 

Rhea’s eyes brightened up, “I shall fulfill the promise I made to you. You will know the truth about your identity... I will hold nothing back.”

“Then you better speak quickly,” Sylvain said, as he tried to steady himself, gripping tightly onto Byleth’s shoulders for support. 

Rhea sighed grasping Byleth’s hands, “I thought that I could regain all I had lost, if only I could revive my mother... And so I tried to bring her back by creating a body, and then burying a crest stone within it. A young woman I created...Sitri...my twelfth try after much heartache... was a failure. She grew up lacking the conscience of the progenitor God and fell in love with the captain of the Knights of Seiros.” 

“My father, Jeralt.” Byleth stated, to which Rhea affirmed. 

“In time, she became pregnant... but she and the child were not able to survive the birth. The child she bore was not breathing, and she herself was in grave danger. The new mother pleaded with me to take the crest stone of the progenitor god from her own body and place it within the baby. If I had done nothing, both mother and child would have died. And so I granted her final wish. As she had hoped, the baby started breathing again... The new life was saved. Your life, sweet child.” Rhea said, as her grip on Byleth grew weaker. 

“What else?” Byleth asked. 

“Well before that, I had saved Jeralt's life using the power of my blood. That means you are the child of a mother born of the progenitor God's crest stone and a father who carried my own blood.” Rhea spoke with a smile on her face, “You alone wield the power of the progenitor God. And now, I must ask you to use that power to save this world.” 

Byleth released her hand from Rhea, and leaned down to kiss her head, “Thank you, Rhea. For everything.” Byleth whispered as her eyes teared up. She immediately got up from Rhea’s bedside and walked out of the room, with Sylvain following closely behind. He could tell Byleth was about to break down so he quickly grabbed her hand and led her into an empty corridor and pulled her into his embrace. He could hear her quiet sobs. He understood. He just pet her hair down and placed a kiss on her temples. 

“After all this time...I finally know…” Byleth managed out. 

“Are you going to be okay, By?” He asked tenderly. 

She sniffled, “I have to be...Somehow I knew...I knew all of this...I knew of Sothis...She spoke to me long before my powers manifested...and yet, part of me wanted to believe…that I was just like the rest of you.” 

Sylvain sighed, “I remembered saying how much I was jealous of you. Living a life without the world trying to take something from you because you had a Crest...I was such an idiot...I never knew...that you were the same.”

“We both didn’t...It’s not your fault.” Byleth said, clinging onto Sylvain tightly. 

“I shouldn’t have been so cruel...had I not done so…we...we could have” Sylvain squeezed her close. 

Byleth gave a short laugh, “I wouldn’t change our journey for the world, Sylvain. Don’t start to regret it.” 

Sylvain smiled, “I’m not. I’m just regretting that we could’ve become closer sooner.” 

Byleth rubbed her eyes and looked up at Sylvain, “We have each other now.” 

Sylvain kissed her tears away, “That we do, By.” 

Byleth looked down at the ground, “...I wish I could have known her. My mother.”

Sylvain pulled her face up with a gentle hand, “I’m sure that she would have loved you no matter what. It sure did sound like she did.” 

Byleth hugged him, “I miss them, I miss them both. Even if I never knew her.” 

Sylvain knew who she meant, “I know, but Jeralt and...Sitri would want you to be strong. And I know you can be. You’re the strongest woman I know.” 

Byleth nuzzled him, “Just one more battle, for real this time.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Yes, just one more. Then we can start our future...together.”

Just like with any battle at this point, there were tons of traps and enemies. What the army didn’t expect was the resurrection of the 10 Elites that were fabled into legend. Byleth knew that in order to attack Nemesis, they needed to destroy the others. And so one by one, each of the former students attacked the Elites, striking them down. However, it was not as easy as that. Many of them were exceedingly difficult to kill. Even Sylvain had the misfortune of going up against his ancestor, in which he exchanged no words and battled the man that was the start of his family line. A lie, this man was a murderer...the apple didn’t fall far from this tree then, Sylvain thought to himself. 

In the end, Claude and Byleth had managed to wear down the defenses of Nemesis, a man who was just as intimidating as the tales had been told. He was towering and his muscles were large and menacing. However, this was no time for fear, as Byleth and Claude were now ready to tackle this man one on two. They were no fools, Nemesis was going to be a tough opponent, and he certainly was. 

Byleth attacked first, she swung her blade and the Creator swords clashed like flashes of lightning on the battlefield. He managed to shove her away and go for a kick to the face, but Byleth expertly dodged his attack and backed away looking to Claude for assistance, who had already shot an arrow in his direction. 

“You are a foolish child.” Nemesis growled, his voice distorted by the dark magic keeping him alive. 

“Tough talk from a guy who's lived too long. Allow me to fix that!” Claude yelled.

Nemesis retracted his Sword of the Creator whipping it around to attack the two, but they evaded it with effectiveness. Byleth lunged forward, grunting and yelling as each swing of her blade met his. Another arrow was shot from Claude’s bow, Failnaught, but Nemesis again moved aside. Byleth evaded the next swing of Nemesis’ blade looking back to feel the presence of another soldier near her. She was surprised to see Sylvain join the fight, but he was smart enough to know this was Byleth’s battle to win. 

“You are all pathetic weaklings! You lack the courage to challenge me in lone combat.” Nemesis yelled. 

Claude readied another arrow on Failnaught, allowing the magic to charge up the power of it, “Yet we have the strength to scale the walls between us, to reach our hands in friendship, so we can open our true hearts to one another!” 

Sylvain looked ready to strike as Claude released his arrow, “That’s how we win!” Sylvain shouted as Claude and Sylvain acted as decoys and allowed Nemesis to strike them both down at the same time. Byleth charged forward, her Sword glowing under her power. Nemesis was there too, ready to counter her. However, Claude’s arrow stopped Nemesis’ approach and it pierced through his sword arm, as Byleth struck her own sword through Nemesis’ chest, shattering the Dark Sword of the Creator on the way. She watched as his army dissipated, and hers cheered. However, she was more concerned about Sylvain as he had yet to get up from the ground. Fearing the worst she sheathed her blade and ran over to his body, turning him over and placing him on her lap. 

Luckily, he was still alive. She smiled brightly as his eyes opened and he gave a crooked grin, “Well now, isn’t this nice? I’m being saved by such a beauty.” he winked as he sat up to kneel next to her.

Byleth’s eyes teared up as she gave a small laugh, “Oh Sylvain, you really are an idiot!” 

Sylvain brushed a tear from her face, “I’m your idiot. And this time, it’ll be for forever. We did it, By. It’s over.” 

Byleth placed her head on Sylvain’s and then gave him a large kiss, not caring about the Gautier Knights behind her, hooting and hollering for their liege. Sylvain pulled her into his arms, and lifted them both up spinning her around. He released her with the brightest smile on his face. He was alive. She was alive. They were alive. Nothing could be better. 

Looking for their friend, they saw that he was just watching and admiring them at a distance before approaching the couple, “Future historians will refer to this day as the new dawn of Fódlan. Of that, I have no doubt.” Byleth extended her hand as did Sylvain to Claude, as the Leader of the Alliance grabbed both of their hands and placed them together, “As for my path, it will lead outside of here, but know that I believe you two will do well in my stead.” 

Byleth’s eyes softened, “You aren’t going to leave quite yet, right?”

Claude laughed, “I wouldn’t leave without seeing the Queen of Fodlan’s coronation. That’s a celebration that’s bound to have a feast.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “As long as no Faerghus chef is cooking it, we will be okay.” 

The trio laughed and embraced one another. At last the war had completely ended and they could now focus on the future…

Sylvain couldn’t sleep, he was overthinking things. Ever since the announcement of Byleth’s coronation and the death of Rhea, Garreg Mach was in all sorts of commotion. They barely had time to themselves. And yet, all Sylvain could think of was her...and how he was going to do this. Too much of a spectacle and he’d risk embarrassing her. Too little and she’d think he was joking. So, he thought of any way he could propose all through the night as Byleth slept next to him. Then it came to him, spontaneously, as if it was a blessing from the Goddess. He quietly got out of bed and silently placed on his teal tunic and burgundy trousers and a pair of boots. He quickly penned out a short letter and grabbed an older one that he kept hidden in the drawer of his desk, one that he had not read in a long time. One that had changed him forever. He placed the new one above the other on the pillow he was resting on, and he swiped the ring box from his nightstand. He closed the door to his dorm softly and he raced off to the Goddess Tower, to wait for her. 

It was about an hour and a half later when Byleth woke up as she turned in bed to wrap her arm around Sylvain’s midsection, only to be shocked to see that he wasn’t there. She sat upright and called his name but there was no answer. She did find, however, a letter on his pillow, followed by an older piece of parchment under it. She undid the newer one first, seeing Sylvain’s familiar script on the envelope. 

_To My Love, Byleth Eisner,_

_You must be shocked not to see me in bed this morning. Don’t worry, I didn’t leave you, but I am waiting for you, By, at the Goddess Tower. Please meet me there this morning, I really need you to be there. But before you do, do me a favor and read the other letter attached to this one. It was from your father, right before he died. I’m sure you will find it interesting. Once you do, hurry to me, my dearest. I will be here, patiently expecting your arrival._

_~Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier_

She did as she was told and read the words of her father in the letter left for her. It made her heart weep, it was definitely her father’s handwriting, and it was his words. She laughed and cried, seeing that even early on, her father approved of Sylvain. She smiled at the implication that Jeralt also assumed that Sylvain might even be called his son-in-law one day. And it was in that moment that Byleth’s breathing stopped. She gasped, and she realized why Sylvain may be gone.

Byleth rushed to find some clothes to wear as she settled on a lightweight gown made of a white fabric and an off the shoulder look, very similar to what Rhea would wear. She dashed off in the morning light to the Goddess Tower, running up the stairs not caring if she would fall. As she made it to the final step, she saw him. She saw Sylvain peering at the morning sky as the sunlight grew brighter and brighter. She walked closer to him, her pulse racing. 

Sylvain noticed her approach and spoke to her without turning around, as if to still himself, “Byleth, I've been waiting for you awhile. I've just been out here watching the sky grow lighter.”

Byleth hummed, she picked up the skirt of her dress and placed a hand on his back, “You got here too early.”

Sylvain turned around, sighing at how beautiful she looked, as if she was appearing from a dream, “I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep. And it's nice to spend a morning like this sometimes.” 

Byleth smiled, her green hair shimmering in the light of the morn, “It certainly is.” 

Sylvain inhaled and exhaled, this was all so nerve wracking, but he knew he could do this, “ It's really just hitting me. For the past five years we've been fighting and fighting... But now the war's over. It's time for a new way of life. So I've decided I want to take responsibility for my own fate.” He grabbed a hold of her hands, even as his own were shaking and sweaty.

“Responsibility? What do you mean?” Byleth asked, although she felt like she knew the answer. 

Sylvain looked her in the eyes, “That's right. My Crest doesn't decide my fate. I do. It's time for the first step in the right direction. I don't want to marry a girl who wants to use me for my Crest or a girl who someone else chose for me.” He let go of her right hand and dug out the ring box from his pocket and knelt to the ground, opening it up to show the rings that he had been hiding for far too long, “I want to marry someone I really care about. And who I care about is you.” 

Byleth’s eyes were watering, her happiness was having a hard time coming out, she was utterly speechless. 

Sylvain took her silence as disbelief, “You don't believe me? I probably should have seen that coming... In that case, I'll just have to propose to you over and over again...until you know I'm serious. Marry me. I'd do anything for you.” His warm eyes were fiery with resolve, he wanted to hear her answer. 

Byleth’s tears overflowed as she finally said the words that he longed to hear, “Of course I will, you foolish man.” 

“You mean it?” Sylvain asked as his eyes started to water as well. 

“Why would I ever lie to you, my love?” Byleth smiled. 

Sylvain laughed heartily, taking the emerald ring out of the box and fighting desperately to not let his shaky hands ruin the moment. He finally slipped the dainty thing on her left ring finger, kissing it with all of the love he had, as he rose to his feet and picked her up with her legs cradled by his arms and her own arms embracing his neck. They both laughed and cried, feeling the happiness that they weren’t sure they were going to have. He placed her down as he picked up the ring box and showed her the other ring within. 

She gasped, noticing it immediately, “This...this is my mother’s ring.”

Sylvain smiled, “I remembered one time you said that you wanted to give it to someone someday, the one who had captured your heart. You gave it to me the day of the attack on Garreg Mach, and I’ve kept it ever since. So, Byleth? Have I? Captured your heart?” 

Byleth giggled, taking the ring and slipping it onto Sylvain’s left ring finger, “You did. A long time ago.” 

Sylvain admired his ring, looking happier than ever, “With you by my side, I'm excited to find out what this new way of life is all about. We fought hard for today, and I'm beyond happy just to be alive. And now, I'm engaged to the perfect woman.” Sylvain shook his head, leading Byleth out into the balcony and wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind, “Strike that. You know what? My happiness isn't what I care about today. “I'm going to spend the rest of our lives together trying to make you happy. I promise.” 

Byleth rubbed his left hand with her own, their rings glittering in the sunlight, “We will make each other happy, Sylvain. Forever. I can promise you that.”

Sylvain and Byleth spent all morning in the Goddess Tower, watching as the morning light glowed a heavenly gold over the monastery. In this moment, the world felt at peace more than ever. And with a bright future ahead of them, Byleth and Sylvain knew that if they had each other, they could face it together as husband and wife. Queen and Prince Consort of all of Fodlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep watch for the epilogue, it's going to be super duper fluffy.


	30. Love is a Song That Never Ends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 1195, 6th day of the Lone Moon, 
> 
> United Kingdom of Fodlan
> 
> Garreg Mach
> 
> 9 years later...
> 
> After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fodlan, Byleth announced her marriage to Sylvain, who had become the new Margrave Gautier. Sylvain was a valued ally who assisted his wife in her new role, both publicly and privately. Most of all, it is said that his cunning manner of speech was a great asset for fostering relations between the Church of Seiros, Fodlan, and surrounding regions. Though known as a philanderer in youth, Sylvain happily settled down after marriage and became a gentle and devoted husband and father. The two had many children whom they doted on equally, regardless of whether or not they bore a Crest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we are done! I hope this epilogue was everything you guys wanted. I'll place the profile of each of the children below, if you're curious. But other than that, thank you for all of the support and love! I made this story because of the severe lack of Sylveth that was in the fandom and I really wanted more. So I decided to write my headcanon and I was happy and surprised that a lot of people liked it too. I'm going to create a sequel that follows the year preceding the marriage of Sylvain and Byleth as they balance their personal life and their duties. I want to complete that one too as that's been my struggle in the past.

It was not unusual for the young girl to be up so early, she had a schedule she looked at nearly everyday and she stuck to it to a tee. She woke up and tiptoed around her room and got dressed in her button down blouse and light blue skirt. She brushed her long and thick scarlet red hair and tied it up so half her hair was up with her bangs sweeping down her forehead. She looked in the mirror with her bright blue eyes shining, optimistic on the day ahead. As she headed towards the door her younger sister, by only a year, had awakened and stopped the older one in her tracks. 

“Happy Birthday, Aurora!” The younger one exclaimed, jumping up and down with her blue hair bouncing with just as much joy as her. 

Aurora shushed her sister with a smile and a laugh, “Shhhh, Dyana! I don’t want to wake up the rest of our brothers and sisters.” 

Dyana giggled, “Yeah, but Lyam and I have been waiting to surprise you all night!” Dyana revealed her twin brother by her side. The two were clones of their respective parents, with Dyana taking all of her mother’s features she had before the Goddess blessed her with her powers. While Lyam looked like a complete copy of his father, red haired and brown eyed, and a charming smile to sport. 

“Happy Birthday, Sis.” Lyam said a bit more calmly, “Are you going to the training room already? Birthdays are supposed to be fun, Aurora, not boring.”

Aurora shook her head at Lyam, “I need to just perfect my lunge and thrust a bit, it shouldn’t take long.” 

Dyana groaned, grabbing her sister’s hand “C’mon, Aurora! You only turn eight once! Let’s have fun!” She pulled onto her arm, and Aurora was being tugged along with Lyam following close by. They spent all afternoon playing in the grounds next to the Officer’s Academy, which had been completely empty for the past week after the graduation of the previous Officer’s. It wasn’t long until the rest of Aurora’s siblings stumbled in. There was five year old Syrene, who was sitting in Dyana’s lap as she braided her red hair with flowers intertwined in it. Then there was Aaron, who clung close to his only brother, and making faces at Syrene, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief and his blue hair a mess from play fighting with Lyam. There was one missing, Odette, who was two, so she’d still have to wait to be taken out of her room by their mother. 

Aurora was enjoying herself, but she was a bit worried. Their father had been called away for some official duty or something and their mother was probably doing one of her morning meetings with Uncle Seteth and the other professors. She sighed, and decided to take a walk around the grounds to clear her mind a bit. She decided to take a bit of a stroll through the gardens, admiring the beautiful roses being grown there. They were just about to bloom, just a few more weeks and they would be there. She reached out to touch one when a low voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Careful, Princess, I wouldn’t want to face your mother if you pricked your finger on those thorns.” The man said behind her. 

Aurora’s face turned to a large smile as she looked behind her and exclaimed, “Daddy!” 

She rushed into her father’s open arms as he lifted her up into the air and gave her a multitude of kisses. His brown eyes looking into her blue, grateful that Byleth’s genes were just as strong as his. Sylvain held his daughter tightly against his chest, happy that he was finally home after a long a gruelling two weeks away from his wonderful and large family. And what better day to return home than the birthday of his first born child and daughter, the Crown Princess of Fodlan herself. 

“I thought you wouldn’t make it back in time, Daddy.” She mumbled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Sylvain laughed, “Are you kidding me? And miss out on my baby girl’s birthday? You’re crazy!” 

Aurora clung tightly to his neck, “I’m happy you’re here, Daddy.” 

Sylvain gave her a kiss on the cheek as he squeezed her, “I’m happy too.” He settled her back down on the ground looking at her with a quizzical brow, “Where are the rest of your siblings?”

“Everyone but Odette is out in front of the Officer’s Academy, just playing around.” Aurora reported. “And mom is still in her morning meetings, so she’s not out yet.” 

Sylvain sighed, placing a hand on his hip as he thought about how much Byleth would want to gouge her eyes out during those dreaded things, “Ah I see, well Princess,” He extended his free hand, “Would you mind leading me to the rest of your siblings?” 

Aurora gave her father a smirk, as she grabbed a hold of his hand, “Sure, Daddy. I’ll do that.” She pulled him along until they met up with her other brothers and sisters, as they greeted him with enthusiasm. He was having a difficult time hearing everything at once as his children tackled him, much to Aurora’s amusement.

“Daddy, did you know Anthony and I are practicing sword fighting together with his father, Uncle Felix? And Aunt Annette gave me sweets afterwards!” Dyana exclaimed loudly.

“Dad! Are we going horseback riding soon? You promised we would after you’d come back.” Lyam asked his father climbing onto his back. 

“Daddy, can you tell Aaron he’s being a big meanie face? He called my tea party silly.” Syrene pouted while looking at her younger brother. 

“She made me sit with her! I didn’t want to play with her stupid dolls.” Aaron stuck his tongue out at Syrene who huffed in annoyance. 

Sylvain pried most of his children off of him, “Okay, okay, time to settle down now, dad’s getting a bit overwhelmed, hehe.” He looked to Dyana, who he couldn’t believe looked more and more like her mother everyday, “Dyana, that’s great, make sure to not annoy your Uncle Felix too much.” 

Dyana giggled, “I won’t, and besides he’s like a big teddy bear!” 

Sylvain looked to Lyam, a young boy that resembled Sylvain so much, he swore he was seeing his past self, “Lyam, son, we will go horseback riding tomorrow, after your sister’s birthday party.” He said while rubbing his son’s head affectionately.

He frowned at Syrene and Aaron, “Syrene. Aaron. You know better than to act naughty. Syrene, if Aaron didn’t want to join you for your tea party, don’t make him. And Aaron you don’t need to be rude to your older sister.” 

“Yes, papa.” They both replied at the same time, looking very guilty and batting their brown eyes at their father. 

“My, my, why wasn’t I aware that Daddy came back from his long trip.” A voice spoke out from behind Sylvain as he turned to see his gorgeous wife holding their youngest child, Odette in her arms. She had matured over the years, her appearance almost resembling Rhea, as her hair grew longer and her royal outfit was reminiscent of Rhea's but her cape was decorated with a Crest of Flames. Odette’s face hid behind her mother’s, her light red hair was starting to grow longer and curlier. 

“Hi Mommy!” The children said as they ran up to her grabbing her skirt and legs to give her a hug. Byleth made sure she knelt down and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek as they filtered out and began to play with each other on the lawn. 

She approached her eldest child and daughter giving her a large hug and kiss, “Happy Birthday, Sweetheart.” 

“Thank you, mommy,” Aurora smiled, as she extended her arms out, “Can I hold Odette? I know you missed daddy, and you should say hello to him too.” 

Byleth nodded, handing Odette off to her older sister, “Just be careful, sweetie, she’s still too young to play with the rest of you.” 

Aurora giggled as she took her sister and carried her to the rest of her siblings, sitting down on the ground as they watched Lyam and Dyana duel it out with their play lances. Byleth walked over to her husband, Sylvain as she grabbed his hand and placed a small kiss on his lips, “Welcome home, my dear husband. You weren’t gone too long this time.” 

Sylvain sighed, “Ah well there wasn’t too much to discuss. Sreng is flourishing thanks to our trade agreements and their new irrigation systems have given them a chance to actually grow crops this year. So nothing as exciting as small rebellions and insurrections.” He chuckled, lowering his face down to give a longer and more lingering kiss to his beloved wife and Queen. She received him with a slight gasp, but she melted under his touch wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was lucky their children weren’t watching, or else they would’ve broken up the moment with the sounds of disgust. She broke away from him with a smile and a blush. She still wasn’t used to his public displays of affection, even after all of these years. 

“The kids haven’t been giving you any trouble?” Sylvain asked.

Byleth shook her head, “No more than usual. Just a few sibling squabbles and some misbehavior that Seteth made me aware of. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Sylvain looked out onto the lawn admiring his beautiful family playing carefree in the grass, “How did I become so blessed to have such a gorgeous and amazing wife, and have six beautiful kids with her?” 

Byleth snuggled up to his arm, sighing deeply, “Seven.” 

Sylvain snorted, “Seven? Darling, I don’t know if you’re aware but I’m pretty sure I didn’t lose count of our children.” 

Byleth looked at her husband seriously, “Sylvain. Seven.” She watched his face as he came to the slow realization come to him as it went from genuine confusion to utter happiness. 

“Seven? You mean you’re pregnant again?” Sylvain questioned as a bright smile graced his face.

Byleth nodded, a smirk growing on hers, “Unfortunately, you’re very potent Prince Consort Sylvain Gautier.”

Sylvain laughed heartily, “That’s...that’s amazing Byleth! Have you told…?” he said motioning his head to their already large brood.

Byleth shook her head, “I haven’t told the children yet, I wanted Aurora to have her special day today. I’ll probably tell them later in the week.” 

Sylvain looked her over, “Are you feeling okay? No morning sickness? I wouldn’t want to relive the first time. When you were pregnant with Aurora, you weren’t exactly the healthiest at the first trimester.” 

Byleth smiled softly, “I’m fine, my love. Just a bit of nausea and fatigue. Nothing serious.” 

Sylvain held her tightly to him, placing a hand on her belly, her womb, that had not quite shown up yet, “Well it’d be nice to have another boy, Lyam and Aaron are completely outnumbered here.” 

Byleth chuckled, “Weren’t you the one that wanted a million daughters?” 

Sylvain groaned, “Don’t remind me, I didn’t think that I would actually get that many daughters so soon.” 

“In any event, we should probably head back to our chambers, we have a lot to discuss in regards to some new policies we’re needing to enact for the Officer’s Academy.” Byleth said as she linked Sylvain’s arm with her own as they walked past the old classrooms that had held so many memories for the pair. He looked at a corridor that led to a very familiar corner. One where he had run into a woman who was a mercenary at one point in her life, but was then turned into a professor. That professor then changed his life, allowing him to see that his life was not constrained by the existence of his Crest and his noble duties. She became the one person in his life that he’d ever fall in love with and even through five years of war, where she was not present for a majority of it, she had returned to him and they never parted. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was lost in thought for but when he felt his wife poke his cheek teasingly, “Thinking of something, Syl?” 

Sylvain stirred out of his trance, “Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking about some old memories.” 

Byleth replied, “Oh? Is that so?” 

Sylvain caressed her cheek softly, “Yeah, and how lucky I was to even stumble into you.” 

Byleth giggled, “You’re flattery still hasn’t changed.” 

Sylvain chuckled, “Some habits won’t. But I’m happy, My Queen. I am truly happy with the life you’ve given me.” 

Byleth blushed, her left hand raising to fiddle with her green locks. Her wedding ring sparkling in the daylight, “You’re really making me feel embarrassed.” 

Sylvain kissed her cheeks, “Anything for you, Your Majesty.” He then felt a tug on his trousers, as he was enjoying this quiet moment with his wife. Looking down, he could see his daughter Syrene smiling up at him. 

“Daddy, Mommy, are Uncle Khalid, Auntie Petra, and Prince Jamil coming too? I thought you said you invited all our friends.” Syrene asked innocently. 

Sylvain laughed picking up Syrene into his arms, “Well my little lady, I’m sure that they will come when they can.” 

Byleth kissed her daughter’s cheek, she squealed in delight, “Uncle Khalid will be here later in the evening, and then you and Jamil can play all night.” 

“Just be careful with boys like Jamil, Syrene. You never know what they’re after.” Sylvain told her in a warning tone

Byleth snorted, “Sylvain, Jamil is five years old. Not a teenaged boy.” 

Sylvain shrugged, “Hey, you never know.” 

Byleth smirked at her husband remembering Ingrid’s words, “Yes, he could be an eight year old boy, hitting on a grandmother of a close friend.” 

Syrene’s face scrunched up, “Ewwww, that’s weird. Who wants to flirt with an old lady?” 

Sylvain gave a sheepish laugh, setting Syrene on the ground, “Well just know Jamil and the others will probably be here later today, my little lady.” 

“Even Grandmother and Grandfather Gautier?” Syrene said excitedly.

Byleth brushed her daughters hair back, “Of course, my sweet.” 

Sylvain patted her head, “Now, go on and play with your sisters.”

“Okay, mommy and daddy!” She said as she skipped back to Dyana and Aurora, who was still taking care of the youngest Gautier. Their sons played with the lances that Dyana and Aurora were playing with earlier, chasing after each other. All of them filled with joy and happiness, without the stress of their roles in the world.

Sylvain sighed watching them play with each other, “You know, you’d never know who has the Crest and who doesn’t.” 

Byleth rested her head on his shoulder, “We did that on purpose. They’re all loved equally by us, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain smiled at his wife, “None of this would be possible without you.” 

Byleth shook her head, “No, don’t discount your role in this, my love. We did this together. We created a world that doesn’t value Crests as much as before. We’ve created greater relations with countries besides our own. And we’ve created a beautiful family that’s still growing.” Byleth finished, placing a hand on her tummy. 

She was right, all of this was created because of them. Sylvain could not believe that this was where his life had led him, but he was nevertheless thankful. He didn’t think he’d find love, he didn’t think he would hold the title of Prince Consort or even Margrave Gautier with pride. But as he looked to see the joy and happiness that was brought to the world, and the loving wife and family he was truly grateful for, he felt nothing but at peace. Peace that he knew was worth fighting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children of the Royal House of Eisner-Gautier:
> 
> 1\. Aurora Sylvianne Eisner-Gautier (Red Haired, Blue Eyed, Crest of Gautier. Heir Presumed)  
> 2\. Twins: Dyana Sitri Eisner-Gautier (Blue haired, Blue Eyed, No Crest) and Lyam Jeralt Eisner-Gautier (Red Haired, Blue Eyes, No Crest, Heir of House Gautier)  
> 3\. Syrene Florianne Eisner-Gautier (Red Haired, Brown Eyes, No Crest)  
> 4\. Aaron Dimitri Eisner-Gautier (Blue Haired, Brown Eyes, Crest of Gautier)  
> 5.Odette Aurelia Eisner-Gautier (Red Haired, Brown eyes, No Crest)


End file.
